Dark Desires
by Motoko The Red Queen
Summary: SHORTFIC. Na Romênia do século XVIII a jovem Bella se vê obrigada a trabalhar no castelo do poderoso e temido Conde de Masen. Ela só não contava que as vontades sombrias de seu mestre pudessem levá-la a um mundo desconhecido onde prazer e dor se confundem
1. Prefácio

**Capítulos sendo reeditados até o final da fic.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Twilight não me pertence**

**N/A: Olá meus amados, aqui estou com mais uma ideia insana e totalmente sem noção para dividir com vocês. Alguns **_**avisos importantes**_** antes de prosseguirem:**

**1º) A fic será composta do prefácio e mais **_**um capítulo**_** apenas, espero de verdade que fiquemos juntos até o final.**

**2º) Se estiverem esperando por um vampiro bonzinho, fofinho, sensível, que brilha no sol e é gentil com as damas, por favor, **_**esqueçam.**_** As coisas por aqui serão um pouco intensas, perigosas e como o próprio nome sugere **_**sombrias**_**. Edward é completamente guiado por **_**sangue**_** e **_**luxúria**_**; não há controle, limites ou distinções. **

_**OBS.:**_** Esta fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos por conter cenas de sexo, nudez e violência.**

***** Trilha Sonora do capítulo e links para download no meu perfil.**

**Obrigada pela atenção e Boa leitura^_^**

* * *

**Título: **Dark Desires

**Autor:**Lali Motoko

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Terror/Lemons

**Sinopse: **Na Romênia do século XVIII a jovem Isabella se vê obrigada a trabalhar no castelo do poderoso e temido Conde de Masen. Ela só não contava que as vontades sombrias de seu mestre pudessem levá-la a um mundo desconhecido onde prazer e dor se confundem.

* * *

† † †

**Dark Desires **

† † †

**Prefácio**

_**Brasov, Romênia – 1723**_

A Lua Cheia despontava opulenta e solitária em meio ao céu obscuro da cidadela no interior da Transilvânia.

Os picos dos Cárpatos Meridionaiselevando-se altivos rumo ao topo, como braços a tocar o cósmico tapete celeste numa alegórica representação do desabafo humano em sua busca interminável por ascensão.

Um pedido angustiado para afastar-se da terra repleta de miséria e demônios.

Entretanto, os truques ilusórios do imaginário afetado pelo desalento de nada serviam ante a sensação de tormentosa clausura, pavor e opressão que corroía a alma perdida de cada habitante daquele Condado oculto e esquecido pelo mundo.

A ventania cortante soprava furiosa e ruidosamente por entre as ruelas desertas e úmidas num assobio fúnebre e agourento, tal qual um emissário das trevas prenunciando a vinda de uma iminente catástrofe.

Ante a entrada da humilde e pacata cidade, o silêncio sepulcral fora rompido por um impetuoso galopar de cascos e ranger veloz de rodas metálicas, rasgando a superfície imunda do calçamento desbotado.

O ininterrupto ofegar colérico dos cavalos selvagens em sua corrida desenfreada, fazendo calar todos os ruídos existentes, abrindo caminho por entre as passagens e becos ocultos, dos quais poucos tinham conhecimento.

Em questão de minutos a carruagem ostentosa alcançou a região baixa da cidade, passando veloz ao lado de um abandonado chafariz encoberto por extensas camadas de limo e hera, ornamentando o ofuscado pátio principal.

No mesmo instante, a água que calmamente jorrava dos lábios pueris do acinzentado querubim entalhado em pedra, congelou;as incontáveis cruzes prateadas que enfeitavam os telhados reforçados de cada residência, entortaram-se até partirem ao meio, e as lamparinas enferrujadas que iluminavam as esquinas desertas, se apagaram como por encanto.

O desconhecido veículo negro continuava sua implacável trajetória obstinada rumo ao centro da cidade. No entanto, o ritmo frenético diminuíra ao se aproximar de uma pequena hospedaria de paredes desbotadas, parando logo abaixo da única janela rodeada por um exuberante canteiro de frésias, as quais murcharam lentamente até despedaçarem, à medida que o ranger fino e gasturento das pesadas travas metálicas da carruagem se soltavam.

Um enorme cão vira-lata que habitava a ruela de imediato se recolheu temeroso em um denso buraco de esgoto, quando uma misteriosa figura negra desceu do veículo.

Os passos lentos e silenciosos mal tocavam o chão tamanha a graça e leveza dos movimentos, transmitindo a ligeira impressão de que a entidade flutuava em pleno ar.

À proporção que o desconhecido se aproximava de seu destino, a neblina preternatural que o envolvia como um casulo funéreo se adensou, impossibilitando a visibilidade e a aproximação de qualquer um que ousasse cruzar-lhe o caminho.

Com um singelo farfalhar de seu espesso manto negro aveludado, o enigmático viajante pousara imperceptivelmente no topo da minúscula sacada do último andar, que dava acesso a um dos quartos da estalagem.

O leve apontar de seu dedo indicador fez a trava interna da veneziana se erguer silenciosa, destravando magicamente a tranca pelo lado de dentro do recinto.

A lufada gélida e macabra que se seguiu, arrebatou as janelas gastas pelo tempo num solavanco abafado, obrigando-as a se abrirem por completo em total submissão ao ser que clamava passagem.

Silencioso e furtivo, o visitante atravessou o quarto como um borrão disforme – sua mera aparição fantasmagórica rachou o pomposo espelho de bordas douradas, apoiado sobre a penteadeira de carvalho bichado –, parando por fim, ao lado de uma singela cama de solteiro sobre a qual repousava uma encantadora dama.

As longas madeixas cor de mogno espalhadas ternamente sobre a maciez dos lençóis envelhecidos; a pele de porcelana brilhando em um enigmático jogo de luzes incandescentes ante os raios prateados da enorme lua cheia, fazendo o estranho cerrar os olhos e inspirar profundamente, tragando para dentro de si o cheiro sedutor e inigualável da criança.

Um pequeno tremor lascivo lhe dominou o corpo quando o odor concentrado da mulher, exposto em toda a sua essência avassaladora, bombardeou-lhe os aflorados sentidos.

Sem mais suportar a torturante distância, o homem aproximou-se de onde o pequeno anjo virginal repousava no auge de sua candura e sensualidade.

O palpitar lento e compassado do coração quente e vivo soando como a mais doce e idealizada das sinfonias celestiais aos ouvidos sensíveis do intruso, cujo olhar intenso e penetrante devoravaimpiedosamente o corpo inconsciente, desnudando-o sem nenhum pudor ou comedimento, atentando a cada mísero detalhe daquela graciosa escultura humana.

Jubilando-se não somente ante a doce fragrância afrodisíaca que exalava de cada poro da jovem, mas principalmente nas curvas voluptuosas 'ocultas' por uma transparente camisola azul bebê.

Um torturado rosnado faminto escapuliu de seus lábios quando a moça alva como a neve se remexeu alguns milímetros, fazendo a frágil peça de roupa deslizar vagarosa por seu ombro esquerdo, proporcionando uma visão completa da saborosa jugular pulsante.

O estranho engoliu em seco, sentindo o pomo de Adão subir e descer com lentidão, desfrutando da queimação atroz em sua garganta sedenta; deixando-se levar pelos instintos mais primitivos, lambeu os lábios ressecados ao escutar o sangue sendo bombeado dentro da garota.

Desafiando a si mesmo, atreveu-se a retirar a luva de pelica que lhe cobria a pele e tocou o braço translúcido da moça, deleitando-se ao sentir aquela superfície acetinada e calorosa se arrepiar sob o contato de sua enorme mão cadavérica.

A jovem suspirou calmamente em meio ao sono, seus formosos mamilos róseos intumesceram de imediato e ela tremeu de leve ao sentir a textura gélida de algoformigar em seu braço.

Em resposta, o visitante misterioso emitiu um inaudível grunhido; seu punho livre trepidando de ansiedade ante as reações estimulantes da bela adormecida.

Hipnotizado por seus desejos mais selvagensali ele permaneceu, acariciando cruel e ousadamente toda a extensão do corpo daquele delicado anjo imaculado, assistindo o atraente busto límpido subir e descer em uma cadenciada dança libidinosa a cada mínima respiração dada, aproveitando o som glorioso do coração palpitante.

_Ele_ a cobiçava...

Inclinando-se devagar em direção ao rosto meigo, permitiu que seu nariz frio como gelo cortante deslizasse pelas ondulações sedosas daquele cabelo longo e acastanhado, percorrendo audacioso a testa, o nariz quentinho e afilado, roçando os lábios em cada pedaço da tez inocente, levando a si próprio ao limite da razão.

E cedendo à tentação ante seus olhos envoltos pela luxúria, o estranho ousou lamber o alongado pescoço cheiroso, soltando um animalesco ruído nos ouvidos delicados da jovem.

Em uma onda de plenoêxtase, sentiu os olhos flamejantes revirarem involuntários nas próprias órbitas e sua cabeça pender bruscamente para trás em meio a potentes espasmos de prazer; regozijando-se com os efeitos provocados pelo apetitoso gosto sem igual daquela pele translúcida e suave.

Excitação varreu outra vez o corpo perfeito e viril, a necessidade obsessiva de experimentar a iguaria à sua frente o compelindo a prosseguir com a meticulosa exploração.

Devagar, tornou a inalar com agonia aquela essência doce e pura que tanto o seduzia e perturbava, imaginado o quão deslumbrada a morena ficaria se abrisse os olhos naquele exato instante e se deparasse com a presença avassaladora _dele. _

O que ela sentiria quando se perdesse nos olhos do predador sedento, cruel e assassino a poucos centímetros de sua figura indefesa.

Terror...

Agonia...

Desejo...

Aceitação...

Dor...

Num repente a respiração pacífica se intensificou, mais uma vez ela murmurou e ronronou manhosa em meio ao sono tranquilo; o corpo delicado e as feições serenas pareciam relaxar a cada ínfimo toque inerte do audacioso estranho, numa espécie de entrega total e involuntária ao inevitável.

Com outro gesto inquieto na cama ela se aproximou perigosamente do homem, quase lhe tocando o rosto encoberto pelo manto lúgubre das trevas.

E sem ligar para as consequências, o invasor acariciou-a de novo, dessa vez por debaixo dos lençóis; as mãos hábeis e famélicas traçando um proibido caminho de fogo em direção à cavidade quente e latejante entre as charmosas pernas curvilíneas.

A roupa podia ocultar, mas o saboroso cheiro da inebriante excitação feminina era inegável; os frios dedos alongados brincando pueris com os finos pelos azeviche e os pequenos lábios molhados daquela atiçante região ardente, sentido a jovem se contorcer em meio aos estímulos, vibrando em antecipação quando um novo jato quente e apetitoso de _néctar _banhou-lhe a mão máscula e impaciente.

Ambos gemeram juntos...

E quando o intruso estava prestes a aprofundar seus dedos ansiosos naquela _intimidade_ encharcada e apertada que o convidava a violá-la de todas as formas _sombrias_ possíveis, o relógio da torre deu as derradeiras badaladas indicando que a noite se via prestes a terminar.

Era chegada a hora de dizer adeus à sua cantora.

Mas antes de desaparecer, tomado por uma avalanche de sadomasoquismo, avançou furioso para cima da donzela e tocou-lhe os lábios carnudos naturalmente avermelhados; grunhindo de desejo ao sentir aquela textura suave e aquecida o obrigando a intensificar o beijo casto.

Ultrapassando todas as barreiras, ousou sugar com avidez o cálido beiço inferior, fazendo a garota gemerem seu estado desacordado.

Ainda inconformado, acariciou e apalpou o quadril delineado sob os protestos inconscientes da moça, tentando de alguma forma gravar cada pedaço dela em sua memória.

Desobedecendo ao que a prudência ordenava, vidrou os olhos possessos no pescoço lívido e macio da vítima, lambeu-o vorazmente uma vez mais, sentindo seu _membro_ insaciável enrijecer de excitação, e ao final depositou os lábios marmóreos no local aonde a artéria cantante transportava a cobiçada e intoxicante ambrosia.

Prolongou o máximo que pôde aquele momento de completa satisfação e excruciante agonia; e quando no relógio antigo ressoou a última badalada, o homem sugou com sofreguidão e voracidade doentios a sensível área, fazendo a jovem arquejar profundamente e gritar alto, arqueando as costas em direção ao estranho em uma súplica lasciva.

Fitando o rosto ruborizado e suado da moça enclausurada em seus braços de pedra, o intruso lambeu-lhe os lábios inchados pela última vez, logo em seguida encarou o espelho rachado a poucos metros, divertindo-se com a bizarra cena refletida na maculada superfície prateada: o corpo _solitário_ e adormecido de sua gloriosa musa, suspenso inumanamente a poucos centímetros da cama.

Travando uma árdua batalha contra a volúpia arrebatadora que revolvia suas entranhas, o visitante depositou gentilmente a garota na cama, arrumando as cobertas ao redor do corpo miúdo, sorrindo diabólico ao notar a proeminente marca vermelho sangue que seus lábios imortais deixaram no pescoço frágil.

Com um atiçante rosnado gutural e possessivo, sussurrou-lhe sadicamente ao ouvido:

_- Minha..._

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: No mais é isso meus amores, espero que tenham gostado dessa **_**pequenina**_** amostra do que está prestes a rolar na fic. **

**A continuação depende somente de vocês, por isso mandem ver aí no botãozinho sexy abaixo ok?**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

_**N/Beta:**_ _Oie, gente! *abraça todo mundo* Tô super orgulhosa e lisonjeada MESMO pela Lali me dar a honra de ser sua beta. Mas também me sinto meio inútil, pois acreditem vocês, esse prefácio não teve UMA VÍRGULA ALTERADA. Pois é, minha participação como beta é mais pra babar ovo, porque eu senti altos calafrios na espinha enquanto lia e MINHANOSSINHORA, QUÉISSO? XD Adorei o Conde de Masen e a ceninha quente entre os dois (se foi tudo isso com ela dormindo, O QUE A GENTE ESPERA COM ELA ACORDADA? UM INCÊNDIO? *empolga*), mas independente disso, posso esperar bem mais "Anne Rice" do que "Stephenie Meyer" pra essa fic, um modo mais lascivo e predador que eu particularmente AMO nos vampiros. Porque não unir o útil ao agradável, né?_

_Espero encontrar todos os leitores tão empolgados quanto eu e receber reviews em massa a cada capítulo. _

_Bjos, _

_Tod. _

**Reviews?**

**Reviews? **

**Reviews? **

***pisca e joga o cabelo***


	2. Dark Desires Parte 1

**N/A: Olá meus leitores amados, como vão? É com muita alegria que agradeço de coração o suporte que recebi para continuar a fic, e como prometido aqui está o capítulo novo, repleto de **_**mistérios **_**e**_** erotismo**_**.**

*****AVISO IMPORTANTE *** **

**Todos os LINKS****da Trilha Sonora, roupas, objetos e demais acessórios da fic estão em exibição no ****MEU PERFIL****.**

**Quero mandar um abraço especial para a **_**Tod **_**por ter betado o capítulo e me ajudado com boas ideias *beijos flôr***

* * *

_**~~ Respondendo Reviews ~~**_

_**Helena Lecter: **__hey amore uahsuah! Me mata não senão tu não descobre o final da fic hehehe! Postei o capítulo novo e espero de verdade que te agrade! Valeu pela força BJIN^^_

_**Clara: **__oi amore! Bem, antes de mais nada sim, será esse capítulo e mais um que é a segunda parte, mas como você deve ter notado, o capítulo ficou enoooorme! Uahssua e si m de novo, o lado lascivo e predador va imperar aqui, bem como uma boa dose de romantismo *por que ninguém é de ferro* aushuahs espero que o capítulo novo te agrade BJIN^^_

_**Nathalia HB: **__MY SWEET HONEY BEE! __Que bom que a ideia te agradou viu? E olha o capítulo monstro que eu preparei, depois teremos maias um desses e acaba! Que é isso amore? A Bellinha tem sono pesado assim como eu ué! A menina é inocente, não fala assim dela auhsaushauh! Espero que goste do que escrevi BJIN^^_

_**Anne Cullen: **__hey gatinha, continuo sim, capítulo novo está on, cheio de mistérios, lemons e suspense. Espero que goste BJIN^^_

_**MaryCullen14: **__oi flôr, fico contente por saber que a fic te agrada! Capítulo novo no ar, espero que goste desse também! BJIN^^_

_**Roberta Masen Cullen: **__ow sweetie, obrigada, você está sempre me apoiando, dando a maior força; tu não faz ideia de como sou grata, isso me inspira a escrever mais e mais. Bem, o capítulo novo tá on e espero que goste. Prepare o seu coração... auhssau BJIN^^_

_**Yasmin: **__olá fofinha! Fico feliz por saber que a fic te chamou a atenção, e como prometido, aí está o capítulo novo, espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Agatha: **__oi baby! Finalmente postei o capítulo novo, o tamanho dele explica tanta demora uahsua! Espero que goste BJIN^^_

_**lucia87: **__oi amore! Claro que continuarei, pena que já está acabando! Aí está mais um capítulo, um bem graaaande para animar os corações de todas as solteiras necessitadas desse site uahsuahsu BJIN^^_

_**laiscullen: **__Hey querida, que bom que a fic te agradou e a trilha sonora também *e cá entre nós, eu também adoro esse estilo musical, sou muito eclética*! Nesse novo capítulo tomei bastante cuidado com as músicas, e tentei ao máximo adequá-las ao momento certo; coloquei algumas trilhas de Drácula o filme, Bach e Franz Schubert, espero que goste do que ler e ouvir! BJIN^^_

_**TeresaBileu: **__hey amore! Obrigada pela força e aí está mais um capítulo, espero de verdade que ele te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Kristen Stewart: **__hey babes, que bom que tu amou, e para te alegrar ainda mais, aí está o capítulo novo, espero que goste desse também! Nos falamos em breve BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__MY SWEET LITTLE ANGEL! Quanto tempo, como vai? Humm… planejo coisas bastantes intensas e perigosas pra essa fic! E sim, o Ed AKA Conde é uma maravilha mesmo uahssuash, e como prometido, acabei de postar a continuação, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Cris0407: **__Hey gata, para você amar mais ainda a fic, aqui está a continuação, e só digo isso: prepare o seu coração uahsuahsua BJIN^^_

_**Kah Reche: **__Hey gatinha, tudo bem? Nem demorei muito pra postar né? Espero que esse novo capítulo te agrade e não se preocupe, capítulo de A ESCOLHIDA e MY SWEEET BOSS chegando muito em breve, obrigada pela força BJIN^^_

_**Sophie**__ oi querida, seu desejo é uma ordem! Pediu, postei uahaush espero que goste do capítulo novo, a gente se fala BJIN^^_

_**Linehh: **__hey amore que saudades enormes de você, como vai a vida? Nossa é tão bom te ver por aqui também! E sim a continuação está postada, espero que goste e prepare o seu coração para as páginas prestes a ler uahsuashaus! Abração bem apertado BJIN^^_

**Para os leitores fofos e tímidos que leem a fic e por algum motivo não comentam, sintam-se abraçados e, por favor, me mandem sinal, pode ser um **** ou um **** só para eu saber que vocês estão aí!**

**PS.: Capítulo novo de MY SWEET BOSS chegando em breve! NÃO PERCAM!**

**Obrigada pela atenção e Boa leitura^_^**

****ALERTA PARA SEXO, NUDEZ, VIOLÊNCIA E SANGUE****

**Vocês estão prontos?**

* * *

**† † †**

**Dark Desires **

**(Parte 1)**

"_Vives na sombra da noite_

_Escondido de toda a luz _

_Que possa quebrar o teu encanto _

_Seduzes as tuas vítimas _

_Com o teu olhar poderoso _

_Com esse teu jeito maldoso _

_Derretes o gelo cortante da noite _

_Com as tuas palavras ardentes _

_Enceideias nas suas veias _

_Toda a maldade e pecado _

_Que possa existir dentro delas _

_Apagas de vez o sorriso inocente _

_Para dar lugar a alguém como tu _

_Estranho, Sedutor, Maquiavélico _

_Alguém que domina o mundo _

_Apenas no silêncio da noite _

_Alguém que conquista _

_o mais puro coração _

_Com os teus dentes afiados _

_Tiras a vida humana _

_mas ofereces vida já morta _

_Vida que é consumida na noite _

_E apagada durante a noite _

_Enganas quem te pede vida imortal _

_Pois ela só é vida na escuridão das trevas...__"_

_**Autor desconhecido**_

**† † †**

O fino ranger das venezianas estilhaçadas batendo continuamente contra a madeira velha fez com que eu despertasse mais uma vez frustrada de meu sono pesado naquela semana.

Senti a testa enrugar em desgosto só de lembrar que o barulhinho enervante era uma das causas da súbita impaciência matinal, o que me obrigava a, toda noite, trancá-las de modo a não tremularem quando a furiosa brisa noturna irrompesse; mas ao que tudo indicava, dessa vez as lufadas de ar foram mais poderosas que as seculares travas enferrujadas do humilde quarto.

Remexi-me desajeitadamente entre os lençóis jogados e puxei o travesseiro com força para os braços tentando voltar a dormir, uma vez que ainda era cedo e todos ainda ressonavam profundamente no aconchego de seus lares.

Entretanto, a misteriosa inquietaçãointerior e o ruído desagradável de madeira fina gemendo impediu que eu sucedesse em descansar; ainda sentia em cada membro tenso as ondas de estafa, resultantes da longa viagem até o Condado.

- Quero dormir – reclamei ao quarto vazio com a voz ainda grogue de sono, virando-me para o canto oposto à janela ruidosa.

Após muito revirar na cama, bufei dando-me por vencida, inconformada com a ideia de levantar para enfrentar outro dia monótono e deprimente naquela cidadezinha acinzentada.

Os primeiros sons da manhã começando a preencher o espaço me puseram em estado de alerta e por puro instinto senti o braço esquerdo voar rumo aos olhos de modo a protegê-los da claridade solar.

Aguardei ansiosa pelos primeiros raios de perfeição dourada a despontar da imensidão dos Montes Cárpatos, brotando em toda a sua majestade e irradiando todo o calor e vida para os corações dos habitantes da pequena Brasov.

Inflei as narinas, ávida por inalar o doce cheirinho gostoso das viçosas flores a desabrochar, abrindo-se pueris ao mundo desconhecido a aguardá-las naquela pacata manhã primaveril.

Todavia, nada do que tanto ansiei se consumou, a realidade rompeu em cheio obrigando-me a abandonar a ilusão distorcida de uma cidade interiorana mágica e feliz.

Desapontada, reparei que a verdade era totalmente diferente do que meu imaginário juvenil havia montado. Brasov poderia ser tudo, menos um lugar caloroso, pleno e repleto da energia contagiante que a maioria das cidadezinhas europeias possuíam, em especial nesta época do ano.

Desde o primeiro momento em que cheguei, pensei ter sido enganada pelos mapas e guias locais, afinal, não havia possibilidade nenhuma de alguém viver nesse Condado mórbido e esquecido pelo mundo.

O ambiente era quase deserto, as velhas casas de madeira desbotada pareciam frágeis e prestes a desabar, as ruas estavam vazias e envoltas por esfumaçados filetes de névoa, somente a luz vacilante das luminárias enferrujadas a piscar fracamente em cada esquina, provando que havia alguém a velar por aquele local.

Caminhei hesitante rumo ao interior das ruelas sujas, carregando com muito custo pesadas bagagens, visto que o cocheiro fez questão de me deixar a uns bons quilômetros longe de meu destino, negando-se por alguma razão absurda a se aproximar do Condado; então tive de ir arrastando, trôpega, os meus pertences encosta acima até alcançar a entrada. Limpando o ininterrupto suor a pingar da testa, procurei por alguma estalagem ou ao menos uma Igreja para me informar com o padre, bem como pedir sua bênção.

Horas a fio transcorreram, a escuridão se aproximava lenta e furtiva com seus braços sombrios engolfando a cidade em um manto frio e tenebroso; podia sentir estranhos arrepios a me perpassar o corpo e o peso pungente de inúmeros pares de olhos vidrados em cada movimento que eu executava.

Tinha plena consciência de que os habitantes me assistiam de longe e por algum motivo permaneciam ocultos, insistindo em ignorar meus constantes apelos, deixando-me perdida e ainda mais cansada; apesar do ventinho curiosamente gelado para aquela estação do ano, senti meu vestido se empapar de suor, pequenas gotas escorrendo dentro do decote, obrigando-me vez ou outra a coçar e reclamar em total desconforto.

Fatigada daquele jogo de esconde-escondetolo, comecei a gritar pedindo informações aos quatro ventos; minha voz meio rouca devido à garganta seca e o esforço físico contínuo ecoando em meio ao pátio deserto da entrada da cidade como uma sirene.

Por alguns minutos pensei ter conseguido chamar a atenção, pois um nervoso cochichar e sussurrar alvoroçado passou a ressoar de dentro das pequenas moradias; andei mais um pouco rumo ao que aparentava ser o centro da cidade e dei de cara com a porta entreaberta de uma estalagem se escancarando com um agudo cantar e estremecer de madeira apodrecida; decerto um convite mudo para que eu prosseguisse.

Sem titubear corri até lá, parando ofegante ante a porta sob o ranger do linóleo abaixo de meus pés cansados. Adentrei o local mantendo o passo firme e resoluto, sendo recebida por uma mulher de postura cabisbaixa enrolada dos pés à cabeça por um grosso xale negro.

Silenciosa e sem qualquer interesse em dar ou exigir informações, ela indicou-me um quarto no último andar da hospedaria, fechando bruscamente a porta sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de erguer o rosto para que eu a identificasse e agradecesse a oferta.

Três longos dias se passaram da mesma maneira, o constante tratamento do silêncio dado pela maioria dos habitantes era angustiante; tratavam-me como paria social, nutriam por mim um ódio ferrenho sem motivo aparente e eu já estava exasperada com tudo aquilo.

Corri as mãos frenéticas pelo rosto, esfregando os olhos com furor, abandonando de vez o ledo sonho de ver qualquer traço de luz banhar a cidade mórbida, pois pelo pouco que consegui apreender de alguns cidadãos que me dirigiam a palavra...

_Não havia sol._

No princípio achei hilário, mas após passar dois dias a fio contemplando esporadicamente o manto celeste enfeitado por espessas e ameaçadoras nuvens tempestuosas, percebi que aquilo se mostrava uma verdade incontestável.

Brasov parecia não ser agraciada pelo calor do sol, pela beleza multicolor das flores, arbustos verdejantes e frondosos, o ruflar encantador dos pássaros e demais bichos; era sempre aquela imensidão cinzae uniforme de doer nos olhos. A cor monótona parecia ter o poder de se incrustar na carne e sugar toda a alegria de um ser humano, isso sem mencionar os moradores da cidade; chegava a partir o coração.

Tomada pelo espanto, me vi imaginando que tipo de epidemiadevastadora se alastrara por ali para haver tanta tristeza, dor, medo e desejo de morte emanando de cada indivíduo, porém nada era capaz de justificar o bizarro comportamento curiosamente anti-social e rude daqueles cidadãos interioranos.

Tentei conversar com os poucos que se aproximavam, mas nenhum respondia ou quando o fazia era por meio de sussurrados monossílabos incoerentes, evasivas nervosas, um rápido assentir de cabeça seguido de olhar fixo ao chão, e quando eu me dava conta o diálogo havia se tornado um monólogo.

O que mais surpreendia era o fato de praticamente não existir o famoso e divertido burburinho usual daquela região que desde a infância ouvira falar; o famoso e próspero comércio, os mercadores saxões e magiares* a gritarem a plenos pulmões pela atenção dos clientes, as crianças a correr por entre barraquinhas de alimentos, mães a berrarem enfezadas, animais a guinchar, pessoas a apostar seu dinheiro em brincadeiras, bardos a tocar suas canções em melodiosas sinfonias apaixonantes.

Não havia nada ali; o espaçoso pátio principal vivia em um sepulcral deserto, apodrecendo e definhando ao sabor do tempo; o belo chafariz em forma de querubim era devorado sem misericórdia pelos brotos de limo e hera a ofuscar os detalhes da rica escultura medieval, mas ninguém dava importância a nada do que ocorria.

Todos pareciam reféns de alguma coisa; oprimidos por um sentimento destruidor e venenoso que já vira no olhar de inúmeras pessoas ao longo de minha jovem vida:

_Terror._

Aquelas pobres almas viviam constantemente escravizadas pelo próprio temor, torturadas pelo carrasco invisível e implacável do medo; o olhar deles, seja do mais jovem ao mais idoso, era o mesmo: vazio, acinzentado como toda a paisagem dali, opaco e sem nenhuma expectativa para o amanhã.

A cidade estava morta.

Acabada e desolada por dentro e por fora, bem como todos os seus apáticos habitantes. Não havia esperança, desejo de viver ou qualquer tipo de crença em bons sentimentos; tudo o que eu enxergava eram feições cabisbaixas, chorosas e olhares apagados.

Perguntei-me inúmeras vezes a razão daquelas reações amedrontadas, pois era óbvio que para toda uma cidade viver em constante pavor da própria sombra ou receio por causa de uma miserável visitante solitária, devia haver uma justificativa forte e plausível o bastante.

Meus pensamentos voavam transtornados em busca de incontáveis teorias com um mínimo de lógica, mas infelizmente eu não chegava a lugar algum; sempre retornava à estaca zero e ainda ganhava uma bela dor de cabeça como presente pelas tentativas infrutíferas.

Recordava com nitidez da vez em que busquei falar com a dona da deserta lojinha de casacos da localidade; uma senhora corcunda que lutava para se apoiar contra a fragilidade da bengala improvisada.

Pela visão periférica a senti me observar com seus olhinhos mortos estreitos em fendas, parecendo ainda menores devido às rugas; encarava-me desconfiada dos pés à cabeça como se eu fosse ora uma aberração da natureza ora um produto raro a ser admirado e cobiçado.

- Quero um manto de lã grossa e dois casacos de pele de cordeiro – pedi em tom polido, assistindo-a jogar as roupas em cima do balcão e me fitar intensamente.

Tentei entender o que seus olhares apiedados, suspiros entristecidos e menear frenético de cabeça significavam; inquiri respostas, mas tudo o que recebi fora um forçado repuxar fraco de lábios rachados numa árdua tentativa de sorriso, que mais saiu em forma de careta azeda.

- Guarde seu dinheiro, criança – a voz doente e seca advertiu – e que os _Anjos_ a iluminem.

Uma vertiginosa onda de piedade se apoderou de mim, e por instinto afaguei as costas cansadas e esqueléticas da pobre idosa sofrida e escravizada por seu algoz interior, agradecendo em tom mudo pela gentileza, uma das poucas que recebi até então.

Ainda repassando as primeiras impressões, encarei languidamente as inúmeras rachaduras e infiltrações das paredes manchadas, bem como as lascas de madeira pendendo frágeis do teto repleto de minúsculas frestas, desejando lá no fundo que um milagroso raio de sol aparecesse com todo o seu poder caloroso e varresse para longe toda a onda de terror e agonia que permeava cada canto do Condado obscuro.

Balancei a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo amarga comigo mesma; divertida com o absurdo de minhas tolas divagações e constatando que uma pequena parte de todo a meu bom humor, energia e ânimo pareciam severamente drenados pela atmosfera funérea e agourenta da região.

Bufei cansada de tantos questionamentos e reflexões inúteis; estiquei os braços agarrando o travesseiro fino e o afundei de encontro ao rosto, espantando-me ao sentir a superfície lisa completamente molhada.

De imediato um vinco de dúvida se formou em minha testa, passei as mãos ao longo da cama de solteiro notando que apenas pequena parte da fronha estava seca; ainda insatisfeita, me remexi um pouco mais de modo a conseguir apalpar a parte sobre a qual me apoiava e para total surpresa, a região estava encharcada, assim como toda a minha camisola fina, a qual se grudava por inteiro no corpo como uma segunda pele.

"Mas o que raios está havendo aqui?" – pensei ligeiramente atônita, tentando raciocinar com calma e não entrar em pânico só por causa de alguns lençóis molhados. Afinal, era só retirar e colocar para lavar, nenhum grande mistério, mas ainda assim, a ideia de voltar a ser criancinha e não saber usar o banheiro durante a noite me fazia enrubescer de vergonha.

Devagar, sentei em meio aos lençóis umedecidos, sentindo uma curiosa gota de suor escorrendo pelo canto de meu rosto e trilhando o pescoço; passei a mão limpando-a e reparando no quanto meu corpo estava grudento e quente a um ponto quase febril.

Um rápido tremor me invadiu só de pensar na mera hipótese de estar prestes a adoecer, afinal, aquilo não seria nada bom, ainda mais agora que uma nova vida iria começar para mim e eu não queria dar o primeiro passo acometida por febre ou fraqueza.

Suspirei chateada, e decidida a não me entregar àquela onda pessimista, levantei da cama com um salto, espreguiçando-me gostosamente enquanto soltava pequenos bocejos, agradecendo em pensamentos pela maravilhosa noite de sono, pois pela primeira vez desde que pisei em Brasov, pude desfrutar de um sono tranquilo, sem as indagações ou preocupações usuais.

Na verdade, aquela havia sido uma noite bastante agradável, não recordo ter sonhado com nada, a única coisa guardada na memória foi a misteriosa sensação de deleitável torpor, um prazer imensurável e totalmente desconhecido, o melodioso sussurrar rouco e distante, um clamar sensual e possessivo que me arrepiou deliciosamente até o último fio de cabelo. De alguma forma aquilo parecia tão certo e perfeito, que eu não podia sentir mais nada a não ser a leve pontada de angústia deixada pela ausência.

Saudade...

Crispei os lábios comprimindo-os em uma linha severa, reprovando-me ao pensar em tanta bobagem a essa hora da manhã. Definitivamente, a Transilvânia não estava me fazendo bem.

E pensar que minha cabecinha oca insistia em encontrar nessa terra de Condes e Duques poderosos um homem amável que me desejasse de coração até o fim de nossas vidas. Precisava mesmo parar de ler estórias românticas, pois estavam me transformando em uma dessas tolas donzelas sentimentais que passavam a vida inteira aguardando por um Príncipe encantado ideal que nunca viria.

Endireitei a camisola suada e subitamente rasgada, alguns botões haviam sumido e o pano parecia ainda mais repuxado do que nunca; franzi o cenho passando a mão esquerda pelo ombro direito, puxando o tecido frouxo de volta ao lugar.

Andei a passos lentos até a penteadeira velha sentando-me no banquinho, agarrei o pente em formato de borboleta – uma das poucas lembranças de minha falecida mãe – e comecei a desembaraçar as longas mechas cor de mogno que escorriam pesadas sobre minhas costas. Arrumei-as em várias posições, retirando com calma todos os nós e ao fim as prendi em um desajeitado coque no topo da cabeça, firmando-o com o ornamentado pente azulado.

Analisando minha face pálida no espelho, reparei em uma enorme rachadura horizontal a macular toda a superfície prateada de um lado a outro. Não lembrava dessa fenda existir há dois dias atrás.

A rachadura era imensa e parecia ter sido proposital, dando a ligeira impressão de que alguém muito furioso havia arranhado a superfície com algo tão forte e afiado que chegara a riscar o objeto ao ponto de rachá-lo.

Lamuriei baixinho só de cogitar avisar Esme que alguém havia estragado seu aposento, não iria levar a culpa por um dano que não causei. Remanesci ali estática, encarando a branquela de olhos castanhos, boca carnuda e nariz arrebitado a fitar de volta. Nada de anormal, a não ser uma assustadora e inchada marca vermelho-sangue a despontar chamativa de meu pescoço.

Arregalei os olhos horrorizada, praticamente subindo na penteadeira e enfiando a cara no espelho após arregaçar a camisola para poder enxergar melhor aquela mancha peculiar. Toquei-a de leve com o dedo indicador pressionando, cuidadosa, o ponto exato; não doía nem ardia, muito menos coçava; pinicava um pouco, mas não parecia nada alarmante, o que me fez soltar aliviada a respiração que nem notei haver prendido.

"_Talvez os _pernilongos romenos_ fossem um pouco mais famintos do que eu havia imaginado"._

Levantei da cadeira pronta para fazer minha higiene matinal quando fui bombardeada por uma série de gritos e urrar revoltados, choros e soluços lastimados, além dos primeiros sinais de briga.

Minha cabeça girou em um átimo e meu corpo seguiu involuntário rumo à janela; a curiosidade latente pulsando frenética ante a ideia de uma comoção acordando os nervos entorpecidos daquelas pessoas indolentes.

Assim que alcancei a borda da janela, debrucei-me de encontro ao parapeito e vislumbrei estupefata todas as cruzes prateadas dos inúmeros telhados de cada casa penderem para o lado, tortas ou partidas inexplicavelmente ao meio.

Confusa, encarei a multidão a se aglomerar no pátio principal; uma desorganizada fila de gente irritada e mal encarada parada a esmo em um curioso caminho que terminava debaixo de minha janela.

"_Mas o que está havendo aqui?" – _ofeguei fitando boquiaberta a imensa fileira de telhados e cruzes depredadas a perder de vista. Mordi o lábio inferior e tamborilei os dedos na madeira voltando a atenção ao audível burburinho, impacientando-me por não ouvir nada do que tanto discutiam acaloradamente.

Decidida a averiguar o que raios havia feito a população mais reclusa da Europa abandonar sua confortável zona de isolamento e colocar a boca no mundo, me agitei para sair do quarto. Juntei as mãos, pronta para me arrumar e sair em busca de pistas, torcendo para que com isso entendesse um pouco mais dos enigmas que revolviam as entranhas da localidade.

Antes de dar a voltar e focar em minhas coisas, notei algo alarmante: as exuberantes frésias que cultivei com tanto carinho durante três dias maçantes no pequeno canteiro da janela, estavam secas e em um estado pior do que quando as encontrei. Acolhi em mãos a flor amarronzada, vendo as pétalas abandonarem o talo seco ao passo que um magoado fungado meu ressoava pelo quarto.

Inspirei resignada, apanhando uma muda de roupas limpas e andei ao lavatório; após meia hora de arrumação, dei uma última olhada no espelho tratando de erguer a gola alta do vestido o máximo possível, de modo a esconder a marquinha berrante e constrangedora.

Desci o lance de escada aos tropeços, o salto baixo de minhas botas de couro curtido ressoando pueris pela estalagem em polvorosa, e assim que me fiz presente, todos se calaram e fitaram-me de soslaio. Nada de estranho, considerando que eu vinha sendo inexplicavelmente o alvo de _mau olhado_ de toda a cidade, mas dessa vez havia algo mais além de insatisfação nas feições de cada um.

Ódio...

Medo...

Compaixão...

- Er... Bom dia? – cumprimentei após dar um leve pigarro, tentando parecer o mais espontânea possível.

Nenhuma resposta coerente, somente murmurar e sibilar antipáticos, além de mais olhares tortos em minha direção. Ignorei os mal educados ao redor e caminhei desinibida até a mesa no cantinho mais escuro e isolado da estalagem, a fim de ter um merecido desjejum. Por algum motivo meu apetite parecia maior essa manhã.

Assim que passei por entre as mesas e pessoas a se amontoar rente ao balcão, senti os que estavam perto retesarem no lugar e se recolherem ligeiro para bem longe de mim, como se estivessem com medo de que eu os tocasse ou algo do gênero.

Minha cabeça pendeu para o lado em confusão e bufei transtornada com a esquisitice daqueles caipiras, me afundando aborrecida na cadeira e fazendo o pedido à anfitriã; torcendo para que a comida eliminasse o recém despertado mau humor.

- Quando pretende ir embora? – inquiriu Esme com sua amarga voz severa, trazendo uma cesta de pães quente e uma enorme garrafa de Slivovitz**; a leve ponta de expectativa revolvendo seu tom apático fez meu humor piorar ainda mais.

- Hoje, combinei que iria me apresentar no castelo do Conde após descansar três dias na cidade – afirmei, bebericando a aguardente e partindo o pão em pedaços pequenos.

No momento em que citei a palavra Conde, todos me encararam com olhos esbugalhados de puro terror e partiram rapidamente da hospedaria, correndo como o diabo foge da cruz sem sequer olharem para trás, deixando apenas alguns pratos e bebidas intocados, moedas em cima da mesa e uma Esme conformada, limpando as mãos gordurosas no avental.

- Vai me explicar o que foi tudo isso? As cruzes tortas, o alvoroço misterioso – demandei sem esconder a irritação acumulada ao longo dos dias.

A mulher deu um meio sorriso que não lhe alcançou os olhos, o singelo movimento a fazendo parecer vários anos mais jovem; o bondoso afagar de suas mãos em meus cabelos indicando que a postura de total indiferença assumida diante dos cidadãos havia sido banida a partir daquele instante.

Não entendia o porquê de ela me tratar de forma tão estoica e grosseira na frente dos demais se quando ficávamos sozinhas suas feições e gestos eram tão amáveis e maternais; mas independente do motivo sentia-me grata por ter sua companhia amigável e preocupada por perto.

- Querida, somos proibidos de tocar nesse assunto – explicou sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima.

- Não entendo – retruquei chateada.

- Coisas bastante perturbadoras foram encontradas hoje de manhã Bella, coisas que tememos mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

- Conte-me, por favor, você é a única com quem posso contar – roguei encarando os tristes olhos cor de mel, os quais pareciam ter sido tão brilhantes e expressivos no passado. Seu rosto em formato de coração se contorceu em uma expressão apreensiva, enquanto ela torcia as mãos nervosas no avental sujo, como se decidindo ou não se revelava o ocorrido.

- Um cachorro foi encontrado morto perto da estalagem – soltou em um só fôlego. Minha sobrancelha esquerda arqueou-se involuntariamente em total confusão.

- E?

- Quando enuncio morto, quero dizer meticulosamente aberto, desmembrado e destripado, com todo o sangue espalhado em um calculado caminho pútrido de carne e vísceras terminando no ponto abaixo da sua janela – pontuou encarando o chão e contendo soluços histéricos.

A revelação me surpreendera, que tipo de criatura desalmada pegaria um pobre cãozinho de rua inocente, o desmembraria e espalharia seu sangue e vísceras pelas ruas da cidade só para me assustar? Inspirei profundas golfadas de ar e procurei com todas as forças manter a compostura, tentar ao menos assimilar toda aquela loucura.

- Olha Esme, não sei que tipo de passatempos doentios os seus conterrâneos têm, mas se minha presença era assim tão indesejada por que me permitiram ficar, em primeiro lugar? Para sentirem o prazer de humilhar e renegar uma pobre infeliz que não tem nem aonde cair morta? – berrei no auge da fúria; a cadeira em que sentava antes fora atirada para trás no instante em que me ergui com brutal violência; ira, decepção e incompreensão inundando minhas veias, fazendo com que os punhos tremessem e os dentes rangessem de revolta.

- Querida – sussurrou Esme subitamente próxima, afagando com espantosa delicadeza o meu punho trepidante – o problema não é você e sim o _que_ você atrai.

- Como assim?

- Sinto muito.

- Mas o que _merda_ essas pessoas tanto temem? Isso é ridículo, que tipo de homens e mulheres são vocês? Um bando de miseráveis, fracotes e DOENTES que se deixam oprimir por um carrasco imaginário! – rugi elevando ainda mais o tom de voz.

- Quando você cruzar o pátio principal, dê uma boa olhada na fonte e nas esquinas, analise pela última vez os arredores dessa cidade abandonada por Deus, e talvez assim consiga ter uma ínfima ideia do mal que nos rodeia e sufoca como o pior dos venenos – retorquiu chorosa; lágrimas contínuas jorrando de seus olhos melancólicos, o que fez de imediato minha garganta constringir e o coração apertar ao vê-la naquele estado lastimado.

Eu havia ferido os sentimentos da única pessoa que se prontificara a me acolher; uma mulher caridosa, perdida, amargurada pela perda prematura da amada filha e açoitada dia após dia pelo medo.

Antes que pudesse formular um pedido de desculpas, senti seus braços magros e fracos se apertarem ao redor de meu pescoço em um abraço terno e desesperado; sem saber ao certo o que fazer, envolvi-a em um delicado embalo, murmurando palavras de encorajamento e conforto, afagando-lhe as costas docemente numa tentativa de amenizar-lhe a dor.

- Como a sua filhinha morreu? – indaguei consternada, imaginando que talvez se ela conversasse sobre o assunto, pudesse se sentir mais leve. Após assuar o nariz no avental manchado e limpar as lágrimas insistentes, notei as orbes apáticas me encararem sérias e frias; um brilho insondável pairando e se revolvendo ali dentro.

- Morta. A minha pequena Alice foi _assassinada_ – sibilou ríspida sob os dentes trincados.

- Que tipo de homem mataria uma garota tão doce e inofensiva como ela? – inquiri, lembrando-me da pintura de uma jovem de olhos verdes brilhantes, cabelos curtinhos espetados e amplo sorriso genuíno; suas feições exalavam ternura e pureza.

- Homem não... _monstro_ – ofegou arregalando os olhos e tapando a boca logo em seguida, como se impedindo a si mesma de proferir outra vez uma palavra proibida.

- Hã?

- Esqueça, querida – pediu em tom choroso, afastando-se de mim e dirigindo-se à cozinha – melhor se preparar para a viagem, pois a subida será longa.

- Certo, vou ajeitar a bagagem e reunir meus pertences; precisarei de um cavalo veloz e uma carroça decente – afirmei do pé da escada, escalando os degraus de dois em dois e tropeçando na barra do vestido logo que cheguei ao topo.

Com uma imprecação inaudível, voltei ao quarto esvaziando as prateleiras sujas com tudo o que era meu, juntei as roupas lavadas, retirei o lençol de cama molhado e depositei-os em um cesto de palha.

Após algum tempo de arrumação ininterrupta, escutei o grito de Esme ecoar ao longo da estalagem avisando que já era hora do almoço; desci as escadas saltando de novo os degraus, cuidando dessa vez em não embolar em meus próprios pés.

Chegando ao térreo, minha face caiu ao dar de cara com o bando de indivíduos imbecis e carrancudos de sempre me fulminando com olhares repletos de ódio e sede de vingança, como se eu fosse mesmo a responsável por todas as desgraças do dia.

Revirei os olhos extenuada e rumei silenciosa em direção ao meu lugarzinho isolado de sempre; durante o percurso ouvi inúmeros xingamentos, maldições e agradecimentos pela minha partida.

Ignorando tudo e todos, almocei calada, contemplando as novidades que descobri até então, ruminando em busca de um pensamento coerente para me basear e descobrir qual o problema da cidade; talvez o Conde soubesse de algo e quem sabe pudesse até mesmo ajudar a esses pobres coitados.

Terminada a refeição, segui até a cozinha a fim de auxiliar com a louça, mesmo sob os protestos constantes e caretas irritadas de Esme, que insistia em me mandar para o quarto e descansar um pouco antes da viagem.

Muito a contragosto e reclamando sem parar, resolvi voltar ao quarto e buscar o dinheiro restante; fiz as contas do pouco que ainda tinha, guardando o resto das moedas de ouro em uma bolsinha de couro e corri desenfreada até o único estábulo da cidade, aonde um senhor enfezado fumava um charuto de palha e jogava cartas com outros sujeitos também irritadiços.

- Olá? – cumprimentei chamando-lhes a atenção – gostaria de comprar um cavalo e...

- Entre, pegue e vá embora – rugiu seco o velhinho estúpido.

- Mas qual o preço e...

- Você é surda, menina? Pegue o que quiser e caia fora dessa cidade se não quiser que os moradores daqui lhe expulsem. Você já trouxe problemas demais para nós com esse rostinho lindo.

- Vá embora – murmurou o outro me fulminando com um olhar profundo e repleto de rancor; pontadas de menosprezo emanando de cada um dos homens.

Apertando o passo, corri para dentro do estábulo lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar por minha face quente sem nenhum controle. O que eu havia feito de errado para todos me desprezarem e maltratarem tanto? Até o padre se recusara a aceitar minha confissão.

O padre!

Choraminguei cansada, andando entre as divisórias e me desapontando ao ver cavalos magros e fracos, até que pela visão periférica notei em um cantinho imundo a silhueta de uma solitária égua de origem árabe, branca e de porte forte a comer, vigorosa, um monte de feno em uma baia totalmente isolada dos demais animais.

Ela me encarou com seus enormes olhos escuros e relinchou contente ante a visita; com cuidado aproximei-me e toquei a cara achatada típica dos cavalos árabes, sentindo o pelo macio escorregando por minhas mãos, e gentilmente o animal aninhou o pescoço de encontro à minha palma, o que me fez sorrir exultante e arrumar a cela para a montaria.

- Espero que esteja pronta para a viajem, garota – pontuei afagando ainda mais a dócil fêmea.

Em questão de minutos já estava cavalgando de volta à hospedaria sob o peso dos olhares perfurantes e assombrados em minhas costas, não antes de parar e insistir em pagar pela égua, afinal, era uma raça cara devido à sua beleza, resistência e grande velocidade.

- Senhor, aceite isso e...

- Já mandei guardar a _porra_ do dinheiro, mulher; pegue suas coisas e desapareça, esse é o maior favor que você pode nos fazer – sibilou ameaçador, indicando veemente a saída da cidade.

Uma vez de volta à estalagem, desmontei de cima de Esther e a acomodei em um pequeno espaço destinado ao pasto; acenei para Esme que sorriu brevemente me avisando ter conseguido arranjar uma carroça decente para transportar as bagagens e a comida durante a jornada; após agradecer o favor, apressei em me arrumar e seguir viagem.

Depois de limpa, vestida e bem agasalhada, ajeitei as luvas de couro, a capa, contei as moedas e algumas pedras preciosas, retirei a espada do esconderijo sopesando a lâmina na palma da mão e desenhei um oito no ar, satisfeita com a fluidez do movimento; a enrolei em um tecido aveludado e fechei as janelas do quarto, quando ouvi três pancadas leves na porta.

- Entre.

- Preparei um lanche para a viagem – afirmou Esme, sempre tão amável e simpática, sentando-se em cima da cama e me observando estranhamente consternada.

Ajoelhei em sua frente e desembrulhei a caixa que a dama sorridente oferecera, somente para me deparar com figos frescos, pães de cevada, peixe salgado, dois tabletes de queijo e quando pensei que era tudo, a anfitriã ergueu um senhor garrafão de vinho francês.

- Er... obrigada, mas o percurso é de algumas horas, não preciso de tanta comida e...

- Eu insisto – retorquiu firme, impedindo-me de contestar – também quero que aceite isso – afirmou entregando uma caixinha de tamanho médio enrolada em uma fitinha lilás; assim que abri a embalagem meus olhos piscaram várias vezes ante o brilho prateado do objeto ofuscante.

Retirei-o devagar percebendo que se tratava de um lindo rosário forjado em prata pura, onde o pingente esboçava uma intricada ornamentação de chaves cujas bordas divergiam de um pequeno escudo central com uma cruz encravada, perpassado por um par de mini espadas. Ofeguei abismada e sem palavras ante a beleza e magnitude daquele presente vindo de alguém tão humilde.

- Agradeço muito, mas não posso aceitar e...

- É seu – teimou apertando-o em minhas mãos – era da minha pequena fada, tenho certeza de que ela iria querer que você ficasse com ele e... SANTO DEUS!

- O que houve? – indaguei preocupada, enquanto assistia a mulher parar de respirar por alguns segundos, tremer copiosamente dos pés à cabeça e começar a chorar assim que seus olhos pousaram em meu pescoço.

- P-por que? – balbuciou afagando a marca misteriosa em minha jugular – será que _ele_ já não teve o bastante? – continuou a falar para si mesma, esquecendo-se de minha presença no quarto; seus olhos inchados e avermelhados pelo choro se encontravam completamente fora de foco, indicando que sua mente estava distante.

- Não se preocupe, não está doendo, são só pernilongos – dei de ombros com indiferença.

- ESTÁ ERRADA! Oh, Senhor Todo Poderoso – bradou erguendo-se em um pulo, assustando-me e andando de um lado a outro do cômodo; seus olhos novamente se arregalaram em horror e descrença quando notou a monstruosa rachadura no espelho; sua cabeça meneando negativamente para os lados ao passo que ela murmurava frases desconexas, para logo em seguida me fitar atarantada.

- Juro que não fui eu – defendi-me espalmando as mãos no ar.

- Percebeu mais algum fato anormal? – interrogou agitada, revirando alguns objetos.

- Hummm... as frésias amanheceram murchas – funguei entristecida.

- Essa não. Primeiro a fonte, o cachorro e agora isso – choramingou enterrando as mãos nos cabelos amarrados e puxando-os com força – por que, meu Deus?

- Preciso ir, tenho de chegar ao Castelo de Bran***, o Conde me aguarda – murmurei, lançando-lhe um olhar apiedado – quero atravessar a floresta antes do anoitecer.

- A floresta é o menor dos seus problemas – replicou entre gemidos e soluços lamentados.

- Cuide-se minha criança, e que Deus a proteja – sussurrou angustiada, envolvendo-me em um acolhedor e desesperado abraço maternal – use esse rosário como amuleto, prenda-o ao redor do pescoço e jamais o retire; JAMAIS!

- Certo – assenti severa.

- PROMETA!

- Prometo – jurei segurando firme o rosário de encontro ao peito.

- Ótimo, minha pequena – sussurrou calidamente, beijando-me a testa e as bochechas, enquanto ajeitava uma mecha teimosa a me escapar do coque.

- Foi um prazer Esme, farei o possível para vir te visitar e...

- Não – soluçou, ao passo que uma nova torrente de lágrimas escorria de seus lindos olhos apagados.

Enxuguei uma gotinha renitente e me distanciei organizando o resto das coisas, arrastando as poucas malas escada abaixo e depositando-as na carroça improvisada, enquanto Esther relinchava e trotava impaciente; ao que tudo indicava, ela também estava ansiando para sair daquele antro macabro.

Com o discreto aceno da bondosa anfitriã, lancei um último olhar para trás encarando silenciosamente os cidadãos temerosos fazerem o sinal da cruz e agarrarem crucifixos como se suas próprias vidas dependessem do gesto singelo e desesperado.

Ciente de que não havia ninguém decente e intrépido o suficiente para me esclarecer os fatos inexplicáveis, dei um breve sorriso em sincero agradecimento por ter sido acolhida – mesmo que de má vontade – pela pequena Brasov.

Ao atravessar o pátio principal em ritmados galopes, senti meu maxilar pender para baixo e a refeição do dia subir à boca ao dar de cara com pedaços estraçalhados de intestinos de animal e restos de sangue seco manchando o chão até a parte detrás da hospedaria.

Como se ainda não bastasse de esquisitices perturbadoras, observei o chafariz de outrora, nada alarmante de início, a não ser o fato de que a água límpida a jorrar estava completamente congelada; a cascata a desaguar dos lábios do anjo, enregelada de tal modo que era possível sentir um invernal ar gélido exalando dali como se uma poderosa nevasca houvesse se instaurado no meio daquele diminuto espaço.

Engolindo em seco, observei os arredores pela última vez e finalmente apreendi o que Esme tanto queria dizer.

Brasov era assombrada e tiranizada pelo jugo de algo além da imaginação; algo cruel e implacável. E eu temia ser tarde demais para aquelas pessoas se reerguerem, pois suas almas haviam sido subjugadas; a força para superação, drenada pela maldade excruciante do desconhecido e o único caminho que as paupérrimas carcaças ambulantes poderiam seguir era o da _aceitação._

_Resignação_ ante o fim trágico, doloroso e inevitável.

* * *

A viagem rumo ao castelo do Conde fora, de início, bastante tranquila; a beleza da extensa paisagem verdejante e levemente amarronzada me fez esquecer a tormentosa sensação de perigo que emanava de cada pedaço de meu corpo, à medida que subia as elevadas escarpas.

Ao longo do caminho avistei lindas encostas margeadas por florestas e bosques obscuros e com o avançar das horas, enevoados; no alto das colinas, reparei em casinhas minúsculas a léguas de distância. Apesar da estrada íngreme e barrenta, Esther sucedia em cavalgar rápido e habilidosamente desviava de todas as gretas e barrancos; por algum motivo ela parecia ansiosa para atravessar a floresta de uma vez.

Ao passo que prosseguíamos, notei o denso véu acinzentado dar lugar ao tenebroso manto negro da noite enfeitado por pesadas e ameaçadoras nuvens de chuva, prenunciando a vinda de uma tempestade colossal; agitei as rédeas de modo a apressar a égua, pois não estava gostando daquela atmosfera estranha, muito menos da neblina preternatural a nos rodear.

Por puro instinto, apertei o rosário prateado guardado dentro do vestido, de encontro ao coração, sentindo-me momentaneamente calma; todavia isso não fora o suficiente para evitar um poderoso tremor percorrer-me a espinha ao escutar um coro de uivos e latidos agudos ressoar por entre as copas das árvores.

De imediato Esther começou a relinchar e empinar descontroladamente, ameaçando derrubar a mim e a carroça. Tive de usar toda a força para contê-la e assim que se aquietou, desci pondo-me em sua frente, acariciando o pelo macio e sussurrando palavras de conforto ao seu ouvido numa tentativa de tranquilizá-la.

Após alguns minutos, ela voltou a seu estado dócil e conseguimos seguir em frente; a neblina se adensava cada vez mais, dificultando a visão e mesmo com a ajuda da lamparina a óleo, temi me perder ou despencar escarpa abaixo, até que de repente, uma minúscula luz piscou ao longe do outro lado da encosta; parecia um tipo de sinal.

E sem perder tempo observei as rotas estratégicas do mapa, constatando que era na direção da luz que o Castelo de Bran se localizava, e agitando novamente as rédeas fiz Esther correr ainda mais depressa rumo ao pontinho amarelado em meio às trevas; mesmo com o casaco grosso e a enorme capa a me cobrir, sentia o cortante sibilar frio do vento a penetrar nas roupas durante a corrida e assombrar meus ouvidos com o seu tormentoso canto fúnebre, fazendo-me estremecer até os ossos.

Quando enfim avistei, aliviada, as distantes torres de observação do Castelo, o coro de uivos voltou a se fazer presente, e dessa vez mais perto do que antes; foi impossível permanecer indiferente, e procurando não me desesperar obriguei Esther a pegar um pequeno desvio fazendo uma rápida curva oblíqua rumo ao interior da floresta densa, de modo a fugirmos dos cães selvagens.

Mas antes de retornar à estrada pedregosa, a Lua Cheia emergiu majestosa detrás das nuvens grossas projetando sombras fantasmagóricas, e assim que ajustei a visão, notei a matilha de lobos se acercar, trancando-nos em um inescapável semicírculo.

Os lobos eram aterrorizantes, seus profundos olhos cor de âmbar davam-me intensos calafrios, as presas pontiagudas à mostra e molhadas de saliva pútrida a gotejar no chão, deixando-me estática de terror, enquanto mais rosnados selvagens ecoavam pelas redondezas; o que fez Esther voltar a empinar e se remexer desesperada.

De súbito, uma das feras se inclinou e avançou furiosa em nossa direção; antes que pudesse ao menos entender o que estava acontecendo, uma misteriosa revoada de numerosos _morcegos_ se aproximou; o guinchar fino e caótico dos pequenos animais zunia dolorosamente nos ouvidos, ao passo que a imensa nuvem negra se adensou engolindo tudo ao redor, deixando-me completamente cega e desnorteada.

Quando dei por mim, a nuvem havia desaparecido e eu estava em frente a uma gigantesca ponte iluminada por ofuscantes lamparinas acobreadas; o caminho ornamentado dava acesso a um opulento e majestoso castelo, cujas torres cobertas por grandiosas abóbadas estendiam-se magníficas perfurando as nuvens rumo ao céu; um pavoroso vórtex sobrenatural formando-se ao redor da torre mais elevada, e lá no topo enxerguei a curiosa nuvem obscura de morcegos a circundá-la de modo deliberado, como abutres ao redor de carne fresca.

Observei os arredores, aturdida e sem ter a mínima ideia de como raios havia ido parar ali com carruagem e tudo; Esther, por sua vez, continuava parada e a mordiscar a grama rala do chão como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, mas não deixei de notar seu pelo se eriçar ao ouvir um uivo frustrado ecoar ao longe.

Tornei a fitar a grandiosa construção secular logo à frente, centenas de arrepios, tremores estranhos e pensamentos macabros me abatendo em correntes contínuas. Soltei o ar devagar e relaxei, procurando ignorar o fato de ter sido conduzida misteriosamente ao castelo do Conde em um literal piscar de olhos.

Engolindo em seco, avancei rumo à ponte de pedra sob os protestos audíveis de Esther, que se negava a seguir o único caminho possível, o que me fez descer da condução e puxar suas rédeas seguindo a pé até o gigantesco portão de ferro.

Com um ruidoso e gasturento arranhar seguido do destravar de trancas enferrujadas, os portões se abriram sozinhos; entrei timidamente, perdendo-me na riqueza e perfeição aterrorizante do imenso pátio obscuro; as tenebrosas gárgulas a me encarar inquisitórias de seu abrigo no topo de cada torre, tal qual um eterno vigilante das trevas.

Lutando contra o revolver enjoativo de meu estômago inquieto, caminhei trêmula até o portão principal onde uma figura negra, baixa e encapuzada aguardava com uma resplandecente lamparina em mãos.

Nunca tinha visto uma luz assim tão poderosa em toda a minha vida, a claridade era tanta que chegava a cegar. Assim que me aproximei a luz se ofuscou, impedindo-me de enxergar nitidamente as feições do estranho, o qual sem cerimônia entrou no castelo.

_- Os criados cuidarão da bagagem e do animal _– uma feminina voz fria como gelo e ao mesmo tempo musical feito sinfonia, respondeu antes mesmo que eu tivesse a chance de questionar. Assenti em entendimento e a segui a passos lentos, atenta ao menor dos ruídos e anomalias ao redor.

Antes que as pesadas portas duplas, entalhadas em ouro maciço, fossem cerradas atrás de mim, vislumbrei quatro vultos negros moverem-se fugazes em direção à minha carroça e apararem Esther, a qual relinchava e trotava violentamente; fato que me apertou o coração.

Todavia, logo a cena fora interrompida e tudo o que pude me focalizar foi na esplendorosa escadaria dupla, nos lustres dourados reluzentes e principalmente, na perturbadora escultura ascendente a figurar no amplo espaço entre os lances de escada que se estendiam de forma oblíqua, como braços a envolver a horrenda estátua em forma de gárgulas, serpentes, anjos e unicórnios a misturarem-se em uma dança diabólica; todos esculpidos em ébano a brilhar e amedrontar o mais corajoso dos visitantes.

Porém, ao invés de subirmos os infindáveis degraus, a silenciosa anfitriã me guiou por um longo escuro corredor situado ao lado esquerdo do salão, onde misteriosas tochas se acendiam do nada à medida que íamos caminhando; as chamas crepitantes iluminando parcialmente a impactante face pálida e cadavérica da jovem a me acompanhar.

Após um bom tempo andando, ela parou abrupta e sem qualquer palavra, retirou um molho de chaves antigo de dentro do longo vestido negro; as mãos magras e ossudas reluzindo sobrenaturais de encontro à luz, bem como suas afiadas unhas de vidro.

Com um audível ranger a trava fora removida e a porta se abrira revelando um belo e grandioso aposento, apesar de mais simples se comparado com a magnitude do salão principal.

- _Este será o seu quarto_ – afirmou mecânica – _você cuidará da limpeza durante o dia. Os trabalhos devem se encerrar às dezenove horas; esteja na cama às dez em ponto e você está proibida de circular pelo castelo durante a noite. O jantar do Conde fica por conta dos outros empregados, preocupe-se apenas com a sua alimentação; lembre-se de _nunca _ultrapassar as portas trancadas e não pisar no último andar –_ pontuou severa, quase ameaçadora.

- Por quê? O último andar deve estar precisando de uma boa limpeza – me vi questionando a ordem dada. De imediato seu rosto lívido e belo estava a milímetros do meu, os olhos cor de ébano, reluziram diabólicos e intimidadores sob o crepitar intenso das tochas.

_- O Conde reside no último andar e não gosta de intromissões. Bom a senhorita saber que empregados desobedientes e intrometidos são severamente punidos por aqui_ – sibilou autoritária.

- _E tenho certeza de que você não está interessada em conhecer os tratamentos de 'correção' romenos_ – afirmou sorrindo, exibindo deliberadamente a fileira de afiados dentes brancos.

Por algum motivo parei de respirar e pulei instintivamente para trás, encolhendo-me no canto da parede igual a um gatinho amedrontado.

_- Entendeu?_

- S-sim... p-posso saber o s-seu n-ome? – gaguejei tentando parecer normal, ao mesmo tempo em que sondava por mais informações – V-você trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

- _Bree Tanner, a governanta; sirvo ao Conde desde que nasci. Agora chega de perguntas e trate de dormir, o dia de amanhã será cheio, mas não se preocupe; você não está sozinha._

Sussurrou em um perturbador tom maquiavélico fechando a pesada porta atrás de si com a mão magrela e girando a chave, trancando-me do lado de dentro. Aos poucos a atmosfera foi ficando mais leve e consegui voltar a respirar, me mexer e até pensar com normalidade.

Ainda assustada pela peculiar governanta, fitei o aposento em toda a sua imensidão macabra; as paredes amarronzadas, as janelas com vidraças finas coloridas em uma berrante tonalidade que ia do vermelho ao púrpura; o teto agraciado com um pomposo lustre, a penteadeira em madeira de carvalho com seu enorme espelho ornamentado por pequenas tarântulas entalhadas em ouro, fora os apavorantes castiçais de ferro em formato de caveiras.

O local inteiro exalava uma atordoante atmosfera lúgubre e para lá de tenebrosa. Sentia-me em outra dimensão, em um lugar ermo abandonado por Deus, pelos Anjos e tudo o que fosse bom e puro.

Era como se a própria morte em sua intangibilidade pavorosa residisse ali com toda a impiedosa frieza e maledicência que trazia consigo, enquanto os pobres criados não passavam de meros títeres, bonequinhos animados a 'dançar' ao sabor dos desejos sombrios do enigmático arauto das trevas.

Pondo de lado os pensamentos horrendos e presságios de morte, corri para perto das bagagens a fim de arrumar tudo e ir dormir cedo; após algumas horas estava vestindo a camisola azul e me jogando com tudo na macia cama de solteiro, cujos lençóis suaves e quentinhos exalavam uma gostosa fragrância de canela misturada com sândalo, que me deixou levemente embriagada e necessitada.

Outra vez a curiosa sensação de ausência voltando a invadir com força quando tentei lembrar de onde vinha o engraçado sentimento, e do nada, minhas pálpebras começarem a pesar e fechar como por encanto; uma leveza além do normal me dominando por inteiro, até que o estrondoso rugir de trovões e o clarão azulado de relâmpagos cortando violentamente o céu me despertaram com um sobressalto.

Sentei na cama apavorada e tremendo de pânico, pois desde criança sempre tive horror a trovões; acomodando-me em frente à penteadeira, comecei a desembaraçar os cabelos numa tentativa frustrada de esquecer o céu a desabar lá fora; afastei devagar a gola da camisola e fitei a curiosa marquinha vermelho-sangue ainda mais inchada do que antes, e a pressionei um pouco mais forte.

Dessa vez a poderosa ardência que se seguiu foi tamanha me fazendo gemer e arquejar em protesto. Não doeu, apenas queimou e me esquentou muito por dentro; mas era um tipo de ardor bem diferente, uma espécie de _pulsar_ frenético prazeroso que arrebatava minhas veias e terminava em uma insaciável contração intensa no baixo ventre.

Parei de cutucar a coisa temendo que piorasse ainda mais, e antes de ir deitar reparei em um elegante envelope negro com um símbolo vermelho carimbado; observando de perto notei ser a imagem de um dragão circular com a cauda enrolada no próprio pescoço.

Fiquei alguns instantes ali parada, encarando o emblema estranhamente familiar, até que cansada de tanto enrolar, resolvi abrir e ler o que tinha dentro; meus olhos se alargaram em choque e medo assim que notei ser um recado do Conde, destinado a mim:

**"Cara senhorita Swan,**

**seja muito bem-vinda ao meu castelo. **

**Não faz ideia de como ansiei por sua vinda.**

**Espero que goste do emprego e sinta-se em casa,**

**pois agora que chegou, **

**dificilmente**** sairá" .**

**Conde de Masen. **

Meu corpo inteiro trepidava copioso, os dedos nervosos amassavam o pedaço de papel envelhecido bordado pela caligrafia leve e elegante, tentando sem sucesso absorver parte da tensão e impedindo que eu colapsasse ali mesmo; as palavras finais do Conde repassando-se incessantes ante meus olhos, soando como a pior e mais tenebrosa das ameaças.

Encarei aturdida a grossa porta de madeira entalhada com pequenos detalhes em bronze, corri até a tranca girando, empurrando e chutando-a sem sucesso; após uma ligeira varredura no quarto inteiro, nas janelas estrategicamente localizadas mais alto que o comum, percebi que eu não era somente uma mera criada responsável pela limpeza.

Acima de tudo, eu era uma _prisioneira._

Prisioneira do misterioso Conde...

A mera constatação desse fato me fez colidir na da cama e pela segunda vez em vários anos, chorar como a mulher fraca e frágil que lá no fundo sabia que ainda era. A dor da perda, a solidão torturante, o descaso de Brasov, o medo do desconhecido; nunca pensei que toda a carga de emoções negativas a perturbar o espírito desde que pisei na Romênia pudesse me derrubar daquela forma.

Sentia-me extenuada, não por causa da falta prolongada de alimento, mas em virtude do temor, da clausura e da incerteza do amanhã; aquele castelo inteiro revolvia minhas entranhas por completo, trazia à tona meus piores medos e pesadelos mais horrendos.

Encolhi-me na cama abraçando protetoramente os joelhos e apertando o rosário de prata entre os dedos até os nós dos mesmos ficarem brancos e doloridos; implorei por piedade, por uma luz, um sinal ou por qualquer coisa capaz de fortalecer e me reerguer daquela opressora onda de pavor e covardia a aniquilar por dentro da mesma forma e com um poder ainda mais devastador do que aquele que estraçalhou as almas dos habitantes da acinzentada Brasov.

Em meio às lágrimas, lamúrias e súplicas balbuciadas, senti todo o meu corpo adquirir uma reconfortante leveza, os olhos se fecharam e flutuei rumo ao mundo onírico; por meros instantes me imaginei repousando na suavidade das nuvens, sendo acariciada pelo afago delicado do vento frio; o cheiro de terra molhada e folhas úmidas invadindo minhas narinas à medida que absorvia o odor apaziguador da natureza.

Assim que abri os olhos notei que estava dentro da pacífica floresta, o céu iluminado pela Lua Cheia brilhante permitiu que eu enxergasse para aonde ia, os trovões e relâmpagos haviam cessado misteriosamente, restando apenas o assobiar manso da ventania.

Com extrema cautela, pisei sobre as folhas marrons a cobrir o chão, tal qual um tapete exposto em honra à minha chegada; as folhas amassando-se suavemente a cada passo dado, até que em determinado ponto o caminho terminou e um raio lunar prateado surgiu clareando diretamente a entrada de um ostentoso mausoléu protegido por um par de gárgulas horrendas a me fitar intensamente.

Por instinto dei dois passos para trás e assim que o fiz, um audível agitar de _asas_ me invadiu os ouvidos, revolvendo toda a camisola e desmanchando o tapete imaculado de folhas, elevando-as acima de minha cabeça.

Com um novo ruflar das asas invisíveis as pétalas começaram a girar ao meu redor, a cada circuito o ritmo das folhas aumentava de velocidade dançando em um envolvente compasso preternatural, ao passo que toda a floresta parecia sibilar e se curvar ao sabor do vento, como se estivesse dando passagem a algo muito superior a tudo o que já andou por estas terras.

_- Isabella_ – uma máscula voz rouca, calma e suave tal qual o mais puro cetim, ecoou como o badalar de sinos e cornetas celestiais em meio à ventania; por alguns instantes esqueci de respirar, minhas pernas amoleceram, o coração acelerou e uma onda de náusea me derrubou na fofura das folhas a amontoar-se sob mim.

- _Minha Bella_ – a voz angelical sussurrou afável e sedutora, bem próxima à minha orelha direita; o hálito frio e adocicado do estranho me deixando ligeiramente zonza e embriagada.

Antes que pudesse responder, as pontas de seus dedos gélidos tocaram delicadamente minha mandíbula, fazendo-me tremer ao sentir um intenso formigar no local onde ele acariciava. Cerrei os olhos, desfrutando da sensação maravilhosa que seus cuidadosos toques frios e a pele dura como mármore, causavam em meu corpo subitamente quente e suado.

- Quem é você? – indaguei um pouco grogue e tonta; parecia que eu havia tomado litros de vinho.

- _Um amigo_ – sussurrou depositando a mão direita carinhosamente sobre meus cabelos, afagando os longos fios desarrumados pela poderosa lufada de ar.

De repente comecei a ansiar que o homem misterioso chegasse mais perto a fim de que pudesse lhe ver o rosto, até então completamente oculto pelas trevas; a única coisa que consegui distinguir naquela mórbida penumbra, fora a sombra de um enorme par de asas levemente pontiagudas nas articulações, brotando inumanas de seu dorso másculo.

Todavia, mesmo com o violento ruflar não notei nenhuma pena a flutuar ou repousar sobre o chão; quando dei por mim meus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas, soluços incessantes ressoavam intensos de meu peito a inflar e secar convulso por ar, ante a constatação da criatura divina a me acolher sob o manto de suas asas celestes.

Um Anjo...

Minhas preces enfim haviam sido atendidas.

- _Não chore mais, pequenina; você não está sozinha, nunca esteve_ – sussurrou cálido; cada uma de suas palavras doces e confortantes lavando minha alma destroçada e enfraquecida pelo abandono; banhando-me com instigadoras ondas de coragem e determinação.

- _Estou sempre com você, não há nada a temer_ – assegurou em tom peremptório, porém recheado de tanta bondade e candura, que me fez esticar os braços para alcançar-lhe a face numa tentativa de ter certeza de que aquilo era mesmo verdade.

Assim que meus dedos quentes e trêmulos roçaram na superfície lisa e firme de sua mandíbula bem angulada, fui acarinhada pela respiração viciante e leve daquele estranho consolador, e por impulso inclinei rumo a seus braços.

No momento em que avancei, o rosário prateado pendeu para fora de meu generoso decote, refletindo magicamente de encontro à escuridão; no mesmo instante um silvo feroz emergiu dos lábios do amável estranho e um tenebroso faiscar vermelho como fogo incandescente se apossou do que deveria ser os seus olhos.

Tomada pelo medo, recuei daquele toque delicado; meu coração batendo frenético contra as costelas, a respiração laborada saindo em pequenas golfadas incertas e nervosas, ao passo que eu agarrava o artefato com as mãos trepidantes escondendo-o ligeiro dentro da roupa amarrotada e curiosamente desabotoada.

- _Não precisará mais disso –_ sibilou com austeridade; a ponta de frigidez cortante como navalha, presente em sua voz, me fez abraçar os próprios ombros, cravando as unhas na carne de modo a disfarçar a estranha onda de pavor.

- P-por que? – arfei temendo que minhas atitudes e reações imprevisíveis tivessem invocado a fúria do Anjo.

- _Por que você tem a _mim,_ o resto é supérfluo_ – pontuou com espantosa indiferença.

Observei o artefato e fitei o vulto do Anjo, movendo frenética a cabeça entre um e outro, sentindo dúvida e confusão aumentarem a cada minuto, sem entender o real motivo de precisar escolher entre ambos; sentindo meu desconforto, o arauto divino sorriu levemente da escuridão, sua risadinha suave badalando alegre e reconfortante como sinos sagrados.

- _Sou tudo o que você precisa, minha Bonequinha_ – sussurrou, aparecendo em um repente atrás de mim, seus lábios frios e macios acariciando a cartilagem de minha orelha, fazendo com que eu gemesse baixinho e perdesse a noção de qualquer chance de escolha.

Movida por uma força além do entendimento, soltei o rosário em pleno chão úmido, assistindo, deslumbrada e entorpecida, a prata adquirir uma berrante coloração alaranjada e derreter assim que o Anjo se aproximou do lindo objeto.

No segundo posterior meus olhos estavam cerrados e o corpo, aconchegado carinhosamente de encontro à perfeição de meu protetor, que sussurrava frases amáveis e esperançosas.

_- Mantenha os olhos fechados, querida_ – recomendou com gentileza.

De súbito senti como se estivesse dentro de um poderoso furacão, tudo ao redor girava em contínuas voltas fechadas e se movia a uma velocidade absurda; o agitar feroz e selvagem de suas gigantescas asas criando pequenos círculos de ar perto de nós.

Então percebi que voávamos, e a certeza de estar a centenas de metros acima do solo me obrigou a segurar firme no pescoço cheiroso do Anjo, colando-me ainda mais a seu corpo viril, sentido o tecido grosso das vestimentas celestes esfregarem-se ternamente em minha pele.

Seu cheiro místico de sândalo fascinando e nublando todos os meus sentidos, apenas o agitar de meu cabelo longo esvoaçando indomável ao sabor da ventania furiosa me matinha semiconsciente de alguma coisa.

Por mero impulso aninhei o rosto em seu peito firme e definido, abrindo caminho com o nariz rumo à perfeição gélida de sua pele; suspirei involuntária ao sentir as protuberâncias dos músculos, parcialmente ocultos por várias camadas de casacos, enrijecerem sob meu delicado toque.

Grudei ainda mais a ele, buscando de modo instintivo uma espécie de contato maior entre nós, pois ainda não acreditava em nada do que acontecia ali; no fundo, temia que a qualquer instante o encanto se desfizesse e eu retornasse ao meu mundo frio e solitário dos últimos anos.

Acatando minha súplica corporal, o doce anjinho cheirou e beijou meus cabelos em um gesto terno; um peculiar ruído, similar ao rosnado animal, ressoando baixinho em seu peito o fez tremer, grunhir de leve e intensificar o aperto em minhas pernas e cintura, deixando-me um pouco desconfortável com a arrepiante sensação de pânico gerada.

Era como se meu corpo ansiasse e ao mesmo tempo renegasse o abraço protetor do Anjo.

- _Está tudo bem Bella, pode confiar em mim, pois estou aqui para você e por você... sempre_ – dito isso, seus lábios perigosamente próximos, roçaram delicados de encontro aos meus em um contato casto e repleto de carinho; não pude evitar soltar um imprevisível gemido constrangedor.

E antes que tivesse a chance de afastá-lo para longe, meu corpo inteiro tremeu e se entregou a pequenos espasmos, minha mente nublou por completo e a noção de tempo e espaço fora perdida.

Os lábios frios do Anjo eram tão mágicos e viciantes que me entorpeciam e _hipnotizavam _de uma forma jamais antes vista ou sentida; era como se cada pedaço de meu corpo agisse por conta própria, ou mais precisamente, segundo as vontades de meu Salvador.

- _Sempre _– sussurrou pela última vez após dar uma gostosa _mordida _em meu beiço inferior, seus caninos pontiagudos pressionando a carne tenra um pouco mais forte do que o desejado, fazendo-me gemer de dor, mas ainda assim apertei as mãos em sua nuca subindo até os cabelos, regozijando-me com a suavidade enigmática dos fios lisos desgrenhados a espetar graciosamente a minha palma.

Por mais que tentasse abrir os olhos ou focar em dizer algo, não conseguia, pois meus membros pareciam pesar toneladas; somente as mãos tinham deliberada mobilidade, numa forma de impedir que eu escapasse do abraço celestial.

Quando em fim abri os olhos, dei de cara com o teto ricamente ornamentado por entalhes medonhos em forma de uma complexa teia de aranha a 'enfeitar' o peculiar aposento; sentei na cama arfando descontrolada e tocando o coração a palpitar descontrolado dentro do peito.

Ainda não podia acreditar que tudo não passara de um sonho; uma singela fantasia criada pelo meu imaginário desesperado por qualquer tipo de consolo. Bufei chateada, sentindo-me estranhamente bem, tão feliz e diferente do estado abatido de ontem; era como se minhas forças, ânimo e garra tivessem sido renovados de forma mística, inexplicável.

- Tudo graças a uma boa noite de sono – afirmei agradecendo mentalmente à cama fofa, os lençóis quentinhos e ao cansaço enorme que me fizeram dormir com a própria morte; pensei rindo sem humor ante as ideiazinhas macabras àquela hora da manhã. Em absoluto que a atmosfera sombria da Romênia não estava ajudando em nada a minha já afetada saúde mental.

Após longas espreguiçadas e bocejos ruidosos, peguei roupas limpas e os acessórios de limpeza matinal, parando aflita no meio do quarto quando não senti o peso usual do rosário prateado a rodear o pescoço; abri e fechei inúmeras vezes as gavetas do criado mudo, revirando o cômodo de ponta cabeça em busca do presente dado por Esme, mas nenhum sinal do objeto.

Decidida a procurá-lo outra hora, resolvi cuidar do serviço e parei em frente à porta do quarto, temendo girar a maçaneta e constatar que ainda estava enclausurada ali dentro.

Meneei a cabeça para os lados, e inspirando resignada, girei o pedaço de metal fazendo a porta se abrir com um fino ranger; aliviada, andei com os pés descalços pelo macio tapete vermelho que cobria todo o corredor, observando atentamente os arredores em busca de qualquer sinal de um banheiro.

- BOM DIA! – uma voz estridente e animada demais zuniu próximo aos meus ouvidos, pegando-me completamente desprevenida, o que me fez pular e abafar o gritinho de susto.

- Oh desculpe querida, não quis te assustar – uma jovem baixa, mais ou menos da minha altura, cabelos louros presos por uma redinha de dormir, proeminentes bochechas rosadas e brilhantes olhos caramelados afirmou segurando minhas duas mãos ocupadas.

- Er... tudo bem, eu só não esperava encontrar alguém assim tão... cheio de vitalidade – respondi ligeiramente envergonhada pela ceninha.

- Ah nem me fale, viu? Trabalho aqui há um mês e você é a primeira pessoa "normal" com quem encontro – elucidou enfatizando as aspas.

- Imagino – repliquei encarando as paredes escuras enfeitadas por candelabros de bronze, bem como refinadas argolas a acomodar as tochas apagadas.

- A propósito, me chamo Jéssica Crowley, é um enorme prazer conhecê-la, senhorita...

- Swan... Isabella Swan, mas prefiro Bella – cumprimentei apertando-lhe a mão direita após equilibrar os itens no outro braço. Sabe onde fica o banheiro?

- CLARO! – gritou entusiasmada dando pulinhos enquanto andava, percorrendo todo o caminho de volta apenas para agarrar minha mão a fim de apressar meu passo.

- É aqui – indicou alegremente, apontando para a enorme porta repleta de desenhos disformes e esquisitos que mais pareciam dragões ou serpentes se autodevorando.

Era um troço tão bizarro e nojento de se ver que desviei o olhar, tentando engolir a bile que teimava em subir a garganta; por um minuto cogitei a ideia de me lavar do lado de fora do castelo, no meio da floresta e com uma cuia só para não ter de entrar naquele toalete macabro.

Notando minha expressão apreensiva, Jéssica deu um meio sorriso triste e abriu a porta medonha.

- Posso ficar com você até terminar, também preciso cuidar de mim – sugeriu delicada.

- Não, de jeito nenhum, não precisa, eu...

- Relaxa, vai estar me fazendo um grande favor, pois também morro de medo daqui; e pensar que minha antiga colega de trabalho precisou ir embora. Certa ela, viu? Por que esse lugar aqui, minha querida, é um verdadeiro castelo dos horrores – tagarelou baixinho, distraindo-me enquanto nos empurrava porta adentro; fato que agradeci com um breve aceno de cabeça.

Conversamos sobre assuntos avulsos à medida que íamos nos revezando em usar a banheira, bem com os demais utensílios; aos poucos notei como Jéssica era agradável, simpática e surpreendentemente otimista, levando em consideração o fato de ela estar nesse antro tenebroso por um mês inteirinho; ela havia conquistado meu respeito e admiração só por esse feito.

- Mas fique sabendo que só consegui ficar todo esse tempo com muito esforço e inúmeras orações; não desgrudo um minuto de meu crucifixo – piscou, enxugando-se com uma toalha branca ao sair da banheira, mostrando-me o artefato prateado pendurado em seu pescoço.

- E apesar disso tudo, até hoje sou assombrada pelas imagens horrendas daquelas gárgulas odiosas a enfeitar os pontos principais do castelo; e isso não é nada.

- Nossa, agora que você falou, qual o grande negócio com cruzes prateadas por aqui? – inquiri curiosa ao lembrar a quantidade absurda desses objetos espalhados pelas redondezas.

- Ah, sabe como é, né? _Lendas locais,_ um dia eu te conto – mencionou com indiferença, enquanto ajudava a prender meu cabelo em uma trança.

- Obrigada.

- Não há de quê – sorriu amável – já está pronta?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, vamos tomar o desjejum, e logo depois te mostrarei os aposentos a serem arrumados – informou recolhendo seus objetos pessoais.

- E a senhorita Bree? – questionei curiosa, afinal não a via desde ontem.

- Não contei? Bree só trabalha durante a noite.

- E quem é que cuida desse castelo imenso nos demais turnos? – urgi horrorizada com tamanho descaso.

- Os outros criados, ora bolas! Eu cuido apenas de minhas refeições e da limpeza assim como você; o resto não interessa – deu de ombros caminhando apressadamente ao longo do corredor, meio que fugindo de meus insistentes questionamentos.

- Tudo bem, então – ignorei fingindo desinteresse nas respostas pertinentes.

- Olha Bella, se quiser sobreviver aqui dentro, pare de fazer tantas perguntas – cochichou-me ao ouvido; o pequeno tremor de sua voz, antes tão relaxada e positiva, não passou despercebido.

- Humm... certo – emendei desconfiada.

- Vamos comer então!

- Vem comigo um minuto – chamei andando até o meu quarto, recordando das provisões intocadas que Esme havia preparado com tanto afinco para a viagem. Após alguns segundos revirando mais coisas encontrei a caixa, abrindo-a com uma pomposa reverência brincalhona sob o observar faminto de Jéssica ao notar o conteúdo farto no interior.

Olhamos maquiavelicamente uma para a outra, e sem pensar duas vezes, arrastamos a caixa de tamanho médio pelo corredor, rindo e soltando gritinhos infantis até a cozinha, aonde ceamos, bebemos vinho francês e conversamos sobre minhas futuras obrigações no castelo.

- Organizarei o cômodo da parte leste hoje, certo?

- Humm... sim, mas nada de ficar fuçando nas portas trancadas, você já foi avisada – pontuou austera.

- Eu sei – bufei revirando os olhos, segurando firme o balde de água e outros materiais de limpeza, sendo observada pelos olhares atentos de Jéssica à medida que caminhava até o meu destino – não precisa ficar de babá sabia?

- Estou assegurando que você não faça bobagens, mas agora preciso cuidar dos meus deveres, e a senhorita trate de ficar quietinha... nada de barulho desnecessário; o Conde detesta ruídos.

- Já entendi – ironizei em tom monótono, gargalhando por dentro ante as ridículas regrinhas estritas do Senhor Conde misantropo mimado.

E após horas esfregando o chão, lustrando móveis e espanando densas nuvens de poeira, comecei a sentir o estômago vazio roncar de fome; observei de esguelha o relógio na parede oposta ao cômodo e vi que já havia passado da hora do almoço.

Decida a procurar Jéssica, que há essa hora estaria se fartando na cozinha, girei nos calcanhares atravessando outro corredor, este totalmente escuro e fedorento de pó – mais tarde teria de dar um jeito nele.

Enquanto andava, ouvi estranhos sussurros a me chamar e uma poderosa ventania irromper da janela que havia acabado de abrir para ajudar a dissipar a poeira, uma vez que o local aonde eu limpava estava abafado e quase sufocante.

- _Isabella._

Minha cabeça girou involuntária em direção ao misterioso som, e quando dei por mim, meus pés caminhavam devagar para algum lugar, guiados pelos chamados murmurados, somado a uma atordoante melodia assombrosa tocada por dedos hábeis em um órgão.

As teclas eram pressionadas furiosamente, as chaves pareciam gritar e as notas, chorar em angustiados prantos sob o comando de seu enigmático e impiedoso mestre, o qual continuava a massacrar o instrumento, ferindo e ao mesmo tempo seduzindo com o som de sua melodia obscura e envolvente.

À medida que caminhava ao embalo da sinfonia diabólica, senti meu corpo inteiro tremer e se arrepiar de terror, ainda assim fora impossível voltar atrás, uma vez que a canção parecia ora contar uma antiga e trágica estória, ora implorar por compreensão.

O implacável condoer de minhas entranhas me fez acatar a súplicas lastimadas e banhadas em pungente sofrimento a emanar de cada tecla pressionada; era um desabafo triste, profundo e perturbador, como se através do poder de cada nota uma espécie de recado fosse enviado direto ao meu coração, tocando-o de uma forma íntima e ao mesmo tempo avassaladora, retirando-o de sua oculta melancolia trágica.

Nada mais parecia existir no caminho a não ser o ressoar agonizante da música; a voz máscula aveludada ao fundo misturando-se ao timbre de cada tubo do órgão, convidando-me a ir em frente e unir-me àquela composição demoníaca e aterradora.

Assim que enormes portas duplas se abriram com um ranger oco, vislumbrei o gigantesco instrumento musical de extensões douradas e acobreadas a reluzir em meio à penumbra do ambiente consumido pela treva sepulcral.

Os vertiginosos tubos estendendo-se rumo ao teto, enfeitados por assustadoras máscaras tristonhas, juntamente com gárgulas abraçando possessivas pequenos querubins indefesos, e embaixo de toda aquela peça trágica, havia um glorioso pedestal coberto por um arco onde toda a estrutura infernal se apoiava.

Mesmo sentindo um terror lancinante corroer cada membro, meus pés insistiam em mover-se rumo ao desconhecido.

Ao longe vislumbrei o banco vazio e as chaves a se autopressionarem sozinhas no espaço, porém naquele momento nenhum pensamento lógico passava por minha cabeça; tudo o que eu deveria fazer era seguir os comandos da sedutora voz enrouquecida, a qual ordenava que eu seguisse a melodia e enxergasse _através_ do significado da mesma.

_- Venha para mim._

- Sim...

Quando cheguei perto do órgão, o mesmo começou a tocar em um ritmo mais agudo e desesperador do que antes, ainda assim meus nervos _anestesiados_ não se deram conta de nada nem ninguém, a não ser de uma secreta passagem obscura a se abrir no meio da parede de pedra fria atrás do opulento instrumento a gritar e chorar de modo ensurdecedor.

- Mestre...

- BELLA! – a estridente e conhecida voz feminina a gritar e mãos a me sacudir para frente e para trás, retiram-me do impactante _transe_ em que mergulhara instantes atrás.

- O que houve Jéssica? E por que está gritando desse jeito feito louca?

- Oh Graças a Deus, fiquei preocupada; do nada você ficou estática, seus olhos perderam o foco e você começou a subir rumo ao andar proibido, e por mais que eu te chamasse você simplesmente não ouvia; sei lá, era como se seu corpo estivesse aqui, mas sua mente não, entende?

- Como eu ia te ouvir com tanta barulheira?

- De que barulheira você está falando? – inquiriu a loira, arqueando a sobrancelha direita e ficando ainda mais nervosa do que antes à medida que fitava temerosa os arredores.

- Você não ouviu a ruidosa melodia que estavam tocando naquele órgão ali? – questionei irritada, apontando veemente para o imenso e ofuscante instrumento ascendente.

- Querida, faz anos que ele não é usado, provavelmente está sujo e mesmo que tentassem tocá-lo, não produziria o som aterrador de que você tanto fala.

- Por quê?

- Por que segundo a Bree, o órgão está inutilizado há séculos. O Conde só o mantém intacto por que se trata de uma valiosa relíquia de família.

- M-mas então... como? – indaguei franzindo o cenho, amedrontada e ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido, uma vez que estava convicta de ter ouvido o instrumento ser tocado perfeitamente bem por um talentoso músico; a sensação daquelas angustiantes notas macabras revolvendo e queimando minhas vísceras em um apelo lastimado para que eu me aproximasse fora bastante real.

Precisava saber quem era o desconhecido musicista e o porquê de sua voz ressoar de modo tão intenso, profundo e enérgico dentro de mim; por alguma razão, eu não conseguia evitar cair no misterioso encanto daquela voz sensual e vigorosa.

Decidida a desvendar os segredos por trás da melodiosa canção funérea, bem como do estranho a me chamar, corri para perto do órgão observando cada parte da enorme estrutura que meus olhos puderam captar; até que senti um estranho relampejo na mente e do nada, rumei para trás de uma das assustadoras colunas do instrumento, dando leves batidas na parede fria, em busca da inexplicável passagem secreta de antes.

- O-o que está fazendo? – indagou Jéssica abraçando o próprio corpo e encarando as prateleiras empoeiradas do aposento lúgubre.

- Procurando a passagem que dá acesso a uma escada subterrânea; posso jurar que estava bem aqui em algum lugar dessa parede – elucidei com a orelha grudada na superfície fria.

- Não há nada aí, vamos embora, o Conde pode aparecer – choramingou temerosa; os olhos cor de caramelo enchendo-se de lágrimas ao passo que nossa estadia ali se prolongava.

- Espera, já que estamos aqui, vamos dar uma olhada nos arquivos do Conde; quem sabe assim não descobrimos algo? – interroguei dando-lhe as costas, sumindo atrás de uma enorme coluna – além do quê, qual o problema em dar uma espiadinha?

Ignorando os inúmeros pedidos balbuciados da medrosa Jéssica, passeei pelas estantes do que identifiquei ser uma antiga biblioteca, há tempos não utilizada, a julgar pelas condições dos objetos entregues às traças.

Na pontinha dos pés, alcancei um grosso livro de capa dura e assoprando o pó acumulado, fitei o desenho estampado ali; um pentagrama contido em um círculo formado por uma serpente devorando a própria cauda.

- H-heresia – gaguejou a jovem Crowley ao meu lado, agarrando o crucifixo e recitando orações.

- Não, isso é alquimia antiga – afirmei mecânica; e tomada pelo assombro, observei os demais livros, constatando que grande parte abordava temas proibidos pela Igreja Católica, como magia negra, ocultismo, além de muitas obras de mestres de filosofia e historia.

- Como sabe?

- Meu pai costumava colecionar livros raros e eu sempre fui uma garota muito curiosa – respondi ainda vidrada no acervo literário do Conde recluso.

Fui despertada da investigação, quando o som de passos leves e o revoar de tecido ecoou do lado de fora, nos alertando que alguém se aproximava; a loira e eu trocamos olhares amedrontados e assim que a porta de um dos quartos rangeu, abrigando o estranho a caminhar no corredor, saímos correndo aos trancos e barrancos de dentro do aposento somente parando para tomar ar quando alcançamos, aliviadas, a cozinha.

- "Qual o problema em dar uma espiadinha?"- emendou Jéssica imitando, muito mal, o timbre de minha voz – nunca mais me arraste para outra dessas, quase fomos descobertas!

- Vai dizer que você não se divertiu com a pequena aventura? – rebati brincalhona, ainda ofegante pela correria.

- Sua imbecil! Está querendo arrumar confusão? Será que você ainda não percebeu que não se brinca com o Conde? – rugiu exasperada.

- Uau, você está surtando por causa de um sujeito que nem ao menos sabemos se existe.

- Como?

- Já encontrou com ele alguma vez? – seu silêncio fora o suficiente para confirmar minhas suspeitas – se o cara não aparece, logo não existe, fim de papo.

- Você está divagando, deve ser falta de sustância nessa sua barriga branquela; vem comer – replicou severa e ainda trêmula, dando-me as costas.

Bufei meneando a cabeça e fitando-a com incredulidade.

Diferente do que imaginei, Jéssica se encontrava, de certo modo, na mesma situação dos habitantes de Brasov; arruinada pelo medo; toda a alegria e bom humor de antes não passavam de mera fachada, uma faceta dissimulada utilizada para mascarar a triste verdade.

Ela também era escrava de seu próprio demônio interior e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, pois ao que tudo indicava, minha simpática colega acreditava piamente que esse tal Conde, que nunca sequer deu as caras, representava uma ameaça em potencial.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, havia sim um que sobrenatural circundando esse homem enigmático, e seja lá o que fosse eu iria descobrir, porque no fundo sentia que se desvendasse os segredos do Conde de Masen obteria as respostas para o que tanto afligia a torturada Brasov, e assim compreenderia de uma vez por todas o significado do frenesi ensandecido vivido por toda a Romênia.

Eu desejava mais do que tudo saber a verdade, e estava disposta a desvendá-la de qualquer modo não importando os riscos e as consequências implicadas; de alguma maneira sentia que devia isso a Esme e também à falecida Alice.

Além do mais, o que eu tinha a perder mesmo?

Absolutamente nada.

* * *

Os dias foram se passando lentamente, minha rotina no Castelo de Bran continuou a ser a mesma desde o primeiro dia, com exceção do misterioso ocorrido no andar do Conde, que nunca mais se repetira para a total felicidade de uma traumatizada Jéssica; era a mesma coisa de sempre: comer, dormir, trabalhar, me divertir com a Jess e sonhar com o Anjo mais amável e maravilhoso que existia no mundo inteiro.

Era fantástico tê-lo comigo todas as noites durante os sonhos; suas palavras amáveis repletas de compreensão e bondade sussurradas em meus ouvidos aliviavam todas as tensões e dúvidas; sua paciência em ouvir e aconselhar era surpreendente, nunca imaginei poder abrir meu coração, por tanto tempo lacrado, a alguém da forma que eu agia com ele.

Sentia que não precisava esconder nada, pois independente de tudo, o Anjo iria me acolher sob o manto de suas magníficas asas celestes e cuidaria de mim da mesma forma bondosa e gentil que os guardiões enviados por Deus deveriam fazer.

Todos os dias eu agradecia com pequenas orações por sua presença cálida em minha vida, antes tão angustiante e solitária, pois graças ao reconforto de seus suaves abraços frios, que consegui suportar os bizarros acontecimentos que envolviam o lúgubre Castelo; os murmúrios sobrenaturais e calafrios pavorosos que me atingiam sempre que chegava perto demais dos aposentos do Conde.

E nas vezes que resolvia ir fundo nas investigações, o cândido protetor incitava-me com palavras de coragem e determinação.

Naqueles breves momentos a seu lado sentia-me a pessoa mais amada e afortunada do mundo; era como se nada nem ninguém pudesse me abater, por que a mais sublime das dádivas recaía sobre mim: as bênçãos divinas cobrindo cada pedacinho de minha alma fortalecida.

- Terra chamando Bella! – o tom meigo e brincalhão de Jéssica trouxe-me de volta à realidade.

- No que tanto pensava?

- Nada demais – repliquei baixinho – Jess, por um acaso já se apaixonou?

- Claro, não te contei? – celebrou animada, rolando para o meu lado da cama – sou casada e tenho um filho... meu pequeno Ben de três aninhos.

- Sério? Que incrível! Isso é maravilhoso, ai que inveja, amiga – exultei sorridente ao reparar na mimosa aliança dourada a figurar em seu anular.

- Depois te mostro uma imagem dos dois; na verdade é por causa deles que aturo esse inferno. Tyler é médico e trabalha na região da Valáquia****; em um de seus serviços ficou gravemente enfermo, por causa disso resolvi sair de casa em busca de um emprego temporário que pagasse bem para garantir o sustento de nossa família e os remédios de meu marido – explicou cabisbaixa; saudosismo impregnado em cada uma de suas palavras.

- E você, porque está aqui? Pelo que notei a senhorita é uma menina bastante instruída e educada para uma simples camponesa.

- Mais por falta de escolha; diferente de você, eu nasci e fui criada na Cidadela de Carcassone*****, meu pai era um próspero comerciante que viajava bastante para o Oriente em busca de produtos e sempre que possível eu o acompanhava. Minha mãe Reneé faleceu ao me dar à luz, o que fez Charlie se empenhar em me criar do melhor jeito que pôde. Nunca fui educada para ser uma dama; enquanto a maioria das jovens eram treinadas na arte da cozinha e do bordado, eu vivia me dedicando à caça, montaria e esgrima; até a adolescência tudo fora perfeito, eu me divertia bastante com os criados, bem como lia e aprendia o máximo que podia – pausei e encarei o teto com apatia.

- Aos quinze anos comecei a ajudar meu pai na administração de nossas terras; sempre que o encarava durante as negociações com compradores, seus olhos brilhantes de orgulho fitavam-me afetuosos; paire****** dizia que eu era "o filho homem" que ele nunca teve – suspirei lutando contras as farpas de dor pungente que sempre surgiam em meu coração lacerado quando tocava nesse assunto.

- Não precisa continuar se não quiser – sussurrou afável, notando o fio de tristeza em meu tom.

- Está tudo bem – afirmei convicta.

- Aos meus dezesseis anos Charlie se casou de novo; diferente do que pensei, a presença de uma 'mãe' não acrescentou nada de útil. Ela e sua filha Lauren eram duas criaturas fúteis, que passavam a maior parte do tempo em bailes e viagens, torrando o dinheiro suado de meu pai em roupas e joias. Eu fingia que não via seus excessos e comentários maldosos a meu respeito, bem como o descaso com os criados, a maioria Cátaros******* acolhidos por Charlie. Naquele tempo a Igreja ainda caía em cima daquele povo inocente, acusando-os de hereges apenas por terem uma concepção diferente de Deus.

- Entendo, seu pai era um grande homem né?

- Sim, um verdadeiro exemplo de sabedoria, compaixão e condescendência, que muitos deveriam seguir. As coisas pioraram mesmo quando ele adoeceu, e com apenas dezoito anos assumi a responsabilidade de tudo, enquanto as duas megeras abriam as pernas e se deleitavam em saraus e orgias vergonhosas. Naquela mesma época Lauren ficou noiva de um famoso duque da região chamado Mike Newton, cujos intensos assédios me davam asco; ele tentou até me violentar uma vez enquanto eu tomava banho, distraída, no rio perto das muralhas da cidadela, mas graças a meu melhor amigo Jacob, tudo terminou bem, uma vez que eu insistia em cortar a garganta daquele miserável.

- Nossa, e eu que pensei que a espada fosse para ser vendida ou algo do gênero – afirmou com falso horror.

- Tudo desmoronou de vez quando descobri, tarde demais, que minha madrasta Victoria havia de alguma maneira, alterado as escrituras das terras e as passado para seu nome, deixando Charlie e eu na miséria; antes que pudesse tomar qualquer providência, papai deu seu último suspiro enquanto eu assistia da janela de seu leito de morte, as duas mulheres e o Duque partirem sorridentes para bem longe com tudo o que era _meu_ por direito.

- Puxa querida, lamento por tudo isso – afirmou apiedada, envolvendo minhas mãos nas dela – não queria trazer essas lembranças ruins à tona e...

- Relaxa, já superei há um bom tempo; agora só me preocupo em arranjar dinheiro, voltar para França, comprar uma casinha de campo nos arredores de _Toulouse, _casar e ter uma penca de filhos – pontuei encarando desgostosa um morceginho nojento que não saíra do parapeito de minha janela desde que Jess e eu havíamos entrado no quarto para fofocar.

- Isso é ótimo, e você já tem algum pretendente? – inquiriu ávida; seus olhos faiscando de curiosidade.

- Ainda não – sussurrei em tom quase inaudível, brincando casual com os botões de minha fina camisola branca, os quais pareciam tão interessantes de apreciar no momento.

- OH MEU DEUS! VOCÊ AINDA É _VIRGEM!_ – gritou horrorizada.

- Jure! Agora o castelo inteiro também sabe – reclamei revirando os olhos, transtornada pela falta de discrição da loirinha – Não precisa fazer estardalhaço só porque tenho vinte anos e nunca deitei com um homem.

- Desculpe, só que por essa eu não esperava, afinal, um excelente partido como você não deveria estar solteira... e virgem – enfatizou a última palavra fazendo uma caretinha.

- Lamento se nem todas tiveram a sorte de achar um homem bom e amável para dividir o leito e uma vida inteira juntos.

- Verdade. Isso me faz lembrar que na próxima semana irei embora; já consegui a quantia de que precisava para o tratamento de Tyler, mas para ser honesta, não queria partir ainda.

- Por quê? Seu filho e marido devem estar loucos de saudades.

- Eu sei, o negócio é o seguinte, por favor, não me leve a mal; você pode ser forte e saber se virar bem, mas é _ingênua_ demais, vai acabar arranjando problemas aqui dentro e eu não quero esse peso em minha consciência – murmurou preocupada. Suas carinhosas palavras sinceras e maternais enchendo meu peito de emoção e ternura.

- Venha comigo, Bells.

- Como?

- Tenho uma casa espaçosa, você viveria com minha família e com seu grau de instrução poderia até trabalhar como professora, arrumar dinheiro, um bom marido; seria perfeito, nossos filhos e netos cresceriam juntos e seríamos todos felizes para sempre – exultou arregalando os olhos sem conter a alegria ao visualizar um futuro brilhante.

- Obrigada Jess, mas não desejo ser um peso e...

- Ao menos pense na oferta, promete? – implorou fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono, que quase me convenceu.

- Prometo!

- Ótimo – quicou dando pulinhos em cima da minha cama.

- Er, então Jess... como foi?

- O que?

- Sua... primeira vez? – sussurrei sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha, ao passo que meu olhar relutava em abandonar o chão.

- Hummm... como explicar? Perfeita, não sei descrever ao certo, mas a queimação deliciosa entre as pernas, o desejo, a sensação de ter o corpo do homem amado te penetrando e completando é sublime! Divino – murmurou apaixonada, encarando a serenidade da noite escura e sem estrelas.

- Soa maravilhoso.

- Não se preocupe, sua outra metade está guardadinha somente esperando o momento certo para aparecer – proferiu beijando-me a testa.

- Sinto lhe informar que não acredito nessa ladainha de príncipes encantados montados em cavalos brancos – repliquei revirando os olhos, repuxando os lábios em um sorriso sarcástico – acho que o melhor a fazer é tomar um bom banho e esquecer esse papo; amanhã é dia de mais limpeza.

- Sei... já que você está assim tão curiosa, aproveita o banho e se toca um pouco dentro da água morna; trará uma sensação maravilhosa, e nem me olhe com essa cara de tonta horrorizada por que não há nada de errado em uma mulher se _auto saciar._ E não adianta negar que você está necessitada – asseverou dando-me uma piscadela marota, gargalhando alto assim que meu rosto voltou a corar.

- Cala a boca!

- Mas é verdade ué! Como acha que consegui suportar um mês inteiro longe de meu querido marido? Ah só de lembrar daqueles dedos firmes entrando fundo, sua língua me...

- JÉSSICA!

- Pronto, parei – excusou-se espalmando as mãos no ar, olhando-me com um sorriso bem descarado.

- Quando voltar, espero não te encontrar mais aqui – sibilei irritada, tentando esconder o maldito rubor.

- Lembra de esfregar e pressionar bem aquele pont...

**BAM!**

Fechei a porta do quarto em um solavanco para lá de violento, numa tentativa de evitar ouvir os detalhes sórdidos da vida sexualmente ativa de minha amiga; andei a passos largos e duros pelo corredor deserto rumo ao banheiro, lembrando que só restavam trinta minutos para as vinte e duas horas, logo, a fim de evitar complicações, eu deveria estar deitadinha na cama no horário indicado.

Adentrei o elegante cômodo retirando devagar a camisola, apoiando os acessórios pessoais no macio banquinho rente ao gigantesco espelho dourado. Após me despir, separei o roupão azul marinho para quando terminasse o ritual, enchi a espaçosa banheira com água quente, misturei um pouco dos vidros de loção disponíveis e esperei encher.

Depois de medir a temperatura com a mão, me apoiei na borda depositando lentamente o corpo ali dentro, suspirando contente ao sentir a calor relaxante da água aliviar as dores musculares, decorrentes do esforço contínuo.

Permaneci alguns segundos estática, com os olhos cerrados e a cabeça apoiada na beira da banheira de mármore, apenas contemplando as maravilhas que a água quente realizava em cada músculo dolorido.

Sorrindo como boba, apanhei um punhado da água morna com as mãos em forma de concha e esfreguei bem o rosto ainda suado pelo trabalho, gargalhando alto ao me recordar de Jéssica enfiando a cabeça em um balde de água fria ontem à noite, após quase ter desmaiado ao competir comigo para ver quem bebia mais vinho.

Interessante como em tão pouco tempo havia me afeiçoado àquela agradável e divertida moça, a única pessoa – fora a governanta – que encontrei por aqui, visto que não notei nenhum sinal de qualquer dos criados mencionados, nem mesmo a mera sombra deles.

Juntando o máximo de coragem, sentei dentro da banheira, peguei a esponja amarela e comecei a esfregá-la vigorosamente por todo o corpo, envergonhando-me por ver a coloração límpida da água mudar para um tom amarronzado bem imundo.

Continuei a limpeza com intensidade, pausando relutante quando levei a esponja à região entre minhas pernas. Assim que pressionei, senti uma estranha e prazerosa corrente perpassar por cada membro, me fazendo estremecer dos pés à cabeça e contrair as pernas involuntariamente.

Ainda não sabia o motivo de estar cedendo aos apelos, o revolver e latejar violento de meu sexo, mas de repente me vi largando a esponja e esfregando os dedos pelos _pequenos lábios,_ pressionando-os em movimentos circulares e incertos até atingir o ponto mais sensível logo acima; meus olhos se fecharam e a boca se entreabriu em busca de ar, enquanto eu aproveitava cada delicioso estremecer e contrair fluindo contínuo por todo o meu corpo.

Friccionei os dedos em ritmo mais forte ao redor daquela região inchada, apertando e beliscando o pequeno ponto, que ansiava dolorosamente por contato mais intenso; minha respiração errática e a cabeça a girar apenas acentuavam o súbito descontrole frente aos poderosos jatos de desejo dominante.

Em poucos minutos comecei a me contorcer, ofegar, gemer e grunhir alto a cada toque necessitado; minha pele borbulhava fervendo de ânsia, ao passo que eu esfregava e movimentava freneticamente os quadris com avidez, até que uma incontrolável tremedeira se seguiu; prazer circulando e banhando cada mínima fibra, mais parecia que eu estava à beira de uma explosão e a qualquer segundo me perderia no mar de vontades desconhecidas.

Por um breve instante a tensão aumentou, e no momento em que atingi o mesmo ponto sob novo ângulo e com fricção mais violenta, parei de respirar instantaneamente, minhas costas arquearam para fora da água, o corpo se retesou e a paralisia me possuiu por meros segundos.

Ao fim a _explosão_ veio com tudo e um grito de libertação escapuliu pelos dentes trincados, enquanto meu corpo aliviado e molenga afundava dentro da banheira, sem forças sequer para levantar.

A tensão opressora no baixo ventre reduzira quando tirei a mão de meu sexo, restando apenas um insaciado e doloroso ardor no local onde estive esfregando tanto; era como se lá no fundo soubesse que precisava de mais, ainda conseguia sentir aquele pontinho inchado queimar e latejar, pulsando errático como um coração em busca de mais emoções.

No decorrer dos minutos minha respiração normalizou, os pensamentos nublados pela luxúria começaram a fluir com clareza, e de imediato a avalanche de culpa me consumiu somente por ter me tocado daquela forma tão nova.

Não entendia direito o porquê, mas a situação soava incorreta, como se não fosse eu quem devesse estar fazendo aquilo, mas sim outra pessoa; alguém especial que eu amasse e confiasse ao ponto de me entregar por completo.

Do nada, lembranças do Anjo protetor vieram à mente; suas carícias singelas, puras e delicadas fazendo o meu corpo inteiro entrar em ebulição, e novamente minha intimidade pulsou em angustiante sede; quando estava prestes a saciá-la outra vez, uma lufada preternatural invadiu o banheiro escancarando as portas trancadas e apagando todas as velas acesas.

Não pude conter o gritinho assustado quando a escuridão tenebrosa se instaurou e um estrondo ecoou em meus ouvidos; por instinto, saltei da banheira agarrando o roupão e me encolhi em posição defensiva, observando meticulosamente os arredores mal iluminados pela luz tênue da Lua Cheia semiencoberta por densas nuvens tempestuosas.

Enquanto vestia o roupão de seda em movimentos desengonçados, uma risada tenebrosa ressoou pelo aposento me fazendo tremer até o último fio de cabelo; tornei a fitar cada canto girando aturdida a cabeça para os lados em busca da voz máscula e sombria a chamar.

_- Isabella... _

- Q-quem está aí? – gaguejei para a escuridão sepulcral, mascarando da forma que podia o medo doentio a imperar. Encarei o enorme espelho, obtendo uma visão panorâmica de todo o aposento subitamente frio e envolvido por uma névoa preternatural a me anestesiar os sentidos.

_- Bella..._

- APAREÇA! – rugi em um misto de coragem e insanidade.

Assim que o fiz senti a ventania anormal me gelar até os ossos, seguida de uma avassaladora presença sobre-humana a milímetros de meu corpo seminu; no mesmo instante enrijeci dos pés à cabeça, a influência do ser enfraquecendo e subjugando cada por inteiro, obliterando toda a força e determinação que possuía para revidar.

Havia algo atrás de mim e por mais que quisesse olhar, buscar respostas e até mesmo fugir, simplesmente não conseguia; não tinha forças, pois todos os membros estavam paralisados de horror, tanto que eu mal respirava, piscava ou raciocinava; era tudo tão intenso e estressante que se fosse possível meu coração teria saído pela boca.

Uma mão cadavérica pousou com leveza em meu ombro, o repentino choque térmico daquela pele gélida como o mais rigoroso dos invernos acariciando meu corpo quente e pulsante, fez com que eu tremesse e quase sufocasse em desalento.

Com carícias ardentes e deliberadas, os dedos frios começaram a abrir o roupão, ao passo que minha respiração presa dentro do peito rugia em pungente e inevitável agonia ante a iminência do que o estranho queria fazer comigo.

_- Não tenha medo, pequenina_ – a voz macia e sedutora surrou-me ao ouvido varrendo toda a apreensão de antes como por encanto, e o que se seguiu foi uma inexplicável onda de torpor, desejo e entrega.

- _Crianças não deveriam ficar acordadas até tão tarde_ – admoestou roçando os lábios suaves na curvatura de meu pescoço, subindo e descendo lentamente com a sutileza e argúcia de uma serpente prestes a dor o bote, enquanto a mão direita desnudava meu tronco, expondo-o por inteiro a seus toques singelos e ousados, que me levavam à loucura.

"O que está acontecendo?" – pensei aturdida, sem entender a razão de estar me entregando tão fácil às vontades do estranho audacioso.

Pessoas normais estariam em total pânico, gritando, chorando, se debatendo e lutando por suas vidas, mas eu nada fazia a não ser esticar o pescoço para o lado dando ao ser misterioso maior acesso às suas mãos petulantes, ao passo que eu colava minhas costas contra o peito duro sentindo o tecido pesado de suas roupas e o farfalhar da capa afagar minha pele fervente.

Sua risada macabra reverberando como o badalar de sinos apocalípticos, anunciava a chegada do fim; sua adocicada respiração invernal e viciante brincado em meus cabelos, os dentes pontiagudos mordiscando, lambendo e sugando o lóbulo de minha orelha lançava-me em um desconhecido universo de prazer, tesão e medo.

Sabia que os toques intensos, as palavras hipnotizantes e os estímulos frenéticos em meu corpo iriam levar a consequências deliciosas e arriscadas a níveis extremos; algo muito além do que já senti em minha curta existência, mas tudo o que desejava naquele momento era que a criatura a me envolver em seu inquebrável abraço de ferro continuasse a me torturar com mais contatos atrevidos e arrebatadores.

Por que eu estava agindo daquela forma?

- _Por que você quer isso tanto quanto eu_ – respondeu o algoz invisível assim que a última amarra do roupão cedeu, dando-lhe uma visão completa de meu corpo nu, indefeso e sedento; um rosnado selvagem e gutural preencheu o espaço e não consegui impedir os arrepios e leves tremores a me dominar.

Antes que pudesse entender as reações estranhas de meu próprio corpo embriagado pela entidade, senti sua mão esquerda me agarrar firme pela cintura apertando-a de modo possessivo e violento ao ponto de machucar os músculos, ao passo que os lábios frios traçavam caminhos de beijos molhados e convulsos por toda a pele exposta, lambendo as gotículas de água quente a escorrer.

Tudo o que pude fazer foi gemer, me contorcer e implorar mentalmente por mais um pouco daquelas descargas de prazer, pelo formigar intenso e faminto de meu sexo pulsante.

Seus beijos e lambidas lentas foram substituídas por leves mordidas e carícias deliberadas em minha clavícula, descendo cuidadosamente rumo ao estômago e parando em minha genitália; cada movimento seu era acompanhado por vergonhosos suspiros e ininteligíveis rosnados lascivos a sair de dentro de mim.

Apesar da ponta de temor ainda presente em algum lugar, deixei a cabeça zonza por conta de tantas emoções, recostar em seu peitoral; sentia as pernas fraquejarem sem suporte bastante para me sustentar e o raciocínio anuviar ante o poder descomunal do homem a me transportar ao limiar do prazer e da loucura.

Eu precisava de mais.

Não, não podia ceder ao monstro demoníaco; tinha de lutar contra essa força doentia que me impulsionava rumo à perdição infernal que eram os seus beijos.

_- Decisões e mais decisões_ – murmurou roucamente, massageando e apertando meu seio direito, que parecia se encaixar com perfeição em suas mãos geladas.

Foi então que reparei no quanto todo o meu corpo se moldava e reagia tão bem e de um jeito tão natural ao dele; eram como duas peças complementares de um mesmo quebra-cabeça.

Não podia ser normal.

Impossível.

Nada disso era verdade, todos esses fenômenos e sensações indescritíveis não passavam de ilusões, fantasias baratas criadas por meu imaginário carente.

Não era real...

Não podia ser...

Não era isso o que eu desejava; tudo não passava de feitiçaria, misticismo, magia negra, afinal, nunca pedi por nada daquilo; eu queria fugir desse castelo maldito e voltar para a França, retornar à minha vidinha medíocre e paupérrima de antes.

- _Mentirosa, o cheiro de sua excitação é a prova de que no fundo você quer muito mais, minha bonequinha ambiciosa. _

- _Diga as palavras mágicas e eu lhe darei o que tanto deseja_ – ronronou sensual, mordendo minha orelha um pouco mais forte com a ponta de um dos caninos, ao passo que intensificava o ritmo dos movimentos bruscos em meu clitóris sensível, fazendo com que eu gemesse alto e mexesse o quadril de encontro à pressão que seus dedos habilidosos e inumanamente ligeiros aplicavam em cada aperto e investida certeira.

Quando estava prestes a sentir o almejado alívio daquela prazerosa tensão a se acumular em meu ventre, ele cessou os movimentos e demandou autoritário:

_- Implore_ – rosnou sob os dentes trincados, grunhindo animalesco em meu ouvido.

- Por favor – urgi sem fôlego, a um passo do abismo colossal.

_- Boa menina_ – gargalhou triunfante, friccionando os dedos intensamente e enviando assombrosas descargas de prazer por todo o meu corpo, ao som de rosnados e ruídos guturais que me escapavam sem nenhum controle.

Em poucos segundos minhas pernas, que haviam sido suspensas do chão pela robustez indizível da mão gélida a me estimular, começaram a tremer sem parar, mordi o lábio inferior numa tentativa de conter os gritos insanos que imploravam para se libertar das entranhas de meu íntimo afetado pela onda de liberdade; joguei a cabeça para trás em um novo movimento de entrega e enterrei as mãos, libertas do torpor, na maciez ligeiramente familiar de seus cabelos lisos rebeldes.

E através da sinfonia melodiosa de nossos rugidos primitivos a ecoar pelo banheiro, senti uma imensidão de explosões irradiarem para todos os membros como uma incontida reação em cadeia; meus olhos reviraram involuntários para trás da cabeça e tremi com pavorosa violência, deleitando-me ante o agradável revolver mágico que tomou lugar por breves instantes seguida de uma nova onda de fogos de artifício a estourar assim que aqueles longos dedos mágicos trabalharam em mim outra vez.

Uma corrente intensa de líquido quente escorria pelas curvas de minhas pernas fracas, os olhos pesavam e a cabeça girava desnorteada enquanto eu ofegava desesperada para recuperar o fôlego; todos os músculos protestavam de fadiga, quando finalmente senti a criatura retirar seus dedos de minha intimidade e corrê-los pela extensão da coxa trêmula recolhendo parte do gozo e levando-o aos seus lábios, os quais estalaram em audíveis sucções e um grunhido de puro júbilo ecoou do estranho, ao saborear a essência de meu gosto.

- _Você é mais deliciosa do que imaginei_ – sussurrou distribuindo beijos ruidosos por minha mandíbula e queixo – _será que seu _sangue_ é assim tão... apetitoso?_

O lampejo de compreensão faiscou em minha mente, açoitando com a fúria de incontáveis chibatadas; meus olhos se abriram instantaneamente, a energia vital retornando aos membros anestesiados em pequenas quantidades.

Encarei o espelho gigantesco tentando descobrir a face daquela criatura desconhecida, que fora capaz de submeter-me sem esforço a um inquebrável jugo de prazer e dominação.

Para total surpresa e horror, tudo o que vi fora somente o meu corpo pendendo _sozinho _em pleno ar; arfei aterrorizada e procurei seu braço direito, sentindo a musculatura viril contraída, apertando firme minha cintura em um inescapável agarre predador.

Ele não possuía reflexo.

- C-como? – gaguejei sufocada, ainda sem acreditar naquilo que via... ou deveria ver.

Sua gargalhada sombria e macabra ecoando alto pelas paredes do banheiro fez os vitrais góticos estremecer e meus ouvidos zunirem em protesto; aos poucos notei o local espaçoso e arejado começar a ficar pequeno e apertado, a macia voz demoníaca enviando arrepios e contínuas ondas de pânico a cada fibra tensa de meu corpo em completo estado de choque.

_- O que foi, bonequinha? Sentindo falta de algo?_ – ironizou roçando o nariz em minha bochecha banhada por lágrimas de angústia e incompreensão; um súbito e doloroso presságio indicava que tudo terminaria ali naquele mesmo instante.

- _Tentei me apresentar mais cedo tocando uma bela canção em sua homenagem, mas você não veio_ – pontuou com falsa tristeza, traçando pequenos círculos em minha barriga com suas unhas, repentinamente mais afiadas e reluzentes que a lâmina de uma espada.

Em uma ligeira associação dos fatos, entendi que a voz a me chamar em meio ao estrondoso caos agonizante tocado no órgão era a dele.

_- Se a montanha não vai até Maomé_ – citou após lamber longamente a extensão de meu pescoço, cheirando e sugando com avidez a marca vermelho-sangue, a qual queimava como brasa, ardendo em crescente agonia como se estivesse bradando por alento.

- P-porque?

- _Por que eu estava entediado; além do que, não gosto de garotinhas espertas que ficam se metendo em assuntos que não lhes concerne; não é, Bonequinha?_

- C-Conde? – inquiri trêmula, gaga e molhada tamanho o pavor.

- _Bingo_ – murmurou zombeteiro, virando meu rosto com brutalidade de modo a olhá-lo fundo nos olhos.

Seus dedos estralaram e uma vela próxima a nós se acendeu por encanto, e em meio à tênue luz vacilante, vislumbrei a arrebatadora imensidão escarlate de suas íris diabólicas queimando em um resplandecente brilho assassino, bem como o aterrador sorriso torto reluzente.

Acompanhei a língua avermelhada acariciar os afiados caninos longos, os quais se protraíram ameaçadores em minha direção como se tivessem vida própria; em um movimento rápido demais para olhos humanos, sua mão lívida entortou meu pescoço em um ângulo pungente, forçando-o para o lado, exibindo deliberadamente a extensão de minha jugular palpitante.

Com o farfalhar da capa negra, seu braço esquerdo pousou de modo delicado em meu ombro direito como se estivesse tentando cobrir minha nudez de uma devassa multidão invisível.

As velas apagadas espalhadas pelo banheiro frio voltaram a acender magicamente, cada uma exibindo ofuscantes chamas vermelho infernal; outra vez meus membros me traíram e cederam aos encantos da criatura demoníaca a me manipular com a maestria de um habilidoso titereiro.

Meu corpo imóvel fora pressionado de maneira quase gentil por sua mão direita a me abraçar firmemente de encontro à imensidão de músculos ocultos por macias peças de roupa; com um segundo agitar do pesado tecido negro fui inteiramente envolvida e absorvida por sua presença opressora.

Segundos depois os lábios suaves beijaram e lamberam devagar a mancha inchada de meu pescoço como se ele estivesse saboreando a textura da pele irritada; em seguida senti duas presas afiadas como o fio de uma navalha amolada, roçarem suavemente na carne tenra somente provocando; ao fim veio a pontada de dor lancinante, e usando as forças remanescentes gritei a plenos pulmões por meu amado Anjo protetor.

Com um safanão brusco fui jogada ao chão, por instinto levei a mão ao pescoço e notei que não havia sangue, somente a manchinha pulsante; e reunindo o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha, ergui o olhar temerosa e fitei a silhueta obscura do Conde de Masen; seus olhos flamejantes fulminando-me com inexplicável ódio e repulsa ao passo que um rosnado ameaçador reverberava de seu peito, mas ao invés de me atacar tudo o que ele fez foi agitar a capa ocultando-se totalmente sob o manto sombrio.

Da forma negra emanou uma ruidosa balbúrdia de incontáveis morcegos a guinchar em meio ao local silencioso; a cortina negra de criaturinhas repulsivas sobrevoando a centímetros de minha cabeça, mordendo e batendo suas asas repugnantes a milímetros de mim fez com que eu gritasse e tentasse inutilmente espantá-los, até que a nuvem se adensou e me engoliu por inteiro.

Escuridão...

Vazio...

Ardor...

Água quente...

**† † †**

- AAAHHH – ofeguei erguendo-me de dentro da água, sufocada, tensa e nervosa.

Meus olhos arregalados de pavor e choque corriam frenéticos pelo banheiro em busca de qualquer sinal do Conde, dos morcegos ou das velas avermelhadas, entretanto não havia nada de anormal, a não ser o meu coração a bater desvairado e as lágrimas agoniadas a rolar pelas bochechas.

Um pesadelo...

Tudo não passara de um horripilante pesadelo que tive quando cochilei alguns instantes dentro da banheira, mas fora tão real, intenso e doloroso; ainda podia sentir medo e tensão correndo dentro de minhas veias, a horda de morceguinhos imaginários ainda guinchava estridente em meus ouvidos como a pior das sinfonias infernais, composta pelo demônio e tocada pelo próprio Conde em pessoa.

Movida pelo horror a revolver cruelmente minha carne, corri _seminua_ em direção ao quarto sem dar a mínima se Jéssica ou qualquer vulto maléfico me visse naquele estado.

Tranquei a porta e arrastei um pesado baú até a mesma, certificando que nada nem ninguém entrasse, e ainda trêmula por conta do choro misturado ao terror, me enfurnei debaixo dos lençóis implorando em soluços angustiados pelos braços reconfortantes de meu querido guardião.

_- Bella – _a conhecida voz serena se aproximou, e então soube que estava segura, o mal, banido para longe e eu, abrigada sob manto divino de meu protetor.

- Anjo – corri em direção a seus braços sempre abertos a mim, e mesmo sem ver suas feições, sentia por meio de nossa mística conexão que o rosto celestial estava contorcido em agonia por me ver em um estado tão devastado.

- _Meu raio de luz, o que houve?_

_- _O Conde... e-ele... e-eu vou embora, Anjo– tentei explicar em meio aos incessantes soluços – não fico mais nesse Castelo, não posso, não agüento... MEDO! TENHO MEDO! Leve-me para longe...

Assustado pelo súbito desabafo ele me abraçou bem apertado realizando suaves carícias circulares em minhas costas, enquanto sussurrava uma encantadora canção de ninar,aos poucos o stress foi sumindo e uma pacífica calmaria reinou entre nós; era tudo tão simples, perfeito e sublime quando estava ali juntinho dele, como se a maledicência da humanidade jamais pudesse me oprimir ou afetar, pois sabia que eu era agraciada pelas bênçãos divinas.

- _Pequenina? – _interrogou calidamente, afastando-me do conforto de seu peito.

- Hummm – ronronei grudando-me a ele, suspirando realizada ao ouvir o badalar celestial de sua risadinha meiga.

_- Se você for embora do Castelo, desaparecerei – _enunciou em tom sofrido.

- COMO ASSIM? Não quero que vá, preciso de você!

_- O poder do Conde permite que você me enxergue nessa forma... er, humana._

- Sempre esse maldito Conde! Por que, Anjo? Por que esse monstro existe? – perguntei chorosa, aninhando-me em seu colo, sem entender o real motivo de tudo girar em torno daquela criatura vil e repudiosa.

_- Ele é perigoso, Bonequinha, mas você precisa ser forte; enquanto eu estiver ao seu lado nada de mal acontecerá, prometo! – _murmurou baixinho, encaixando minha face banhada em lágrimas entre suas mãos gélidas, fazendo um pequenino arrepio me subir a espinha ao ouvir de novo o familiar apelido rolar de seus lábios divinos.

_- Confia em mim?_

- Claro, e você? Confia em mim? – rebati inclinando-me de modo a poder ver algum traço de seu rosto em meio à penumbra do aposento mal iluminado em que estávamos.

- _Bella... não – _admoestou em tom austero, restringindo-me pelos ombros.

- Por que sempre se esconde de mim? Por que não posso te tocar do jeito que você faz comigo? Quero apenas retribuir todo carinho e devoção que recebo – justifiquei em um soluçar choroso.

_- Ah, minha pequena boneca de porcelana; tão linda, bondosa, quebrável e ingênua – _sussurrou cálido, beijando meus cílios umedecidos à medida que enxugava as lágrimas teimosas a escorrer, com sua língua refrescante.

- _Não preciso de mais nada além de sua felicidade plena – _suspirou, falhando em esconder a pontinha de desapontamento no tom rouco.

- Seja franco, sabe que pode acreditar em mim; estamos juntos – anunciei ao passo que sentava a seu lado no pomposo sofá de veludo avermelhado, entrelaçando nossos dedos, reparando no quão belos e adequados eles ficavam ali encaixadinhos uns nos outros como se tivessem sido criados para ficarem daquela maneira.

- _São assuntos além de sua compreensão._

_- _Não ligo, a minha vida agora é você. Meu corpo, alma e coração repousam no abrigo de suas asas, sempre a me proteger das trevas – afirmei com fervor, plenamente convicta do que dizia, pois fora graças àquele emissário de Deus que consegui manter a sanidade até hoje.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, mesmo que meu corpo inteiro perecesse no Vale das sombras, fosse estraçalhado em mil pedaços, meu coração parasse de bater e até além da eternidade, essa criatura bondosa e amável era e sempre seria o meu porto seguro.

_- Ah querida, por que falas essas coisas? – _indagou em voz sofrida, porém a onda de _exultação_ dominava cada uma de suas palavras.

Mesmo com sua tez oculta pela escuridão débil do salão, vislumbrei um intenso faiscar reluzente como reflexo de cristal irradiar de seus olhos insondáveis, e por meros segundos meu coração acelerou, mas não de felicidade; era outra emoção, algo sob minha pele gritava em alertas ensurdecedores de que alguma coisa ali estava fora do lugar, mas de pronto ignorei tudo, afinal, ele era o meu guardião e jamais me machucaria.

- Não entendo...

- _Esqueça – _sussurrou afagando meus cabelos, contornando delicadamente os meus lábios com o dedo polegar – _é tão difícil lidar com essas emoções novas._

_- É árduo suportar as coisas que sinto quando estou com você._

_- _Eu te faço sofrer? – questionei franzindo o cenho, preocupada com o coração de meu glorioso anjinho, por que eu o adorava e queria vê-lo bem.

- _Mais do que imagina. Sei que não é de propósito; essa sua ingenuidade é tão linda, mas ao mesmo tempo tão perigosa._

Com um leve estralar de dedos, as velas, o lustre e todos os candelabros ao redor acenderam e suas feições imortais tornaram-se plenamente nítidas a meus limitados olhos humanos; assim que o enxerguei de verdade pela primeira vez, meu coração inflou de emoção e quase parou de bater, os olhos se encheram de lágrimas e piscaram seguidas vezes ao ter a honra de presenciar a beleza de tão sublime criatura.

Ele era lindo...

Inumanamente, insanamente, devastadoramente belo...

Perfeito...

Glorioso...

Inatingível...

Um verdadeiro anjo, cuja beleza arrebatadora e sufocante nem mesmo o mais talentoso dos pintores ou escultores renascentistas seria capaz de retratar. Sua gloriosa pele de alabastro, a mandíbula quadrada e perfeitamente angulada com a extensão máscula do pescoço; maravilhosas e bem assentadas maçãs faciais – apesar de eu sentir falta do inocente rubor nas bochechas –, seus cabelos em peculiar tom bronze avermelhado revolvidos em um interessante misto de fios lisos desarrumados a apontar em todas as direções possíveis; algumas mechas um pouco mais longas caíam de modo pueril sobre a testa quase cobrindo o olho esquerdo.

E seus lábios...

_Oh, seus_ _lábios..._

Magníficos e estonteantes lábios avermelhados levemente preenchidos, e com uma aparência tão macia, tenra e suculenta que chegava a dar vontade morder e tirar um pedacinho só para experimentar o gosto divino no céu da minha boca, formigando em minha língua, já que desde nosso contato inicial tudo o que ocorrera não passara de um casto roçar de lábios, ou como ele esmo costumava dizer: "um carinho inocente".

Mas o que realmente me chamou atenção em todo o conjunto foram os olhos.

Seus brilhantes olhos cor de ônix, enigmáticos, indecifráveis e escuros como a treva mais profunda; era uma tonalidade tão sombria que eu mal via suas pupilas em meio àquele mar azeviche; por um instante me afastei temerosa de que a escuridão sem fim me tragasse para um gélido abismo.

_- Desapontada?_

- Não, de jeito nenhum, só imaginei que suas íris tivessem uma coloração mais...

- _Clara? – _completou, emitindo uma sonora gargalhada que mais ressoou como o relampejo de trovões prenunciando uma tormenta – _digamos que sou bastante... diferente dos demais... anjos – _sussurrou enfatizando as últimas palavras, aproximando-se _demais_ de meus lábios, e por impulso dei para trás.

_- Com medo?_

- Não... é que parece inadequado ficarmos assim tão... juntos, entende? – o trovejar animado de sua risada me pegou desprevenida – qual a graça?

_- Doce e tola Bonequinha, não se preocupe com esses detalhes, afinal não estamos fazendo nada errado – _murmurou beijando minha mandíbula, descendo devagar rumo ao pescoço – _pare de pensar demais, deixe todas as implicações de lado e sinta._

_- Sinta o calor e deixe queimar._

- Sinta... e deixe queimar – repeti mecânica as palavras que ressoavam como um mantra sagrado em minha cabeça, ao passo que os braços rígidos do Anjo envolviam-me em um aperto intenso e possessivo, como se quisesse evitar que eu sumisse ou algo do gênero.

- _Minha amada pequenina, agora que finalmente tenho você, _jamais_ a deixarei partir – _murmurou em um tom melífluo e sensual; suas mãos impacientes percorrendo os lados de meu corpo, os dedos cravando em minha carne, apalpando, sentindo as curvas e a textura da pele enquanto ele sugava a área de meu pescoço e clavícula, descendo até depositar a cabeça entre meus seios e seguindo rumo direto à perdição.

Antes que percebesse, meu decote estava completamente aberto, os cadarços do corset abertos e a saia erguida até a altura das coxas; corei de vergonha e cerrei os olhos por estar tão exposta a ele daquela forma, mas tudo o que recebi em resposta foi um amável sussurrar acalentador e hipnotizante; o lindo sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego convencendo-me a satisfazer todos os seus desejos e o carinhoso beijo na testa reafirmando sem palavras que ficaríamos bem.

Seu nariz aquilino traçava os contornos suaves de meus seios, os murmúrios lascivos proferidos por seus lábios celestiais ecoando como a mais idealizada das melodias; um rosnado selvagem emergiu de seu peito assim que os ansiosos dedos frios acariciaram meus mamilos enrijecidos e sensibilizados pelo desejo, beliscando suavemente, apertando e ao fim lambendo-os com furor até umedecer o tecido branco.

Sua maravilhosa língua fria banhava e mordiscava suave a minha pele ardente, dando-me arrepios por todo o corpo; nada mais fazia sentido e mesmo com os berrantes alertas mentais a ecoarem como sirenes, tudo desapareceu quando seus dedos tocaram meu sexo faminto por cima da roupa.

_- Tão molhadinha _– sussurrou sob os dentes trincados, esfregando o polegar sobre o ponto sensível a latejar, me fazendo gemer alto e agarrar seus cabelos; por mais que tentasse conter aqueles impulsos selvagens que se apoderavam de mim como doença perniciosa, fora impossível não mexer os quadris e implorar por mais.

-_ Não pense, sinta e deixe queimar; esqueça tudo _– seus lábios avermelhados e convidativos ordenaram; sem pestanejar o obedeci, por que de alguma forma o desejo dele era uma ordem irrevogável, meu corpo não conseguia negar-lhe absolutamente nada.

As poderosas mãos habilidosas agarraram meus tornozelos em um movimento mais brusco do que o esperado, senti minhas pernas serem abertas e encaixadas ao redor de seus quadris; pânico correndo forte em cada fibra ante o que estava por vir, mas a sensação assustadora evanesceu assim que seus lábios encontraram o lóbulo de minha orelha, lambendo, sugando e mordendo-o com ternura.

Sem aguentar todas aquelas sensações indizíveis a queimar por dentro, deixei de lado as implicações de nossos atos, desliguei a alavanca de tudo o que era certo, errado, moral e amoral.

E me entreguei ao prazer que o Anjo oferecia.

Puxei os fios ruivos com violência, trazendo-o com tudo para cima de mim e beijei seu alongado pescoço cheiroso e suculento como o mais desejável dos frutos proibidos, mordiscando a textura surreal da pele de alabastro, fria e dura como pedra; seus rosnados e grunhidos guturais ecoando pelo cômodo me excitando a um nível nunca antes imaginado.

Compelida pelo _tesão,_ movi as pernas rumo a sua cintura, enclausurando-o no limitado espaço entre elas usando a pressão dos calcanhares contra suas costas; assim que notei o volume latejante da ereção em minha coxa trêmula de ansiedade, arfei sem fôlego e gemi em antecipação ao sentir aquele órgão grande e rígido subindo em torturante vagareza rumo à minha intimidade a se contrair e berrar ansiosa por mais prazer.

Cansada de tanta provocação, esmurrei frustrada o seu peitoral, implorando silenciosamente que ele aplacasse a dor pulsante em meu centro; o Anjo sorriu diabólico exibindo a fileira de dentes afiados pela primeira vez, e sem qualquer cerimônia, empurrou os quadris contra meu sexo inchado e sensibilizado; a corrente de júbilo fora tão intensa que meus lábios se partiram em resposta, arquejando e emitindo sons tão voluptuosos e constrangedores que nem cheguei a me reconhecer.

Atendendo meus apelos, ele pressionou os quadris com mais vigor contra a minha entrada, friccionando nossos sexos molhados com a maior intensidade que as roupas permitiam, deixando-me arrepiada e ávida; por impulso afastei mais as pernas abrindo-as convidativamente em um enorme 'V' sentindo-o apoiar-se nelas e avançar com tudo, fazendo-me rugir como uma fera ensandecida ao sentir seu membro excitado atingindo em cheio o clitóris a pulsar de desejo, e sem nenhum pudor movimentei minha pélvis de forma errática numa tentativa desesperada de prolongar e intensificar aquela corrente mágica de pura volúpia.

E como se lendo minha intenção, o Anjo depositou as mãos fortes em cada lado de minha cintura, guiando meus movimentos de modo a acompanhar seu ritmo intenso e compassado; minutos depois estávamos dançando em uma libidinosa e perfeita sincronia, suas investidas sedentas e furiosas atingiam o local exato, deixando-me louca e voraz por mais.

Mais...

Sempre mais...

Um círculo vicioso, compulsivo e doentio...

E eu estava bem no meio dele...

Do caos...

E não queria sair...

De repente suas mãos abandonaram minha cintura e desceram rumo ao quadril, prenderam-se firmes de cada lado, erguendo-o minimamente em uma posição diferente das que havíamos tentado até então.

No início não entendi ao certo suas intenções, mas assim que senti seu órgão roçando violentamente em um ângulo elevado o lugar onde todo o meu desejo se concentrava, agarrei os lençóis lutando para suportar a deliciosa tensão avassaladora a se acumular em cada mínima parte de mim, o maravilhoso contrair do baixo ventre anunciando que eu estava próxima do ápice.

Com esforço hercúleo, abri os olhos e encarei o responsável por me levar ao paraíso; sua expressão calma e serena de antes se encontrava totalmente diferente, mais parecia outra pessoa; os olhos negros abissais queimavam com uma volúpia sem proporções, as feições suaves e angelicais estavam contorcidas em uma careta animalesca de excitação e fúria, enquanto o sorriso, antes tão amável, transmutara-se em uma carranca selvagem e demoníaca.

Um _Anjo das Trevas..._

Mesmo absorta e manipulada por toda aquela viciante luxúria a se alastrar como pestilência, apurei os ouvidos ao pedacinho de consciência que me ordenava sair correndo para longe dali, e notando meu titubeio, ele apertou meus quadris com brutalidade cravando as unhas afiadas com tanta força que gritei de dor e revolta, elevando e empurrando os quadris de volta em um duelo fatal, onde o desejo primário imperava.

Quando eu estava prestes a explodir, seu membro chocou-se fundo contra a minha genitália, fazendo-me gritar a plenos pulmões e uma tremedeira descontrolada obliterar por dentro e por fora; a tensão opressora e o fogo crepitante desaparecendo como o apagar lento de uma vela à beira do fim; a respiração errática voltava a normalizar enquanto eu desfalecia enfraquecida em cima do espaçoso sofá carmesim, sentindo a excitação quente escorrer com uma cachoeira por entre minhas pernas bambas, encharcando a vestimenta fina.

Meu parceiro por outro lado, não demonstrava nenhum sinal de fadiga; seu ritmo, mais poderoso e impetuoso a cada avanço, demonstrava a extensão inalcançável de seus desejos sem limites; era como se ele fosse uma besta insaciável, um eterno sedento compulsivo por algo desconhecido.

Com uma última violenta investida que me fez afundar na maciez do sofá tamanha a força da pressão aplicada, ouvi o Anjo rugir alto com um furor leonino, impiedoso e tão demoníaco que fez intensos calafrios me subirem a espinha e novos jatos de gozo mancharem o estofado aveludado, gerando uma mistura viciante de pavor e _tesão_ que eu não conseguia assimilar, por mais que tentasse.

Quando finalmente nossas respirações se acalmaram, senti os braços musculosos me puxarem para o amparo de seu peitoral marmóreo envolvente e ali repousei lânguida, aproveitando o cheirinho único e o tracejar macio de seus dedos ao longo de minha coluna adentrarem o manto da roupa; era tudo tão surreal e mágico que desejei que jamais terminasse; o glorioso bater ritmado de nossos corações unidos e...

Corações?

Foi quando percebi que de seu peito não ressoava o usual palpitar de um coração vivo e pulsante.

Em um átimo meus olhos se arregalaram de terror e comecei a desabotoar freneticamente a blusa do Anjo sem pedir licença, e assim que meus olhos pousaram na perfeição de seu abdômen lívido esculpido em mármore, engoli a saliva a se acumular na boca e encostei instintivamente o ouvido de modo a escutar o palpitar de seu coração; e lá estava ele, exibindo batidas ritmadas e eufóricas pela intensidade de nosso momento de carinho.

_- Algum problema?_

- N-não, acho que só imaginei coisas – de certo havia me enganado por que não havia como seu coração ter parado por breves instantes. Se isso fosse possível ele estaria...

Morto...

E isso não tinha cabimento.

_- Você pode retirar minha roupa sempre que quiser; não precisa arrumar pretextos_ – elucidou esboçando um sorriso torto sacana que me fez derreter e se jogar em seu colo novamente, voando para devorar aqueles lábios avermelhados e macios, que por alguma razão evitavam se aprofundar no calor insaciável de minha boca.

_- Bella, melhor pararmos por hoje –_ ordenou assim que acariciei o volume pulsante em suas calças e tentei violar sua boca com minha língua impaciente.

- Fiz algo errado?

_- Não Bonequinha, mas você está exausta, precisa se recuperar_ – explicou em tom meigo, como um pai carinhoso educando a filha renitente; seus braços tornaram a me envolver em um aconchego gostoso ao passo que o embalo suave de sua voz doce fez com que pequenos bocejos me escapulissem; e antes de flutuar de vez rumo ao mundo onírico, indaguei em tom grogue embriagado pelo cansaço:

- Posso saber o seu nome? Tenho certeza de que todos os anjos possuem um...

- _Claro, minha preciosa..._

E com o lento sussurrar atiçante da respiração gélida em minha testa, senti seus lábios macios depositarem ali um gentil beijo demorado.

_- Edward..._

Inalei profundamente, saboreando a majestosa fragrância divina, sorrindo extasiada e repetindo o nome que estava cravado em meu corpo e alma por toda a eternidade.

- Edward...

_- Seu amante eterno..._

* * *

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!

Os gritos estridentes e abafados de Jéssica, somados a fortes estrondos atrás da porta me despertaram com um susto; tecnicamente eu deveria atender, mas a preguiça era tanta que acabei mudando de ideia.

Jess iria entender...

**BAM BAM BAM!**

Talvez não...

O contínuo massacrar enervante da madeira indicava que a loira não iria desistir até que eu lhe desse alguma atenção; e bem devagar escorreguei da cama quentinha, engatinhei até o baú retirando-o com muito custo de junto da porta; flexionei as pernas apenas o suficiente para alcançar a chave e destrancar a fechadura.

Feita a tarefa árdua, me arrastei letárgica de volta para cama ao passo que ouvia a malditaporta ser escancarada com um baque violento e uma nervosa Jéssica começar a tagarelar.

- Posso saber até que horas você pretende dormir, mocinha? – questionou enfurecida. Abri preguiçosamente um dos olhos e a fitei confusa.

- Desculpa Jess, me sinto tão cansada e fracahoje; mal tive forças para levantar e abrir a porta – expliquei com a voz débil.

De imediato a jovem mudou de postura e correu até a beirada na cama, pondo a mão em minha testa para verificar a temperatura.

- Nada de febre, graças a Deus, mas acho melhor ficar de repouso hoje – suspirou convencida, erguendo-se de meu lado e lavando as mãos em uma bacia de bronze junto da cama.

- Foi mal, não queria dar trabalho.

- Tudo bem querida, mas eu avisei para não pegar pesado – admoestou carrancuda.

- Sim mamãe – respondi sem pensar, me arrependendo assim que vi o brilho tristonho em seus olhos – lamento Jess, eu só...

- Tudo bem, imagino que você sinta muito a falta dela; estou aqui caso queira conversar – sussurrou beijando-me a testa úmida – sabia que eu sempre quis ter uma filha?

- Você terá muitas crianças, tenho certeza – assegurei apertando sua mão molhada e estremecendo de frio – sim, eu sinto a falta dela, mais do que admito.

- Descanse amiga – aconselhou tentando fechar a porta atrás de si com o mínimo de barulho possível.

E pela primeira vez desde que cheguei ao Castelo, dormi profundamente um sono sem sonhos; nada de ver, ouvir ou sentir coisas a não ser a imensidão negra e vazia a me tragar em uma corrente de ritmo lento. O espaço era tão calmo e apaziguador que ali remanesci, flutuando em meio à intangibilidade das trevas pacíficas a me arrastar para o fundo do denso abismo infinito.

Algum tempo depois, com o som familiar do ranger de madeira meus olhos tornaram a abrir e vislumbrei Jéssica entrando no quarto com um prato de sopa fumegante em mãos.

- Como se sente Bella Adormecida? – indagou sorridente – vejo que a palidez doentia foi substituída por sua palidez natural. Coma um pouco.

- Obrigada – agradeci enrubescendo ao ouvir meu estômago roncar alto – quanto tempo se passou desde que adormeci?

- Vinte horas – respondeu indiferente, sentando na cadeira da penteadeira e descascando uma maçã vermelha.

- SÉRIO? Por que não me chamou antes?

- Eu bem que tentei, mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum; se não fossem os grunhidos sonolentos eu teria pensado que estava morta – explicou sem esconder a preocupação em suas feições maduras.

- Sabia que você fala enquanto dorme? E quem é Edward?

- N-ninguém – gaguejei nervosa, sentindo minha face arder e o rubor voltar a tomar conta, o que fez a loira gargalhar feito louca.

- Você não parava de chamá-lo um instante; era um tal de "Edward meu Anjo" para cá, "Meu Anjo" para lá; e eu que pensei que você nunca tivesse amado alguém.

- NUNCA!

- Não parece, pois a forma como você o chamava era tão fervorosa e apaixonada, que mais parecia ser ele a razão de sua vida – elucidou esboçando um sorriso meigo. Suas palavras me golpearam fundo no estômago de tal forma que tive de parar de tomar a sopa para não engasgar ou expelir tudo pelo nariz.

Apaixonada?

Por Edward?

Eu?

Essa não...

- É triste cobiçar algo que não se pode ter – sussurrei apática, encarando o talher refinado e lembrando-me do abismo intangível que nos separava; além do que eu provavelmente não era correspondida da mesma forma então por que acreditar nos truques da ilusão?

Ainda assim parte de mim não entendia o motivo de Edward se mostrar tão impetuoso e necessitado em seus beijos e afagos, em especial, na noite passada; era como se de algum jeito incompreensível ele estivesse me _clamando_ para si.

Por acaso seria esse um sinal de que era mesmo possível que ele sentisse algo por mim além do mero carinho de um protetor por sua protegida?

Impossível.

Pertencíamos a mundos diferentes.

Éramos de naturezas diferentes.

Nunca funcionaria.

- Bella, está tudo bem?

- Sim Jess, acho que a sujeira está me fazendo pensar abobrinha – respondi brincalhona.

- O que está esperando? Já para o banho!

- O que? Se pensa que entrarei no banheiro mal assombrado de novo está muito enganada; prefiro tomar banho de cuia lá fora no meio do vento frio – rebati firme cruzando os braços de encontro ao peito, o que fez a jovem revirar os olhos com monotonia e bufar impaciente.

- Cadê a francesinha corajosa de olhos brilhantes que chegou aqui?

A pergunta me surpreendeu, pois sabia que por mais que procurasse não acharia meu antigo eu outra vez, por que desde que pisei nessa região muita coisa mudou; todo o racionalismo em que acreditei a vida inteira parecia ser amassado e jogado na lata do lixo quando eu buscava entender as esquisitices que envolviam esse castelo tenebroso.

- Relaxa, estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo – asseverou tirando minha camisola por cima da cabeça e soltando uma audível imprecação assim que seus olhos pousaram em meu corpo nu.

- _Puta merda!_

- Qual o problema?

- O que infernos são esses hematomas no seu corpo?

Pisquei várias vezes sem entender uma palavra do que ela dizia até seu dedo indicador pressionar determinado ponto em meu quadril, que me fez pular e reclamar de dor. Então vi as inúmeras marcas, arranhões e hematomas sobressaindo-se na palidez de minha pele; corri até o espelho e franzi o cenho tentando recordar onde havia ganhado todos aqueles machucados, mas nada me ocorria.

- Então? – inquiriu transtornada, batendo o pé esquerdo contra o chão.

- Não faço a mínima ideia – repliquei dando de ombros.

Seu bufar exasperado e o atirar das mãos para o alto em sinal de desistência, indicou que o papo havia se encerrado. Sem querer provocar a fúria prematura de Jess outra vez, tratei de me enrolar no roupão e segui-la caladinha até o banheiro, matutando em pensamentos teorias que justificassem como eu havia sido praticamente surrada por um inimigo invisível da noite para o dia.

O banho fora silencioso, a não ser pelos incontáveis xingamentos de Jéssica à medida que seus olhos encontravam novos hematomas ou equimoses enquanto me ajudava; confesso que era engraçado ouvi-la amaldiçoar e rosnar sob sua própria respiração, contudo tinha ciência de que a situação não era nada tranquilizadora.

A cada dia que se passava sentia o círculo ao meu redor se fechando, e em breve seria impossível escapar.

Sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que tudo terminasse, porém eu tinha de dar um jeito de fugir desse inferno e mesmo sem gostar da ideia de envolver inocentes, seguir Jéssica ainda era a única alternativa capaz de dar cabo do enigmático perseguidor a me assediar constantemente.

- Pronto, agora se não se importa vou me retirar por hoje – afirmou entre um bocejo e outro.

- Sim, obrigada e desculpa te prender até agora – agradeci envergonhada, mas ela apenas abanou a mão displicente e seguiu para seus aposentos.

Após terminar de me arrumar, resolvi dar uma volta pelas redondezas mesmo sabendo dos avisos peremptórios da governanta sobre_ "não andar pelo Castelo depois das vinte e duas horas", _mas eu não estava dando a mínima, mesmo por que a estranha senhorita Bree havia sumido misteriosamente desde nosso primeiro encontro, então não havia nada a temer.

Admito que sentia enorme prazer em desobedecer ordens, e segurando um candelabro acobreado de aparência antiga, caminhei rumo ao salão principal atravessando um amplo corredor com janelas de acesso ao pátio de entrada; por breves instantes parei e contemplei a magnitude do céu estrelado, a vastidão infinita de pontinhos fugazes acalentando e dando-me uma inexistente sensação de liberdade.

Decidida a não retornar ao quarto tão cedo, terminei o percurso no imenso salão secundário do lado oeste, tão pomposo e ostentoso como o primeiro; recolhi-me em um cantinho isolado e aconchegante perto à lareira apagada e remexendo nos restos de madeira seca acendi o fogo, arrastei um divã para perto do calor e ali deitei apreciando da janela a vista do céu estrelado em todo o seu esplendor único.

De tanto fitar e contar as estrelas senti minhas pálpebras se fecharem e a onda de fadiga retornar ao corpo, entretanto a poderosa ventania que invadiu o ambiente apagando a fogueira fez as venezianas das enormes janelas tremerem com violência, pondo-me em imediato estado de alerta. De uma coisa tinha certeza:

Eu não estava só.

Mesmo com os sentidos um pouco anuviados por algo, reparei que o ambiente remanescia do mesmo modo; o tapete persa bordado em ouro, as cadeiras ricamente entalhadas preenchidas por aveludados estofados cor de vinho, até mesmo o jarro torto em que trombei ao puxar o divã.

Tudo estava igual, porém em frente a mim, vi dois vultos negros se mexerem em velocidade sobre-humana.

Repentinamente eles pararam no lugar, tomando a forma de dois belíssimos homens a rir e conversar alegres um com o outro em cochichos ininteligíveis, ao passo que me lançavam olhares voluptuosos.

Os dois rapazes foram se aproximando devagar e suas feições tornaram-se ainda mais nítidas a meus adormecidos sentidos; um era loiro, forte e de estatura mediana, o outro, moreno troncudo e com covinhas evidentes assim que sorriu, porém o ponto comum entre aqueles dois seres de fisionomia invejável, eram as peles inumanamente pálidas, sensuais lábios avermelhados e branquíssimos dentes pontiagudos a reluzir como pérolas de encontro à luz; fora os aterrorizantes olhos escarlates.

Ao notar as características familiares, me encolhi de terror e procurei manter o máximo de distância das criaturas, mas a entorpecência crescente me paralisou e senti o corpo amolecer sobre a maciez do divã.

- _Ela é uma beleza, não é? – _comentou o loiro de selvagens cabelos ondulados e penetrantes olhos felinosa me devorar.

- _Sim, pena que já tem dono – _lamentou o moreno brutamontes, suspirando inconformado.

_- Sério? Não vejo nada que comprove isso, o que significa que é propriedade de ninguém – _justificou o loiro glorioso, sorrindo maquiavélico ao se aproximar de meu corpo imóvel.

- _Cara, sente só esse cheiro; ah é de dar água na boca, acho que vou tirar um pedaçinho dela só para matar a vontade – _enunciou lambendo os lábios carnudos, à medida que ia eliminando a distância entre nós.

- _Jasper, o Conde vai se enfurecer – _rosnou o gigante, agarrando em um aperto firme o braço do companheiro, o qual se agachou, sibilou como uma fera prestes a atacar e atingiu o amigo com um golpe invisível a meus olhos; tudo o que percebi foi o estrondo do corpo parrudo do rapaz musculoso de covinhas angelicais, chocando-se brutalmente contra a parede de pedra, abrindo uma enorme cratera na mesma.

_- Onde estávamos, querida? Ah sim, na parte em que te conduzo aos meus aposentos e brincamos de casinha a noite inteira – _mencionou rindo diabolicamente, lambendo as presas afiadas e acariciando o membro rígido entre suas pernas, enquanto se inclinava sobre minha figura desprotegida. Lágrimas de horror jorrando copiosas de meus olhos, os quais lutavam para se fechar e me levar ao mundo da inconsciência, mas eu recusava a ceder sem lutar.

Durante aquele estado de total pânico, senti estranhas ondas de calmaria e temperança fluírem pelo ambiente e alcançarem cada fibra nervosa de meu corpo tenso, quase à beira do colapso.

Um soluço desesperado escapuliu assim que vi o tal Jasper inclinando seu corpo duro contra pequenez indefesa do meu, correndo as mãos por baixo de meu vestido, esticando os lábios em um amplo sorriso repleto de sadismo ao passo que inalava fundo o odor de minha pele arrepiada de terror; um grunhido lascivo ressoando de seu peito inflado assim que os dedos gelados alcançaram minha genitália.

Através das pálpebras semicerradas, observei o loiro hipnotizante mover os dedos contra o tecido da calcinha e debruçar-se vagaroso sobre a curvatura de meu pescoço inclinado para o lado, enfiando primeiro o rosto macio no calor daquela região sensível, depois a língua gélida e por fim a dureza de dois dentes afiados a roçar deliberadamente em minha jugular palpitante.

Cerrei os olhos em dolorosa agonia e pavor lacerante, aguardando pelo trágico fim e urrando em pensamentos pela luz de meu Anjo protetor.

Antes de sentir aquelas presas demoníacas cravarem fundo no pescoço, meu corpo inteiro se retesou, os olhos reviraram e poderosos espasmos convulsivos se seguiram assim que tive a sensação arrebatadora de mais alguém no salão.

Jasper, parecendo notar a mudança na atmosfera, também congelou no lugar e sem olhar para trás desapareceu de cima de mim como se sugado por uma espécie de força invisível.

_- Atreve-se a tocar no que é meu? – _bradou a conhecida vozendiabrada e melodiosa, lotada de fúria.

Virei para encarar quem era, mas tudo o que distingui foram os inúmeros borrões negros a se movimentarem fugazes pela extensão ampla do salão, o chocar violento e estridente de mármore se despedaçando, o estilhaçar de vidros somado ao som de membros e ligamentos se rompendo, e por fim uma série de torturados rosnados lastimados a ecoar em pungente revolta.

Encolhi de horror ao vislumbrar a familiar silhueta de manto negro agarrar o pescoço de Jasper com apenas uma mão, erguendo-o do chão como se ele nada pesasse e atravessando-lhe o peito com as letais garras de vidro, fazendo uma trilha de sangue esguichar para fora da laceração aberta e pedaçinhos de vísceras escorrerem sobre o corpo do loiro a se contorcer e suplicar misericórdia.

O lancinante odor metálico de sal e ferrugem impregnando o ar me fez resfolegar, e antes de desfalecer, ouvi o distante murmurar das criaturas.

_- Isso é para você aprender a não encostar em minha propriedade, Jasper._

_- Pensei que ela não tivesse sido _clamada_ ainda; perdoe-me Conde, eu imploro – _excusou-se o jovem arfante em meio aos jatos de sangue e carne estraçalhada a escorrer de sua ferida.

_- Quanto a você Emmett _– rosnou se materializando em frente ao grandalhão aterrorizado ainda enterrado na parede oposta do salão, deslocando-lhe o braço cruelmente em um movimento imperceptível de tão veloz e arrastando-o pelo membro torcido para junto do agonizante Jasper.

-_ Trate de cuidar para que esse imbecil não faça mais nenhuma besteira ou eu mesmo me encarregarei de finalizar com vocês dois – _rugiu o temível Conde, lambendo com tormentosa lentidão as garras ensanguentadas e bufando frustrado ao saborear o viscoso líquido carmesim a escorrer como finas cascatas por entre seus dedos longos.

As feições monstruosas sempre ocultas pelas trevas somente incrementavam a cena aterrorizante, e assim que o vi caminhar ameaçador em minha direção, tudo se apagou.

Um abraço frio e cuidadoso...

Lençóis sendo retirados...

Meu corpo sendo depositado gentilmente na cama...

Uma carícia gélida...

Um ameaçador sussurrar apocalíptico...

_- Tic-tac, tic-tac... o cerco está se fechando, Bonequinha. _

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

***Magiares:** grupo étnico de origem asiática que invadiu a Europa Central e se estabeleceu na Bacia dos Cárpatos no século IX, fundando o Estado conhecido hoje como Hungria.

****Slivovitz: **aguardente de ameixa muito comum na Romênia.

*****Castelo de Bran: **conhecido popularmente como o "Castelo do Drácula", localiza-sena vizinhança da cidade de Brasov, é um monumento nacional e marco histórico da Romênia. A fortaleza situa-se na fronteira entre a Transilvânia e a Valáquia, encravado na floresta no sopé pés dos Cárpatos.

******Valáquia: **província histórica da Romênia, situada ao norte do rio Danúbio e ao sul dos Cárpatos; subdividi-se em outras duas regiões: Muntênia e Oltênia.

*******Cidadela de Carcassone: **situa-se no atual município de Carcassone, na região de _Languedoc-Roussillon,_ na França. Durante a Idade Média foi defendida por um imponente conjunto de fortificações, representando o apogeu da engenharia militar do século XIII.

********Paire: **significa_pai,_ em occitano; língua românica falada no sul da França também conhecida como Langue d'oc.

*********Cátaros: **também chamados de "bons cristãos", erampessoas adeptas ao_Catarismo,_ movimento cristão visto como herético pela Igreja Católica que se manifestou no sul da França e ao norte da Itália do final do século XI até meados do século XIV.

Os cátaros levavam uma vida simples e casta; eram desprovidos de quaisquer posses materiais e buscavam afastar-se ao máximo do mundo, que consideravam corrupto. Graças à sua força e rápida expansão, a Igreja Católica da época, sentindo-se ameaçada, o taxou como heresia e iniciou uma violenta Cruzada, dando fim ao movimento.

* * *

**N/A: E aí meus queridos, ainda estão respirando? Se vocês se animaram apenas com isso, imaginem só quando o Conde pegar a **_**Bonequinha**_** dele de jeito?**

**O próximo capítulo chega em breve e espero que continuemos juntos; ainda não sei em quantos dias irei postá-lo, mas prometo não demorar muito, até lá vão mandando teorias e opiniões.**

**Me deixem saber o que acharam do capítulo mandando REVIEWS!**

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

**N/Beta: **_Oi, gente 3_

_Nooooooooooooooooooossa, alguém pode me explicar o que é esse lemon? Tipo, depois de uma sessão "Jess ensina a Bellinha e a Bellinha se consome em prazeres na banheira", o Conde de Masen chega junto e JÁ ERA! De dedos ele entende mais que ela... hhauahuaha. Tá, parei._

_Falando do capítulo em si, devo confessar que, diferente do que a Lali acha, a leitura não é maçante, ela é DELICIOSA. Prova disso que passei 3 horas seguidas lendo-relendo e betando e me sentindo dentro da história, como se fosse uma das peças da mansão a espreitar as peripécias das duas empregadas solitárias, a medrosa e a curiosa._

_A forma como a Lali descreve cada trecho da história é única, eu fico babando, pois é perfeito em todos os sentidos. Fora o vocabulário dessa menina que é impressionante, e faz a gente achar que, de fato, estamos lendo um manuscrito do século passado._

_Agora se vocês estão curiosos pra saber mais sobre o "Anjo" da Bellinha e os motivos dela ser tão especial, ou mesmo o que houve com Alice, e porque o povoado de Brasov é tão histérico e infeliz, só acompanhando mesmo. Pena que só mais um capítulo e acaba i.i_

_Eu fico cada vez mais honrada em poder participar dessa obra. Espero que os olhinhos de vocês tão cheios de amor como os meus!_

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

**REVIEWS?**

**REVIEWS? **

**REVIEWS? **

***pisca, joga o cabelo e manda beijinho***


	3. Dark Desires Parte 2

**N/A: Hey queridos, quanto tempo! Lamento não ter conseguido atualizar no **_**Halloween**_** como combinado; tantos ****contratempos**** e ****acidentes**** surgiram, mas finalmente consegui postar o capítulo novo. Muito obrigada pelo carinho e apoio que venho recebendo, é por vocês que estou aqui, nunca se esqueçam!**

**Este é o mais importante capítulo da fic, a meu ver, por que contém as explicações de todos os mistérios e justifica o que está por vir. Então leiam com carinho e ****paciência**** ok?**

**Links, TRILHA SONORA e o ****VÍDEO DA FIC**** estão no MEU PERFIL!**

**Agradecimentos especiais para a minha incrível beta reader **_**Tod,**_** que vem me ajudando a deixar a fic nos eixos e a **_**Tatyperry**_** por ter feito o VÍDEO DA FIC! *Obrigada queridas***

* * *

_**~~ Respondendo Reviews ~~**_

_**helena lecter: **__Oi amore, não me mate; desculpe a demora ok? Capítulo novo on, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel :**__ Hey Angel! É uma pequena mistura de ambos, mas o que prevalece é o poetismo sangrento do Drácula; espero que goste do capítulo novo e vá me perdoando pela demora! BJIN^^_

_**Roberta Masen Cullen : **__ai amore, essa sua consideração por mim me emociona tanto que você nem pode imaginar! Obrigada! Peço mil desculpas pelo atraso absurdo, mas tantas coisas ruins aconteceram – desde saúde fraca até parentes à beira da morte – mas vamos seguir em frente; espero que goste do capítulo novo; abraços! BJIN^^_

_**Moah: **__hey querida, fico feliz que a fic tenha te agrado! Capítulo novo on, prepare o seu coração! BJIN^^_

_**Ellen: **__cá entre nós – não foi só a sua não viu? – agora imagine como coisas ficarão quando chegar no capítulo final? Heheh! Espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Kristen Stewart: **__hey fofinha! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e sinto muito pela demora horrível! Espero que o capítulo novo também te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**lucia87: **__sempre bom hein? Mas ninguém bate a sensualidade e crueldade do Conde, nem mesmo o Jazz, que de fofo nessa fic não tem nada, haahaha; espero que goste do capítulo novo! Saudades de você viu moça? Apareça maias no msn! BJIN^^_

_**ana gabi: **__muito obrigada pela força, amore. Aqui está a continuação! Espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Eduarda Moura: **__Dudaaaaaaaa amore, que saudades! Aqui está o capítulo novo, desculpa a demora viu?__Sério que vocês gostou? Pois fique sabendo que em Fevereiro pretendo escrever uma ONE sobre o CONDE DE MASEN! O que você acha? BJIN^^_

_**Renata M: **__oi amore, fico muito contente que tenha gostado da 'one' e em breve postarei o final; aqui está a parte nova, espero que essa também te agrade tanto quanto a anterior! BJIN^^_

_**LaraRhay: **__awwww Larah, obrigada – assim eu fico até com vergonha – valeu mesmo! Já peço logo desculpas pela demora de 2 meses; eu realmente não tive condições de escrever esse capítulo! E não se preocupe, vou postar uma ONE ESPECIAL DO CONDE – o que acha da ideia? – interessante? Saber o que se passa na cabeça do Conde Todo Poderoso. Espero que goste do capítulo novo; BJIN^^_

* * *

_**~~ MOMENTO PROPAGANDA ~~**_

**FIC NOVA:**

**Título: **A Christmas Carol

**Autor: **Lali Motoko

**Shipper: **Bella/Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Humor

**Sinopse: **ONE-SHOT. Quando Edward resolve passar o Natal com sua família após cinco anos longe, não imagina reencontrar um grande amor do passado e duas pequenas novidades para lá de encantadoras.

_**Se estiverem interessados, aqui está o link**_

_http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6593367/1/A_Christmas_Carol_

**Bem pessoal, como vocês sabem DARK DESIRES está terminando, e eu meio que estou muito sensível e já com saudades da fic, por isso deixem a timidez de lado e MANDEM REVIEWS; me deixe saber o que vocês estão achando da fic!**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção e Boa leitura^_^**

****ALERTA PARA SANGUE, NUDEZ, VIOLÊNCIA E EROTISMO****

**Vocês estão prontos para a **_**Verdade?**_

* * *

**† † †**

**Dark Desires **

**Ato II **

"_Estas alegrias violentas têm fins violentos_

_Falecendo no triunfo, como fogo e pólvora_

_Quem num beijo se consomem."_

_**~ ~ Romeu e Julieta, Ato II, Cena VI ~ ~**_

**† † †**

Vozes...

Melodiosas, ritmadas e sensuais...

Hipnotizantes...

Cruéis...

Notas macabras ressoando em mortais timbres diabólicos, prenunciando a iminência de uma hecatombe.

Frio, terror, pânico...

Tudo tão confuso e embaçado...

Seria isso um sonho ou a caótica realidade me acertando em cheio?

Respostas...

Ah, como eu as desejava...

Ondas frias de névoa ofuscante cercavam o ambiente como fantasmas atormentados por dores incomensuráveis; sombras bruxuleantes a tremularem luzidias no ritmo pesaroso de sua própria composição demoníaca, nuvens esbranquiçadas adensando-se e sufocando-me a cada minuto, até que não restasse nada, a não ser um delicioso e viciante...

Torpor...

Horas, minutos, segundos se passavam em um cadenciado e apocalíptico tic-tac.

E à medida que o tempo transcorria em seu constante ciclo inevitável, arrebatando sem misericórdia tudo ao redor, em algum lugar do vasto Universo, os reluzentes fios luminosos que teciam o meu Destino eram cuidadosamente traçados e alinhavados ao tear de uma antiga roca de fiar dourada, onde uma figura encurvada, vestida num longo capuz negro poeirento, entrelaçava os fios em suas imundas mãos ossudas com espantosa maestria, amarrando e enlaçando-os com um nó inquebrável em algo...

Em um outro fio de aparência grossa e indestrutível, dotado de uma luminescência negra e perturbadora.

Unida a _Alguém..._

Atada para sempre...

Podia sentir por dentro os resquícios da Boa Nova vibrando dentro de minhas veias a cada palpitar frenético e descompassado do coração desolado; cada expandir e comprimir remanescentes dos pulmões erráticos, cada jato de sangue quente sorvido e adrenalina potencializada se esvaindo, cada gota salgada de suor misturada a lágrimas secas e um desejo inalcançável por liberdade e completude.

Uma grande mudança ameaçava extinguir tudo aquilo que eu conhecia, da forma limitada e ignorante que apreendia as nuances desse mundo.

A questão é: eu estava pronta para a _Verdade?_

**† † †**

A neblina a permear meus sentidos aos poucos se dissipou, e assim que comecei a tomar ciência do espaço ao redor, meus olhos se abriram em um átimo somente para se deparar com o usual teto ornado pela medonha teia de aranha gigantesca, que por algum motivo esquisito parecia tentar me engolir, como se representasse uma espécie de presságio sombrio admoestando em tom mudo que não importava o quanto eu corresse, ao final acabaria presa entre os intricados fios milimetricamente bordados.

Emaranhada e devorada como todas as vítimas que se deixavam levar pelo reluzir dos traços prateados.

Suspirei desanimada e meneei a cabeça para os lados, negando-me a pensar em prelúdios apocalípticos sobre o futuro incerto àquela hora da manhã, e determinada a ignorar os estranhos arrepios a brotarem misteriosamente em minha pele, estiquei os músculos dando audíveis bocejos preguiçosos, pronta para iniciar um novo dia de trabalho e com certeza, desvendar mais novidades curiosas a cercar o tenebroso castelo.

Assim que joguei as cobertas para o lado, percebi que algo ali não parecia certo.

Eu estava completamente...

Nua...

Nua?

E desde quando eu dormia sem roupa?

Ainda mais num local desconhecido, onde em absoluto eu mal havia privacidade, a começar pelas gárgulas arrepiantes a espreitar da escuridão por onde quer que eu andasse; cada cômodo, greta ou fresta do castelo parecia ter olhos próprios, acompanhando os mínimos passos dados, tal qual um eterno e incansável vigilante.

Não pude impedir outro calafrio a correr a extensão de minha espinha.

Engraçado, até onde lembrava, na noite anterior após Jéssica ter se retirado, fiz questão de colocar um vestido que fizesse o favor de cobrir os enigmáticos hematomas e equimoses espalhadas pelo meu corpo, então como explicar o fato de eu ter sido magicamente transportada do salão secundário do castelo para os meus aposentos?

Inúmeras perguntas, sons desconexos e borrões ofuscantes infestavam minha mente, mas nada ali fazia o menor sentido; tudo parecia tão distante, surreal, mas ao mesmo tempo extremamente próximo e ameaçador, fazendo-me tremer ante a mera ideia de saber o que surgiria do limbo mental caso as imagens se tornassem nítidas.

Seria eu forte o suficiente para suportar o que a densa cortina enevoada reservava?

Independente da resposta eu precisava descobrir, tinha de desvendar os enigmas tormentosos e eliminar de uma vez por todas esses fantasmas a me assombrar, afinal, para superar o medo, é preciso confrontá-lo de frente, e era exatamente isso o que eu estava disposta a fazer.

Respirando fundo e cerrando os olhos com firmeza, foquei nos fatos; pequenos vislumbres da embaçada noite anterior ressurgiram por trás da neblina intangível, cujos resquícios ainda cobriam os sentidos anuviados.

Empenhei-me um pouco mais franzindo o cenho, esforçando ao máximo o cérebro a recordar com detalhes o ocorrido ontem, mas tudo era caótico e inconstante; a enorme camada de fumaça restringia minha percepção entorpecida de remontar o quadro, deixando inúmeras peças faltando e buracos a serem preenchidos.

As poucas coisas que pude distinguir em meio ao mar de calmaria e súbita dormência foram as vozes musicais e hipnotizantes a reverberar no fundo das fragmentadas memórias.

Dois rapazes de aparência gloriosa...

Um moreno gigante de covinhas celestiais e um louro de selvagens olhos felinos a me encarar de maneira diabólica...

Orbes incandescentes a brilhar como rubi embebido em sangue a gotejar...

Peles lívidas como as de um cadáver...

Lábios avermelhados e voluptuosos, convidando de modo sedutor, em pedidos mudos por contato...

Uma batalha violenta...

O rapaz loiro a deitar lentamente o corpo de pedra sobre mim...

O sorriso reluzente esboçando sadismo e um toque lacerante de loucura; suas mãos audaciosas depositando-se frenéticas em minha feminilidade, enquanto ele exibia seus apavorantes dentes afiados protraindo-os ameaçadores rumo ao meu pescoço desnudo, roçando as presas, cortantes como navalha, no ponto exato onde se encontrava a jugular quente e palpitante.

Horror...

Pânico...

Cheiro de Morte...

Uma endiabrada voz sedutora e enrouquecida ecoou pelo aposento fazendo estremecer e rachar todos os vitrais góticos bem como os castiçais adornados em puro cristal; a familiaridade do tom melódico lotado de fúria indizível fora tão confortante e apaziguadora que me fez suspirar de pleno alívio em meio a todo aquele caos de angústia e sufocante agonia.

Era como se meu corpo soubesse que nada de ruim aconteceria enquanto a voz estivesse por perto...

Salvação...

Agressões...

Uma sinfonia macabra composta por gritos implorativos, gemidos agonizantes e ranger audível de dentes em pungente revolta preencheu cada cômodo, mergulhando o pomposo salão em uma esfera densa e asfixiante, como se eu estivesse mesmo presenciando o inferno na terra.

Uma nova sequência de balbuciadas palavras ácidas foram trocadas, o som seco de membros se partindo, feridas sendo brutalmente abertas, ossos se quebrando e sangue a esguichar em jatos ecoava em meus ouvidos como uma sinfonia demoníaca, tocada próprio Satã em carne e osso, tecendo com maestria os ensurdecedores acordes diabólicos de sua tormentosa canção decadente.

A poucos metros, o viscoso líquido carmesim escorria pela extensão das paredes adornadas por pinturas obscuras, como entristecidas lágrimas a jorrar das fendas do castelo em obliterante dor, banhando o fino tapete persa bordado em ouro, deixando-me ligeiramente zonza e apavorada ante a cena grotesca; a efêmera sensação de conforto, banida da mesma forma repentina que surgira.

O cheiro metálico do líquido rubro me desnorteando a cada minuto transcorrido em torturante lentidão...

Passos calmos se aproximavam...

Horror lancinante varria cada fibra retesada de meu corpo estático...

Uma familiar figura encoberta pelo manto da noite lúgubre se acercava de minha forma paralisada a repousar indefesa sobre a maciez do divã avermelhado; não pude evitar o pânico crescente a invadir e o sangue, a correr com potência dentro das veias, pulsando ruidosamente em meus ouvidos vibrantes.

Não havia escapatória...

No instante em que a criatura de presença avassaladora parou na frente da janela em que se localizava o divã, e os raios lunares refletiram através dos sombrios vitrais ascendentes iluminando minimante sua silhueta indecifrável, notei uma curiosa bagunça de rebeldes fios lisos avermelhados a resplandecer em majestosos e indescritíveis tons de bronze, criando uma estranha sensação nauseante de _déjà vu._

Era como se eu conhecesse aquela miríade de tons bronze e vermelho queimado de algum lugar, mas de onde?

Antes que pudesse conjurar qualquer teoria esclarecedora em meio à turbulência de pensamentos sem pé nem cabeça, o sujeito inclinou-se em minha direção; suas feições desconhecidas aumentando a avalanche de terror que me varria os membros letárgicos a pender sobre o estofado escarlate.

Sentia-me como uma verdadeira boneca de pano, enclausurada no próprio corpo, impossibilitada de se mover e eternamente submissa às vontades de seu dono.

Por incrível que pareça, apesar do temor incalculável a revolver minhas vísceras, que mais pareciam torcidas em um nó, dos incessantes alertas e rugidos mentais a gritar que eu corria irrevogável perigo, não consegui evitar a vontade insana de desmistificar o estranho.

Ansiava por trazer à tona de uma vez por todas o que essa criatura realmente era e o porquê de tantas esquisitices e lendas absurdas envolverem não apenas Brasov, mas toda a Romênia; lá no fundo, eu sabia que as respostas para os enigmas infindáveis repousavam no Castelo de Bran.

Nas mãos do Conde de Masen.

Apenas _ele_ poderia dar o que eu mais desejava...

Assim que a respiração gélida do suposto estranho começou a acarinhar gentilmente o meu rosto, seu inconfundível cheiro inebriante de madeira e terra úmida invadindo as narinas envolvendo-me por inteiro; uma deliciosa sensação quente sobrepujou todo o horror, incerteza ou desconfiança.

Era como se em algum lugar, nas regiões mais profundas do subconsciente eu soubesse que sua proximidade era tudo o que eu ansiava, mais até do que minha própria salvação.

Não entendia o porquê de meu corpo reagir daquela forma tão imprudente e anômala frente ao inimigo, pois aquilo soava como se eu estivesse traindo a mim mesma da maneira mais degradante existente; enquanto isso, todas as estratégias de defesa, autopreservação e controle eram jogadas involuntariamente pela janela assim que as mãos frias e suaves da entidade envolveram-me em um cuidadoso abraço possessivo.

Seu toque era delicado, apesar da robustez com que as mãos másculas percorriam meu corpo, como se certificando de que eu estava mesmo bem.

Com a doçura aprazível da pétala de uma rosa, senti sua pele aveludada se conectar à minha com uma ânsia feroz, e apesar de eu ter feito o possível para enxergar algum traço de seu rosto mascarado pelo véu funéreo, a entorpecência que a presença inebriante repercutia fez com que minhas pálpebras cerrassem devagar, entregando-me de vez ao poder irrevogável dos braços gélidos.

Por um ínfimo instante pensei ter ouvido um risinho sardônico reverberar de seus lábios cheios como o badalar de sinos monstruosos; a melodia hipnotizante seduzindo e ao mesmo tempo assombrando com o seu preternatural tom macabro.

Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, uma forte lufada de ar nos arrebatou em impetuosas correntes, e senti meu corpo girar cento e oitenta graus com uma intensa guinada rumo ao alto, e logo em seguida ser impulsionado bruscamente para frente, como se estivesse se movendo em alta velocidade em meio ao espaço; e por puro instinto recostei-me ainda mais de encontro ao peitoral do Conde de Masen, temendo cair daquele delicioso e mortal agarre.

Pressentindo meus medos, seu aperto se intensificou até que cada parte de mim estivesse grudada em seu corpo viril e sedutor, fazendo-me amolecer ainda mais de encontro à sua forma, e um ronronar vergonhoso escapulir de meus lábios entreabertos; por mais que odiasse pensar nisso, era inumanamente impossível resistir a tamanha tentação.

Incrível como tudo nele parecia convidar a me aproximar e explorá-lo por completo, desde a textura suave de seus toques, o embriagante hálito invernal adocicado, os calafrios sobrenaturais que a proximidade causava e até mesmo o sadismo impregnando em suas gargalhadas infernais.

Sua fragrância...

Ah, como eu amava o cheiro embriagante da quase reluzente pele de alabastro recoberta por aveludadas camadas de tecido negro, seu corpo másculo e rígido emanando a mais pura essência de canela e sândalo misturado a algo mais intenso que não pude distinguir.

_Fuja!_

_Você corre perigo!_

Uma voz no fundo dos pensamentos dizia, mas as delícias do momento não me deixavam ver, ouvir ou pensar em nada, a não ser em meu todo poderoso captor e seu cheiro sensual.

Apetitoso...

Atiçante...

Era um odor místico tão afrodisíaco que de imediato fez uma descarga de prazer irradiar por meu corpo inteiro e terminar em uma forte convulsão no baixo ventre, deixando-me temporariamente trêmula e arfante; a umidade em minha calcinha encharcada unida ao latejar crescente de meu faminto sexo em chamas parecia não dar trégua, me obrigando a esfregar as coxas uma contra a outra em busca da aliviante fricção.

Não conseguia entender por que aquelas sensações voluptuosas insistiam em dominar somente pela mera presença do Conde, afinal eu deveria odiá-lo por me infernizar desde que cheguei ao castelo.

Era óbvio que não podia ser tudo apenas alucinação criada pelo imaginário necessitado de uma jovem sonhadora, havia algo ameaçador e real ali, mesmo que tudo parecesse desordenado e transcendental, eu poderia jurar que cada tremor, gemido, desejo e carícia lasciva fora concreta o suficiente para me deixar marcada, oprimida e dividida entre repudiar ou implorar pelo viciante prazer incalculável que a criatura a me carregar proporcionava.

Mais...

Eu precisava de mais...

Algo poderoso capaz de preencher o vazio inalcançável em meu peito...

Capaz de alimentar a fome intangível que assolava meu corpo necessitado...

Rápido como um piscar de olhos, as correntes de vento suprimiram-se por encanto, eliminando a náusea que a movimentação sobre-humana criara ali.

Assim que o revolver do estômago enjoado se acalmou, senti o espaço em volta adquirir estabilidade, até que cedo demais um dos braços do Conde se afrouxou ao meu redor; o som de lençóis finos sendo retirados ecoou distante e antes que pudesse reclamar pela diminuição de contato, fui depositada cuidadosamente sobre a cama, sentindo uma súbita carência ao ser deixada ali sozinha e quase desamparada.

"Ah, meu Edward, como eu preciso de você, dos seus carinhos e conselhos".

Choraminguei em pensamentos, engolindo os soluços e sentido o coração apertar tamanha a falta que o meu amado Arcanjo criava; era como se um buraco negro e fundo arrebatasse meu peito, causando uma dor tão sufocante e profunda que mais parecia que iria me fazer desmoronar a qualquer instante.

Quando estava prestes a mergulhar no antigo mar de melancolia, uma curiosa lufada gélida envolveu meu corpo inerte sobre a cama; invisíveis mãos frenéticas, que aparentavam estar em todos os lugares possíveis, moviam-se fugazes ao ponto de cortarem o ar; o ruído seco de tecido sendo rasgado e uma infindável cadeia de murmúrios ininteligíveis circundou o quarto, fazendo com que o desespero somente aumentasse.

Podia notar a textura delicada do algodão presente nos lençóis tocar-me a pele nua, e no instante em que a coberta fora puxada vagarosamente, acariciando e exibindo cada membro até que eu estivesse plenamente exposta, senti o calor me incendiar por dentro; de alguma forma aterrorizante, o simples gesto causou uma súbita autoconsciência em meu próprio corpo, consciência essa unida a um pavoroso desejo que nunca imaginei um dia possuir.

Queria ser tocada...

Por _Ele..._

A mera noção de estar ali em frente ao Conde, vestida em nada, exposta aos seus olhos demoníacos e penetrantes da forma inocente que vim ao mundo, totalmente incapaz de reagir ou protestar, me fez enrubescer dos pés à cabeça e os mamilos enrijecerem como minúsculas pedras.

Aos poucos notei que o quarto estava tão abafado que mais parecia em chamas, a atmosfera se via pesada e excruciante ao ponto de sufocar; minha respiração saía em golfadas profundas e desalentadas ao passo que o peito subia e descia numa dança frenética de puro terror e desejo.

Um baixo riso lacônico ecoou em meus ouvidos, enviando arrepios e tremores para cada membro desnudo; o som era opressor, maldoso, mas ao mesmo tempo severo, muito bem controlado e envolto por uma leve ponta de tensão a crescer nas notas finais à medida que o tecido finalizava seu lento e tormentoso trajeto rumo ao chão.

A expectativa da longa espera apenas aumentava o nível elevado de ansiedade a impregnar meus nervos quase em frangalhos.

Um rosnado gutural, quase primitivo emergiu dos lábios do Conde, ao passo que sua respiração tornava-se cada vez mais ruidosa e laborada, o que fez meu medo crescer e a garganta comprimir de nervosismo, afinal não sabia que tipo de jogo era esse ou que ele queria de mim, pois uma mera serva não podia oferecer nada a alguém tão poderoso e inalcançável.

A razão dizia que eu deveria estar aterrorizada, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, desfazendo-me em prantos enquanto implorava por misericórdia, ou ao menos imaginando qualquer forma de escapar do recinto, de preferência correr para o mais longe possível do Conde.

Todavia, me sentia tão desequilibrada, desnorteada e fora do estado normal de sanidade que nem sabia se deveria mesmo temer aquela presença intrusa e ameaçadora; mal conseguia distinguir as ideias e pensamentos emaranhados; poderia apostar que se me perguntassem quem eu era ali naquele instante, provavelmente demoraria a responder...

Se eu respondesse.

Um impactante sobressalto me atingiu assim que notei a textura aveludada de dedos enregelados a percorrer a extensão da sola de meu pé descalço, lentamente passeando rumo ao tornozelo, contornando delicadamente a panturrilha, demorando um pouco mais na junção que levava à coxa, enquanto acariciava o pequeno espaço quente e trêmulo.

Um murmurar diferenciado que mais parecia um grunhido aprovador escapuliu do peito Conde, à medida que ele continuava sua exploração rumo aos supostos mistérios de meu corpo.

Antes que pudesse entender qual a razão daquela estranha análise, seus dedos longos escorregaram para cima atingindo a região interna da coxa flexionada e lá permaneceram alguns instantes, como se ele estivesse sentindo algo emanar de minha pele suada, e prestes a entrar em ebulição a qualquer momento.

As pontas dos dedos retornaram à trajetória petulante de antes, traçando com pavorosa suavidade o osso esquerdo de meu quadril, circundando-o com extremo cuidado e lentidão, até que as pontas deram espaço à palma da mão inteira, me permitindo reparar no quão grande, forte e acetinada ela era.

Falta de ar e taquicardia se fez presente quando a repugnante mão alcançou o meu estômago, tracejando delicados movimentos de vai e vem acompanhado de suaves círculos pequenos ao redor do abdômen, até seu indicador contornar com cuidado o meu umbigo em uma carícia doce quase afetuosa, que me fez protestar devido às cócegas.

E antes que pudesse me recuperar da avassaladora sensação viciante criada por aqueles toques entorpecentes, a lateral de sua mão direita caminhou até os meus seios acariciando o contorno de cada um deles, e logo em seguida a esquerda uniu-se ao novo trajeto, apalpando e massageando-os docemente como se estivesse aproveitando a sensação de tê-los ali tão bem moldados em suas perfeitas mãos frias, fazendo os mamilos latejaram e quase gritarem por um pouco mais de atenção.

Minha respiração estava ainda mais errática do que antes, as pálpebras pesadas como chumbo apenas pioravam tudo, pois com a ausência de um dos sentidos, os outros se potencializavam de modo a me fazer sentir cada toque, sussurro e leve aperto com uma intensidade que beirava à perdição total.

Poderia jurar que se o jogo não terminasse ali mesmo, não saberia o que seria de mim.

Ignorando meus protestos emudecidos, o Conde, após brincar e se deliciar com meus seios, apertar e beliscar meus mamilos intumescidos da maneira que bem desejava, ergueu seus dedos mágicos em direção à clavícula, contornando-a com excruciante lentidão até cerrar a mão gigante ao redor de meu pescoço.

Após meros segundos sentindo o palpitar descompassado da jugular e carótida sob o poder irrevogável de seu agarre pernicioso e ao mesmo tempo lotado de delicadeza e veneração inexplicáveis, tudo voltou a paralisar; minha respiração prendeu-se involuntária dentro dos pulmões assim que seus dedos indicador e médio pressionaram de leve a marquinha inchada e pulsante.

Os pensamentos já nublados foram completamente absorvidos pela névoa densa e obliterante que me invadiu, um calor sem proporções se apoderou, transformando cada órgão, célula e fibra em uma verdadeira fornalha prestes a superaquecer e explodir, ao passo que meus lábios se partiram em busca dos do Conde.

De alguma forma eu estava me perdendo, as vontades doentias havia retornado, meu ventre se contorcia inquieto suplicando por coisas que nem mesmo eu entendia, e o espaço entre minhas pernas pulsava dolorosamente, implorando por contato e liberdade.

Antes que tivesse a chance de me recompor daquele espetáculo libidinoso de pura luxúria, o frio nariz aquilino do temível anfitrião passeou calmamente por minha mandíbula, bochechas e testa, inalando profundamente o odor da minha carne vibrante, não descuidando de nenhum pedaço de pele exposta.

Quando seus lábios sedosos se fecharam ao redor de minha orelha e os dentes pontudos mordiscaram o lóbulo sensível, ofeguei; espasmos me varreram por inteiro ao ponto de fazer os dedos dos pés e das mãos se contraírem e fecharem involuntariamente entre os finos lençóis, ao passo que minhas costas se arquearam em um movimento doloroso em sua direção; um grito abafado pela audaciosa mão cadavérica fora impedido de se libertar ante o prazer surreal em que mergulhei.

Uma arrepiante risadinha macabra de fazer tremer e gelar os ossos emanou dos mesmos lábios gostosos e macios a lamber e mordiscar minha orelha sensível.

_- Tic-tac, tic-tac... o cerco está se fechando, Bonequinha_.

**† † †**

Tudo desapareceu.

Os flashes de recordação a se distorcer foram lavados pela umidade e o queimar de meus olhos marejados; em poucos instantes, tudo ficara claro e assustadoramente óbvio; não havia sido mera coincidência eu ter despertado em minha própria cama, as cenas nauseantes de sangue, ira, tormento, desejo e quase entrega haviam mesmo acontecido.

O Conde tinha me trazido ao quarto, tocado meu corpo sem permissão – não que eu tivesse objetado ou algo do tipo – brincado com os meus nervos da forma cruel e degradante que só um sadista doentio poderia fazer.

Observei os arredores, atarantada, girando a cabeça em movimentos frenéticos e nervosos para os lados tentando negar os fatos tenebrosos, lutando contra as lágrimas de puro ódio ante a humilhação sofrida ontem à noite – e nos outros dias também – reparando após uma ligeira varredura no cômodo, que os pedaços de minha camisola haviam sumido misteriosamente, bem como o pente azul marinho que sempre usei para prender os cabelos.

Além de louco, misantropo e tarado sexual, o Conde de Masen também era ladrão, será que havia como isso tudo piorar?

Não, pior do que já estava não dava para ficar.

Deus me ajudasse a lutar contra as intenções maléficas dessa criatura, mas se ele imaginava que eu ficaria sentadinha aguardando suas investidas ousadas, jogos sádicos de tortura física e psicológica para cima de mim, ele estava redondamente enganado, pois fui criada para ser forte; iria revidar da forma que sabia, usando todo o bom senso e coragem que ainda parecia intacto dentro de mim.

Empinando o queixo em atitude resoluta, desci da cama, apoiei os pés no chão sentindo-me estranhamente zonza, segurando na base da cabeceira de modo a não colapsar no chão, e sem deixar a súbita vertigem estragar o novo humor, caminhei até o banheiro onde me lavei ligeiro na banheira ignorando os hematomas, que pareciam melhores hoje, e o agudo sibilar macabro da ventania matinal, isso sem falar dos murmúrios fúnebres a cortar o ar.

Parecia que eu havia me acostumado àquela atmosfera sombria...

Ao menos um pouco...

Troquei de roupa apressada, arrumando a barra do vestido, as mangas, o corset e levantando a gola do vestido numa tentativa de ocultar a mancha a cada dia mais inchada e avermelhada.

Depois de vistoriar o resto do quarto e me assegurar de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar, caminhei pelo corredor mal iluminado e desci as escadas em direção à cozinha fazendo o mínimo de barulho que minhas velhas botas de couro curtido permitiam; chegando lá dei de cara com uma sorridente e toda saltitante Jéssica a cantar e murmurar Canções Gregorianas*.

- Bom dia, Jess.

- Bom dia, Flor do Dia! – cumprimentou exultante, o caramelo de seus olhos dançava dentro das íris vibrantes de felicidade.

- Parece que alguém dormiu muito bem – elucidei displicente, esboçando um sorriso matreiro ante a animação da loira.

- Sonhei com o meu marido – suspirou saudosa; as bochechas rosadas de tanta alegria fazíamos coisas ma-ra-vi-lho-sas.

- Fico contente por você, mas faça o favor de guardar os detalhes para si mesma – implorei fazendo uma careta desgostosa ante a ideia de ter vislumbres de sua agitada vida conjugal.

- Não sei por que você é assim tão recatada, não precisa sentir vergonha ao falar de sexo e...

- Onde está o café da manhã? – apressei em desviar o tópico da conversa antes que eu perdesse o raciocínio e acabasse revelando minhas inusitadas, e fantasiosas, aventuras eróticas.

Ou não tão fantasiosas assim...

- Aqui querida – piscou depositando um garrafão de vinho tinto, pão, queijo e frutas desidratadas em cima da mesa.

- Uau, isso é pão de cevada? Eu adoro! – saltei de contentamento, agarrando a faca e partindo o cheiroso pão macio em finas fatias.

- Hummm... delícia – murmurei com a boca cheia, revirando os olhos ao sentir a massa se desfazer no céu da boca.

- Obrigada; mas então, Bella – remexeu-se impaciente no assento, desviando o olhar do meu por um leve momento enquanto segurava sua caneca de Slivovitz a meio caminho da boca – como foi a sua noite?

- Normal eu acho, por quê? – inquiri arqueando uma sobrancelha, crispando os lábios ante a perguntinha estranha.

- Ouvi uns gritos e gemidos seus – replicou indiferente, voltando a bebericar sua aguardente de ameixa.

- COF! COF! C-como? – questionei após quase sufocar entalada com o pedaço de pão preso na garganta.

- Relaxa meu anjo, como eu disse antes, não há vergonha em se autosaciar e...

- O que te faz pensar que e-e-eu – balbuciei mortificada ante a ideia de Jéssica ter escutado meu momento desconcertante.

- Por favor, conheço muito bem a diferença entre um rugido orgásmico de pura entrega e um gritinho acovardado e frescurento – justificou revirando os olhos e abanando a mão direita no ar com displicência, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do planeta.

Outra vez meus pensamentos voaram para o episódio do banheiro onde praticamente sucumbi aos toques diabólicos e maravilhosos do Conde, recordei das carícias selvagens e viciantes do Anjo bondoso que possuía meu coração e alma, do terror lancinante que o rapaz loiro provocou em mim, da batalha sangrenta, o reaparecimento do macabro anfitrião e sua recente visita ao meu quarto.

Tudo aquilo preenchia e desnorteava minha cabeça já muito confusa, fazendo-me questionar a razão do Conde agir daquela forma, mas nunca ter se dado ao trabalho de aparecer de forma decente a fim de me dar os cumprimentos.

Em verdade, ninguém havia aparecido desde que aqui cheguei; nada dos rapazes de ontem, Bree havia evaporado em pleno ar, os ditos empregados, cocheiros e afins também continuavam ocultos como a maioria dos segredos a envolver essas terras amaldiçoadas.

A cada dia que passava sentia-me ainda mais aprisionada, não apenas pelo medo, mas havia um aviso sobrenatural emitido pelas gárgulas eternamente vigilantes, as naturais muralhas elevadas, os barrancos e escarpas vertiginosas a se elevarem altivas e assustadoras como a pior das clausuras.

Por trás de todas aquelas imagens alegóricas havia o camuflado sentido que as palavras iniciais do Conde demonstraram no bilhete; o mantra demoníaco ressoando maquiavélico em meu subconsciente como se estive gravado ali a ferro e fogo.

E escrito com o meu próprio Sangue...

"**Espero que goste do emprego e sinta-se em casa,**

**pois agora que chegou, **

**dificilmente sairá" .**

**...**

"dificilmente sairá"

...

"dificilmente sairá"

...

"dificilmente sairá"

Meu Deus, em que espécie de inferno fui me meter?

Não, eu não seria uma vítima...

Lutaria até a derradeira gota de suor, sangue e lágrimas nem que essa fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse em vida.

- Eu vou – afirmei decidida, batendo com força o punho fechado sobre a mesa, fazendo os pratos e talheres tremerem, e consequentemente assustando a distraída e sonhadora Jéssica.

- O-o que? – gaguejou confusa, com a boca cheia de frutinhas secas.

- Vou embora com você, amiga – asseverei resoluta, encarando seus marejados olhos brilhantes, que se alargaram em surpresa e adquiriram um tom reluzente ainda mais arrojado do que antes.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Bells – cantarolou, correndo até o lado oposto da mesa para me envolver em um cálido abraço maternal de aquecer e inchar o coração tamanha felicidade.

Sim, aquilo era o correto.

Seguiria o meu próprio caminho bem longe daqui, mesmo lamentando e sangrando por dentro ante o fato de não poder desfrutar mais da companhia de meu amado e adorado Anjo Guardião, sabia que tempos difíceis exigiam medidas drásticas, e era isso o que a situação demandava.

Meu querido Edward iria compreender...

Até onde conseguia recordar, tudo se via muito bem planejado para a partida, ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo da fuga, depois eu arrumaria uma forma de ganhar dinheiro e não sobrecarregar demais a pobre Jess e sua bondosa família.

Pelo pouco que reparei a charrete em que vim estava em condições relativamente boas para o transporte de duas pessoas mais suprimentos, o único problema seria Esther; o estado de minha companheira não era nada animador, pois desde que chegamos ao castelo a égua árabe perdera sua saúde e resplendor de antes.

O pêlo macio não mais brilhava, seus ossos estavam extremamente evidentes de encontro à pelagem branca demonstrando o quão fraca e magra ela se encontrava; o doce animal sequer suportava o próprio peso sobre as patas, o que me obrigou a mudar sua dieta, servindo-a com variados tipos de vegetais e rações da região, cuidando dia e noite para que ela se recuperasse, mas seu quadro não melhorava.

Ao contrário, minha amiguinha definhava a olhos vistos e eu nada podia fazer para impedir.

A mera lembrança desse fato me fez suspirar desanimada sobre da farta mesa de café da manhã, o que de pronto chamou a atenção da sempre afável Jess; abanei a mão indicando que estava bem e assim que terminei a refeição e lavei a pouca louça, caminhei com um balde cheio de ração até o estábulo a fim de checar Esther.

Desnecessário dizer que novamente minhas preocupações se acentuaram ao vê-la deitadinha sobre o feno macio, respirando com extrema dificuldade em sua baia ao fundo do estábulo de aparência abandonada.

Agachei perto dela, acariciando-lhe o pelo antes tão lustroso, agora completamente fosco e áspero, sentindo o pobre animal se animar ligeiramente dando um baixinho relincho, que me fez sorrir em resposta e separar os vegetais frescos de maior quantidade protéica.

Enquanto a alimentava com certa dificuldade, já que Esther se recusava a abrir a boca e comer o que era oferecido, notei além da magreza e finura assombrosas de seus membros, dois furinhos estranhos no pescoço alongado e algumas gotículas de sangue manchando o pelo agora acinzentado.

"Pernilongos sanguessugas repugnantes" – bradei em pensamentos, batendo o pé sobre um punhado de esterco e franzindo o cenho em consternação.

Acariciei os pontinhos vermelhos recentes e senti Esther se alarmar, erguendo-se com tudo do chão em um sobressalto violento que me assustou; nunca a tinha visto assim tão aterrorizada e furiosa, o que me fez ter redobrada cautela na nova aproximação, e sussurrando palavras doces fui me acercando de sua resfolegante forma tensa até que em fim, suas patas se flexionaram ante o cansaço e ela retornou ao chão.

Ainda nervosa pela cena para lá de anormal, retirei uma grossa coberta de lã de dentro da minha bolsa de couro e agasalhei bem Esther, pois o clima havia esfriado subitamente; a temperatura caíra de modo drástico demais para aquela época do ano e eu não entendia o porquê, já que não havia ninguém capaz de explicar sobre as absurdas mudanças térmicas da localidade.

Meu maior medo era o quanto essas alterações no tempo poderiam influenciar em nossa partida rumo à região da Valáquia, afinal a viagem seria exaustivamente longa e eu não gostaria de prolongar minha estadia naquele Castelo demoníaco nem por mais um dia que fosse.

Após cuidar de Esther e ter certeza de que ela estava bem acomodada entre a maciez do feno, tranquei o estábulo trespassando uma pesada viga de madeira apodrecida pela porta gigantesca, já que a ideia de haver uma matilha de furiosos lobos famintos rondando a floresta não era uma notícia lá muito reconfortante, e o fato de ter ouvido o familiar coro de uivos agudos ressoando pelos arredores do castelo na noite passada apenas confirmou meus temores.

Enquanto tentava, com muito esforço, firmar a tora irregular no local certo, acabei arranhando a palma de ambas as mãos, e apesar de os cortes terem sido superficiais, fiz uma caretinha irritada ante minha enorme falta de coordenação motora.

Terminada a tarefa, apanhei o balde milagrosamente vazio e caminhei pelo pátio secundário rumo ao interior do castelo, porém a repentina neblina que se seguiu me obrigou a reduzir o passo e ter cautela no percurso.

Não sabia de onde raios havia surgido toda aquela névoa fria e ofuscante que apenas se adensava a cada passo dado; ainda assim continuei andando com as mãos erguidas para frente a fim de encontrar algo em que pudesse me apoiar ou qualquer outra coisa que me guiasse até o caminho certo.

Não fazia ideia de quanto tempo fiquei batendo perna por entre a mistura pastosa de grama úmida, lama escorregadia e galhos, mas o cansaço e a fome começavam a me abater; então, em meio ao nervosismo, comecei a gritar desesperadamente a plenos pulmões por Jéssica, Edward ou qualquer um capaz de me socorrer, mas lá no fundo sabia que era tarde demais, e por mais que me esgoelasse seria tudo em vão.

Eu estava sozinha, perdida e com frio; minhas roupas se viam encharcadas e coladas ao corpo trepidante devido à umidade da névoa que parecia não mais ter fim, e à medida que andava, sentia que mais desnorteava ficava; até que já nas últimas, pisei em falso e acabei tropeçando em uma raiz protuberante a se sobressair do chão lamacento.

Minhas mãos arranhadas arderam como fogo assim que entraram em contato com a sujeira e então fiquei imóvel ao sentir algo pontiagudo me acertando na lateral do corpo; segundos depois percebi que um pequeno galho de árvore havia me arranhado a cintura durante a corrida desenfreada rumo ao castelo, fazendo-me gemer de dor quando tentei levantar do chão sentindo a insistente pontada aguda se apossar do local machucado; o vestido cinza imundo aos poucos ia sendo tingido pelo vermelho escarlate de meu sangue a esvair da ferida aberta.

Não pude evitar um arrepio de puro terror quando o sibilar fúnebre do vento ecoou pela floresta, esfriando ainda mais o meu corpo já gelado, agitando as folhas tremulantes a cair de seus talos podres unido ao longínquo uivar aterrador da matilha de cães horripilantes.

O fato de o ferimento continuar a sangrar com certeza deve ter atraído as feras, e só de lembrar daqueles orbes frios cor de âmbar e os caninos afiados a avançar sem piedade, me fez soluçar e choramingar assustada igual a uma criança perdida.

Mas precisava ser corajosa se quisesse sair viva dali.

Usando força de vontade e desejo de sobrevivência, levantei do chão imundo e retomei a caminhada redobrando a velocidade dos passos o máximo que as chagas permitiam, mas ao que tudo indicava, o esforço de nada havia adiantado, pois assim que o silêncio lúgubre da floresta, que parecia ter parado de respirar por breves instantes, se instaurou, vislumbrei inúmeros pares de olhos amarelos reluzentes a me espreitar das trevas.

Rosnados guturais reverberavam de dentro das feras famélicas até que um, dois, três, quatro lobos grandes começaram a me cercar em um círculo perfeito e inescapável.

O cheiro fétido da saliva gosmenta dos bichos a se acumular no chão imundo fez meu estômago revirar e uma súbita corrente de adrenalina arrebatar por dentro; aproveitando a nova onda de bravura que sempre parece surgir quando se está cara a cara com a morte, agarrei um longo tronco, quebrando-o ao meio e usando como arma, pois me negava a facilitar o trabalho dos peludos repugnantes.

Eles teriam de lutar bastante para desfrutar dessa comida.

A primeira fera, de pelo negro como a noite sem estrelas, deu três passos lentos, mas não menos ameaçadores em minha direção, seguido pelas outras três menores a rosnar de fome; de pronto afastei minhas pernas fraquejantes em posição de defesa e tentei firmar os pés no chão íngreme, pronta para revidar e fugir na primeira chance que tivesse.

Minutos seculares se passaram e o cansaço tornava a bater; eu podia ver por entre os filetes enevoados que a noite estava chegando com seu manto fúnebre e muito em breve minhas chances de sair viva se reduziriam a zero.

De uma coisa estava convicta: eu precisava agir.

Os lobos não eram nada imbecis, eles apenas ficavam ali me observando enfraquecer pela falta de alimentos, desidratação e a pequena hemorragia; os bichos aguardavam ansiosa e pacientemente que eu bobeasse para assim darem o bote, e infelizmente a longa espera compensou, pois minha visão começou a ser bombardeada por inúmeros pontinhos negros, a tonteira se acercava devagar flexionando meus joelhos por força involuntária.

Seria esse o fim?

Perecer em meio às presas fétidas desses monstrinhos famintos?

Que repugnante...

De repente a ideia de passar os últimos momentos de vida enclausurada pelas garras do Conde de Masen não parecia algo assim tão ruim, muito pelo contrário, soava como um convite para lá de sedutor, mas essa não era hora para pensar nele, primeiro eu deveria escapar e depois voltaria a fantasiar com o enigmático Conde odioso que tanto me intrigava e fascinava.

Aproveitando o pequeno instante de distração, a fera de pelo negro luzidio avançou em minha direção com um salto abrupto no ar, em questão de segundos sua mandíbula poderosa encontrava-se a milímetros de minha garganta; a saliva pútrida gotejando em meu rosto fez com que eu tornasse a sentir os sinais da fadiga com força total.

Eu não aguentaria segurar o tronco de madeira contra o corpo enorme do animal por muito tempo, mas antes que pudesse empurrar a criatura para longe, vislumbrei pela visão periférica as duas feras menores voando para cima de mim.

Definitivamente...

Era o fim...

- Edward – sussurrei débil, sentindo as articulações dos braços cederem sob o peso do lobo negro enquanto os demais avançavam até mim em ritmo apressado.

- Eu te amo, meu doce Anjo.

Uivos agudos ensurdecedores...

_Tecido se rasgando..._

Rugidos atormentados...

_Saliva podre ardendo sobre as feridas... _

Sussurros ininteligíveis...

_Toneladas a me esmagar..._

Rosnados agonizantes...

_Pressão..._

Membros se rompendo...

_Frio cortante a envolver..._

Carne sendo mutilada...

_Paz..._

**† † † **

O guinchar de uma estridente revoada de morcegos furiosos se fez presente, engolindo-me com suas asinhas negras e esqueléticas num verdadeiro turbilhão negro; a confusão de finos sons gasturentos e o borrão de imagens fugazes somado à crescente exaustão, me desnortearam ainda mais.

Talvez eu tivesse apagado por alguns instantes, não sabia dizer, mas assim que reabri os olhos senti o gosto amargo da bile subir por minha garganta e o vômito percorrer seu trajeto boca afora assim que focalizei na imagem grotesca das carcaças drenadas da matilha, e os pedaços estropiados do que restou das três feras que me emboscaram minutos atrás.

Os corpos desmembrados dos animais ainda pulsavam em meio as nauseantes poças de sangue; eu podia ver pedaços de intestinos e outras vísceras espalhados em uma mistura pastosa de carne apodrecida e parasitas.

"_Corra" _

Uma sensual voz enrouquecida, mascarada em fúria sussurrou direto nos meus pensamentos, conturbados, pela visão sanguinolenta.

Sem titubear corri desenfreada em meio aos galhos, veredas e supostos atalhos que encontrei pelo caminho, nem sequer havia notado que a névoa tinha sumido restando apenas esparsas nuvenzinhas esfumaçadas.

Em meio ao desespero, suor, lágrimas e pânico, continuei a lutar por sobrevivência agarrando-me à vida com unhas e dentes, sentindo braços e pernas serem arranhados pelos densos arbustos espinhentos, que mais pareciam braços sombrios tentando me enclausurar; saltando e desviando de pedras pontudas, continuei a fugir, ignorando a canção tenebrosa da floresta macabra que observava minha batalha sem fim com um ensandecido prazer doentio.

Corri sem parar sentindo minhas pernas trepidantes queimarem por conta do esforço ininterrupto e os pulmões falharem ante a pouca quantidade de ar; com um último resfolegar desalentado, encarei o céu enfeitado pela gigantesca Lua Nova majestosa, que irradiava seus belíssimos raios prateados sobre a floresta apavorante.

Tudo parou...

Por um minuto a avalanche de total horror, o ciclo convulsivo de fuga, medo e instinto foram suprimidos, e tudo o que consegui enxergar foi o brilho mágico do luar prateado refletindo em minha pele lívida e pulsante.

A canção muda do astro reverberando em meus ouvidos numa acalentadora sinfonia de pura sedução e erotismo, um irrecusável convite velado para que eu me entregasse ao abraço de seus raios e encantos sobrenaturais.

Meu corpo se movia em uma leve dança como se tivesse vontade própria, enquanto a mente entorpecida nada podia fazer para impedir; quando estava prestes a me lançar de vez na magia do hino entoado pela imensidão arredondada, notei de relance uma enigmática figura negra de porte alto e leonino envolvido pelo encanto daquela noite funesta.

Aos poucos senti a luz resplandecente me possuir por inteiro, uma voz suave e melíflua me envolveu num ardente abraço apaixonado, até que de súbito, senti seu corpo rígido grudado em minhas costas, os braços firmes, circundando minha forma pequena e antes tão desprotegida.

No mesmo instante suspirei de prazer e descansei sobre a firmeza daqueles músculos viris, sentindo o seu rosto frio sempre invisível enterrar-se cada vez mais fundo e com mais _sede_ em meu pescoço quente, que involuntariamente se entregava ao carinho do visitante; a sensação irreal de ter aquela atiçante respiração gélida e compassada assim tão perto me excitava a cada suspiro de deleite emitido por seus lábios marmóreos.

Impossível resistir ao convite silencioso...

Aproveitando cada arrepio, tremor e gemido, ali remanesci de olhos cerrados desfrutando dos sussurros voluptuosos e tórridas carícias invisíveis distribuídas por aquele delicioso amante misterioso e ao mesmo tempo tão familiar.

Remanescemos no meio da floresta a nos acariciar, ora delicada ora vorazmente, em um estranho ritual apaixonado repleto de veneração; ambos unidos e enlaçados um no outro, embalados pela canção macabra de galhos e ventos dançantes, bem como pelos feitiços entorpecentes da Lua Nova.

_- Minha..._

_Ele_ murmurou de encontro ao meu pescoço exposto, contornando minha clavícula e subindo rumo à mandíbula com seu nariz afilado até alcançar a orelha, onde deu pequenas mordidas delicadas e lambidas enlouquecedoras.

- Sua...

Repliquei em um meio gemido embriagado pela usual presença viciante, cujo poder de dominação e persuasão sobre mim parecia infinito; mas só aquilo não me satisfaria, eu precisava de uma dose maior daquele contato tão familiar e arrebatador, que parecia penetrar nas profundezas mais ocultas de minha alma de uma forma que jamais pensei existir.

A maneira como _ele_ mergulhava e vasculhava o fundo de meu ser, trazendo à tona o que eu mais desejava, satisfazendo o que sempre neguei a mim mesma, era intensa e profunda, criando entre nós uma espécie de conexão inquebrável, em que nossas vontades se uniam numa só.

Era quase...

Inumano...

Sua voz passiva e melódica lembrava uma orquestra celeste de Arcanjos da mais elevada hierarquia, e o controle que esse tom sedutor, envolto em puro erotismo tinha sobre mim era irrevogável; eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa, _ele_ só precisaria pedir e eu faria sem ao menos titubear, pois meu corpo, inexplicavelmente ansiava pelo dele de uma forma simbiótica e primitiva.

Apenas uma palavra...

E eu me perderia...

Para sempre...

_- Venha... _

_- Isabella..._

Quando estava a ponto de me atirar de corpo e alma nos braços do Conde, um estridente grito fino e conhecido me trouxe de volta do sonho místico em que estava imersa; aos poucos senti meu corpo submergir de dentro do mar de ânsias e ilusões, as ideias foram tornando-se mais claras enquanto o torpor a encobrir minha percepção se dissipava por completo.

- Bella, onde está você? – a voz desesperada de Jess ressoou por entre as copas das árvores retorcidas a se contorcerem em fantasmagóricas posições.

De repente fiquei plenamente consciente de cada elemento obscuro do ambiente a me rodear, e essa percepção aguçada colocou cada fibra nervosa à flor da pele; meu coração apertado batia com violência de encontro às costelas.

Uma pavorosa coruja branca de gigantes olhos negros penetrantes e sem brilho piando sua canção funérea me sobressaltou, variados pares de orbes reluzentes me encaravam das sombras bruxuleantes da floresta a se recurvar e dançar num pavoroso ritual tenebroso, embalada pelo sibilar cortante do vento gélido.

Toda essa atmosfera preternatural era incrementada pela claridade da Lua, agora não mais tão bela e misteriosa, pois a solidão criada apela ausência dele, havia ofuscado toda a magnitude de antes.

O momento de encanto e hipnotismo fora assim quebrado, e no instante em que tornei a encarar as imagens aterradoras do sombrio quadro natural, apressei o passo seguindo a voz vacilante de minha amiga; quando imaginei que estava salva, tropecei em algo e senti meu corpo pender para o lado com lentidão, depois rolando para baixo em alta velocidade, enquanto eu nada pensava ou entendia.

Os membros latejavam de dor e a queda parecia não ter fim, até que em algum momento tudo cessou, apesar da cabeça continuar a girar em uma atordoante espiral de galhos, lama e folhas secas.

Quando tudo se estabilizou, a primeira coisa que senti foi um conjunto de pedrinhas duras a espetar minhas costas doloridas, seguida da dor atrás da cabeça e um odor pungente de carne apodrecida; passei hesitante a mão esquerda pela superfície pedregosa.

De repente todo o meu corpo se retesou por instinto e trepidou momentaneamente em um espasmo de total agonia, quando a textura desgastada de um tecido fino e amarrotado me tocou de leve.

Sentei atemorizada e assim que a luminosidade da lua encoberta por breves nuvens tornou a incidir sobre a floresta, enxerguei a coisa mais apavorante que minha limitada mente humana jamais poderia sequer imaginar...

Encontrava-me mergulhada numa espécie de buraco repleto de carcaças, mas esses não eram um tipo qualquer de restos mortais...

Eu estava rodeada por uma horripilante porção incalculável de...

_Ossadas humanas..._

* * *

Um ruído agudo e estridente repleto de terror lancinante ressoou pelas montanhas longínquas de maneira tão terrível que parecia alcançar o céu numa súplica angustiante, ao ponto de me deixar paralisada por minutos que não passavam nunca.

Após instantes de sufocante tormento, a queimação latejante em minha garganta seca a arder como brasa incandescente, indicou que aquele som indescritivelmente torturado que mais lembrava o sofrimento das almas a perecer no inferno eterno tão bem descrito por Dante, era o _meu_ próprio grito apavorado.

Uma reação natural ante a cena mórbida de incontáveis esqueletos humanos a recobrir a extensão do chão imundo; enormes buracos negros sem fundo representando órbitas oculares vazias, ossos apodrecidos e corroídos pelo tempo, alguns ainda vestidos em antigos farrapos; todos amontoados cruelmente em posições bizarras como se tivessem sido jogados ali de qualquer jeito sem nenhum respeito ou consideração.

"Inferno"

Pensei horrorizada, levando as costas da mão ferida à boca numa tentativa de evitar vomitar outra vez.

Enquanto minhas pernas trêmulas andavam por entre o mar de ossos e cadáveres em decomposição, pelo pouco que meu cérebro conturbado conseguiu distinguir, a maioria dos corpos que ali jaziam eram de mulheres, em geral jovens bonitas, mas havia também crianças pequenas e alguns homens fortes.

A sensação de dor e mágoa dentro do peito me fez parar de respirar por meros segundo e em seguida dar vazão à choradeira há tanto tempo trancafiada no coração a pulsar errático, afinal que tipo de homem seria capaz de tal atrocidade?

"_Homem não, monstro"_

As palavras balbuciadas da doce Esme ecoaram no fundo de minha mente, colaborando ainda mais para aumentar o meu já agravado estado de pânico ao lembrar que sua linda garotinha havia sido morta pelo Conde.

Foi quando vislumbrei em meio à luz vacilante o corpo inerte de uma familiar jovem de cabelos curtinhos espetados, enfeitados por uma amarrotada fitinha cor de rosa.

Sem ao menos pensar, corri por entre os esqueletos e carcaças pútridas até alcançar a figura sem vida da garota cujo corpo, assim como todos os demais, parecia estar sem sangue; incontáveis marcas de violência, chupões, arranhões e inúmeros hematomas recobriam sua forma delicada.

- Alice – sussurrei horrorizada, agachando-me ao lado do cadáver do que um dia havia sido uma jovenzinha formosa e repleta vitalidade; ainda me lembrava do brilho ávido de seus olhinhos reluzentes e sagazes iguais aos de uma sílfide**, cuja beleza e vivacidade havia sido bem representada pela imagem que Esme mostrara em Brasov.

Contendo os soluços convulsivos a me fazer tremer, e engolindo mais bile amarga a subir pela garganta, fechei-lhe os olhos sem vida, rezei por sua alma e pela de todos aqueles desafortunados que um dia haviam sido vítimas da crueldade sem limites do Conde de Masen.

Antes de iniciar a árdua jornada barranco acima, reparei que saindo do buraco, a trilha de ossos dava em outro lugar oculto por uma densa cortina de hera verdejante, cujos cipós se estendiam ao longo do que aparentava ser um extenso e antigo paredão de pedra.

Atiçada pela curiosidade latente, avancei devagar tentando ao máximo não esmagar os crânios dos indigentes sob meus pés, e assim que alcancei as plantas a escorrer pelas frestas e veredas como águas de uma cachoeira, notei estranhos símbolos ali desenhados; afastei os cipós da frente, limpei o pó com a palma da mão e assim que me afastei alguns centímetros tive uma visão completa do que se erguia ante meus olhos inchados pelo choro:

Um antiquado mausoléu...

Encarei os arredores, dando maior atenção à curiosa configuração do local e percebi que tudo fazia parte de uma complexa estrutura de pedra obscurecida, colunas rachadas e partidas ao meio a sustentar nada a não ser o próprio ar; imagens de criaturas andróginas e disformes incrementando a estranha estrutura que mais lembrava um altar de adoração pagão.

Uma sensação pavorosa de estar sendo observada me fez engolir em seco e voltar os olhos para a entrada majestosa do grandioso mausoléu devorado por ramos de heras e pela passagem cruel do tempo.

Encarando de longe, a primeira coisa que se podia reparar era nas gárgulas gigantescas com suas feições monstruosas contorcidas em caretas estarrecedoras a montar guarda em cada lado das portas de pedra devoradas pelo limo escuro.

Pequenas caveiras esboçando as mesmas feições de seculares máscaras da comédia grega foram esculpidas milimetricamente no arco transversal que circundava a fachada, e logo ao topo da opulenta estrutura ascendente havia uma cruz católica rompida ao meio; as bordas foram de alguma forma, cerradas; os anjos a posar de cada lado da mesma haviam sido degolados e suas armas celestiais, magicamente pulverizadas pelo tempo – ou ao menos era nisso que eu insistia em acreditar.

Movida por uma força além da compreensão, cheguei cuidadosamente junto ao portão negro enferrujado da grandiosa fachada e encarei com temor visceral as portas de granito envelhecido a sussurrar convites mascarados, atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade pulsante dentro de mim.

Mesmo sabendo que a pedra, que aparentava pesar toneladas, jamais seria removida do lugar, ultrapassei o arco enegrecido rumo ao interior do mausoléu, mas assim que o bom senso me convenceu a dar meia volta e ir embora o mais depressa possível, a pedra de acesso se moveu sozinha com um estrepito oco e arrastado.

Apesar de totalmente assustada, ofegante e tremendo dos pés à cabeça, inspirei a contra gosto o ar poeirento do local atravessando a passagem escura com inusitado destemor; ignorando os arrepios a brotar em minha pele, caminhei a passos lentos ao longo de um velho corredor de rocha enegrecida enfeitado por tochas apagadas a jazer ao longo das paredes; uma sufocante sensação claustrofóbica me arrebatava à medida que eu penetrava rumo ao centro do apavorante mausoléu.

Após alguns segundos tateando a superfície imunda em meio à escuridão emudecida dos corredores tortuosos, vislumbrei um pequeno facho de luz a incidir contra os vitrais arroxeados próximo ao teto; graças a isso consegui entender melhor a configuração do local.

Notei que logo a frente havia uma segunda entrada guardada por não somente gárgulas, mas outras criaturas medonhas que lembravam demônios em constante decadência, similares aos retratados nas pinturas católicas das igrejas.

Engolindo em seco, atravessei as portas de bronze e me deparei com um labirinto de câmaras ritualísticas, mais corredores, algumas alcovas e um esqueleto humano trajado em roupas masculinas puídas; a parte direita da ossatura corporal parcialmente pulverizada.

Controlando o medo, limpei a garganta seca e segui adiante, até que depois de atravessar uma última câmara colossal situada bem ao fundo do complexo, encontrei um majestoso portal entalhado em ébano, o qual se abriu vagarosamente ante mim.

A cena retratada na pedra negra era a passagem bíblica que contava a historia do _Juízo Final_ descrita no _Novo Testamento:_ os eleitos à direita, os condenados à esquerda; mas o que realmente me fez cair de joelhos e engasgar ante a súbita falta de ar, fora a ênfase dada na cena da _Descida aos Infernos,_ onde demônios empurravam as pobres almas dos condenados rumo à perdição eterna.

Abraçando o próprio corpo em posição fetal, choraminguei deitada no chão sujo, tentando entender o motivo de eu estar sendo guiada até ali.

Qual o meu papel naquela tragédia grega?

Será que isso era uma demonstração concreta de que meu futuro estava traçado?

Estaria eu condenada ao mesmo destino que as almas lançadas no abismo de chamas e dor?

Só havia uma forma de escapar do que me estava reservado...

Lutar, descobrir a verdade e contra atacar.

Pus-me de pé com um salto, arrumei o que restou do amarrotado vestido manchado e empurrei parte do portão com toda a força até o mesmo finalmente se abrir por completo.

O salão possuía o formato de um retângulo perfeito; o ambiente em si era ainda mais sombrio e pavoroso do que os anteriores, pois neste eu pressentia uma espécie de força maligna opressora incidindo em meu peito, comprimindo-o de forma dolorosa como se pudesse me esmagar a qualquer segundo.

Respirando fundo, observei o teto altíssimo que se erguia a absurdos vinte metros acima do solo, sustentado por colunas carcomidas por plantas; ao redor do majestoso salão havia inúmeras esculturas góticas e símbolos...

Muitos símbolos antigos...

Hebraicos, egípcios e alquímicos espalhados não só pelas paredes, mas em certas partes do chão poeirento, e logo acima do altar repleto de velas negras apagadas, jazia um imenso caixão de mármore acinzentado e muito bem polido encravado ao chão.

Sua enorme tampa pesada reluzia de modo assustador ante a presença do brilho lunar a incidir minimamente pela ampla claraboia do teto abobadado; mas aquilo não fora nada comparado à figura aterradora e ao mesmo tempo magnânima esculpida na tampa do milenar ataúde.

A imagem de um jovem rapaz de feições formosas e sedutoras, trajado em elegantes vestimentas que mais lembravam as de um Príncipe Medieval.

A mandíbula quadrada perfeitamente angulada à junção viril do pescoço, o formato dos olhos a reluzir numa intensidade quase viva e os encantadores lábios preenchidos, esticados em um sorriso torto zombeteiro somado ao peculiar corte daquele cabelo repleto de pontas desordenadas, me fez ofegar ante a curiosa sensação de familiaridade.

A escultura era tão bem construída e parecia tão real em cada traço e curvatura que eu praticamente conseguia enxergar o glorioso rapaz de envernizadas unhas afiadas e sorriso maldoso se erguendo de dentro do túmulo rumo a meu encontro; fato que me fez gemer baixinho e suspirar em deleite.

"Por acaso estou perdendo a sanidade?"

Ralhei comigo mesma, apressando o passo rumo à saída, sentindo-me um pouco desapontada por não ter descoberto nada de útil ali dentro, a não ser uma cripta opulenta e esquecida no meio do nada.

Em meio ao percurso incerto por entre as pequenas câmaras do salão, acabei cedendo outra vez à maldita curiosidade e espiei em um dos compartimentos, abafando o gritinho fino de pavor assim que vislumbrei um esqueleto trajado em delicadas roupas femininas; uma fina cabeleira negra ainda brotava do crânio rachado, o tecido do vestido ainda remanescia inteiro enquanto os braços e dedos ossudos comprimiam-se com força ao redor de algo.

e apesar de assustada e tremendo sem parar, deesci as escadas em meio a escuridda, assim que esse pensamento finalizou a ped

Com extrema cautela, dei alguns passos rumo à figura estropiada a me fitar com seus dois buracos negros no lugar dos olhos, e a cavidade oca enegrecida que um dia fora um belo nariz; observando com maior atenção, reparei em sua disposição curiosa: costas apertadas contra a parede, pernas e braços encolhidos de encontro ao que parecia um velho livro.

Fazendo o sinal da cruz e pedindo perdão a Deus por tamanha profanação, descruzei os braços da pobre mulher com esforço e agarrei o livro grosso, torcendo internamente para que ali dentro contivessem as respostas que eu tanto ansiava.

Entretanto, antes de sair da cripta claustrofóbica, vislumbrei o reluzir momentâneo de um mimoso medalhão prateado com uma enorme cruz incrustada no centro oval, e sem pensar duas vezes arranquei o delicado objeto do pescoço da morta e corri o mais rápido que pude para fora do mausoléu, sentindo imenso alívio ao inalar o odor úmido e apaziguador da floresta.

Amarrando alguns cipós da parede próxima ao redor do livro e prendendo-o firme em minhas costas, apertei as mãos ao redor da hera trepadeira e tentei escalar o íngreme barranco, ignorando a dor latejante em minhas mãos feridas.

- Bells? É você? – a voz nervosa de Jéssica ressoou chorosa a alguns metros acima de mim.

- Aqui embaixo! Me ajuda!

- Espera um pouco, vou buscar uma corda!

Não sei bem quanto tempo se passou desde que minha querida amiga partira em busca de ajuda, mas minhas mãos haviam voltado a sangrar por conta do esforço feito, meu corpo debilitado doía demais a cada tentativa frustrada de subir pela encosta barrenta e escorregadia.

Lentamente os estranhos pontinhos pretos de outrora ressurgiram em meu campo de visão; as pálpebras iam cerrando ante o cansaço e as mãos afrouxando seu aperto até que me soltei de vez, mas antes de cair de volta ao buraco repleto de esqueletos e corpos em decomposição, uma mão quentinha e suada agarrou meu braço.

- Te peguei, Bella – sussurrou uma ofegante Jéssica.

- Livro... preciso...

- Do Livro...

Palavras desconexas saíam de meus lábios ressecados à medida que os pontos negros cada vez maiores embaçavam e ofuscavam a visibilidade, quando em fim tudo ficou escuro como breu; um véu denso e frio como gelo fora estendido sobre meu corpo débil enquanto a ventania sibilante arrebatava meus ouvidos doloridos com seus murmúrios incompreensíveis e balbucias diabólicas.

Em meio a toda aquela mistura de sons diferenciados, uma nota preciosa, cadenciada e sensual se aproximou delicadamente, envolvendo-me em um casulo de pura entorpecência e volúpia, aquecendo meu corpo vibrante pela conhecida presença.

Lançando seu adocicado hálito invernal sobre a extensão desprotegida de meu pescoço, lábios suaves beijaram-me a jugular, e antes de eu desfalecer por conta da exaustão, sussurros roucos reverberaram em meus ouvidos, atingindo e desestabilizando a base já não muito firme de minhas emoções...

_- Seu tempo se esgotou, Bonequinha. _

_- A Época da Inocência terminou..._

* * *

A leve ardência dos membros extenuados me fez torcer o nariz e suspirar fatigada.

O mais simples dos movimentos gerava uma torrente desagradável de dormência e cansaço sem proporções; era como se a cada pequeno esforço, grande parte de minhas energias fossem sugadas para fora do corpo.

Apertei os olhos com força tentando extirpar da mente as visões pavorosas dos corpos completamente sem sangue, dos esqueletos amontoados de maneira desordenada, das carcaças estilhaçadas; mas tudo fora em vão, pois a sequência tormentosa continuava a passar e repassar na minha cabeça em imagens contínuas por mais que eu buscasse pensar em coisas positivas.

Toda aquela loucura era realidade no final das contas.

As palavras do Conde, afirmando que meu tempo havia se expirado era o pior dos presságios fatais a martirizar a mente minuto após minuto, e por mais que uma pequena parte de mim – a parte extenuada daquele jogo sádico de gato e rato insistisse que eu deixasse os dados rolarem e entregasse meu destino em uma bandeja de prata nas mãos do odioso Conde de Masen – a outra parte – a parte renitente e orgulhosa, cuja sede de sobrevivência superava todos os obstáculos – me impulsionava com força total para fora da cama a fim de que eu tomasse uma atitude decente e encontrasse uma forma de escapar do que estava prestes a recair sobre minha cabeça.

O Livro...

Jogando os lençóis para o lado, sentei na beirada da cama e observei cada canto do quarto em busca da intrincada capa dura cor de vinho carcomida por poeira e algumas traças. Entretanto a rápida movimentação me fez gemer de dor e encarar meu próprio corpo, reparando que os machucados haviam sido cuidadosamente desinfetados e enfaixados.

- Oh, graças a Deus você despertou – gritou Jéssica num soluço choroso, correndo quarto adentro e lançando-se rumo ao meu pescoço, o que me fez esboçar uma caretinha ante a leve pontada de dor.

- Desculpe querida, não quis te machucar.

- Relaxa, estou bem; mas o que houve?

- Depois de eu ter milagrosamente superado o medo pela floresta e ter lhe resgatado sozinha em meio à névoa mais densa e pavorosa que eu já vi pairar pelo castelo, trouxe-a para o quarto e cuidei desses ferimentos – explicou com um sorriso débil que não lhe alcançou os olhos repletos de preocupação e...

Medo...

Ela podia não saber nada com relação aos fenômenos estranhos que aconteceram comigo desde que aqui cheguei, mas tinha certeza absoluta de que Jess conseguia sentir a súbita e brusca mudança na atmosfera ao redor; o ar cada vez mais rarefeito, a névoa mais densa, fria e constante do que o habitual; a revoada de morcegos a cada dia mais inquietos e barulhentos, a presença rotineira dos lobos selvagens e famintos.

Estava claro que algo ali se via muito errado, era como se todo o ambiente estivesse sendo preparado para a chegada ou o acontecimento de algum fato grandioso e sem proporções; eu apenas não fazia ideia do que poderia ser, mas seja lá o que fosse, Jess e eu não ficaríamos aqui para presenciar.

- Você dormiu direto por um dia e meio – suspirou Jess desabotoando minha camisola a fim de analisar o estado dos machucados.

- Fiquei presa; depois de alimentar Esther e sair do estábulo, o nevoeiro piorou e me perdi pela floresta, logo em seguida fui atacada por lobos, mas consegui escapar por pura sorte e no meio da correria desenfreada acabei rolando por aquele barranco – resumi a historia, evitando mencionar os detalhes tenebrosos, afinal para proteger a Jess, teria de deixá-la no escuro; quanto menos ela soubesse, melhor.

Em certas ocasiões a ignorância era mesmo uma bênção.

- Meu Deus, essa é a primeira vez na vida em que me deparo com alguém tão estabanado e absurdamente sem sorte como você – resmungou brincalhona, retirando as faixas velhas e pondo uma curiosa pasta esverdeada fedorenta numa pequena espátula.

- Que 'coisa' é essa? – inquiri torcendo o nariz e crispando os lábios em desgosto ante o cheiro forte de cebola, ovo podre e esterco.

- Esta 'coisa' é um _unguento_ que fiz para desinfeccionar os machucados imundos e estancar a sangramento, impedindo você de agonizar lentamente até a morte – dramatizou ligeiramente irritada; suas narinas infladas, olhos marejados e olheiras profundas mostravam o quão compenetrada ela estava com a minha recuperação e bem-estar.

- Er, não quis ofender; é que faz tanto tempo que ninguém se preocupa comigo dessa forma, e eu sempre me virei só e...

- Shhh... está tudo bem querida, eu entendo; você cresceu cedo demais, assumiu responsabilidades ainda muito jovem, lidou sozinha com o pior que o ser humano pode oferecer; afinal a traição de entes próximos deve ter sido um golpe duríssimo, não tenho ideia de como conseguiu superar tudo sem ninguém para apoiá-la nas horas difíceis.

- Sinto orgulho de ter conhecido alguém tão corajoso, bravo e persistente como você Bells; Sua valentia me estimulou a vencer o medo da floresta e ir te resgatar... obrigada.

- N-não sei o que dizer; e-eu que agradeço e...

- Fique quieta ou esse corte vai reabrir – reclamou com falsa irritação, beliscando de leve a minha perna; seu olhar maternal, as palavras doces e o sorriso cálido me deram a ligeira impressão de como uma verdadeira mãe deveria ser; aposto como René agiria da mesma forma carinhosa e meiga se estivesse viva.

Afirmar que eu me sentia acolhida e emocionada pelo ato de extrema bravura e insanidade da loira à minha frente seria puro eufemismo; simplesmente não havia palavras para expressar o quanto eu lhe era grata, então tudo o que pude fazer naquele momento de pura ternura fora lhe dar um abraço emocionado bem apertado.

Havia esquecido a sensação acalentadora de abraçar alguém dessa forma tão verdadeira e única; o sentimento maternal emanando de Jess era tão intenso que tive de segurar o choro ante a lembrança da ausente mulher que me deu a vida, mas que nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer e conviver, já que essa chance me fora tirada assim que dei os primeiros suspiros.

De forma similar ocorreu com o meu pai bondoso e gentil, cuja expressão orgulhosa e sábia remanescia vívida em minha mente, embargada pelas incontáveis recordações doces e engraçadas.

Ainda enxergava nas memórias, a maneira divertida que seu espesso bigode negro se remexia em um leve tique nervoso ora irritado, ora ocultando o amplo sorriso extasiado sempre que ele via sua garotinha aprontando, tomando as rédeas dos negócios e superando todas as expectativas.

Ah, como eu queria voltar atrás...

Retornar à Época da Inocência onde tudo era bom, belo e verdadeiro; um lugar sem temores, pesadelos e solidão; onde o angustiante espaço vazio dentro de meu peito era finalmente preenchido e eu estava completa.

- Prontinho, daqui a pouco lhe trarei uma sopa fortificante; agora descanse, foi um milagre divino ter conseguido escapar com vida daquela situação, afinal você estava fraca, ferida e desidratada.

- Serei eternamente grata, Jéssica – afirmei com fervor, ganhando em resposta um lindo sorriso largo e genuíno a iluminar seu semblante levemente abatido.

- Apenas se mantenha segura; essa é a maior prova de gratidão que você pode me dar – e com isso minha amiga e salvadora se retirou do quarto carregando a bacia de água vazia com as bandagens velhas dentro, fechando com cuidado a porta atrás de si.

Suspirei calmamente, e sentindo o ânimo renovado junto com o retorno de parte das forças, abocanhei com gosto a tigela cheia de uvas frescas posta em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, e para acompanhar a onda de vigor, retirei o garrafão de vinho guardado embaixo da cama, misturando o líquido com a aguardente de ameixa que Jess também deixara para mim.

Agitei com energia a saborosa mistura e a levei à boca virando o copo de uma só vez ao estilo machão aguenta todas de Charles Swan, sentindo a bebida potencializada queimar tudo em seu caminho rumo ao estômago.

Fazendo uma caretinha amarga e soltando um grunhido tipicamente beberrão, que faria qualquer donzela corar e se encolher de vergonha, tornei a procurar pelo misterioso livro velho, arregalando os olhos em agradável surpresa ao visualizar a capa empoeirada em cima da penteadeira limpinha.

A passos trôpegos, agarrei o grosso objeto, assoprei a camada de pó fino e me vi fascinada pelo brasão intrincado a despontar na capa enfeitada por palavras douradas ricamente bordadas logo acima; e folheando as páginas em súbita curiosidade, me pus a ler com avidez os segredos ali escondidos.

_**Diário da Família Weber **_

_† †_ _Breve Introdução __† †_

_Meu nome é Ângela Weber; tenho trinta e três anos, estatura mediana, corpo esbelto, cabelos castanho escuros, olhos negros brilhantes e pele levemente bronzeada; sou muito bem _casada _há doze anos com o homem mais belo, atencioso e apaixonado que existe nesse mundo, meu amado James Von Hohenhein; se você for um estudioso das _Artes Antigas_ deduzirá pelo sobrenome que meu querido esposo é descendente de ninguém menos que um dos maiores _alquimistas _existentes: _Paracelso_***_.

_Mas isso não é tudo, sou a vigésima quarta da linhagem da família Weber a herdar os relatos, enigmas e principalmente, os _encargos _aqui contidos. _

_Se estiver lendo esse diário altamente secreto e recheado de perigos, significa que estou _morta,_ mas favor não se alarme, chore ou entre em pânico, pois acima de qualquer coisa afirmo com orgulho que fui uma mulher que viveu a vida com plenitude e experimentou de tudo; desde a dor da perda até os prazeres inesquecíveis das paixões terrenas. _

_Apenas entenda que existem coisas que _devem_ ser mantidas ocultas, assim como há um universo onde o despertar do homem do sono da ignorância é na verdade um caminho sem volta que leva direto à perdição._

_Mas se insiste em continuar na investigação rumo à _Verdade _do mundo que o cerca, sinto-me no dever moral de avisá-lo, caro leitor, que antes de passar para as próximas páginas e entender o que nelas está contido, há alguns detalhes importantes a serem esclarecidos._

"_**E conhecereis a verdade, e a verdade vos libertará".**_

**~~ João 8:32 ~~**

_Antes de qualquer coisa, esqueça tudo o que aprendeu, viu e ouviu ao longo dos anos, especialmente as interpretações relacionadas a essa passagem bíblica. _

_Derrube de vez todas as concepções iluministas das regras racionais e renascentistas pregadas pelos grandes nomes da ciência, pois a partir destas páginas você estará entrando num mundo onde o normal não se define e nada do que a lógica compreende e assimila pode ser aplicado._

_Você está prestes a caminhar por uma dimensão onde o impossível, o irreal, o inexplicável e o _Sobrenatural_ existem e estão mais próximo do que imagina._

_A partir do momento em que virar a primeira página, e mergulhar nesse Novo Mundo, perceberá que a verdade não liberta; ela aprisiona, oprime ao ponto de tolher o livre arbítrio e condiciona todos os seus passos, desde o momento da descoberta até a sua última golfada de ar._

_No instante em que tiver ciência da existência _deles, eles_ também saberão da sua, e quando isso acontecer seu futuro estará traçado pela vinda de uma morte lenta e dolorosa, ou na pior das hipóteses..._

_Pelo fardo imensurável de uma _Maldição Eterna.

_Para que entenda a gravidade dos segredos ocultos nesta obra, preciso explicar que sou bastante diferente das mulheres comuns, isso se dá por que o meu ramo de atuação não é nada usual; primeiro não trabalho em casa cuidando das crianças, pois felizmente Deus não me concedeu a dádiva de ter bebês._

_Não me entenda mal, amo crianças, o caso é que não desejo essa vida atribulada a mais ninguém muito menos ao sangue de meu próprio meu sangue; a questão é que James e eu executamos um trabalho bastante arriscado e para lá de peculiar à primeira vista: _

_Somos especialistas em _caçar _um tipo bem específico de _Criatura Sobrenatural.

_Pensa que sou louca? _

_Talvez, mas asseguro que nada aqui é fruto de delírios ou mera ficção._

_A ameaça é concreta e garanto que está à espreita, espionando-o da escuridão enquanto você desfruta desta leitura._

_Todos os fatos relatados são experiências verdadeiras, baseadas em dados comprovados por registros, anotações e testemunhos anexados; os eventos narrados neste diário datam do princípio de minha _iniciação,_ na época em que atingi a idade de dezoito anos em 1708, na cidade de Amsterdã onde executei minha primeira missão oficial._

_Os arquivos armazenados são o resultado de quinze longos anos de pesquisas de campo e investigações minuciosas._

_Por favor, tenha em mente que grande parte dessas páginas contém relatos verdadeiramente perturbadores, macabros e traumatizantes._

_No final, cabe somente a você acreditar ou não, mas esteja pronto para arcar com as consequências geradas pela _Grande Verdade.

_Pois a partir do momento em que finalizar esta leitura..._

_A _Época da Inocência_ terá terminado..._

**† † †**

O quarto iluminado pela luz tênue do candelabro de bronze sobre o criado mudo próximo à cama, produzia estranhas sombras bruxuleantes a dançar e se esgueirar sobre as paredes, ascendendo rumo ao teto como garras assassinas em meio ao cômodo mergulhado na penumbra monótona.

O silêncio mórbido apenas aumentando os níveis de exaustão e expectativa ante o que eu estava prestes a encontrar naquelas páginas repletas de respostas pelas quais eu vinha ansiando por tanto tempo; o real motivo por trás do temor, das lendas infundadas, dos objetos e amuletos de proteção, das epidemias inexplicáveis assolando as cidades.

Enfim tudo seria esclarecido a partir da leitura dos relatos da dita caçadora Ângela Weber, mas eu estava mesmo pronta para aceitar os riscos de obter esse perigoso conhecimento?

Não seria melhor remanescer nas Trevas da Ignorância?

Infelizmente não sabia a resposta adequada para a pergunta, mas independente de tudo, como o próprio Conde afirmara antes, meu tempo havia terminado; então o que restava a não ser fazer o possível a fim de achar uma saída para longe deste Inferno?

Estava em um beco sem saída e a essa altura não havia mais o que perder, pois a intrincada questão fora reduzida a um mero tudo ou nada.

Inspirando profundamente e apertando os dedos trêmulos ao redor das laterais desbotadas do livro, passei as primeiras páginas amareladas com cuidado e mergulhei fundo naquele conhecimento proibido.

**† † †**

_**8 de Agosto de 1722 – **__James e eu estávamos caminhando de mãos dadas por entre os frondosos campos de trigo de uma fazenda no interior da Sérvia; conversando animadamente e demonstrando o quanto nos amávamos. _

_Como sempre, gostávamos de aproveitar os poucos momentos de calmaria e privacidade para expressar o quanto queríamos bem um ao outro; todavia, assim que escutamos o burburinho nervoso e avistamos o prefeito da cidade junto de alguns homens ao fim do campo perto de um cemitério particular, percebemos que era hora de voltar ao trabalho._

_Semblantes chorosos e preocupados encarando os túmulos vazios eram a prova concreta de que o mal novamente se erguera da sepultura e andava lado a lado com os vivos. _

_Senti o aperto do braço de James ao redor de minha cintura se intensificar assim que notamos um dos túmulos abertos e a terra ao redor revolvida como se tivesse sido escavada; aproximei-me com cuidado e analisei a areia úmida por entre as pontas dos dedos com James logo ao lado. _

_- Parece que _despertou_ recentemente; temos de aproveitar que essa será sua segunda noite de caçada, pois o _Poder das Trevas_ ainda é fraco dentro das veias mortas._

_Elucidou meu marido tampando o túmulo e pondo algumas fileiras transversais de alho ao redor de um crucifixo banhado em _Água Benta,_ de modo a impedir que a criatura retornasse ao amanhecer para o abrigo seguro de sua cova._

_Conversamos breves minutos com os homens revoltados e temerosos, fazendo o possível para lhes acalmar o estado de espírito, mas era impossível, afinal os boatos corriam a uma velocidade assustadora por toda Europa. _

_Desde o incidente trágico no Leste da Prússia ocorrido no ano passado, onde os cidadãos gritavam aos quatro ventos sobre uma misteriosa doença que fazia erguer os mortos, se alastrava pela região, o segredo que a _Ordem Teutônica_**** vinha o guardando durante séculos, passado somente para as famílias escolhidas, finalmente havia chegado a público._

_O fato se deu em Março de 1721, em um povoado a leste do Rio Vístula, na pacata localidade de _Grudziądz_*****_,_ onde um homem dado como morto fazia três dias, havia se erguido de sua sepultura durante as primeiras horas da madrugada, caminhado até sua antiga casa, onde implorou ao filho por um pouco de comida; quando o rapaz aterrorizado recusou, o cadáver ambulante se enfurecera e sorveu até a última gota de sangue do moço._

_Infelizmente mais vítimas drenadas se seguiram após o menino, criando uma histeria em massa e espalhando terror por toda a cidade, que durante noites a fio caçou o chamado _Bebedor de Sangue.

_A partir daí, outros relatos ao redor do continente foram ouvidos; histórias pavorosas sobre criaturas noturnas absurdamente pálidas, de força, reflexos, velocidade sobrenatural, e beleza devastadora que usavam seus dons extraordinários para se levantar da tumba todas as noites em busca do sangue fresco e pulsante a exalar dos corpos vivos._

_Pânico se alastrou por todas as regiões europeias, o que fez a _Ordem_ juntar mais membros e iniciar uma nova _Cruzada_ contra os esses demônios; porém o que mais deixava os anciãos pensativos era o fato de somente neste século de razão e revoluções a epidemia da maldição chamada _Vampirismo_ ter se espalhado tão abertamente, pois desde os tempos mais remotos já se tinha conhecimento da existência desses _Seres das Trevas.

_Papiros egípcios descreviam deuses belos e imortais que bebiam sangue dos vivos para se manterem fortes e vigorosos em troca de proteção e colheitas fartas; pergaminhos gregos, persas e hindus relatavam criaturas similares com habilidades sobre-humanas e poderes sem proporções._

_Quando então, no início deste século, surgiu o _Izcacus _na Hungria, _Mullo _em Roma e diversos outros; a histeria se instaurara e providências drásticas foram tomadas, mais vidas tiveram de ser sacrificadas, e graças às investigações de verdadeiros mártires incansáveis, foi possível desvendar alguns segredos a pairar sobre essas criaturas _Filhas do Diabo.

_Como _Seres da Noite,_ eles detestam a luz do dia, seu corpo incendeia e virá pó quando em contato com o sol; por serem ímpios e verdadeiros emissários do mal, qualquer artefato religioso os enfraquece, tais como Água Benta, crucifixos e prata; alho os paralisa, bem como sangue de gente morta, porém o que realmente pode destruí-los para sempre é enfiando uma estaca de madeira através do coração ou um golpe capaz de lhe arrancar a cabeça. _

_Com essas poucas informações muitos _Bebedores de Sangue_ retornaram ao inferno, onde é o seu lugar merecido, mas ainda assim o mal não está contido, pois já se tem conhecimento de que os mais _Antigos,_ conhecidos por sua sagacidade e capacidade de se misturar e interagir com os humanos, são extremamente poderosos a ponto de se acreditar serem mesmo..._

Imortais...

_Verdadeiros _Deuses da Escuridão_ em indumentária humana..._

_Que o Senhor ajude para que as lendas não sejam verdade..._

_Mas se forem, que James e eu passemos bem longe de seu caminho._

_**9 de Agosto, às três da madrugada – **__Nosso grupo de caça estava com as armas a postos; estacas, cruzes e flechas prateadas banhadas com água benta, em mãos, todos aguardando ansiosos pela chegada do Bebedor, até que avistamos ao longe uma entidade pálida como a própria morte, movendo-se rapidamente dando a impressão de flutuar em pleno ar; em seus braços de pedra jazia o corpo adormecido de uma bela jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos._

_Com o coração apertado engoli em seco temendo pela moça, e encarando James de meu esconderijo, esperei por seu sinal; esperamos até que ele se aproximasse do abrigo de seu túmulo, uma vez que o sol nasceria em breve._

_Mas ao invés de adentrar o caixão, a entidade aterrissou logo em cima da lápide silenciosamente, acordando a jovem que parecia imersa em um tipo de feitiço ou _transe;_ enquanto prevíamos que ela gritasse e se debatesse assim que notasse o monstro a segurá-la, vimos a ruiva sorrir de jeito meigo, para logo depois unir seus lábios aos do monstro sanguinário, beijando-o com um fervor e necessidade feroz só visto nos momentos mais íntimos de um casal enamorado. _

_Meu marido arregalou os olhos e ofegou assustado ante a bizarrice da situação, enquanto eu tampava a boca evitando gritar perante a cena incabível; todavia o espetáculo ainda não havia terminado; e rasgando o vestido rosa da moça, o demônio correu suas mãos de modo audacioso e para lá de pervertido ao longo do corpo frágil da jovem, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer em deleite._

_Segundos depois ele a abraçou com cuidado, sussurrando-lhe palavras inaudíveis, que por alguma razão a fizeram sorrir aberta e genuinamente, por fim o demônio cravou seus caninos iníquos no delicado pescoço lívido da menina, mas ao invés de gritar por socorro, a vítima agarrou forte nos cabelos escuros de seu algoz e grunhiu de _prazer,_ ondulando o corpo pequeno ao dele._

_Acatando o sinal de ataque puxei a corda destravando a armadilha envolta em alho, a qual fora lançada em cima do monstro; James arremessou a corrente prateada ao redor da criatura aturdida, ao passo que éramos acobertados pelo pequeno grupo de reforço a atirar flechas de prata e água benta no demônio, cuja carne morta começou a reagir, sangrando e ao mesmo tempo queimando a ponto de borbulhar assim que entrou em contato com a _Aqua Vitae_******. _

_Um dos membros da equipe havia agarrado a menina subitamente inconsciente assim que o demônio se mostrou enfraquecido; enquanto isso, me lancei em cima da criatura agonizante atravessando-lhe a estaca pelo coração com um golpe preciso, e esperando o furioso contra ataque ou ao menos alguma reação de ódio vinda da _Besta,_ tudo o que vi foi o sangue a jorrar de seus olhos vermelhos, como lágrimas de pura dor e angústia, unido a um grito lastimado que fez tremer meus ossos e arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo._

_- IRINA!_

_Abrindo os olhos verdes num átimo, a menina fraca e extremamente empalidecida, mesmo com o pescoço ensanguentado, lutou para sair dos braços de seu salvador, gritando o nome da criatura que a havia sequestrado._

_- Eleazar, meu amor – choramingou assistindo o corpo do Demônio perder todo o sangue, secando e desintegrando lentamente, para logo ser consumido por chamas flamejantes, restando ao fim, nada menos que pó._

_- Espalhem as cinzas; não podemos arriscar que se reconstitua – ordenei sentindo os braços fortes de James em minha cintura outra vez._

_- A garota está enfeitiçada – murmurou chateado; seus olhos azuis cerúleo brilhando com tristeza, os cabelos loiros cor de palha, empapados de suor por conta da batalha._

_- Pode fazer algo em relação a isso, meu bem?_

_- Creio que não Angie, ela está apaixonada e não há ciência nenhuma no mundo capaz de curar a dor da perda do ser amado._

_- JAMES, está ouvindo a si mesmo? Não faz sentido! Ele é um monstro insensível guiado por sede de _sangue _e_ luxúria,_ como ela pode amar _aquilo?

_- É mesmo? Será que esse monstro não sente e sofre da mesma forma que nós, seres humanos?_

_- Você não sabe do que está falando – rugi exasperada, rompendo bruscamente seu abraço intenso ao redor de meu corpo._

_Naquele dia tivemos uma discussão séria sobre a natureza dos chamados _Vampiros_ e sua suposta capacidade de sentir, mas eu recusava veementemente a ouvir aquela baboseira sem fundamento; doía demais ver meu marido se deixar levar por tanta tolice e ingenuidade, pois sabíamos bem aonde pensamentos dessa natureza conduziam... _

_À Morte..._

_Além do que, não havia dúvidas que a razão estava comigo, afinal que tipo de emoção um demônio amaldiçoado por Deus poderia ter?_

_Após onze anos de casados, aquela fora a primeira vez que James dormira no sofá._

**† † †**

Minhas mãos tremiam sem parar, não sabia se era por conta do nervosismo ou da ânsia pela sede insaciável por um pouco mais daquele secular conhecimento oculto passado por gerações imemoráveis entre as famílias fundadoras da própria Ordem.

Filetes de suor escorriam pela testa e ao longo de meu pescoço, acumulando-se na fina camisola encharcada, à medida que as páginas eram viradas abrupta e ruidosamente por meus frenéticos dedos; o cérebro associando todas as informações contidas no precioso diário e relacionando-as com as reações das pessoas, as lendas mal contadas, o misticismo.

Brasov...

Tudo estava conectado...

Folheando ainda mais depressa, lendo e assimilando cada linha em um frenesi de total possessão e obsessão, lutei a todo custo contra a minha respiração errática e o coração galopante a saltitar violentamente dentro peito, contra as lágrimas incessantes ante a dor da verossímil tristeza de cada relato traumático, até que em fim, pousei os olhos no trabalho mais recente daquele verdadeiro casal de intrépidos heróis que o mundo jamais chegou a conhecer.

_**† †** **Missão Brasov **__**† †**_

_**18 de Março de 1723 – **__Finalmente após uma longa viagem investigativa pelos arredores de Munique, Viena e Budapeste, chegamos a Londres, onde tivemos conhecimento dos apontamentos de nossa derradeira missão, já que James e eu havíamos recebido a tão cobiçada permissão da _Ordem_ para nos retirarmos das atividades de campo durante o tempo que quiséssemos._

_Ao que tudo indicava, após o trabalho em _Brasov_ meu amado e eu desfrutaríamos enfim das delícias de uma vida pacata e relativamente normal, sem as preocupações corriqueiras com os _chupadores de sangue_ em nosso encalço, sem ter de conviver dia após dia em constante estado de alerta, temendo a cada passo dado nas sombras e olhando sempre por sobre o ombro em total desconfiança._

_Não mais, pois em breve seríamos libertados daquele pesado fardo, e uma nova geração de bravos iniciados assumiria o posto vago._

_Com ânimo renovando exalando de nossas feições joviais, focamos toda a atenção nos mapas e guias do local para onde seríamos enviados dentro de poucas horas._

_Uma região remota situada na parte central da Romênia... _

_A_ Transilvânia_ era um local bastante peculiar, não somente pela área extremamente propícia a contos de seres fantásticos, lendas advindas dos variados povos ocidentais e orientais que ali se misturavam em uma profusão de mito e realidade, como também pelo fato da região se localizar bem nos _Montes Cárpatos,_ num dos lugares mais isolados, selvagens e inexplorados de toda a Europa. _

_Após o jantar e feitas todas as preparações necessárias, partimos de trem rumo ao nosso destino, apreciando ao longo do trajeto rumo ao Oriente a paisagem diferenciada em toda a sua exuberância repleta de aldeiazinhas escondidas, castelos de pedra entremeados nas encostas das montanhas íngremes, camponeses alvoroçados em seus trajes regionais gesticulando e falando línguas peculiares._

_Era um mundo interessante com beleza e características próprias._

_Depois de muitas horas, quando o céu já começava a perder os arrojados tons crepusculares e a exibir uma forte tonalidade enegrecida, tomamos uma diligência e nos hospedamos em um hotel na cidadela de _Bistritz,_ situada quase que na fronteira com a _Bucovina.

_A estadia fora extremamente agradável, os anfitriões eram educados e simpáticos na medida do possível, mas dava para notar a ponta de apreensão e terror em seus olhares cansados toda vez que encaravam o céu obscuro ou quando questionávamos sobre o dono do _Castelo de Bran._ De pronto as pessoas desconversavam ou se retiravam alegando estarem ocupadas demais para dar qualquer tipo de informação._

_As evidências estavam bem ali em frente aos olhos; as cruzes prateadas, o alho, as rezas, o temor visceral e primitivo a corroer aquelas pobres almas acovardadas. _

_James e eu continuamos a juntar informações nos dois dias que ali ficamos; anotando e comparando cada relato de modo a identificarmos com o que estávamos prestes a lidar, pois em uma missão grandiosa como essa, errar significava o fim. _

_Nossos corações pareciam pressentir a tensão no ar, fazendo com que os toques um no outro se tornassem cada vez mais desesperados e urgentes; durante todas as noites, meu príncipe alquimista com seu charme irresistível insistia para que esquecêssemos o trabalho por meros instantes e desfrutássemos do aconchego e segurança que somente o laço estreito a unir dois amantes poderia oferecer. _

_E assim aconteceu; no cair da noite mergulhávamos num momento intenso de puro amor e entrega, como se cada segundo precioso fosse o nosso último; cada beijo e carícia formando uma pequena peça no imenso santuário imaculado a se erguer dentro de nossos corações enamorados, onde a escuridão e os demônios jamais entrariam; e para a minha total felicidade os anfitriões ainda possuíram a delicadeza de ignorar nossos eventuais e vergonhosos 'ruídos' apaixonados._

_Contudo não éramos tolos; apesar dos sorrisos e gentilezas forçadas, o que realmente incomodava em toda aquela atmosfera de máscaras e desconfiança ininterruptas, eram os olhares apiedados e as _figas_ que nos lançavam a todo o momento. _

_Ao que tudo indicava os habitantes, lá no fundo, pareciam saber o real motivo de estarmos ali; e eles sabiam, então era muito provável que o Conde também soubesse ou ao menos suspeitasse da vinda de forasteiros misteriosos para os seus domínios sombrios._

_Mau sinal..._

_- Querido, quanto tempo até o final da missão? – inquiri deitada de bruços tomando notas num caderninho, sentindo os dedos quentes de James circular minhas costas nuas._

_- Menos de vinte dias – murmurou beijando meu ombro esquerdo._

_- Não gosto disso; acabei de receber um telegrama da _Ordem_ com dados anexados e parece que as suspeitas com relação ao Conde de Masen estavam certas. Não há precisão sobre a data exata, mas _Ele_ é um dos _Antigos;_ um dos _Filhos da Noite_ pertencente à _Primeira Geração,_ talvez._

_- Já suspeitava disso, não foi à toa que nos deram liberdade após esse trabalho, afinal eles estão contando com o fato de que não sobreviveremos à ira do _Conde.

_- Tenho tanto medo – solucei abraçando-o forte._

_- Shh... independente do que vier, estaremos juntos – assegurou envolvendo-me em seus braços fortes._

_- Na Vida e na Morte._

_- Sempre; mas não se preocupe, venho trabalhando em compostos novos capazes de fazer coisas que até a própria _Ordem_ duvidaria._

_- Descobriu a _Pedra Filosofal?_ – inquiri animada._

_- Não minha caçadora linda e sonhadora; mas quem sabe um dia? – ronronou mordiscando minha orelha._

_- Céus, vamos nos arrumar e partir daqui antes que eu faça uma besteira com você, homem – gemi tentando resistir ao fogo de meu marido, abraçando-o forte de encontro ao meu corpo, temendo que a qualquer instante ele fosse tirado de mim._

_Estávamos unidos..._

_Enquanto ainda podíamos..._

_**20 de Março. Castelo de Bran – **__A manhã surgira sem a usual névoa densa e fria, mas o sol insistia em jamais nos acalentar com a beleza de seus raios luminosos; todavia isso não nos impedira de seguir viagem na diligência que a própria Ordem conseguira arranjar, já que todos se negavam a se aproximar das terras do Conde._

_Quem poderia culpá-los? _

_Durante os breves intervalos que fazíamos para comprar suprimentos em estalagens na beira das estradas de terra barrenta, encontrávamos sempre os mesmos semblantes apavorados e empalidecidos, os olhares apiedados dados de soslaio, as conversas sussurradas em meio a torrentes de palavras repetidas em línguas desconhecidas e variadas, que mais tarde identifiquei como: _Pokol – _Inferno; _Ordog _– Satanás._

_E a expressão que fez um desagradável calafrio visceral percorrer-me a espinha..._

Strigoi, _do romeno:_

Vampiro...

_Outra vez tentei buscar alguma distração na beleza verdejante da úmida paisagem montanhosa a ascender rumo às escarpas pontiagudas, apertando com força entre meus dedos suados o medalhão prateado com a Cruz Santa esculpida ao centro, presente de casamento dado por meu pai antes de partir desse mundo; a textura fria do pingente provocando uma desagradável e constringente pontada no coração..._

_Um _mau pressentimento...

_À medida que a noite caía, o desespero do cocheiro aumentava drasticamente, obrigando-o a chicotear os cavalos amedrontados com maior violência e pânico, como se tentando o melhor terminar sua incumbência e fugir dali o mais depressa possível._

_Enquanto isso, fiquei a imaginar e teorizar sobre qual seria a melhor forma de lidar com a situação aparentemente sem solução à nossa frente, afinal um _Antigo_ era diferente de tudo o que já havíamos encarado desde o momento em que recebemos o brasão dos iniciados._

_O _Filho dos Milênios...

_Aquele que viveu e apreendeu as incontáveis facetas humanas durante anos imemoráveis..._

_Anos incontáveis vagando pelas noites frias de aldeias e ruelas silenciosas, atormentando almas desiludidas, espalhando caos e medo; corrompendo com palavras belas e atiçantes, seduzindo as vítimas inocentes com sua aparência gloriosa, guindo-as rumo à perdição da lascívia e sorvendo-lhes cruelmente o néctar da vida até a última gota._

_Esse mal precisava ser abolido..._

_- Angie? _

_A voz preocupada de James ecoou dentro da pequena diligência, trazendo-me num átimo de volta à realidade, que durante tantas vezes julguei ser absurda se não a tivesse comprovado bem diante de meus olhos._

_- Precisamos descer por que o cocheiro já disse que só nos levará até aqui; mas veja o lado bom, querida, ainda tivemos sorte de Brasov ter nos recebido – murmurou pensativo, franzindo o cenho suado pelo esforço, divagando em meio a suas próprias ideias enquanto carregava sem dificuldades, as pesadas bagagens entre os braços treinados._

_- Sim – assenti mecânica, ignorando o uivar agudo da matilha faminta a ressoar por entre as árvores frondosas da mata sombria, à medida que ia recordando da cidade morta em que paráramos por algumas horas para colher pistas._

_Brasov, o Condado aterrorizado pela tirania sobrenatural do Conde de Masen..._

_Como previsto, os cidadãos apavorados não ousaram dizer uma palavra, e pelo que pude constatar após muitas cervejas e alguns subornos, os desolados habitantes ainda estavam se recuperando do choque de terem recebido a visita noturna do Conde há três meses atrás, cujos traços remanescentes foram o balbuciar de mães e pais chorosos pela perda de suas filhas e varões fortes, somado ao horrendo banho de sangue deixado como aviso para os que ousassem se rebelar contra o seu jugo tirânico._

_Caminhamos encosta acima até avistar a ponte opulenta do Castelo de Bran, que cruzamos com extremo cuidado e redobrada atenção; nossos nervos, à flor da pele ante o cheiro pungente de _sangue seco,_ sussurros fantasmagóricos de almas inquietas e presságios de morte; sensações estas que apenas caçadores com anos de experiência conseguiam distinguir com tamanha precisão._

_Assim que alcançamos a entrada, uma figura baixa trajada em pesados mantos negros nos recebeu, e de imediato notamos ser uma vampira; a palidez e beleza inumanas, as afiadas unhas reluzentes de encontro à luz tênue somado aos olhos enegrecidos pela sede, captando e refletindo as cores ao redor num brilho quase demoníaco, provava que estávamos prestes a adentrar de vez no Ninho do Diabo._

_Pela forma lasciva e faminta como ela encarava meu esposo, em especial seu pescoço másculo ligeiramente exposto, constatei que a_ vampiresa_ era _recém-nascida;_ não devia ter nem quarenta anos de idade; fato que me aliviou um pouco por dentro, uma vez que sua força e habilidades preternaturais ainda eram imaturas e seu humor, bastante previsível, mas ainda assim todo cuidado era pouco diante dessas criaturas abjetas._

_Cerrando os olhos por breves segundos, inspirei fundo o ar frio, tragando todos os cheiros daquela atmosfera densa e lúgubre a fim de me familiarizar com as nuances do local, e assim que cruzei o opulento portal de entrada, aberto em um convite macabro rumo à _perdição,_ senti meus pés pisando firme no interior opulento e sufocante daquele castelo amaldiçoado._

_Um calafrio visceral me percorreu a espinha, e por instinto apertei desesperadamente o medalhão prateado de encontro ao coração quando um sussurro macabro misturado ao zumbido do vento frio ecoou como uma melodia apocalíptica em meus ouvidos atentos; as palavras ameaçadoras registrando fundo no subconsciente como um eterno lembrete do que o destino me havia reservado..._

"_O _Banquete Fúnebre_ está prestes a começar."_

_**22 de Março – **__Dois longos e penosos dias haviam se passado desde que meu marido e eu aqui chegamos; como de praxe, aproveitamos cada oportunidade para explorar toda a propriedade durante o dia, sabendo que nesse espaço de tempo os _Filhos da Noite _descansavam seus corpos mortos em algum lugar, não muito longe do Castelo, e decerto muito bem ocultos aos olhos humanos._

_Sem desanimar, analisamos o terreno inimigo descendo até os mínimos detalhes, desde a estrutura colossal daquele palacete antigo de majestosas salas e passagens secretas, até os porões, calabouços e um antigo mausoléu escondido na parte isolada mais íngreme da propriedade; ignorei as ondas de náusea e vertigem a me corroer ao dar de cara com _ossadas humanas_ espalhadas num buraco não muito distante do pátio dos fundos. _

_Sabíamos exatamente o que fazer, e no cair da noite, ficávamos sempre vigilantes em nosso sono leve; armas prostradas debaixo do travesseiro ou sob o colchão, preparadas para trucidar o primeiro Bebedor de Sangue que se aproximasse num raio de cinco metros, mas por algum motivo, nessa missão específica sentia como se todos os nossos esforços fossem em _vão;_ como se lá no fundo, nosso destino trágico não pudesse ser mudado por mais que lutássemos._

_Afastando os pensamentos negativos, caminhei pela ala norte do castelo, reparando que o pátio secundário parecia muito maior que o principal, e vários caminhos escuros davam acesso a ele através de grandes arcos arredondados que se entrecruzavam formando um portal; talvez pudéssemos utilizar essa miríade de proporções arquitetônicas a nosso favor na hora de instalar as armadilhas._

_Assim que meu relógio de pulso deu onze da noite, corri atarantada em direção aos meus aposentos, temendo encontrar anfitriões indesejados; ao cruzar o corredor, uma mão fria e suada me tapou a boca ao mesmo tempo em que meu corpo era empurrado para o lado por uma espécie de força invisível; sem hesitar, me livrei do agarre e retirei a arma de prata de dentro do coldre preso na coxa, mas antes que pudesse atirar, a voz entrecortada de James me parou._

_- Querida, sou eu._

_- Droga James, o que pensa que está fazendo?_

_- Eu que pergunto; o que _você_ está fazendo vagando pelo castelo sozinha e há essa hora? O que foi que combinamos? – sussurrou tentando inutilmente conter a raiva._

_- Desculpe querido, mas precisei vistoriar a área secundária e..._

_- O que quer que tenha feito, não vai adiantar, pois receio que tenhamos de fazer uma _mudança de planos._ Três vultos acabaram de sair literalmente voando pela janela de um dos quartos da torre de vigília; um deles era a Bree Tanner._

_- Os_ _vampiros estão tramando..._

_- Três? Por acaso existem quatro vampiros ao todo neste castelo? Oh céus, o que será de nós? – choraminguei sendo amparada por meu sempre carinhoso esposo, que me conduziu rumo ao nosso quarto enquanto observava de modo cuidadoso os arredores._

_- Vamos precisar de reforços, o problema é que não há meios de pedirmos ajuda; pelo menos não agora, pois de acordo com a 'sumida' governanta, as correspondências são entregues uma vez no mês – lembrou o loiro encostado languidamente na porta, analisando o acabamento minucioso de sua recém confeccionada _estaca_ de madeira._

_- Como se não bastasse, estamos literalmente presos aqui; não rotas de fuga por que os únicos aposentos que ficam longe da ala do Conde são os da região sul, e esses dão direto para um precipício. _

_Suspirei subitamente cansada, tentando da melhor forma possível, extirpar da mente as visões macabras da noite anterior, onde desobedecendo as ordens de James, me arrisquei sobre os corredores obscuros até alcançar um determinado aposento com a porta trancada; e mesmo sabendo que não deveria abri-la, caminhei na ponta dos dedos me esgueirando pelas paredes a fim de descobrir mais informações sobre o inimigo._

_Ao que tudo indicava aquele deveria ser um dos quartos dos lacaios do Conde, e pela forma como todos os tapetes finos e cabeças de animais empalados adornavam a parede em padrões macabros, notei que aquele bebedor era um dos mais sedentos e selvagens; algo em suas coisas inspirava pânico, especialmente pelo fato dele me lembrar de alguns assassinos em série que aterrorizaram a cidade de Londres alguns anos atrás._

_Quando estava prestes a fechar a porta do quarto, ouvi inúmeros cortes no ar em um borrão aterrissar no parapeito da janela; um glorioso vampiro louro de cabelos desgrenhados, olhar selvagem e beleza arrebatadora, segurava algo ensanguentado entre seus dedos sensuais, e assim que ele ergueu o objeto de encontro à luz das estrelas notei que era um _coração humano.

_Tampei a boca para evitar o grito de puro horror a sufocar minha garganta, enquanto assistia petrificada, a criatura infernal lamber e chupar o coração como se o mesmo fosse uma suculenta fruta fresca._

_O demônio se lançava rumo ao órgão com uma sede e fome incontidas, sugando e se regalando de seu alimento com tal intensidade até que não houvesse mais sangue em qualquer ventrículo ou fibra; de forma horrenda e cruel que me dava ojeriza ele apertou o músculo em sua mão até o mesmo se espatifar, restando nada menos que uma massa irreconhecível e pastosa._

_Em seguida ele sorriu em deleite, exibindo as presas afiadas e reluzentes, lançando-se num átimo rumo à escuridão da noite sem fim._

_Comecei a suar e divagar em meio àquele pesadelo tão real de horas atrás com as lembranças ainda tão vívidas a assombrar, e mesmo sentindo a voz suave de James sussurrando palavras fortalecedoras e seus braços me protegendo, não consegui dar cabo do pavor lancinante a revolver por dentro._

_Arquejei profundamente e tornei a cerrar os olhos com força, implorando a Deus que me fizesse esquecer da cena atroz de ontem; e sem perceber, meu corpo lentamente foi se entregando ao cansaço._

_Aquela fora a primeira vez que perdi os sentidos._

_**23 de Março, pela manhã – **__Acordei em minha própria cama, _seminua_ e recoberta por finos lençóis de algodão; sem lembrar de muita coisa, sentei na ponta do colchão macio sentindo uma leve tontura por conta do movimento súbito, e assim que recobrei o senso espacial vislumbrei James sentado em seu laboratório improvisado no canto do enorme aposento._

_As vigorosas mãos frenéticas levemente bronzeadas pelo sol, concentradas em tomar notas e fazer cálculos em um bloco de papel, enquanto a cada pequeno intervalo ele parava de escrever e trabalhava em suas fórmulas e experimentos alquímicos, agitando recipientes e tomando medias._

_Sempre amei vê-lo estudar e pesquisar assim de forma tão compenetrada; era um verdadeiro colírio para os meus olhos._

_Sorrindo comigo mesma, inspirei seu cheirinho gostoso nos lençóis quentes e sem pensar duas vezes, cheguei de mansinho, o abracei por trás e depositei um estalado beijo apaixonado em seu pescoço macio._

_- Você deveria parar e dormir um pouco mais – murmurei trilhando meu nariz por seu rosto abatido, sentindo o leve pinicar gostoso da barba por fazer dando os primeiros sinais de crescimento._

_- Estou bem; é com você que me preocupo – replicou virando-se para me encarar com o cenho franzido, me puxando com um movimento repentino para o calor e a proteção de seus braços rígidos. _

_- Fui pega de surpresa naquela noite, só isso, afinal eu não esperava me deparar com requintes de crueldade em um nível assim tão elevado._

_- Angie, meu amor, desde que nos casamos nunca lhe disse o que fazer ou deixar de fazer, mas dessa vez eu imploro, fique fora do trabalho e largue tudo em minhas mãos._

_- Como? – inquiri abismada com tamanha estupidez._

_- James, sempre protegemos um ao outro ao longo desses anos de batalhas, não pense que vou te deixar sozinho nessa – rugi exasperada, levantando de seu colo; caminhei até a mala de vestimentas pisando duro e coloquei rapidamente uma peça de roupa com movimentos bruscos, ignorando veemente todos os seus preciosos e infundados argumentos sobre me proteger. _

_- Querida, por favor, seja razoável e..._

_- Não quero saber! – rosnei batendo a porta do quart, seguindo em direção à cozinha – Não permito que você morra e me abandone._

_Se iríamos perecer..._

_Que fosse _juntos...

_**Mesmo dia, pela noite – **__Dizer que James e eu tivemos discussões acaloradas seria _eufemismo_ ante o fato de eu ter ousado lhe atacar pela primeira vez na vida fora dos usuais treinos, mas o que realmente me surpreendera foi que depois de rolarmos sobre o chão imundo do estábulo em meio a uma torrente de golpes, terminamos nos _devorando _apaixonadamente sobre o feno; roupas rasgadas, corpos suados e respirações ofegantes inundaram o ambiente, seguido por um agradável descanso nos braços um do outro._

_Não sei como tive ânimo para fazer amor com meu esposo diante da situação em que nos encontrávamos, mas dessa vez senti que tudo fora diferente; a forma como ele me beijava, acariciava, penetrava e murmurava juras de amor era tão intensa e apaixonada que chegou a dar a impressão de que estávamos nos unindo pela _última vez.

_Aquilo não me agradava._

_James estava ocultando _algo, _disso eu tinha absoluta certeza._

_Assim que terminamos nossas _supostas_ tarefas no castelo, nos reunimos no quarto onde tentei arrancar dele toda a verdade, ignorando suas declarações e carícias românticas que tanto me tiravam o foco._

_- Se pensa que vai me deixar para trás, pode esquecer – exclamei pondo as mãos resolutivamente na cintura, como se o provocando a me fazer mudar de ideia. _

_- Já está tudo planejado, amada esposa – respondeu com um meio sorriso condescendente que não lhe alcançou os olhos._

_- Querido, não deixarei que você se arrisque sozinho e..._

_Antes que pudesse terminar a frase seus lábios quentes estavam sobre os meus, beijando-me de um modo selvagem e desesperador que eu nunca tinha visto em quinze anos de casamento, comprovando os meus maiores temores._

_Ainda entre o calor de seus braços, aquela boca maravilhosa que tantas vezes me arrancou o fôlego, traçou carícias fogosas e desalentadas por minha pele vibrante, fazendo-me gemer e agarrá-lo com força total, tentando com esse gesto impedi-lo de me abandonar e seguir com sua _missão suicida.

_- Não houve um só dia desde que nos conhecemos que eu não tenha te amado intensa e loucamente Ângela Weber, com todo o meu coração e entendimento; você é _tudo_ para mim, nunca se esqueça._

_E com um último beijo, senti sua mão acobertada por um pano úmido cobrir meu nariz, enquanto a outra restringia meu pulso prestes a revidar._

_- L-láudano..._

_Outra vez o manto intangível da inconsciência me cobrira._

_Aquele havia sido o seu adeus..._

_**25 de Março, pela tarde – **__Despertei com muito custo, lutando arduamente contra a névoa e a fraqueza que consumiam meus pensamentos e músculos; à medida que as memórias do que ocorrera foram retornando, senti a corrente incontida de lágrimas quentes umedecerem minhas bochechas; e assim que corri para a mesa de trabalho de James vi que tudo estava limpo, suas roupas guardadas junto das minhas dentro das malas e o baú contendo seu arsenal, completamente vazio, soube que meu amado esposo estava inegavelmente _morto.

_Eu havia desmaiado por tempo demais, e há essa altura, mesmo que conseguisse alcançar o local em que vínhamos explorando e implantando armadilhas – o antigo _mausoléu _– nada garantia que eu seria capaz de salvá-lo ou ao menos sepultar seu corpo de maneira decente._

_Trocando de roupa num frenesi, agarrei parte de meu arsenal pessoal de armas e corri em direção ao pátio, não antes de atravessar o corredor e me chocar com algo macio; quando levantei do chão com um salto e preparei para atacar, ouvi uns desconexos gemidos femininos, na mesma hora escondi as armas visíveis sob manto do vestido e endireitei a postura, estreitando os olhos no instante em que me agachei e vi uma jovem loura de bochechas rosadas tentar se reerguer._

_- Não pode ser – balbuciei mortificada._

_- Eu sei, sinto muito não estava prestando atenção; sou nova aqui! – exclamou com um sorriso simpático – Me chamo Jéssica Crowley; cheguei ontem de noite._

_Meus olhos piscavam sem parar como se tentando confirmar que minha visão não estava danificada ou algo do tipo, e assim que notei que a mulher era real e havia sido contratada para trabalhar comigo, senti o coração apertar e mais lágrimas implorarem para sair._

_Então era isso, mal James fora eliminado e os _sanguessugas_ já haviam arrumado mais carne fresca para abastecer seus reservatórios de sangue._

_Demônios repugnantes..._

_Percebendo que não havia mais nada fazer, resolvi mostrar o pouco que sabia sobre o castelo para a Jéssica, explicando-lhe sem muitos detalhes os horários, aposentos, e logicamente sobre as lendas locais – das quais ela tinha vago conhecimento – fornecendo acessórios de prata e espalhando amuletos de proteção ao redor do local._

_Todos os dias eu colocava água benta em sua bebida, tentando com isso protegê-la da ameaça a poucos centímetros, mas e quando eu não estivesse mais aqui? Quem garantiria que aquela bondosa mulher retornasse aos braços de seu filho e dedicado marido?_

_Sem perceber me vi temerosa com relação a ela, perguntando por que o destino havia posto na _Trilha do Diabo_ uma vítima tão inocente e que só havia praticado o bem ao longo de sua jovem vida; por mais que detestasse admitir, nos poucos dias que convivi com Jéssica me encantei com seu otimismo frente a tantas adversidades._

_Todavia minha nova e _efêmera_ amizade não me fizera perder o foco; eu ainda iria invadir o mausoléu e destruiria tudo o que ali contivesse, especialmente os corpos mortos dos _vampiros,_ afinal devia isso ao meu amado James, que havia se sacrificado para me proteger._

_Ah, como doía lembrar que ele não estava mais ao meu lado..._

_Como aquele vazio constringente dentro do peito era sufocante..._

_Mas em breve toda a dor e sofrimento enfim terminariam..._

_**30 de Março – **__As coisas não pareciam nada boas para o meu lado. _

_O Conde e seus lacaios sabiam exatamente o que eu vinha fazendo desde o início, e estavam brincando comigo, deixando pistas e informações soltas para que eu os desvendasse numa tentativa de obter alguma vantagem a fim de tornar a caçada um pouco mais excitante e, provavelmente, menos injusta. Mas é lógico que eu nunca seria páreo para _eles,_ a única coisa possível seria causar-lhes o máximo de dano que meus recursos permitiam._

_Vasculhando a extensa biblioteca do Conde de Masen encontrei um livro sobre antigas lendas locais, e juntando as pistas do que ouvi ao longo dos Condados romenos, descobri algo estarrecedor que minha mente e toda a Ordem negaram durante anos por falta de evidências concretas._

_Sempre tive ciência de que em determinados períodos do ano os _vampiros_ pareciam ter sua força redobrada, mas analisando os escritos e esquemas, associando as datas respectivas com a realidade, entendi o quão certo os camponeses e anciões tomados por tolos pelo povo, estavam acerca dos _Feriados Santos_ e o aumento das habilidades preternaturais dos Bebedores de Sangue. _

_Segundo as lendas, os vampiros na Romênia foram identificados pela primeira vez em ataques a seres humanos e cabeças de gado durante as noites, ou quando determinados artefatos religiosos eram atirados em pleno ar por forças invisíveis; a partir dos relatos destes rompantes sobrenaturais, que se repetiam ao longo dos anos, um _padrão_ fora observado. _

_Acreditava-se que na véspera dos feriados religiosos dedicados a _São Jorge_ e _Santo André, _os ataques tornavam-se mais frequentes, e os vampiros ainda mais poderosos e impiedosos em suas caçadas, e a única forma de se precaver dessa ameaça era usando cruzes prateadas ao redor do pescoço – ou pintando-as nas entradas das portas de qualquer residência – colocando ramos de _cardo _nas janelas e espalhando alho por todos os cômodos. _

_Todas essas medidas preventivas me eram conhecidas, mas não o fato de que nesses dois feriados santos as _Criaturas das Trevas_ mais poderosas existentes no mundo inteiro se tornavam ainda mais cruéis e, praticamente, invencíveis durante os quatro dias de comemoração e vigília. _

_Desviando os olhos do livro, fiz as contas e lembrei que faltava pouco tempo para a o feriado de _São Jorge,_ que caía nos dias quatro e cinco de maio; durante estes dois dias de elevado perigo e desespero, os camponeses se escondiam no interior de suas casas bem trancadas recobertas por alho e amuletos, orando e implorando aos céus que o monstro vindo do inferno não lhes sorvesse até a última gota de sangue._

_Com essa nova pista em mãos, mudei os planos e me preparei para executar medidas drásticas a fim de deter a hecatombe vindoura; após retornar aos meus aposentos, puxei uma pedra solta da parede revelando um diminuto compartimento secreto, de onde retirei _poções,_ o derradeiro estoque de água benta e armas, deixando para trás alguns itens que julguei desnecessários para o último trabalho._

_Após colocar sonífero na bebida de Jéssica e assegurar que ela estava bem em seu quarto, peguei uma lamparina a óleo, algumas armas e segui em direção ao_ _mausoléu, espantada por ver que os lobos, por alguma razão, não se atreveram a chegar muito perto, apesar de todas as oportunidades que tiveram de atacar._

Algo _estava muito errado ali; eu podia sentir._

_Sem grandes dificuldades, desci o barranco atravessando o buraco de ossadas até encontrar o opulento mausoléu, onde segui pelos caminhos já conhecidos e demarcados anteriormente; dentro do labirinto, abafei o soluço choroso ao vislumbrar o corpo _drenado_ de meu adorado James escorado na parede; seu crânio fora rachado, os membros expostos e em putrefação apenas incrementando a imagem horrenda de sua face e corpo desfigurado. _

_Apertando a arma em punho, ignorei a esquisita escada em forma de caracol que dava para uma ante sala repleta de caixões_ _e criptas sombrias, cujo aspecto imundo e aterrador davam náusea, e segui direto à câmara principal onde senti uma presença maléfica irradiando seu poder obscuro._

_Utilizando o componente químico em que James vinha trabalhando, consegui derreter a gigantesca tranca pesada, destruindo-a com um golpe de minha adaga, e inspirando fundo fitei pelos vitrais góticos os primeiros sinais da noite densa começando a estender seu véu funesto sobre os céus da Romênia, imaginando que aquela seria a minha _derradeira _chance de observar as estrelas e a natureza._

_Depois de percorrer parte do salão em alta velocidade, subi ao altar sombrio, onde se localizava o meu alvo mais grandioso; derramando _Aqua Regia_******* sobre as bordas da pesada tampa do ataúde de mármore, esperei a substância corroer os pontos estratégicos da estrutura, apertei os dedos da mão direita ao redor da _estaca de madeira_ e empurrei o resto da tampa com a direita._

_Quando o tampa foi ao chão com um ensurdecedor estrepito, por um momento esqueci de respirar ao dar de cara com a mais _bela criatura_ que meus olhos humanos já haviam visto; pelos trajes pomposos e a presença avassaladora que _dele_ emanava, deduzi que o ser a jazer ali era o temível Conde de Masen._

_Ele parecia adormecido ou em uma espécie de repouso profundo, todavia não soube dizer ao certo; seus olhos, intensos e tão negros como piche, encontravam-se abertos e estáticos, mas sem o aspecto _vítreo_ característico dos mortos; sua face lívida como cera aparentava maciez e emanava uma beleza sufocante, e os lábios voluptuosos eram vermelhos como sangue._

_Engolindo em seco, me aproximei daquele glorioso corpo inerte – que deixaria o _Davi_ de _Michelangelo_ morto de inveja – percebendo que seu peito não se movia com os usuais movimentos respiratórios e tampouco o coração batia; era como se ele realmente estivesse morto._

_Assim que os sinais de seu suposto sono ininterrupto estavam comprovados, segurei a estaca com as duas mãos e a mirei no coração do monstro, mas antes que pudesse enfiá-la em seu peito, os olhos do detestável Conde vidraram em mim, e o que vi ali fora um ódio, desprezo e sede assassina ilimitada que me fez pular para trás e agarrar o crucifixo de prata._

_Eu não podia temer, precisava ser forte não só por mim e por James, mas por toda a humanidade que merecia ser livrada desse monstro e seu exército crescente de semi-demônios errantes a espalhar a semente do mal sobre o mundo. _

_Horror varreu cada fibra de meu corpo tenso assim que vislumbrei garras afiadas e reluzentes como vidro, se apoiando na borda do ataúde marmóreo, seguido pelo corpo desejável do Conde de Masen_ _se erguendo lentamente da cova tal qual o Deus grego das Trevas, _Hades, _ressurgindo do mundo dos mortos a fim de dar cabo de mais uma vítima._

_Seu sorriso torto demoníaco me fez dar para trás outra vez; o olhar penetrante e opressor de um _Basilisco_ encurralando e estrangulando a presa indefesa me fez paralisar de medo por alguns segundos e o ar faltar nos pulmões erráticos, mas eu sabia que para sobreviver teria de me mexer..._

_E rápido._

_Aproveitando a entorpecência inicial que assolava a maioria dos vampiros no instante em que eles se erguiam de seu sono, reuni o resto de coragem que jamais imaginei ainda possuir e avancei para cima do Conde mirando a estaca direto no coração, todavia uma força sobrenatural me jogou para longe, fazendo com que eu voasse em pleno ar e caísse a vários metros de distância do salão onde antes estivera._

_Tomei aquela dose de poder descomunal como a minha deixa para sair dali, mas assim que apurei os ouvidos, percebi que todas as passagens antes abertas estavam sendo fechadas, as janelas inclusive as passagens de ar foram recobertas por gigantescas colunas de pedra a se mover magicamente pelo ar._

_Corri a toda velocidade até a escada de caracol que dava para um local ainda mais escuro e subterrâneo que aquele, e me escondi em uma cripta imunda arrastando uma pedra para o vão de entrada, esperando inutilmente que o Conde fosse embora._

_Mas era tudo em vão._

_Naquele instante uma lufada macabra de vento agitou toda a estrutura antiga, os seculares paredões começaram a rachar, o chão a tremer como se o estômago do próprio demônio estivesse roncando, demandando maledicências; sussurros fantasmagóricos e o guinchar ensurdecedor de morcegos preencheram-me os ouvidos como a pior das canções infernais._

_Eu estava encurralada..._

_E enquanto escrevo estas palavras ouço passos lentos e arrastados descendo a escadaria íngreme._

_Pesos são propositalmente arrastados, metais são retorcidos..._

Ele_ está vindo..._

_Gigantescas pedras e estátuas são teatralmente erguidas e recolocadas no lugar em meio à procura desnecessária por uma presa que já se sabe prestes a ser abatida, como num sádico jogo de tortura psicológica._

_Os passos se aproximam..._

_Rogo a Deus para que tenha misericórdia da alma de sua filha que dedicou a vida inteira na luta contra o mal..._

Ele_ está aqui, posso ver sua sombra diabólica parada em frente à cripta..._

_Adeus a todos..._

_James, meu amado, sua espera terminou..._

_Estou prestes a encontrá-lo no Reino dos Céus..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**† † †**

Minhas mãos tremiam sem parar, lágrimas escorriam pelas bochechas enquanto meus soluços copiosos ecoavam pela penumbra do quarto em entristecido pesar; folheei as últimas páginas ofegando ao vê-las encharcadas por sangue seco, marcas de unhas e pedaços de pele humana, atestando o fim trágico da valente Ângela Weber e seu intrépido marido.

Finalmente eu havia sido despertada do sono da ignorância; a verdade fora revelada como a luz resplandecendo nos olhos de um cego que enxerga pela primeira vez; o tênue véu sombrio que separava mito de realidade fora estendido e agora eu sabia e compreendia tudo até os mais singelos dos pormenores.

A questão é: o que fazer com esse conhecimento? Como eu poderia lutar pela vida?

Desespero, caos e loucura ameaçaram me possuir, mas antes que pudesse dar vazão a toda aquela onda de pânico latente prestes a devastar qualquer base sólida e racional que eu ainda guardava, cerrei os olhos, inspirei calmamente o ar deixando que o movimento lento de meus pulmões se enchendo e esvaziando ajudassem a relaxar e manter o foco no próximo passo a ser dado.

Não era hora de chorar e lamentar os mortos, uma vez que o destino deles já fora cumprido, enquanto o meu estava prestes a ser escrito e concretizado, e nenhuma força maléfica acima da compreensão me impediria de lutar contra aquilo que me ameaçava.

Ninguém me obrigaria a baixar a cabeça aceitando com resignação o que me fora prometido, pois eu era uma Swan, e os Swan descendiam de uma poderosa linhagem de destemidos guerreiros, guiados pela máxima de que somente as pessoas fortes têm a capacidade de sobreviver e alterar os desígnios do próprio destino; e era isso que eu faria.

"O medo não te consome Isabella, fique firme."

Ralhei comigo mesma, saltando da cama e folheando um pequeno calendário Juliano; levei a mão à boca para conter o gritinho de horror assim que tive ciência da data de hoje.

- Essa não... 3 de Maio; preciso me apressar.

Murmurei largando o calendário no chão e começando a esvaziar a penteadeira; joguei todos os acessórios pessoais desordenadamente dentro da mala, retirei as vestimentas de dentro das gavetas e do guarda-roupa atirando tudo de volta em outra mala; em poucos minutos minhas coisas estavam empacotadas e eu, preparada para fugir dali.

Fitei o céu com um suspiro lânguido, me assustando ao perceber que já era de madrugada; havia passado uma noite inteira em claro, lendo e assimilando as informações do diário da família Weber, mas valera a pena por que em troca do descanso eu havia ganhado um conhecimento capaz de salvar vidas e alterar destinos.

Com um estalar no cérebro lembrei de Jess descansando no aposento à esquerda, antes do final do corredor; eu precisava dar um jeito de convencê-la a ir para longe das terras do Conde sem alarmá-la sobre a gravidade da nossa situação nada boa.

Sem perder tempo calcei as velhas botas manchadas de lama e segui à risca o pequeno mapa indicado no diário de Ângela – a qual, por acaso do destino havia se hospedado ali antes de mim – apalpando cuidadosamente as paredes do cômodo, ouvi com atenção o ruído que meu punho fazia em cada rocha, a fim de encontrar a pedra que dava acesso ao pequeno esconderijo onde a nobre caçadora havia guardado suas armas.

Depois de muito bater e auscultar paredes, encontrei o que tanto procurava; afastei a pedra do buraco atrás da cama e retirei os objetos dali enfileirando os poucos recursos que tinha para travar a batalha épica que estava por vir.

Medi o vidro de água benta, a qualidade do alho e a espessura da estaca de madeira; mesmo sabendo que aquilo era insanidade total, escondi os acessórios em lugares especiais dentro de minhas vestes.

Com o coração galopando dentro do peito, andei a passos largos até o quarto de Jéssica escancarando a porta sem nem me preocupar em bater, e irrompendo cômodo adentro.

- Jess! Levanta! Estamos partindo desse castelo agora! – ordenei sem sequer olhá-la, juntando suas roupas e demais pertences dentro de uma mala da mesma forma que havia feito com os meus pertences.

- Depressa! Se vista e me encontre lá fora, por qu... – no momento em que meus olhos a encontraram, estaquei.

"O que raios aconteceu?" – Inquiri a mim mesma à medida que observava com maior atenção a mulher à minha frente.

Sabia muito bem que Jess andava cansada – em parte por causa das dores de cabeça que eu vinha lhe dando – mas hoje ela parecia extremamente abatida; os olhos se viam inchados e o nariz vermelho como se a loira tivesse chorado e se lamentado a noite inteira; as feições antes leves e descontraídas estavam como as de uma pessoa à beira de um colapso nervoso; isso sem mencionar a sua repentina e inexplicável palidez.

- Jess? – com absurda lentidão, a loira virou o semblante lívido em minha direção; as mãos trêmulas apertando um pedaço de papel que não consegui identificar.

- Acho que é minha vez de adoecer – murmurou sorrindo debilmente e me lançando uma piscadela brincalhona.

- Pode deixar que cuidarei direitinho da mocinha dodói – assegurei fazendo-a deitar na cama enquanto ajeitava os lençóis.

- Você não está com febre, graças a Deus; vou trazer o café da manhã em alguns minutos e darei um jeito nas nossas tarefas; daqui a pouco estou de volta. Trate de relaxar, entendeu?

- Sim comandante – respondeu com forçada animação – e você sabe cozinhar? Vai mesmo conseguir dar conta de tudo sozinha?

- Querida, não se preocupe com miséria, pode deixar que eu me viro – repliquei fazendo uma ligeira varredura ao redor do quarto em busca de algo suspeito, vidrando os olhos em uma carta em cima da criado-mudo endereçada a Jess, vinda diretamente da Valáquia; percebendo minha curiosidade, a loira rapidamente agarrou o envelope e o escondeu entre os lençóis, pigarreando desconfortável com minha falta de etiqueta.

- Melhor eu ir andando – desconversei, coçando a cabeça envergonhada – prometo que não demoro.

Aquilo era estranho, dava para sentir no ar que havia algo de errado com sua família ou ela não teria passado a noite tão nervosa e abatida; era evidente que não existia outro motivo plausível para deixá-la frágil e vulnerável daquela forma se não fosse algo relacionado com seu marido e filho ausentes; será que eles estavam em perigo? Não, Deus jamais permitiria isso; seria crueldade de mais com a pobre mulher.

E trabalhando o mais depressa que pude, terminei os serviços domésticos, treinei secretamente alguns golpes com a estaca e cuidei de Jéssica o dia inteiro, ignorando seus protestos sobre o quarto fedendo a alho e minha constante vigília; o que eu podia fazer se havia motivos de sobra para permanecer em estado de alerta?

Receosa, optei por passar a noite em seu quarto para o caso de surgir algum problema; vesti uma camisola confortável e deitei no sofá em frente à penteadeira vazia, sendo obrigada após muitas reclamações de Jess sobre meus futuros problemas de coluna, a deitar em sua cama e dormir.

- Não se preocupe amiga, você dormirá como uma pedra e nem perceberá que estou aqui invadindo o seu espaço pessoal – brinquei beliscando de leve o seu braço, fazendo-a rir e apertar minha bochecha num gesto tipicamente maternal.

- Durma muitíssimo bem; sonhe com o seu amado Edward – cochichou piscando maliciosamente.

- Pode ter certeza que sim.

**† † †**

Não preguei o olho nem por um minuto.

Jéssica não parava de passear pelo quarto, trocar de roupa, andar novamente e se deitar, agitando-se durante o curto estado de sono; nunca imaginei que ela sofresse de sonambulismo, falasse enquanto dormia ou fosse assim tão irrequieta; talvez aquilo resultasse da preocupação pela família; só sei que o ciclo de levantar, se despir, vestir de novo, andar e murmurar impacientemente perdurou a noite inteira.

Somente com os primeiros sinais da madrugada que ela conseguiu se aquietar e cochilar um pouco, enquanto eu era o epítome de uma pilha de nervos; durante o breve instante de descuido que cerrei os olhos, tive uma visão erótica e assustadora do Conde de Masen completamente nu, banhado em sangue, com a mão erguida para frente convidando-me a adentrar a fonte escarlate e juntar-me a ele naquele ritual profano de luxúria e decadência.

Eu o seguia com prazer, deleitando-me ao sentir a frieza rígida de seu corpo nu grudado ao meu, os ávidos lábios imortais em minha pele, seus dentes afiados roçando sobre minha carne...

Sangue jorrando...

Êxtase supremo...

Despertei mortificada e excitada, sentando na cama com uma sensação horrível de pavor e vácuo me corroendo por dentro; passei a mão sobre o resto da cama e senti o acolchoado vazio.

Jéssica havia sumido.

Tateando desesperadamente pelo cômodo escuro agarrei a primeira lamparina que vi, acendi-a e saí atrás de minha amiga desaparecida, temendo por sua segurança; atravessei o corredor sombrio a toda velocidade até chegar à porta da cozinha que dava acesso aos fundos do castelo, onde vislumbrei um pontinho claro a poucos metros do bosque obscuro como breu.

- Jess? – chamei em meio à noite fúnebre, me sobressaltando ao reparar em um estranho vulto negro próximo a minha amiga, cuja camisola branca contrastava de modo gritante com a escuridão daquela curiosa forma negra intangível, que não pude distinguir se era animal ou pessoa.

Tentei correr até Jess e trazê-la para dentro, mas por alguma razão, minhas pernas estavam trêmulas, os pés pesavam como chumbo e minha respiração saía em golfadas erráticas denotando extremo cansaço; eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar perto, até que forçando o corpo aos limites de sua capacidade, avancei a passos arrastados rumo à floresta, fazendo o máximo de barulho que pude.

- JÉSSICA!

Aquilo pareceu o suficiente para despertá-la do transe, pois assim que me ouviu os opacos olhos cor de mel se arregalaram num átimo, e a forma negra inclinada sobre seu corpo simplesmente desapareceu como se tivesse evaporado em pleno ar.

Assim que a coisa sumiu, corri livremente até minha amiga, aparando sua forma trêmula e arfante em meus braços; ela parecia desnorteada e apalpava o lado direito do pescoço como se quisesse fechar a gola da camisola subitamente desabotoada.

De imediato, desenrolei meu xale e o amarrei ao redor de seu corpo fraco, prendendo o tecido grosso com um broche, mas como a pessoinha desastrada que sempre fui, no meio da pressa em protegê-la contra a friagem acabei machucando sua pele, pois a loira tornou a levar a mão ao pescoço e acariciá-lo continuamente como se estivesse sentindo muita dor.

Procurei acordá-la com movimentos suaves, e assim que os olhos cor de mel focaram e mim, senti pela primeira vez os seus braços – mais magros que o normal – me apertando o pescoço enquanto copiosos soluços ecoavam de seus lábios ressequidos, fazendo-a tremer e ofegar ainda mais; reconfortando-a com extrema doçura e palavras amigas, caminhamos de volta ao castelo; dessa vez ela deitou e dormiu pelo resto da noite.

No dia seguinte estava me sentindo um verdadeiro caco de tão cansada, já que não consegui descansar nada, temendo que Jess desapertasse e sumisse a qualquer instante; o que me consolava fora o fato dela ter acordado um pouco menos enfraquecida e mais animada do que ontem, sorrindo de jeito brincalhão quando me desculpei pela falta de jeito na hora de usar o broche para prender o xale.

Mas aquelas duas picadas em seu pescoço me incomodavam tanto quanto as gotículas de sangue em sua camisola branca.

Cuidei das tarefas domésticas sozinha de novo, obrigando Jess a repousar em seu leito, e durante breves intervalos sempre ia checá-la no quarto para ver se estava tudo bem; em uma dessas vistorias, já no meio da tarde, notei que seu semblante tornara a se abater, a pele estava mais lívida e cadavérica do que nunca; vez ou outra eu a pegava fitando a janela com um olhar morto e vazio como se não estivesse realmente vendo o que estava à sua frente.

Caminhei até a janela a fim de fechá-la e me assustei com um enorme morcego de olhos vermelhos reluzente parado bem no parapeito como se estivesse encarando a Jess; irritada pela audácia do animal, espantei o bichinho nojento, praguejando sob minha respiração e passando a tranca inclusive nas venezianas, caso as lufadas de ar se tornassem violentas, pois ao que tudo indicava, uma grande tempestade estava por vir.

A noite chegou e deitei na cama macia para descansar os membros tensos, já que dormir na noite onde os vampiros faziam a festa estava totalmente fora de cogitação; segui todas as instruções de proteção anotadas no diário, e ainda assim mantive a estaca debaixo do travesseiro bem ao alcance das mãos, alho ao redor da maçaneta, janelas e demais passagens; cerrei os olhos por alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para Jéssica desaparecer do leito outra vez.

Corri em seu encalço, sentindo a desagradável sensação de déjà vu, e praticamente me descabelei ao vê-la subir as escadas rumo ao andar do Conde de Masen; aquilo não era nada bom, e sem pensar duas vezes, agarrei a espada metálica de uma armadura medieval prostrada no canto do corredor e segui a loira semi-inconsciente rumo ao local proibido.

Tentei pará-la a todo custo, cheguei até mesmo a esbofetear sua face, de leve, e restringir-lhe os membros para impedi-la de seguir adiante com aquela loucura sem precedentes, mas uma força indizível me arrebatou para longe como se eu fosse uma pena flutuando em pleno ar.

Levantei do chão sentindo a cabeça rodar por conta do impacto, e mesmo sem saber direito o que fazer, tornei a perseguir Jéssica correndo desenfreada, abrindo e fechando portas de aposentos chiques até parar abruptamente diante de um quarto situado ao final do andar superior que eu ainda não havia vasculhado; empurrei a maçaneta de ouro maciço com hesitação, espantando-me com a aparência opulenta e elegante do local, apesar da escassa iluminação.

Meus olhos tentavam se acostumar com a escuridão que se seguia à medida que eu adentrava o cômodo, atravessando um rico escritório improvisado até chegar ao quarto propriamente dito; lá vislumbrei o corpo débil de Jess a milímetros quase invisíveis do chão, a cabeça inclinada num ângulo doloroso para o lado, exibindo toda a extensão espetada de seu pescoço; mas aquilo não foi tudo.

Uma figura negra, alta e extremamente corpulenta a agarrava por trás, o braço da coisa prendia a cintura da loira impedindo-a de desfalecer enquanto seu rosto indecifrável parecia enterrado no pescoço da jovem.

Sentindo uma intensa avalanche de furor me dominar, caminhei na ponta dos pés, controlando a respiração e contendo o grito de ódio pelo detestável Conde que havia sido responsável por desgraçar tantas vidas.

Cerrei os dedos trêmulos de ansiedade ao redor da estaca, enquanto fechava a outra mão em torno da espada de ferro, pronta para espetar o coração e logo em seguida, decapitar aquela criatura abjeta; e mesmo sentindo vergonha de mim mesma, esperei o monstro baixar a guarda, fato que ocorreu assim que ele passou suas petulantes mãos lívidas sobre o corpo da loira.

A onda de _ciúmes_ que me dominou fora sem igual, nem eu mesma conseguia entender o motivo de estar tão furiosa e revoltada por ver o Conde acariciando a jovem em seus braços, brincando com o corpo de uma mulher que pertencia a outro! Quanta audácia.

De repente me vi _invejando_ Jéssica, que esboçava uma expressão tão linda e inalcançável nos braços de seu pior pesadelo; desejei ardentemente que pudesse estar em seu lugar, sentindo as carícias lascivas, os sussurros sórdidos e prazeres ilimitados que somente o Conde poderia dar.

Aquilo era insano, eu bem sabia, pois tudo não passava dos poderes demoníacos dele surtindo efeito nas frágeis mentes humanas, brincando de manipular as ânsias insaciáveis e emoções da forma que lhe era mais conveniente.

O que ele não sabia é que eu não me deixava submeter a homem ou criatura nenhuma, e sobrepujando a toda a opressora avalanche de ódio e desejo ilimitado, preparei as armas para atacá-lo.

Com um leve sopro da natureza, as pesadas nuvens tempestuosas que encobriam o céu se afastaram como por um encanto sobrenatural, desfazendo o denso manto apocalíptico que prenunciava a tormenta, deixando que o brilho fugaz das inúmeras constelações celestes incidisse sobre a janela do quarto, iluminando uma pequena parte do aposento.

Naquele breve instante, ao sabor do jogo de luzes e sombras naturais, a cena fora se tornando cada vez mais nítida, enquanto um caroço se formava em minha garganta à medida que as feições familiares do indecifrável Conde de Masen finalmente eram vagarosamente reveladas.

A miríade sedutora de cabelos rebeldes cor vermelho alaranjado, a curvatura inconfundível do pescoço sensual, as sobrancelhas grossas e bem delineadas, voluptuosos lábios cheios convidando para um ardente beijo faminto; olhos escarlates vibrando como brasa candente prestes a arder em chamas, seduzindo e aterrorizando.

"Não pode ser"

Uma das mãos, pálida como a morte, perfeita e delineada como se tivesse sido esculpida, acarinhava o braço esquerdo de Jéssica à medida que os dentes pontudos cravavam facilmente na carne tenra do pescoço delicado.

"Ele não, por favor."

Eu negava a verdade ante meus olhos...

Esperei ouvir o atormentado grito agudo da vítima agonizante, mas nada saiu a não ser um gemido lascivo implorando por mais sucções fatais; o corpo dela se esfregando desesperadamente ao dele numa dança libidinosa e necessitada; o rosto da jovem era o epítome de uma mulher em pleno êxtase sexual.

Em meio àquela loucura de morte e desejo, por um segundo de total divagação e alucinações, pensei ter ouvido o sangue sendo drenado de dentro dela, as vibrações do coração humano bombeando o vital líquido escarlate para o interior morto do sugador.

O sangue pulsava magicamente em uma ritmada melodia para lá de sedutora e viciante; tambores rufavam, coros ensurdecedores cantavam entoando preces ininteligíveis em minha cabeça, mas nada se comparava ao prazer de sentir o esguichar musical do líquido quente irrigando cada um dos tecidos inertes do Conde de Masen, e essa estranha capacidade trazia à tona desejos sombrios e vontades doentias jamais sentidas antes.

Ao invés de gritar em horror, tudo o que senti foi fascinação, ânsias incompreensíveis...

Sede...

Uma sede atroz me consumia...

"_Venha para mim"_

Sede de Sangue...

Tentei bloquear a avalanche de ideias perigosas e imagens grotescas que me inundavam a mente; imagens estas onde eu era banhada teatralmente no viscoso líquido da vida como as antigas romanas devotas que se embebiam em sangue de animais durante os rituais de iniciação religiosa, entregando-se de corpo e alma à deusa pagã, tal qual uma oferenda viva.

Eu era essa oferenda...

Sentia os quentes filetes rubros escorrendo lentamente por todas as curvas de meu corpo nu, enquanto Ele lambia, mordiscava e adorava cada uma de minhas cavidades, pele, membros e tudo mais que sua língua e lábios refrescantes pudessem alcançar.

No sonho eu enxergava a mim mesma ofegante, excitada e sequiosa, me contorcendo e gritando em êxtase, enquanto Ele me venerava e cultuava para si como se eu representasse a essência de sua vitalidade.

Aquele era o meu céu e inferno pessoais; salvação e perdição total personificadas em uma única entidade, mas ainda assim, insuficiente.

Eu queria mais...

Precisava Dele...

Empurrei as doentias figuras de prazer, sexo, mordidas e sucções ruidosas para longe, e me concentrei em salvar Jéssica; como se adivinhando minhas intenções, o demônio desenterrou com tormentosa vagareza e erotismo, as presas de dentro da jugular drenada da loira desmaiada, e antes que pudesse atacá-lo colocando um basta naquela angústia sem fim, o vampiro andou em velocidade inumana, se aproximando de mim com uma Jéssica inconsciente ainda em seus braços.

Tudo se passou dolorosamente devagar, torturando-me a cada movimento premeditado.

Assim que ele chegou perto, juntei todos os traços de seu rosto simétrico e urrei em pensamentos para que alguém me acordasse daquele horrendo pesadelo, pois o ser que cruelmente brincara, manipulara e sugara a vida de incontáveis inocentes era o mesmo que esboçava o sorriso angelical que tanto fez meu coração acelerar de amor e alegria.

O mesmo ser que piscava sensualmente um dos olhos vermelho diabólicos, exibia as afiadas presas ensanguentadas num deliberado sorriso torto repleto de malícia, e quebrava em milésimos de segundos o pescoço da desacordada vítima com um singelo movimento suave de seus dedos longos sob o queixo da jovem, soltando logo em seguida, o corpo sem vida sobre o chão ornamentado como fosse ela não fosse nada, a não ser uma ignóbil, manipulável e descartável...

_- Bonequinha..._

_- É sempre um imenso prazer revê-la; por que demorou tanto para descobrir a _Verdade?

_- _E-Edward...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

***Canções Gregorianas:** gênero de música vocal monofônica e de uma só melodia, acompanhada ou não pela repetição da voz principal com o _organum. _As características desses cantos foram herdadas de salmos judaicos e escalas gregas, que no século VI foram adaptados por _Gregório Magno_ a fim de serem utilizados nas celebrações religiosas da Igreja Católica.

****Sílfides: **criaturas mitológicas da tradição ocidental. O termo é proveniente de _Paracelso,_ que os descreve como criaturas invisíveis ou _elementais_ que reinam no ar e sobre os ventos, sendo também denominadas de fadas ou fadas do vento.

*****Paracelso: **foi um médico, filósofo, _alquimista,_ químico e astrólogo que revolucionou a medicina de seu tempo ao antecipar a _homeopatia_ e o uso da química no tratamento médico, além de ter sido o idealizador da farmacologia moderna. Introduziu o ópio, o mercúrio, o óxido de zinco e outros preparados químicos na terapêutica, e criou o conceito de doença. Um de seus maiores feitos foi utilizar seus conhecimentos de alquimia para criar medicamentos e não para transformação de metais em ouro.

******Ordem Teutônica: **conhecida como uma das mais poderosas e influentes da Europa foi uma ordem medieval de caráter religioso-militar, vinculada à Igreja Católica e organizada pelo _Papa Clemente III;_ criada em Acre, na Palestina, durante a _Terceira Cruzada_ após a tomada de Jerusalém por _Saladino,_ tinha o objetivo principal de cuidar dos cruzados feridos ou que necessitassem de assistência. Em 1198 foi transformada em ordem de cavalaria subordinada diretamente ao Papado.

**Na fic utilizei a **_Ordem_** como instituição medieval caçadora de entidades sobrenaturais.**

*******Grudziądz:** cidade do norte da Polônia que fica às margens do Rio Vístula; seguindo a atual divisão administrativa do país situa-se na voivodia (província) de Cujávia-Pomerânia.

********Aqua Vitae: **termo usado na idade média paraindicar a solução aquosa concentrada de etanol; essa substância costumava ser utilizada pelos monges seguidores de São Patrício para designar também a Água Sagrada dos batismos religiosos.

*********Aqua Regia:** mistura de ácido nítrico e ácido clorídrico, em geral, concentrados na proporção de um para três, criada pelo alquimista árabe Geber; é um líquido de coloração amarelada e altamente corrosivo.

* * *

**N/A: E então meus queridos, gostaram do que leram? Deixem vossas ilustres opiniões e teorias sobre o capítulo! **

**Mandem REVIEWS, e**** assistam ao VÍDEO DA FIC, tá lindo!**

**ATENÇÃO:**** O próximo capítulo será o **_**Penúltimo;**_** irei postá-lo quando eu voltar da VIAGEM; aviso desde já que ele conterá Erotismo****, Sangue ****e muitas**** Revelações do Conde****!**

**Preparem-se, o Fim está próximo.**

**AMU vocês**

**Belo Horizonte, aí vou eu!**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

**N/Beta: **_**Eu sempre falo pra Lali que nunca sei como me expressar nas minhas notas. Mas tb, como colocar em palavras uma obra de arte como essa?**_

_**A Larissa devia estar focando em escrever um livro, isso sim...rs.**_

_**Porque convenhamos, se nem de betagem ela precisa, imagina se ela tem necessidade de continuar com as fanfics? Ela é boa demais pra isso aqui!**_

_**Dark Desires é PERFEITO no seu contexto. A gente deixa um pouco de lado a história de Twilight, mas ainda sim, a essência permanece! Poxa vida, a Bella é tão corajosa qto a Bella Swan que conhecemos, e o Conde Masen é tão hipnotizante como somente o Edward consegue ser. E agora que chegou a hora da revelação, como será q nossa guerreira vai se sair? **_

_**Quem ai achou BÁÁÁÁÁRBARO O DIÁRIO DA Angela e seu marido James? A história por trás de Dark Desires é tão intrigante e complexa, que só aumenta o charme e a lascividade da história! Dá vontade de gritar "faz um spin-off com a história dos dois caçadores, faaaaz?"**_

_**Esse tipo de empolgação só acontece quando a autora consegue transpor ao máximo a nossa imaginação e acho que a minha, depois de conhecer o que a Lali escreve, vai para além da imaginação mesmo.**_

_**E eu sou perdidamente apaixonada pela escrita dessa menina! As palavras, o vocabulário, a aula de geografia que ela nos apresenta a cada capítulo é ÚNICO! É realmente grandioso! Fora a maestria para lidar com o erotismo do tema, né? Se ela alertou que no último capítulo teremos grandes lemons... então é melhor a parte feminina dos leitores prepararem seus ventiladores, porque vamos todas querer um Conde Masen pra nós! Hahahahaaha.**_

_**É isso! Vamos mandar suas **_**reviews**_** e prestigiar, porque essa história MERECE! Dark Desires é encanto, temor, moralidade, paixão, tesão e desespero do começo ao fim! **_

_**Bjos,**_

_**Tod.**_

**O capítulo merece Reviews?**

**:)**


	4. Dark Desires Parte 3

**Capítulo REPOSTADO em 24/09/2011**

* * *

**N/A: ****Olá meus amores! Como estão? Não pessoal, isso não é uma alucinação, estou mesmo de volta aos posts e com uma boa notícia: terminei essa fic e hoje lhes trouxe a 1ª parte do ATO III, que será divido em 2 pedaços; espero poder contar com o apoio e a compreensão de vocês! **

**Como devem está se perguntando, eu sumi por que precisei tomar um rumo na vida, e a partir dessa resolução, foquei minhas energias no emprego, Faculdade, curso de línguas e especialmente na minha saúde que não estava nada boa. O legal é que estou cuidando desses probleminhas, e para quem perguntou antes, a minha avó está viva e muitíssimo bem! **

**Desde já, agradeço do fundo meu coração à minha amada Beta, amiga e confidente: Tod e a vocês leitores pelo apoio e carinho, valeu mesmo! **

**VAMOS AO QUE INTERESSA!**

**A fic ESTÁ TERMINADA e já mandei para a beta a última parte; espero que gostem do capítulo novo, mas antes gostaria de dar alguns...**

*****AVISOS IMPORTANTES*****

**1) Como fiz questão de exaltar desde o início, essa fic não é indicada para menores de 18, vocês sabem bem o por que!**

**2) Grande parte do material aqui contido é pura ficção *a não ser alguns detalhes ****_verídicos_**** que eu mesma fiz questão de ressaltar em notas anteriores***

**3) Não pretendo aqui ofender nenhum credo, religião, moral, bons costumes, ordem pública ou o que quer que seja, a ideia é somente DIVERSÃO, SAIR DA ROTINA!**

**4) Se você, caro leitor, não suporta temas polêmicos, não gosta de sangue, tortura, sexo, violência, assassinatos e conflitos existenciais, por favor, PARE DE LER AGORA MESMO, porque você definitivamente está na fic errada.**

**5) Agora se você não se importa com essas coisas e quer experimentar uma trama emocionante, diferente de tudo o que costumam postar por aí, sente-se, respire fundo e comece a ler, mas não me responsabilizo pelos efeitos que isso terá em vocês, afinal...**

**O CONDE DE MASEN É UMA TENTAÇÃO!**

**E como toda fic que se preze precisa de uma Trilha Sonora irada, selecionei para a reta final umas músicas *e imagens* bem interessantes para cada ato! *faço questão que as ouçam***

**Espero de verdade que apreciem^^**

**TRILHA SONORA e Imagens do capítulo, estão disponíveis no MEU PERFIL!**

* * *

_**~~ Respondendo Reviews ~~**_

_**Ellen - a da calcinha umida: **__hey amore, tudo bom? Quanto tempo né? Todas as suas dicas foram anotadas e nessa reta final tentei focar mesmo no drama dos personagens *nada de descrições longas e chatas* obrigada pelo apoio e boa leitura! BJIN^^_

_**Fever Angel: **__Olá querida! Nossa, garanto que ninguém esperava que eu fosse colocar Angie e James juntos né? Hahaha! Fico feliz que tenha gostado e desde já peço desculpas pelo atraso! Espero que goste do capítulo novo e da trilha sonora também! BJIN^^_

_**Nanda Sanches: **__Hey flôr, fico feliz que tenha gostado da trama viu? E quanta coragem ler tudo assim de uma vez hehehhe! Ai, apesar de tudo, eu amo o Edward, sempre tão só e necessitado, dá vontade de pegar no colo hahah! Espero que o capítulo novo te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Ana gabi: **__Oi querida, tudo bom? Saudades! Aí está o capítulo novo, espero que te agrade, e por favor, não tema o Conde, ele é um solitário apaixonado! Hahaha! BJIN^^_

_**Cris0407: **__Hey gata, tudo bem? Saudades! Fico emocionada e verdade por você gostar do jeito dos personagens e da fic inteira! Imaginei qye muitos fosse detestá-la e tals, por ser diferente e etc, mas estou contente por ter tomado a coragem de escrevê-la! Obrigada por acompanhar e ter a paciência de esperar pela atualizações, espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Jew: **__Oi querida! Antes de mais nada, muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, estou honrada por você pensar isso da minha humilde estoria! Bem, vamos com calma, não posso te revelar muito agora, por que a resposta está no capítulo que trouxe, mas a questão aqui não é banalizar a morte da Jess, por que se pararmos para pensar, um dia todos irão morrer, muito menos o fato da Bella se submeter ao Conde, mas sim o fato da personagem principal abrir os olhos para a Verdade do mundo em que vivia, as mentiras contadas e o misterioso laço que a une ao Conde! Leia esse capítulo e depois vamos discutir teorias, que tal? BJIN^^_

_**vivian: **__Querida, sua espera finalmente terminou, pois aqui está o penúltimo capítulo cheio de emoções e revelações, espero que goste! BJIN^^_

_**NessaTricolor: **__Sua lindaaaa, obrigada por me deixar toda viada com esses elogios fodásticos! Não me acho boa o bastante pra escrever livros, mas quem sabe um dia? Fico feliz que tenha gostado da trama, e como você mesma viu, o clima aqui é intenso ao extremo e os personagens amam e odeiam numa proporção absurda! Aqui está o capítulo novo, espero que de coração que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Hdila: **__Oi amore, olha, também posto no site Nyah fanfiction, ponha lá o nome da fic e o link aparecerá, qualquer coisa, fique por aqui mesmo! Capítulo novo on, espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Lucy Ma: **__oi querida! Wow, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic, minha ideia é justamente essa, arrumar uma forma de fazer os leitores se sentirem dentro da trama, assistindo todas as reviravoltas ao vivo! Obrigada por achar um tempinho para acompanhar a fic, e como prometido, aqui está o penúltimo capítulo; espero que te agrade! BJIN^^_

_**Daniela: **__Olá querida! Sua curiosidade terminou, pois aqui está o capítulo novo; perdoe-me a demora e espero de coração que goste do que for ler! BJIN^^_

_**Reszka: **__Oi gatinha! Fiz exatamente o que você me disse, tanto que reeditei os capítulos para poder arrumá-los e dividi esse em dois justamente por ser enorme! Muito obrigada pela força, e espero que goste do capítulo novo! BJIN^^_

_**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen: **__Amore, perdão pelo atraso infeliz, mas finalmente postei o capítulo novo, e espero do fundo do coração que ele te agrade! Valeu pelo apoio! BJIN^^_

_**: **__AUSHAUSHAUSA Pode apostar que sou louca mesmo! Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo novinho em folha! Desculpe o atraso e obrigada por me acompanhar nessa aventura! BJIN^^_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN: **__Amoreeeee! Parabéns, estou muito feliz por saber que você e o seu baby estão ótimos, que Deus abençoe a vocês dois viu? Muita saúde e felicidades! Eu tenho a coleção da Adaga Negra, ainda não tive tempo de ler tudo, e até procurei o nome que você me indicou aqui no site, mas não achei! Como prometido, aqui está o capítulo novo, desculpe o atraso! Espero de verdade que goste do capítulo! Tudo de bom pra você! BJIN^^_

**Então meus amados, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, e eu meio que estou muito chorona e já com saudades da fic, por isso deixem a timidez de lado e MANDEM REVIEWS; me deixe saber o que vocês estão achando da fic!**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção e Boa leitura^_^**

****ALERTA PARA SANGUE, NUDEZ, VIOLÊNCIA E EROTISMO****

**Vocês estão prontos para o **_**Banquete Fúnebre?**_

* * *

**† † †**

**Dark Desires **

**Ato III**

**† † †**

**Profecia **

"_Nem me disseram ainda_

_para o que vim._

_Se logro ou verdade_

_Se filho amado ou rejeitado._

_mas sei_

_que quando cheguei_

_os meus olhos viram tudo_

_e tontos de gula ou espanto_

_renegaram tudo_

_e no meu sangue veias se abriram_

_noutro sangue..._

_A ele obedeço,_

_sempre,_

_a esse incitamento mudo._

_Também sei_

_que hei-de perecer, exangue,_

_de excesso de desejar;_

_mas sinto_

_sempre,_

_que não posso recuar."_

_**~~ Fernando Namora ~~**_

**† † †**

Quando era adolescente lembro que tive um sonho horripilante.

Sonhei que dançava sem parar em um tenebroso Baile de Máscaras, onde pessoas inumanamente pálidas e de beleza ofuscante, se jubilavam lascivamente umas sobre as outras, copulando como animais e se embriagando com um viscoso líquido de coloração rubra e odor metálico a escorrer dos copos de cristal brilhante, rumo aos lábios famintos daqueles convidados de garras vítreas e olhos medonhos.

Apavorada, baixei a cabeça cerrando os olhos com força, em uma súplica muda para que toda aquela atmosfera horripilante sumisse, e assim que senti os membros se livrarem do enigmático encanto que me forçava a rodopiar sem cessar para o deleite da multidão devassa, procurei uma saída para bem longe daquelas pessoas de hábitos estranhos e aura sombria, que me encaravam como se eu fosse sua próxima refeição.

À medida que andava por entre os casais em transe a bailar numa velocidade pavorosa, via objetos caros e pesados se moverem sozinhos acima de nossas cabeças como se tivessem vida própria, bem como dançantes esqueletos humanos vestidos a caráter, sentados no lugar destinado à orquestra sinfônica, e manuseando com seus dedos ossudos os instrumentos musicais, enquanto soltavam gargalhadas tétricas de seus maxilares soltos a ranger audivelmente.

Em meio à insanidade da cena envolta em erotismo e rituais funéreos, lembro com clareza a intensidade esmagadora de cada nota terrivelmente afinada a ressoar pelo salão, a maestria com que os acordes eram mutilados incrementando o horror daquela sinfonia de apologia à decadência.

E à proporção que as composições iam aumentando de volume até a altura de um guincho ensurdecedor, a zunir apenas em meus ouvidos frágeis, notei filetes de sangue escorrendo das cordas dos instrumentos amaldiçoados, como se os mesmos estivessem chorando lágrimas de arrependimento.

O ruído angustiante somado às gargalhadas voluptuosas dos casais embriagados, enroscados uns no outros, me fez enxergar o horror viciante daquela _Dança Macabra,_ onde todos se uniam em um banquete funéreo regado a sangue e prazer carnal, a fim de louvar a Morte intangível, sussurrando em avisos silenciosos de que não o importava o quanto fugisse, lutasse ou argumentasse, Ela estenderia seu manto obscuro sobre mim, provando de uma vez por todas a futilidade da minha existência e a insignificância do pouco que consegui realizar até então.

Estava atada àquele Destino.

Ofegando descontroladamente, segurei com força a barra pesada do vestido carmesim, retirei os sapatos e corri para fora do apavorante castelo, pisando num caminho tortuoso de mato, lama e pedras apenas para dar de cara com um grotesco campo aberto enevoado, coberto por estepes enegrecidas pela noite gélida e enfeitado, de modo quase teatral, por cabeças humanas decepadas, enfiadas cruelmente em estacas de madeira, como animais no espeto.

Quando as nuvens esfumaçadas a encobrir o céu desapareceram, a tênue luz das estrelas incidiu sobre o ambiente, permitindo-me enxergar a imensidão e complexidade da cena nauseante, onde os corpos decapitados encontravam-se nus, empalados na parte mais íngreme da vegetação rasteira, impregnada de abutres e corvos de três olhos cor azeviche a me encarar com tanta sagacidade, que pareciam compreender tudo o que ali se passava.

O odor pútrido de carne decomposta, os corpos mutilados e membros decepados, expostos brutalmente daquela forma horrenda eram um aviso apocalíptico para os desafortunados que se atrevessem a adentrar aquelas terras profanas, onde o bem e a luz jamais prevaleceriam.

Meus olhos, tão arregalados quanto o das vítimas inertes, marejaram ante a visão impactante da pilha de cadáveres drenados até a última gota de sangue, violentados em sua intimidade e profanados até mesmo em sua morte.

De tão horrorizada levei as mãos à boca, abafando um grito desalentado, e caí de joelhos sobre a terra imunda e pedregosa, esfolando a pele sensível dos joelhos, enquanto me arrastava para longe das imagens macabras, e num misto de dor e sofreguidão, ergui a cabeça em direção ao céu...

E orei.

Roguei com toda a fé que possuía, por misericórdia.

Para total surpresa e horror, meus lábios rachados de tantas mordidas não conseguiram emitir som algum.

Era como se um enorme caroço estivesse tapando a minha garanta, impedindo-me de falar.

Movida pela persistência, mentalizei fervorosamente o luzidio altar suntuoso da capela de São Pedro em Roma, e esperei que um milagre acontecesse, que a cólera divina movesse Céu e Terra da mesma forma que ocorrera nas cidades de _Sodoma e Gomorra*._

Ansiei que a Ira do Pai celestial se abatesse impiedosamente sobre os seres maléficos que compactuaram do massacre infernal, e que a crueldade dessas criaturas blasfemas fosse extirpada pelo poder do fogo e do enxofre.

Todavia, a Justiça Divina não viera.

Ninguém estava ali.

Risadas macabras e lascivas ecoaram ao longe, anunciando a iminência de uma tragédia.

Ninguém me socorreria quando a hora chegasse.

Por instinto, apertei o crucifixo prateado, que roubara de uma das vítimas em decomposição, entre minhas mãos suadas a tremer, e esperei pela providência divina, urrando em pesamentos para que os Arcanjos em sua armadura reluzente descessem dos céus e punissem os seres ímpios a espalhar caos e terror sobre os Homens.

Nada.

Enquanto sentia a escuridão intangível me envolver com seus braços lúgubres, e misteriosos lábios frios roçarem delicadamente na pele arrepiada de meu pescoço, entendi da forma mais chocante existente, que os Protetores Sagrados não estavam em todos os lugares como me havia sido ensinado desde a tenra idade, que nem sempre o bem poderia derrotar o mal, e que todas as lições do passado sobre a vinda dos Arautos Divinos para nos amenizar os suplícios não passava de mera ilusão, concepções de uma segurança falsa e efêmera a fim de assegurar a sanidade das frágeis mentes humanas.

Os _Anjos_ não estavam lá quando mais precisei deles, nem quando meu pai se fora, ou quando fui enxotada para fora de casa, humilhada por rostos tidos como amigos, muito menos quando dormi ao relento, sangrei, agonizei em ruas pútridas e passei fome.

Era como se nunca tivessem existido.

Aquela fora a fagulha que mais tarde, alimentaria o fogo da revolta que me consumiria por inteiro.

Carícias tórridas eram feitas por um amante invisível a explorar meu corpo embriagado colado ao seu, acompanhado por um inebriante ritual de incontáveis beijos molhados, sucções ruidosas, murmúrios e palavras a soar de modo erótico em meus ouvidos, proferidas no que parecia ser uma linguagem desconhecida.

Cerrei os olhos, incapaz de lutar contra aquele instigante prazer sensual, enquanto lentamente as trevas clamavam o meu corpo para si, e em meio à sua imensidão abissal, o calor do Inferno surgiu em meio ao vórtex de emoções intensas, me queimando como uma verdadeira tocha humana, até que não sobrasse mais nada de minha própria essência.

"_Viva, Isabella"_

Alguém sussurrava apaixonadamente de encontro aos meus lábios entreabertos.

Como a Fênix a ressurgir imponente das cinzas mortas, abri os olhos, e extasiada, deixei os meus sentidos aguçados se regozijarem com a intensidade daquela atmosfera _libertadora, _preenchida por estímulos surreais e voluptuosos, diferente de tudo já havia experimentado em minha breve existência.

Aquele fora o _Primeiro Despertar _para uma nova vida.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**† † †**

Confusa...

Perdida...

Desesperada...

Atormentada...

Nenhum adjetivo presente em qualquer vernáculo desse mundo seria capaz de expressar a extensão do sofrimento que se apossava perniciosamente de meus pensamentos, conturbados naquele momento de pungente Revelação...

E decepção...

Na verdade, não há como preparar alguém para uma coisa dessa magnitude, muito menos transmitir com clareza e fidelidade sequer a mera noção da dor lancinante que me corroeu, por meio das limitações da linguagem.

Apenas aquele que sentiu na carne a laceração das mentiras, o veneno intoxicante da dissimulação e realmente conheceu o mal encarnado, é que consegue entender como me senti naquele instante de suplício e total loucura.

E esse tipo de experiência traumática eu não desejaria a ninguém nesse mundo.

_**Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart.**_

_Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei  
Que tu eras o meu salvador quando eu mais precisava  
Cega pela fé, eu não consegui ouvir  
Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros  
Eu vejo os anjos,  
Eu os guiarei até sua porta  
Agora não há como fugir,  
Piedade nunca mais  
Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro  
Do sorriso quando tu me rasgastes em pedaços_

Lembro de ter balbuciado palavras ininteligíveis e gritado a plenos pulmões após alguns segundos encarando, trêmula, a luz prateada incidir magicamente sobre as hipnotizantes feições imortais de meu Anjo protetor, que na verdade se revelara um maldito farsante, pois por trás das palavras gentis, sorriso sedutor e carícias inocentes habitava um demônio sugador de sangue a demandar maledicências, pronto para se apoderar impiedosamente de minha alma e levá-la à perdição candente do Inferno.

Não haveria misericórdia ou salvação dessa vez.

Como pude ser tão cega e imatura?

Desde o início tudo não passara de mentiras contadas a fim de me enfraquecer, e mesmo com os constantes avisos emudecidos que foram enviados, não consegui perceber as pistas deixadas.

Os sinais estiveram presentes o tempo inteiro bem ali à minha frente, mas agindo como uma jovem tola e necessitada, cerrei os olhos e tapei os ouvidos por temer as consequências da Grande Verdade.

Deixei que momentos ilusórios de efêmera alegria me preenchessem o vazio obscuro dentro do peito para ao final, assistir passivamente tudo ser arrancando com violência de mim com o açoitar pungente de apenas uma palavra.

_**You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize...  
It was all just a lie!**_

_Tu levaste o meu coração  
me enganaste desde o começo  
Mostraste-me os sonhos  
E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade  
Quebras-te a promessa e me fizeste perceber  
Que tudo era mentira_

Mentira...

Era tudo mentira desde o início...

Uma palavra capaz de estraçalhar a carne tenra e pálida como alabastro, rasgando-a grotescamente com um golpe certeiro, separando com habilidade pele de gordura, rompendo e obliterando nervos e vasos sanguíneos até alcançar a profundidade da mente, atarantada pelo peso incomensurável da realidade.

Esperanças de uma vida inteira de aprendizado e crenças positivas foram esmagadas, despertando sentimentos impuros e adormecidos no abismo interior, que ameaçavam atingir a superfície uniforme a qualquer momento, mas o pior de tudo era a ideia de saber que não importava o quão árduo lutasse, o resultado final seria o mesmo, pois era líquido e certo que eu havia sido condenada a mais agonizante das mortes.

A sentença fora assinada pelo algoz, restava somente ser cumprida, mas em breve isso também seria arranjado.

Apenas uma palavra para fazer com que tudo aquilo onde construí minha base irrefutável de consolo, entendimento e aceitação começasse a fraquejar e estremecer nas profundezas mais sólidas de suas raízes.

O altar sagrado da religião, a luz da filosofia, as provas incontestáveis da ciência a avançar dia após dia, nada nesse mundo poderia ter me preparado para as consequências do _Grande Despertar _de meu pesado sono ignorante, para o tormento de assistir paralisada o mais assombroso dos pesadelos se tornar realidade.

"Não podia ser verdade"

A mente atônita renegava em obliterante agonia, o coração sangrando por dentro batia freneticamente de encontro às costelas doloridas pelo golpe anterior.

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart**_

_Anjo cintilante, eu não consegui ver  
Suas intenções sombrias, seus sentimentos por mim  
Anjo caído, conte-me o porque?  
Qual a razão da aflição nos seus olhos?  
Eu vejo os anjos  
Eu os guiarei até sua porta  
Agora não há como fugir  
Piedade nunca mais  
Sem remorso porque eu ainda me lembro  
Do sorriso quando tu me rasgaste em pedaços_

Todavia, por mais que o cérebro negasse, a verdade remanescia imutável à minha frente, com seus lábios carnudos que tanto amei sentir de encontro aos meus, avermelhados pelo sangue inocente derramado, sorrir com malícia em minha direção.

Uma palavra fora o suficiente para fazer o meu mundo inteiro começar a ruir.

_- Bonequinha..._

_**You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize...  
It was all just a lie!  
Could have been forever,  
Now we have reached the end!**_

_Tu levaste meu coração  
Me enganaste desde o começo  
mostraste-me os sonhos  
E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade  
quebraste a promessa e me fizeste perceber  
Que tudo era mentira  
Poderia ter sido para sempre  
Agora nós chegamos ao fim_

E com isso, perdi qualquer resquício de controle remanescente.

Se perguntassem, não saberia dizer ao certo o que realmente aconteceu a partir dali, nem mesmo se a minha própria vida dependesse disso, pois a atmosfera funesta ao redor se transformou por completo, dando espaço a nada menos uma camada asfixiante de choque, torpor e...

Caos...

_**This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

_Esse mundo pode te ter abandonado  
Isso não justifica o porque  
poderias ter escolhido um outro caminho na tua vida._

O sorriso quando me rasgaste em pedaços.

A visão enegrecera, os pulmões secos queimaram como brasa ardente ante a súbita falta de ar, o coração dera ruidosas guinadas pungentes dentro do peito paralisado, enquanto o sangue a ferver pulsava com furor dentro das veias, latejando em uma sinfonia retumbante, quase ensurdecedora, que mais lembrava um cântico de guerra.

Era como se o próprio órgão quisesse sair de dentro do meu corpo tenso, e ao mesmo tempo, que o impulsionava rumo à batalha final, cruzando de vez a linha tênue que separava razão de loucura, para ao fim, atirar-me direto no fundo do precipício.

Algohavia sido despertado...

E me deixadoem chamas...

Lembro vagamente de ter firmado os braços flexionados no ar, empunhado a espada de aço em posição de ataque, com as mãos trepidantes ao redor do cabo desbotado, enquanto investia habilmente contra a perfeição preternatural do temível Conde de Masen, a me observar com enervante indiferença.

Por incrível que pareça, não senti medo, pânico ou arrependimento por não ter sido capaz de proteger a Jess dos planos maléficos daquele monstro.

Nada me ocorria.

Por que eu simplesmente não sentia.

O impacto do corpo estafado chocando-se brutalmente contra a tapeçaria do outro lado do cômodo mal fora notado, as mãos calejadas a arder por apertarem o cabo irregular da espada não parecia grande coisa naquele momento de total perdição, onde a mente anestesiada pelo torpor auto defensivo simplesmente se fechara ao mundo externo, deixando apenas que o instinto primal de sobrevivência prevalecesse, tal qual uma fera selvagem, que mesmo desprovida da habilidade do raciocínio, conseguia lutar com furor ensandecido a fim de se defender do predador à espreita.

Inúmeras vezes os golpes defensivos a me repelir devem ter se repetido, uma vez que o latejar de meus membros a protestar ante o poder descomunal de cada impacto se acentuava à medida que os segundos transcorriam, mas nada importava naquele instante, em que insanidade e sede de justiça imperavam, misturando-se em um turbilhão opressor que obliterava qualquer resquício de razão e bom senso que ainda havia dentro de mim.

Era como se a alavanca das emoções e da consciência tivessem sido desativas de alguma forma, fazendo com que meu corpo anestesiado, se movesse por vontade própria rumo a um único e claro objetivo em meio à total confusão de imagens e vozes:

Dar cabo do inimigo.

O fogo do ódio me impulsionava a atacar sem cessar.

Devo ter ouvido ossos e juntas estralando, ligamentos esticando a cada golpe executado, ameaçando romperem-se a qualquer segundo, e mesmo assim, isso parecia tão insignificante comparado com a meta suprema projetada por minha mente conturbada.

_Matar..._

_**You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie!  
**__**Could have been forever,  
Now we have reached the end**_

_Tu levaste meu coração  
Me enganaste desde o começo  
mostraste-me os sonhos  
E eu desejei que eles se tornassem realidade  
quebraste a promessa e me fizeste perceber  
Que tudo era mentira  
Poderia ter sido para sempre  
Agora nós chegamos ao fim _

Ou _morrer_ tentando.

E assim se sucedeu por não sei ao certo quanto tempo.

Por um breve instante de lucidez, enxerguei meu reflexo atormentado refletido nos orbes avermelhados do desprezível Conde e me sobressaltei com a imagem descabelada, roupas amarrotadas, hematomas avermelhados começando a inchar, olhar enlouquecido e feições contorcidas da jovem desalentada a encarar seu oponente sem realmente vê-lo em sua inteireza, mas ainda assim, com a cautela e o destemor de uma fera acuada em busca de sobrevivência...

E vingança.

Enquanto rosnava, silvava e me debatia inutilmente em busca de liberdade, percebi que meu corpo encontrava-se paralisado e suspenso em pleno ar, ao passo que o dedo indicador do Conde remanescia apontado em direção ao meu coração a bater descompassado.

Esperei pelo golpe fatal que nunca veio, contudo, o que mais me surpreendeu foi a expressão insatisfeita, quase _lastimada _do Conde ao me ver naquele estado deplorável de raiva e loucura; o cenho marmóreo franzido em consternação e os lábios vermelho escarlate, esticados em uma enfezada linha reta, exibiam as ameaçadoras presas de marfim, afiadas como navalha.

- _Já chega disso! –_ sibilou austero, como se usando todo o seu autocontrole para remanescer impassível ante meus rompantes infrutíferos.

- Por que não me mata logo, Demônio? – rugi revoltada, no auge da histeria.

_- Tenho planos para você._

E dizendo isso, seus dedos longos estralaram em um movimento súbito, fazendo com que minha vista turvasse automaticamente, as pálpebras pesassem, os ouvidos zunissem até que um silêncio sepulcral os cobrisse, e uma densa cortina negra, fria como o inverno do norte europeu, se estendesse ao longo de meu corpo cansado, envolvendo-o devagar como um casulo protetor a me isolar daquele mundo de tormentos e provações.

_Paz..._

**† † †**

Assim que abri os olhos, notei que havia sido transportada de volta aos meus aposentos; a espada e demais armas pertencentes à falecida caçadora Ângela haviam sido removidos de seu lugar supostamente secreto no espaço dentro da parede.

Minhas roupas imundas e rasgadas haviam sido trocadas por uma fina camisola branca acetinada bordada com fios de ouro, o cabelo embaraçado fora cuidadosamente penteado em uma longa trança até a cintura, e meu corpo, lavado e perfumado com delicados sais de banho.

Por alguns segundos, deixei a mente divagar languidamente ora para lugares do passado, onde me vi conversando com visões borradas da infância e adolescência, brincando com animais silvestres invisíveis e cheirando flores imaginárias ao redor do quarto, ora arguindo exaustivamente com as paredes, que julguei serem os mercadores de meu último emprego na França, mas que na verdade nunca estiveram ali presentes em momento algum durante aquelas visões distorcidas, em que sonho e realidade se fundiam num só mundo.

Estava tudo dentro de minha cabeça.

Contudo, os momentos de relativa temperança foram sugados para o vazio sem fim a partir do momento em que as lembranças da tragédia anterior retornaram de vez ao meu subconsciente.

O mausoléu, as ossadas humanas, os assassinatos.

Sangue...

_Vampiro..._

- Jess – solucei baixinho, sentindo a bile subir à garganta, dado-me apenas tempo de saltar da cama e vomitar sob refinado tapete persa.

Caminhando a passos lânguidos, tropecei em meus próprios pés e caí no chão.

Com uma vaga noção espacial, fui rastejando vagarosamente até a lareira apagada, mas antes descansei o rosto molhado de suor sobre a pedra fria e refrescante do quarto subitamente quente, escutando o som irregular de minha respiração laborada preencher os ouvidos latejantes pela pulsação do sangue a ser bombeado dentro das veias.

Minutos depois ergui os olhos, ainda meio desfocados, e encarei com melancólica apatia a beleza inerte das cinzas misturadas à madeira enegrecida contarem sua própria historia.

Por horas ali permaneci, aninhada no chão pútrido com os joelhos encolhidos de encontro ao peito, me embalando e balbuciando coisas desconexas, ora trêmula, ora petrificada durante minúsculos intervalos de choque, onde as emoções descontroladas batalhavam incessantemente por algo desconhecido, formando um turbilhão massivo que despedaçava cada fibra, nervo e resquício de sanidade que ainda persistia dentro mim.

Enquanto isso, o mundo lá fora continuava a girar insensível ao meu estado atormentado de transe, loucura e lucidez.

Dia e noite se sucediam em seu ciclo natural de Eras como se nada nem ninguém neste plano pudesse interrompê-los, e esse poder descomunal da mãe natureza de seguir o seu curso planejado sem se abalar, me fascinou.

De repente quis ser como as árvores frondosas do Leste; não, queria ser como os galhos de bambu dançantes do Extremo Oriente, que apesar de se curvarem ao sabor e peripécias do vento, jamais se partiam, remanescendo firmes até o fim das intempéries.

Então vinha a tristeza de reconhecer que eu era fraca demais para desejar algo tão grande.

Ah, como doía ser incapaz.

Não ser nada, além uma mera criatura minúscula ante a grandeza dos poderosos, e com esses pensamentos de inferioridade, me encolhi ainda mais em mim mesma, enroscando-me em minha insignificância humana, ao passo que fitava atentamente os arredores em busca dos olhos cor de sangue que sempre me escrutinavam de algum lugar obscuro do Castelo de Bran.

_Ele..._

Sempre _ele..._

O tormento maior se dava na hora do Crepúsculo, quando as trevas se aproximavam sorrateiras de meu corpo indefeso, reiniciando o sonho erótico e sanguinolento de antes, levando-me a intercalados ápices de êxtase imensurável, pavor e loucura, onde eu não era eu mesma, e me associava descaradamente com Edward, o Vampiro sádico e dominador que me devorava de todas as formas que bem desejava.

O mais deplorável de tudo era admitir o prazer com que eu o recebia dentro de mim, a intensidade com que gritava o seu nome, a sofreguidão dos beijos, sucções e arranhões convulsivos que depositava em seu impecável corpo imortal, marcando e o clamando todo para mim.

E lá estava o altar profano erguido em minha homenagem, onde o Conde me possuía e adorava ao som de flautas, gritos ininteligíveis, assobios funéreos e tambores de deuses pagãos a consagrar nossa união carnal.

Juntos mergulhávamos na fonte ensaguentada, banhando nossos corpos nus no líquido vermelho a exalar força e vitalidade, copulando vergonhosamente, rugindo, gemendo e rosnando sem pudor, como duas feras selvagens possessas pelo próprio Diabo.

Desesperada pela onda de pânico e excitação imantados em minha cabeça, tapei os ouvidos, meneando freneticamente a cabeça para os lados enquanto entoava hinos religiosos, a fim de bloquear as imagens lascivas de pura blasfêmia a tudo de mais sagrado que existia.

Em algum momento acordei daquele transe perturbador.

Entretanto, foi a partir desse despertarque descobri o que realmente significava dor e sofrimento.

Estava sozinha, desamparada, mais vulnerável e exposta aos males do que nunca.

Sentia-me afundando devagar...

Durante horas a fio zanzei ao redor do quarto deserto, sussurrando frases desconexas para ninguém em especial, renegando teorias cuja lógica apenas eu entendia, esmurrando as paredes de pedra, chorando copiosamente como uma criança perdida, amaldiçoando o Universo como a mais revoltada das criaturas, gritando obscenidades aos quatro ventos, rangendo os dentes, chutando e arremessando objetos.

Não havia Anjo coisíssima nenhuma, apenas mentiras e hipocrisia.

Não havia livros sagrados, perdão das ofensas, guardiões celestiais destinados a proteger a humanidade.

Nada.

Os filósofos com suas concepções metafísicas não passavam de imbecis que se vangloriavam da própria cegueira e ignorância; os poetas cantavam idiotices infundadas, a Igreja pregava doutrinas dissimuladas a fim de apaziguar as dúvidas e incertezas dos fracos e assim, manipulá-los conforme a sua vontade.

Todos eram mentirosos.

A mera concepção dessa realidade me fez retornar ao estado psicótico em que eu soluçava, arrancava os cabelos, batia a cabeça e buscava, sem sucesso, formas de lacerar a pele numa tentativa de fazer com que a dor física me trouxesse de volta ao juízo normal.

Entretanto, toda vez que pensava na automutilação, uma força sobrenatural impedia minhas unhas finas de macularem a carne lívida; o mesmo se dera quando tentei cortar os pulsos com um dos cacos do espelho prateado que despedacei em meio ao rompante doentio.

- DESGRAÇADO! – rugi com todas as forças, sentindo a voz rouca de tanto gritar começar falhar.

Amaldiçoei o Conde de Masen, seus antecessores e lacaios imortais por tomarem parte disso e me impedirem de dar cabo de minha própria vida.

Nem esse direito eu tinha, pois ao que tudo indicava,_ ele_ gostaria de ter esse sádico prazer.

Gargalhei desvairada ante tal fato, rasguei o elegante vestido branco em protesto explícito aos desejos sombrios do Conde, ignorando que alguém entrasse ali e me visse nua, uma vez que nada mais tinha importância ou significado.

Tornei a arranhar superfícies, estraçalhar objetos, rasgar tecidos, chutar cadeiras, tropeçar nos destroços das mesmas até colapsar no chão satisfeita.

Quebrei tudo aquilo que vi pela frente, e o que meus membros debilitados puderam destruir com sua força limitada pela mera condição humana.

Estirada sobre a superfície lisa, inspirei profundamente o ar da noite fria, encarando a intrincada teia de aranha a adornar o teto ostentoso, e pela primeira vez não temi o que vi.

Diferente do que ocorreu no início, não me senti uma presa enganchada na complexidade dos frios prateados a seduzir em toda a sua beleza assassina, aguardando sem escolha, pela picada fatal do predador.

Dessa vez, ao contrário de tudo o que ocorrera até então, uma alegria sem proporções somada a uma extasiante onda de poder e liberdade me inundava o corpo, como bálsamo a aliviar as feridas abertas.

Senti uma espécie de libertação de todas as mentiras, falsidades e convenções que enganavam as pessoas ignorantes, de todos os meios opressores pelos quais se fazia um ser refém dos próprios temores e inseguranças.

Livre para fazer o que bem quiser, ser eu mesma sem recear recriminações.

Então vinha a apavorante natureza inassimilável dessa liberdade, cercando e me isolando por inteiro do mundo real, como se nada mais existisse; não havia Castelo de Bran, Vampiros bebedores de sangue, escuridão tétrica, ameaças truculentas, nem mesmo Céu e Inferno para me salvar ou punir por toda a eternidade.

A partir daí consegui apreender e aceitar essa nova visão de mundo, onde pela primeira vez, desde que me entendi por gente, eu era um ser livre de todas as amarras impostas ao longo da vida, seja pela família, sociedade ou religião.

O medo não mais consumia, as incertezas e perigos a acercar, as dores físicas e psicológicas a corroer corpo e alma, tudo havia desaparecido ante a grandeza quase sacramental dessa constatação.

Escamas caíram de meus olhos e eu enxerguei a luz da Verdade.

Por dois dias e duas noites remanesci imersa nesse estado de torpor transcendental e agonia incessante.

Durante esse tempo não lembrei de comer nem mesmo de beber, apesar de refeições terem sido materializadas em minha frente como por encanto.

Luzes não foram acesas ao redor do cômodo porque este era o meu desejo, apenas a escuridão enevoada e os raios prateados da Lua Cheia como companheiros, ora ofuscando ora clareando fracamente o labirinto imaginário de escolhas e possibilidades a permear minha mente naquele momento de louvável _Iluminação._

O sono me abandonara e dera lugar a reflexões que nunca me atrevera a fazer antes, por temer as consequências.

Podia sentir que o ritual de transcendência a um novo nível de entendimento estava para terminar, pelo menos era dessa forma que eu gostava de pensar nos significados e metáforas por trás de todo o sofrimento e divagações anteriores.

O coração batia cada vez mais acelerado, os membros doloridos se contraíam violentamente a um ponto quase convulsivo, depois relaxavam por alguns segundos e voltavam a se contrair, tensionando com furor, apenas para dar vez a uma nova onda de espasmos e visões incompreensíveis.

Em momento algum temi, chorei, gritei ou me revoltei contra os sintomas finais daquela curiosa travessia, onde corpo e alma passavam de um nível de total estupidez e ignorância, para a aceitação destemida do que estava por vir.

Apesar do corpo extremamente dolorido, sentei com a cabeça entre os joelhos, tranquila como jamais estive antes, centrada e preparada para lidar com os obstáculos à frente, e por mais que os fatos mostrassem o contrário, sentia que ainda poderia comprar algum tempo de vida com o Conde, uma vez que inúmeras perguntas não respondidas ficaram no ar.

Com intrepidez, respirei fundo, cerrei os punhos e tomei a decisão que mudaria o rumo de meu futuro para sempre.

Resolvi colocar ódio, sede de vingança e coração ferido de lado.

Estava disposta a estabelecer um diálogo decente com o Conde se ele me desse essa oportunidade, afinal, até mesmo os condenados à beira de perder a cabeça na guilhotina mereciam um instante para pedir perdão e se arrepender; no meu caso, queria apenas compreender os reais motivos para o que se sucedeu desde a minha chegada a Brasov.

Tudo estava conectado ao Conde de Masen desde o início.

O ruído da pesada fechadura sendo destrancada me trouxe de volta à realidade, e num piscar de olhos, Bree Tanner, a desaparecida governanta do Castelo de Bran estava prostrada impassivelmente à minha frente; o nariz afilado torcendo em desconforto assim que seus aguçados olhos carmesim focaram na destruição do cômodo e por fim, na minha figura imunda, nua e descabelada sentada ao chão.

- _Você fez uma reforma e tanto no aposento_ – murmurou com altivez, exibindo deliberadamente as presas mortais numa evidente tentativa de me intimidar.

- Precisava de um toque especial para ficar mais moderno – rebati no auge da temperança.

De imediato, seu semblante arrogante deu lugar a uma expressão confusa e suspeita ante a diferença em meu comportamento.

Resignada, esperei por questionamentos, provas de coragem e resistência, mas tudo o que recebi foi um sorriso macabro, que em nada me assustara, seguido de um breve aceno de cabeça, como se por algum motivo desconhecido ela estivesse orgulhosa de meu suposto sucesso em continuar sã.

- _Vejo que conseguiu._

- Sim, estou pronta.

Asseverei mecânica e mais confiante do que nunca ante a pergunta implícita da vampira, que certamente acompanhara de perto o meu martírio em aceitar e entender não somente a existência de criaturas sobrenaturais com poderes e habilidades além da compreensão, mas também acordar para as mentiras que me foram contadas ao longo dos anos, a superação das fraquezas, a determinação em suportar as próximas provas.

- _Perfeito. Agora venha; está na hora –_ sussurrou com o inconfundível tom musical que essas criaturas belas e fatais possuíam.

Estranho, havia algo de diferente na forma como suas palavras haviam sido pronunciadas, uma espécie de excitação a fazia andar despreocupadamente ao redor do quarto, não prestando muita atenção aos estragos feitos, mas sim dando discretas olhadas de soslaio em meu corpo desnudo como se estivesse traçando planos para mim.

- _Ficará ótimo em você –_ exultou a vampira, lambendo sensualmente os lábios finos e esfregando as mãos magras, incapaz de conter a animação.

Algo estava acontecendo ali, e em breve iria descobrir o que era.

Antes que pudesse cogitar qualquer teoria sobre o que os Demônios da Noite tanto tramavam, senti uma poderosa lufada de ar arrebatar-me o corpo, que se arrepiou e trepidou ante a súbita frieza; quando reabri os olhos, Bree segurava um fino roupão de seda azul marinho em mãos.

- _Vista-se – _ordenou peremptória, sem dar margem para indagações ou hesitação.

- Aonde está me levando? – inquiri amarrando o tecido macio ao redor da cintura, enquanto seguíamos para um dos inúmeros cômodos do tenebroso castelo.

Fingindo-se de surda, a vampira arrogante continuou seguindo em frente sem me dar a devida atenção; seus passos ligeiros e silenciosos mal pareciam tocar o chão de tão leves que eram, dando a entender que a criatura flutuava a centímetros do solo, e aquilo me fascinou por completo.

Notei que pela primeira vez a estava enxergando de verdade com todas as suas peculiaridades vampirescas, sem aquele sentimento curioso de perceber algo estranho, mas não entender realmente do que se trata.

Não, dessa vez eu via e até certo ponto compreendia o que se passava ao redor, pois conhecia boa parte dos mistérios preternaturais a encobrir esses seres malévolos, e o preço que tive de pagar por tal conhecimento fora alto.

Por um segundo me perguntei se teria mesmo valido a pena tanto esforço e sacrifício ante o peso excruciante do mal que se abatia sobre minha cabeça, a escuridão gélida, cada vez mais próxima e prestes a envolver; podia sentir na pele a mudança de atmosfera, o clima ainda mais rigoroso do que antes, o assobiar macabro da natureza em prantos.

Os preparos estavam sendo feitos, apenas não sabia ao certo para que.

Atravessamos um amplo corredor repleto de armaduras antigas, móveis de madeira escura, tapeçaria fina com curiosos desenhos de batalhas épicas a recobrir as paredes, enfeitadas por pinturas sombrias a retratar fatos históricos de que nunca ouvira falar.

Ao fim do trajeto silencioso, que dava acesso a uma ala que me era totalmente desconhecida, paramos em frente a um aposento tão suntuoso em riqueza de detalhes e ostentação quanto os do próprio Conde, situado no último andar.

Refinados candelabros de prata polida rodeados em sua base por pequenos desenhos funestos em forma de caveiras humanas, entalhados por mãos habilidosas, iluminavam fracamente o quarto tenebroso, onde uma gigantesca cama de casal forrada com lençóis púrpuras bordados com franjas de ouro nas pontas, me convidava a um doce e pesado repouso.

Todavia, antes que pudesse tatear a superfície de aparência macia e confortável, uma pesada porta situada no lado esquerdo fora aberta magicamente, revelando um luxuoso banheiro iluminado por uma grande quantidade de velas perfumadas, preenchido por prateleiras repletas de produtos corporais, incontáveis tons de maquiagem, perfumes caríssimos, sensuais peças íntimas, sapatos brilhantes e uma variedade de objetos indizíveis.

Desnorteada por aquela atmosfera inesperada, senti os olhos se regalaram ao ponto de quase saltarem das órbitas assim que virei a cabeça para o lado esquerdo do cômodo e dei de cara com um manequim pálido, que de certa forma lembrava a minha própria fisionomia, usando o vestido de festa mais lindo e estonteante que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Sua cor era de um vermelho sangue tão vibrante que mais parecia ter luz própria, o espartilho elegante e lascivamente decotado era bordado delicadamente por inúmeros cadarços acetinados a formar uma complexa trança a escorrer como cachoeira, bem como mimosos babados na parte superior capazes de exaltar a beleza de qualquer busto feminino.

A parte de baixo era extremamente trabalhada em intrincados bordados alongados com seus padrões incompreensíveis, acompanhado de leves camadas sobrepostas de tecido apanhado em pregueados complicados, dando ainda mais altivez e graça a quem fosse usá-lo.

Contudo, o que realmente me deixara chocada fora o tamanho da fenda, a iniciar na coxa e terminar em belas camadas esvoaçantes rumo ao chão.

Em absoluto que uma obra de arte dessa magnitude não poderia ter sido desenhada e costurada por mãos humanas.

Antes pudesse voltar à realidade e começar a fazer as perguntas que tanto fervilhavam-me a cabeça, senti as mãos frias de Bree desatando o nó de meu roupão sem nenhuma cerimônia, enquanto indicava sugestivamente a enorme banheira de água quente, onde sentei estática, tensa da cabeça aos pés, e incerta de como deveria me portar na presença daquela Sugadora amaldiçoada, que com o singelo tocar do dedo ossudo poderia me estraçalhar em pedaços se assim desejasse.

- _Não vou machucá-la – _murmurou levemente, como se lendo meus pensamentos atordoados pela ideia, enquanto colocava uma boa quantidade de sais de banho dentro da água morna.

- _Agora feche os olhos e deixe tudo comigo – _ordenou com aspereza na voz, obrigando meus ombros a tocarem na borda de lousa da banheira branca.

Hesitante, fiz como me fora instruído, em poucos minutos estava sorrindo e ronronando feito boba ao sentir as maravilhas que o jorro de água quente, somado ao poder que as sobrenaturais mãos hábeis de Bree faziam em meu corpo antes tão rígido e imundo.

Camadas de espuma amarronzada eram lavadas de meus membros e cabelos embaraçados, ao passo que os dedos finos da vampira desfaziam com facilidade os nós de cada mecha alongada, bem como os imperceptíveis pontos de tensão escondidos sob minha pele, agora limpa e cheirosa.

Durante meia hora esse ritual quase sagrado de limpeza, massagens aliviadoras e preparação, se seguiu sem que eu sequer percebesse ou questionasse o real sentido por trás das supostas gentilezas, uma vez que devo ter caído no sono tamanho o cansaço por ter ficado tantas horas acordada, sem comer ou beber, sendo apenas incomodada por um leve toque no ombro, indicando que o banho já havia terminado.

Sem uma palavra fui conduzida até o centro do quarto, onde me acomodei em uma poltrona macia de veludo, percebendo após uma ligeira varredura no cômodo, que todos os espelhos e demais superfície refletoras haviam sido curiosamente cobertas por lençóis negros.

Enquanto isso, assistia ainda desorientada pelo sono, a governanta esfregar e massagear vigorosamente sobre meu corpo nu uma misteriosa loção cheirosa, começando pelos braços e terminando na ponta das pés, não descuidando de parte nenhuma.

Em algum momento fui convidada a ficar de pé para que ela pudesse espalhar melhor a substância leitosa de fragrância adocicada e ligeiramente embriagante, sentindo a fêmea imortal enrijecer no momento em que suas unhas afiadas tocaram a superfície lisa de meu abdômen.

Seus dedos se contraíram de modo que fez as juntas estralarem audivelmente, as unhas vítreas de aspecto envernizado se alongaram a um tamanho apavorante como se tivessem vontade própria, refletindo a luz tênue das velas, tal qual um prisma.

O olhar predador a reluzir de modo diabólico, com suas pupilas assustadoramente dilatadas pela iminência da caça, permanecia grudado em minha carne exposta, como se algo extremamente fascinante e sedutor estivesse palpitando sobre a camada lívida de pele corada.

A Bebedora de Sangue parecia desconfortável, uma vez que seu corpo magro e diminuto estremecia de leve em pequenos espasmos agonizantes, e ela engolia em seco à media que acariciava com mais força a região próxima ao meu umbigo, quando de repente o lampejo de entendimento cruzou-me a mente como um raio serpenteando o céu, e por instinto, saltei para trás quase perdendo o equilíbrio, cobrindo a barriga com os braços como se minha vida dependesse do singelo movimento.

Talvez dependesse mesmo.

A desgraçada estava acariciando os _arranhões_ profundos resultantes da queda que sofri no barranco.

De imediato parei a fim de fazer um inventário do local e ter certeza de que a pele não havia sido maculada por suas inócuas garras afiadas.

Massageando a região avermelhada, suspirei com alívio ao notar que os cortes remanesciam fechados.

E pensar que um pouco mais de pressão teria feito com que filetes de sangue jorrassem da ferida.

Que perigo.

Recompondo-se em silêncio, a imortal desaparecera no ar e retornara num piscar de olhos com um conjunto nada recatado de peças íntimas em mãos, esperando impaciente que eu fechasse a boca, acalmasse o pulso errático, voltasse a respirar com normalidade e aceitasse logo o conjunto de tiras indecentes, laços e rendas vermelhas que me era imposto.

- _Não me faça colocar isso em você, _humana_ – _ralhou irritada.

A ponta ultrajante de asco presente no final da sentença deixou-me ainda mais desconsertada do que antes, fato que a fez ranger os dentes encolerizada e partir em pedaços o banco de madeira a poucos metros de nós.

Enquanto isso, crescia exponencialmente o meu titubeio e confusão em manusear aquelas minúsculas peças estranhas, que mal cobriam parte alguma, deixando-me sem saber ao certo como as vestir e em que parte do corpo.

Segurando a base do nariz, a governanta abafou um rosnado, bufou insatisfeita e tratou de vestir as peças em mim rapidamente, puxando, esticando e amarrando as fitinhas até que tudo ficasse adequadamente no lugar.

Em seguida calcei a meia calça bordada em intrincados padrões de flores que nunca havia visto, e os enormes sapatos envernizados de salto fino, que apesar da altura, não eram nem um pouco desconfortáveis, para minha total surpresa e alívio, já que não tive a sorte de nascer com uma boa coordenação motora.

Uma vez devidamente assentada a parte inferior do traje, Bree tratou de cuidar do muito decotado corpete, amarrando os cadarços e trançando-os com a agilidade e maestria de quem estava habituado a fazer aquilo há anos, apertando-o de vez com um só puxão, que me deixara temporariamente sufocada.

Assim que voltei a inspirar, resmunguei ante o quão exposto meu busto se encontrava, temendo que a qualquer instante meus seios fossem saltar para fora do maldito espartilho.

Sem parar um instante para o avaliar o resultado de seu trabalho, a vampira encaixou as curiosas luvas de seda que começavam no antebraço e terminavam na metade das mãos, de modo a deixar meus dedos livres; logo em seguida, colocou uma longa pulseira de pérolas reluzentes ao redor de meus braços, e um brilhante tipo de bracelete sobre as luvas.

Após algum tempo aplicando maquiagem, perfume e arrumando meus cabelos a uma velocidade inumana, a vi arrastar um espelho monumental, cinco vezes maior que a pequenez de seu corpo esguio, com a maior facilidade e postá-lo silenciosamente à minha frente.

No instante em que encarei o reflexo refletido na superfície prateada, não reconheci a jovem de pele translúcida a brilhar magicamente de encontro à luz com o fulgor luxuriante de um rubi, olhos delineados ao modelo egípcio com uma delicada camada de tintura negra, sombra sobre as pálpebras, cílios contornados com extremo cuidado e perfeição, um sutil toque de pó rosado sobre as maçãs do rosto, batom combinando com o vestido, e por fim, o cabelo sedoso elegantemente preso num coque elaborado no alto da cabeça, de onde brotavam pequenas pedras brilhantes a reluzir como estrelas fugazes a figurar no colchão negro do firmamento.

Eu não estava somente bonita.

Não, eu estava deslumbrantemente linda.

_- Venha comigo – _comandou a mulher, a milímetros de meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu ofegasse ante a aproximação repentina.

- Para onde estamos indo? – indaguei seguindo-a rumo à ala oeste do castelo, outra na qual nunca havia pisado antes.

- _O Conde deseja vê-la – _replicou displicente.

- Ótimo – repliquei com audácia.

- _E como sua convidada de honra, recomendo que se porte com respeito, pois o Mestre detesta indelicadezas._

Oh, então era essa a real causa daquela cerimônia complexa de preparação e embelezamento, para eu ser exibida como carne fresca no açougue, prestes a ser devorada pelo Vampiro todo poderoso e sem coração, que detestava ser contrariado, e cujos desejos sombrios deveriam ser satisfeitos a qualquer custo.

Maravilha.

Enquanto andávamos a passos vagarosos por outro corredor espaçoso, repassei na mente tudo o pretendia inquirir ao Conde de Masen antes do Juízo Final.

Os motivos dele ter me atraído para os seus longínquos domínios trevosos, me enganado desde o início com palavras doces e atiçantes, utilizando-se de uma falsa indumentária angelical, em que eu, cega pela fé e suas supostas bondosas atitudes acabei por não perceber.

Ignorei os constantes avisos silenciosos acerca de suas verdadeiras intenções, o _desejo sombrio_ presente em cada carícia possessiva, a reivindicação muda que aquelas poderosas mãos, lívidas como a própria morte exerciam sobre meu corpo entregue às suas vontades, e o julgo de sussurros ardentes a hipnotizar minha alma.

Ah, e quanto às promessas, juras de amor, felicidade absoluta, sonhos coloridos e proteção eternos?

Teria sido tudo uma grande mentira apenas para me fazer cair em sua teia dissimulada de enganações, e entregar meu coração em suas mãos encharcadas de sangue?

Ansiava por respostas, precisava ao menos entender a razão daquilo tudo, de tanto trabalho e esmero em se disfarçar sob o manto celeste, em desperdiçar noites a fio consolando e me acarinhando nos momentos em que dor e desespero extremos ameaçavam obliterar todas as esperanças que eu possuía acerca de um futuro melhor.

Compreender a engenhosidade monstruosa com que utilizou o Dom das Palavras para me roubar o coração sofrido com declarações de amor incondicional, devoção absoluta e fidelidade eterna, e com seus beijos embriagantes, ousou descobrir por completo as minúcias de minha intimidade, desde os temores mais profundos aos segredos mais bem guardados.

Para quê, se ao fim o suntuoso castelo de areia seria encoberto pela fúria avassaladora das ondas do mar?

Apenas para sentir o prazer sádico de se deleitar com o meu desespero, esmagar-me as esperanças ao ver tudo em que acreditei e cultivei com tanta dedicação ao longo dos anos sendo arrancado de mim.

Imagino o quanto o Conde não deve ter se jubilado ao me assistir gritar, amaldiçoar os Santos, renegar a religião, parentes, amigos, os bons costumes, as regras sociais, quebrar objetos e afundar em minha própria mente tresloucada pela dor da hipocrisia.

Apesar do coração a agonizar dentro do peito ante tamanha traição vinda de alguém tão querido, inspirei fundo e ergui a cabeça com destemor, a fim de encarar o majestoso portal de entrada de um magnífico salão de festas, onde música clássica tocava em harmoniosa sinfonia.

De súbito notei que Bree desaparecera de vista, e antes que tivesse a chance de chamá-la, as portas gigantescas se abriram lentamente com um rangido fino, permitindo que a luz brilhante ofuscasse a visão e os incontáveis aromas intensos me desnorteassem os sentidos.

Assim que me habituei ao ambiente surreal, vislumbrei uma figura alta e charmosa de costas, prostrada no centro do enorme salão iluminado, com as mãos entrecruzadas casualmente para trás, e sem precisar de qualquer apresentação formal, sabia quem era aquele homem parrudo de ombros largos, cabelos castanho avermelhados, de mechas selvagens a reluzir em inconfundíveis tons vibrantes de encontro a luz, tez de beleza surreal a fitar despreocupadamente o intricado lustre preso ao teto.

_Ele..._

Era chegado o ansiado momento de confrontar o temível algoz.

E como se percebendo minha presença a poucos metros dali, encarei a estonteante figura máscula girar sobre os calcanhares no auge de toda a elegância, e me observar com intensidade perfurante da cabeça aos pés, executando uma cavalheiresca mesura, ao passo que erguia a cabeça e esboçava o magnífico sorriso torto que sempre fazia o meu coração acelerar frenético e as pernas tremerem de excitação.

Mas foi a sensualidade funesta com que sua língua úmida acariciara lenta e deliberadamente as afiadas presas proeminentes, que me fizera engolir em seco e entender de uma vez por todas que a _Época da Inocência_havia mesmo acabado.

Os jogos haviam se encerrado faz tempo, e a partir de agora, seria apenas nós dois na mais pura essência, sem máscaras, ilusões efêmeras, disfarces ou mentiras dissimuladas.

"Hora de terminar com isso de uma vez por todas"– pensei convicta, segurando as bordas do vestido e flexionando de leve os joelhos, numa reverência ao cumprimento respeitoso de antes.

E enquanto caminhava solenemente a passos ritmados em direção ao meu Destino, sem desviar um instante do olhar hipnótico da avassaladora criatura de beleza atemporal a estender sua mão para mim, tive absoluta certeza de uma única coisa:

Iria sair daqueles domínios sombrios.

Viva...

Ou _morta._

**† † †**

- Conde.

Cumprimentei com o máximo de indiferença que minhas emoções traiçoeiras poderiam simular ante toda a beleza sufocante do imortal a segurar minha mão ligeiramente trêmula, conduzindo-me a passos lentos rumo ao interior do opulento salão de luzes e cores incandescentes.

_- Prefiro que me chame de Edward, afinal já atingimos um considerável nível de intimidade não acha, Bonequinha? – _murmurou num instigante ronronar sensual, inspirando o meu cheiro assim que se aproximou.

Seus lábios frios e hálito refrescante criando deliciosos arrepios na base de meu pescoço, completamente exposto a suas carícias e provocações entorpecentes, fazendo-me perder a noção de onde estava por meros segundos.

- Então pare de chamar de Bonequinha – contestei chateada, e ao mesmo tempo embriagada pela sua presença.

- _Como quiser, minha Bella _– replicou cavalheiresco, prostrando-se logo à frente e depositando um demorado beijo em minha mão sem desviar um instante o olhar hipnotizante de meu rosto, corado pelo charme do Imortal.

Enquanto caminhávamos de braços dados, deixei meus olhos percorrerem a grandeza e suntuosidade atemporal do salão, enfeitado por inúmeras lâmpadas dispostas em refinados lustres e candelabros bem trabalhados em prata pura.

O dourado palaciano das cortinas avermelhadas a tremeluzir levemente pela carícia de uma brisa suave, o chão de mármore acinzentado recoberto por padrões de desenhos complexos a se encaixar uns nos outros, e o teto, adornado por afrescos quase vivos a nos observar em silêncio.

Era tanta luz, cheiros diversificados, cores vibrantes dispostas em padrões intrincados a estimular meus sentidos e música requintada a me inebriar os ouvidos, que senti as pernas falharem por alguns instantes ante aquele bombardeio sensorial a me assaltar por inteiro.

O que não passou despercebido ao meu parceiro, que de pronto circundou-me a cintura num abraço firme e possessivo, porém delicado como uma carícia apaixonada, colando nossos corpos enquanto seguíamos rumo ao outro lado do salão, onde se situava uma magnífica mesa posta, repleta de guloseimas e pratos elaborados, a dar água na boca.

- _Me encanta ter você aqui, minha donzela_ – exultou, roçando propositalmente os lábios macios em minha orelha quente, fazendo-me arfar e cerrar os olhos com força, a fim de sentir melhor as delícias criadas por aquele singelo contato, inundado por erotismo e duplo sentido.

- Por acaso eu tinha outra escolha? – inquiri retoricamente, esticando o pescoço, dando-lhe pleno acesso a área, a vibrar pela refrescância de seu hálito e respiração adocicados.

-_ Na verdade a senhorita sempre teve uma escolha, desde o início; você apenas não conseguia enxergá-la_ – replicou melífluo, dando suaves beijos em minha clavícula e subindo lentamente até alcançar minhas bochechas enrubescidas pelo prazer.

- De qualquer forma o seu convite veio a calhar, por que tenho muitas indagações – pigarreei desconsertada, chutando-me em pensamentos por cair nos encantos dessa criatura falsa e arrogante.

- _Excelente, pergunte-me o que quiser; sou um livro aberto para você_ – sorriu, exibindo a fileira de presas pontiagudas a reluzir como marfim, deixando-me nervosa e excitada ante a ideia de descobrir ainda mais sobre os mistérios atemporais desses seres da noite.

- Vai me dar as respostas que anseio a custo de que? – indaguei apreensiva.

- _O preço já foi pago, acredite; além do que, não lhe resta muito tempo de sobra mesmo_ – replicou displicente, assentando-me confortavelmente em uma cadeira de estofado avermelhado, bem ao seu lado na ponta da esplendorosa mesa multicolor.

Assim que meus olhos arregalados focalizaram na quantidade absurda de sopas, carnes, pães, bebidas, salgados, doces e saladas frescos a exalar o cheirinho da perdição, senti o estômago faminto contrair de ansiedade e a boca, salivar em expectativa ante aquele festival de apologia à gula.

Em meio aos pratos suculentos a demandar atenção, desviei por breves segundos o olhar e encarei o Conde de Masen em toda a sua glória preternatural, a sorrir amplamente como se regozijado ante minhas reações pueris.

Fato que me irritou ao extremo, e como a mulher madura e centrada que era, estreitei os olhos ameaçadoramente em sua direção e tomei a única atitude condizente com o meu estado de espírito naquele momento indescritível de fascinação e curiosidade.

Mostrei a língua ao deslumbrante anfitrião, que sem suportar a bizarrice do momento começou a gargalhar em um retumbar trovejante.

Qualquer pessoa normal teria achado o som aterrador, e de certa forma, opressor em muitos sentidos, mas por alguma razão, a meu ver, sua risada trovejante soava como a sinfonia mais bela, pura e despreocupada que poderia ter sido composta por um coração livre em apologia à vida, mesmo que fosse uma existência solitária, abrigada pelo manto lúgubre das trevas.

Por mais absurdo que possa parecer, senti-me deliciada ao vê-lo esboçar uma expressão tão leve e jovial, que por alguns segundos o deixara mais humano que qualquer homem que já havia encontrado, e aquilo fez o meu coração acelerar de um jeito exaltado e repleto de emoções que me eram desconhecidas.

O que estava acontecendo ali, afinal de contas?

Deveríamos nos desprezar, pois ele desejava me matar e vice-versa.

Então por que ele sorria de forma tão amistosa e me tratava com tanto cuidado e dedicação?

Só podia ser uma armadilha, dizia a mim mesma, relembrando as mentiras astuciosas contadas anteriormente, mas parecia tudo tão natural e verdadeiro entre nós, como se esse fosse o rumo correto a ser tomado pela nossa estranha relação.

- _Não vai comer?_ – indagou, apontando o meu prato vazio.

- Não antes do anfitrião – rebati austera, numa tentativa de irritá-lo, conseguindo apenas o efeito contrário, uma vez que ele sorriu e estralou os dedos bem no ar, fazendo com que surgisse ante nossos olhos um cálice dourado enfeitado por rubis brilhantes.

- _Que indelicadeza da minha parte; agora sim podemos cear_ – piscou matreiro, levando cerimonialmente o cálice aos lábios preenchidos, engolindo vigorosamente o líquido contido ali dentro, causando-me uma estranha sensação de ardência a irradiar para os membros do corpo, repentinamente tenso e necessitado por algo.

- N-não estou com fome – menti descarada, odiando o meu estômago por roncar tão alto naquele instante.

- _Já que está assim tão tímida, deixe-me servi-la_ – ofereceu com simpatia, aumentando ainda mais as minhas suspeitas a respeito dos planos enigmáticos a fervilhar em sua mente doentia, mas antes que pudesse impedir, o imortal se erguera majestosamente do assento com toda a elegância de um Deus Grego descendo do Monte Olimpo, e caminhou com tranquilidade até a travessa fumegante de carne assada.

À medida que o assistia passear devagar ao longo da mesa, escolhendo os pratos de minha preferência – e acertando em cheio – notei o quão bem trajado ele se encontrava para a ocasião.

Assentada calça negra de linho fino, botas de couro a brilhar de tão bem polidas, um cinto escuro de metal reluzente com detalhes dourados adornava a sua cintura máscula, enquanto um belo conjunto de blusa acetinada branca, bordada com fios de ouro e coberta por um colete de intrincados desenhos prata eram sobrepostos pelo peso do sobretudo negro de gola alta, a completar aquele visual digno da mais elevada Nobreza Romena.

Sabia o quanto ele era belo, charmoso e atiçante em cada movimento executado e jogo de palavras ditas, mas hoje em especial, o Conde de Masen parecia mais sedutor e desejável do que nunca; meu autocontrole lutava para remanescer intacto ante a personificação da luxúria, que piscava, sorria e seduzia-me com seus encantos sobrenaturais.

Como era perigosa, essa deslumbrante criatura.

Esse odioso _Príncipe das Trevas._

_- Aqui está, agora coma; tenho certeza de que irá adorar, e por favor, vá com calma – _admoestou aparentemente preocupado, bebericando outra vez a sua refeição sanguinolenta.

Como a jovem educada que era, comecei a comer com lentidão, mastigando bem os alimentos, apesar da fome enlouquecedora me induzindo a abocanhar tudo de vez como se os pratos fossem desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Ao contrário, apreciei a maciez suculenta do assado, o sutil toque especial que o condimento asiático que eu tanto adorava dava à carne, a doçura de um singelo pedaço de torta cremosa, e principalmente, o entorpecente gosto agridoce do vinho de minha terra natal, fazendo-me recordar dos vinhedos exuberantes a perder de vista nos campos verdes do _Languedoc-Roussillon._

Tudo ali estava mais do que perfeito, de certa forma, parecia até mesmo idealizado se não estivesse ao alcance das mãos, o que curiosamente me fez imaginar como o Conde poderia saber tanto sobre as minhas preferências, afinal ele mal me conhecia e jamais teria como acertar cada minúcia contando somente com a sorte.

_- O que acha da ceia? _

- Está deliciosa.

Respondi pensativa, brincando distraída com um cacho de uvas maduras, incerta de como abordar o belicoso anfitrião sem despertar a sua ira opressora, quando de súbito senti o coração acelerar com violência e um avassalador calor me possuir dos pés à cabeça, indicando a presença extremamente próxima do Conde, que com suas habilidades de Bebedor começava a despertar ânsias incontroláveis, fazendo brotar prazerosos arrepios em meu corpo.

_- Deixe-me servi-la mais uma vez._

Demandou peremptório, mascarando todo o autoritarismo com um sorriso lépido, e antes que eu pudesse responder, ele já havia me arrastado para o seu majestoso trono real na ponta da mesa, assentando-me em seu colo confortavelmente como se eu fosse uma criança.

Envergonhada, procurei escapar daquela posição embaraçosa, mas era inútil lutar contra a sua força incomensurável, muito menos contra o meu desejo oculto de remanescer no aconchego protetor de seus braços viris.

_- Abra a boca – _ordenou em tom leve, mas dotado de um impulso selvagem que me fez espremer as pernas e engolir em seco.

Seus olhos escarlate, vidrados em minha face rosada, analisando cada mínima reação esboçada, pareciam dançar de excitação numa miríade inimaginável de emoções conturbadas, e sem a resistência ou a força de vontade para contestar, cerrei os olhos e fiz o que me fora ordenado, sentindo a frutinha sendo depositada delicadamente dentro de minha boca ressequida, e assim que a fechei, ronronei de prazer ao sentir a doçura suculenta do fruto unida ao sabor adocicado dos dedos do Conde, que emitiu um grave rosnado em resposta e acariciou meu lábio inferior enquanto eu mastigava.

- Posso comer sozinha – desconversei, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção de sua mão esquerda para outro lugar que não fosse a fenda inadequada de meu vestido.

_- Eu sei, mas assim é mais divertido, não concorda?_

Questionou retórico, lambendo o suco da fruta a se acumular no canto de meus lábios úmidos, enquanto acariciava minha coxa direita com a mão livre.

Podia sentir seus dedos habilidosos abrindo um ardente caminho de fogo por onde passava, percorrendo lentamente cada uma das camadas e pregas de tecido sobreposto, dedilhando de modo sorrateiro o laço fino da cinta liga, provocando e ameaçando rasgá-la a qualquer momento.

- V-você...

Gaguejei, e atordoada pelo seu charme acabei virando bruscamente a taça de vinho garganta abaixo, numa tentativa desesperada de demonstrar um mínimo de controle sobre a situação e falhando miseravelmente, uma vez que acabei derramando boa parte do líquido sobre meu colo, graças à tremedeira maldita da mão.

- Droga – amaldiçoei num sussurro, assistindo o Conde erguer meu queixo com doçura e sorrir despreocupado.

Seus longos e belíssimos cílios de coloração castanho avermelhado a brilhar de modo preternatural à luz das velas, tocavam levemente na acetinada pele de alabastro à medida que ele cerrava os olhos e dedilhava minhas feições com toques suaves e atiçantes.

_- Nervosa?_

Indagou acariciando-me a jugular palpitante, contornando devagar a marquinha vermelho sangue, que ardia numa fúria abrasadora à medida que seus afagos tornavam-se mais urgentes, parando com extremo cuidado sobre a pele irritada a pulsar com violência, quando após uma demorada lambida sobre os lábios suculentos, seus olhos penetrantes reabriram, tornando a me fitar uma vez mais.

- Nem um pouco – ofeguei meio zonza, e ao mesmo tempo hipnotizada pela intensidade avassaladora daquele olhar arrasador a invadir meu corpo num furor leonino.

Fitando suas orbes místicas, notei a sutil mudança de coloração nas íris, antes levemente enegrecidas como a noite sem estrelas, e agora completamente banhadas por um vermelho carmesim de tonalidade meio alaranjada, que de certa forma lembrava a vivacidade e o poder de destruição da lava vulcânica borbulhante.

Quanto mais eu observava, mais variações encontrava naquela escala de cores ardentes a me atrair, até que completamente imersa na profusão indescritível das íris imortais, percebi as mesmas captarem magicamente toda a luz do ambiente e a refletir de uma só vez, fazendo com que seus orbes cintilassem de uma forma preternatural, quase aterradora, mas não menos fascinante.

De súbito ele cerrou os olhos quebrando o delicioso transe envolvente, me fazendo voltar à realidade, quando então percebi que havia mudado de posição em seu colo; ao invés de estar sentada em uma das pernas como antes, havia de alguma maneira, envolvido seu pescoço com os braços, e a sua cintura, com as minhas pernas, de modo a colar ainda mais os nossos corpos necessitados por contato.

Chocada por tamanho atrevimento, tentei me mexer para o mais longe possível daquela criatura diabólica a me enlaçar com palavras e gestos instigantes, todavia seus braços rígidos se fecharam ao redor de minha cintura num aperto de ferro, enquanto a maciez dos lábios quentes repousava delicadamente em minha garganta num beijo silencioso e demorado, que me fez levitar, alcançando um estado de êxtase quase onírico.

A queimação atroz teve início quando ele passou a lamber o vinho derramado desde a região do queixo, atravessando o pescoço e demorando cruelmente na linha da clavícula, onde depositou suaves mordidas, prolongando aquela doce tortura até o momento de limpar o líquido acumulado no espaço entre meus seios, espremidos pelo _corset._

- _Não queremos estragar esse lindo vestido, não é mesmo? _

Ironizou após retirar a cabeça da junção entre meu pescoço e clavícula, exibindo um sorriso torto malicioso, enquanto passava lentamente a unha fina em meu lábio inferior de modo a limpá-lo, para ao fim sugá-lo com uma ânsia desalentada.

Excitada, comecei a me mexer em seu colo, tentando espremer as pernas uma na outra a fim de aliviar o latejar em meu centro, ou na melhor das hipóteses, escapar de seu tirânico julgo de sedução, mas obviamente qualquer tentativa de permanecer firme ante a resolução de não ceder às suas investidas poderosas caiu por terra no instante em que Edward pressionou nossas pélvis com um movimento certeiro, criando a fricção mágica no local onde eu mais necessitava.

Ah, doce prazer sombrio e proibido...

Sem conseguir evitar, joguei a cabeça para trás e gemi, deixando que os impulsos primais e desconhecidos me dominassem em toda a sua intensidade extravagante, sentindo a sanidade escorrer por entre os dedos a cada lambida, beijo e sucção de seus lábios famélicos em meus seios semi expostos pelo generoso decote.

As mãos ávidas, mas ao mesmo tempo bem controladas, corriam pelos laços do espartilho em minhas costas com a maestria de um pianista, ora subindo com suavidade até o calor dos ombros descobertos, ora descendo rumo às minhas coxas trepidantes numa carícia sutil e macia como o toque de uma flor, para logo em seguida separá-las cada vez mais, de modo a me encaixar melhor em seu corpo tenso de necessidade.

Ronronei vergonhosamente quando sua língua mágica penetrou no espaço apertado entre meus seios, provocando cócegas, arrepios e pequenos espasmos de tesão a varrer todo o meu corpo como uma poderosa reação em cadeia, eliminando qualquer resquício de resolução ou decência que tentei manter intacto.

Mas o pior de tudo era saber que o meu algoz ainda não havia terminado a suposta 'limpeza', muito menos aquele longo jogo arriscado, que ameaçava levar nossas mentes e corpos ao limite de qualquer experiência vivida.

Tormentosos segundos depois, senti seus dentes afiados brincando sobre a pele sensível, arranhando com carinho e ao fim, sugando-a com sofreguidão, ao passo que pressionava meu centro ardente de encontro à sua pélvis com movimentos cada vez mais ligeiros e vigorosos, fazendo-me gritar e puxar seus cabelos ante a onda de prazer absoluto a me dominar por completo.

Assim que os pequenos tremores cessaram, os olhos desanuviaram e minha respiração errática voltou à normalidade, levantei o rosto levemente suado, a fim de encarar suas feições estonteantes iluminadas pela magia funesta da luz ambiente.

Pela primeira vez, notei com inexplicável nitidez o aspecto inumano, a textura mais macia e dura que o normal, a cor de cera presente em suas mãos de unhas vítreas afiadas, e acima de tudo, a aura sombria a emanar poder colossal de cada poro de seu corpo inerte.

Como um dia cheguei a acreditar que essa criatura pavorosa seria um Arauto Divino, sendo que era cristalina a sede de sangue e o pecado mortal a exalar de sua tez sobrenatural?

Só podia estar cega mesmo, cega de amor, carinho e alento.

Inspirando com resignação, retirei as mãos hesitantes de seu pescoço, tentando espantar a névoa de luxúria, virando o rosto para longe das feições marcantes que confundiam meus sentidos, e assim sucedi em romper a estranha bolha de erotismo vicioso a nos envolver, mas antes que formulasse as palavras a martelar em pensamento, o Conde adiantou-se.

_- Você deseja respostas._

Pensei que ele fosse ficar incomodado com minha intromissão, entretanto o implacável anfitrião demonstrava uma compreensão plena e até mesmo aceitação indiscutível em esclarecer qualquer dúvida que eu tivesse a respeito de suas ações, a questão a dominar ali era o por que disso. A razão dele se prontificar a revelar seus segredos e...

Então o lampejo de compreensão crispou em meu cérebro como um raio, fazendo-me tremer de raiva, enquanto sentia as bochechas queimarem como brasa e os dentes rangerem de revolta.

_- Parece irritada, o que houve? _– indagou irônico, acariciando-me o queixo trêmulo de cólera.

- Pretende me matar? – soltei de uma vez, eliminando dos pulmões todo o ar, que nem notei haver prendido ante a seriedade da questão que decidiria meu destino.

_- Sim, mas não agora; ainda temos muita diversão pela frente _– gargalhou sombrio, e dessa vez não houve cavalheirismo ou beleza inumana que contivesse os tremores de pânico a percorrer minha espinha.

_- _O-o que quer de m-mim?_ – _exigi, engolindo o soluço copioso, enquanto apertava a taça de cristal que havia apanhado de cima da mesa.

- _Tudo e mais um pouco _– rosnou, um vibrar animalesco ressoando de seu peito arfante, ao passo que me restringia o pulso desnecessariamente, paralisando-me de medo com o poder de seu olhar predador a prometer um banquete para lá de inesquecível.

- Você não pode ter – contestei num fio de voz, que não convencia a ninguém.

- _Posso ter tudo o que eu quiser, e não há nada que você ou qualquer um possa fazer para evitar_ – replicou com a mandíbula subitamente enrijecida, acariciando as mechas soltas de meu cabelo para logo em seguida, traçar a linha de minha clavícula com extrema suavidade.

- Te desprezo – rosnei sob os dentes trincados, lutando para não derramar lágrimas ali, afinal o desgraçado não as merecia.

_- Sei disso, mas ainda não é bastante; quero que você libere toda a sua ira e mostre o seu verdadeiro 'eu'._

- Você é louco, sádico, demônio – retruquei, socando seu peitoral marmóreo com a mão livre, enquanto aumentava o aperto ao redor da taça de cristal.

_- Isso, revolte-se, debata-se, lute contra mim e torne o jogo ainda mais interessante_ – gargalhou, cravando os dedos em minha coxa direita, fazendo-me ranger os dentes ante o agarre descomunal.

- VOCÊ VAI QUEIMAR, SEU ASSASSINO, E...

Antes que tivesse a chance de amaldiçoá-lo em todos os idiomas conhecidos, utilizando as forças que os pulmões frágeis permitiam, senti meus lábios serem selados pela pressão irrevogável de seu dedo indicador, unido ao olhar paralisante de um Basilisco sanguinário a dobrar qualquer resquício de coragem ou poder de resistência que havia dentro de mim naquele instante.

- _Baixe o tom –_ ordenou, exibindo as presas protraídas para fora dos lábios, intensificando o escrutínio opressor de seus olhos, deixando-me congelada de terror.

- C-como q-quiser – balbuciei horrorizada, quase sufocada pela intensidade massacrante daquele poder sobrenatural a esmagar com brutalidade meu corpo e mente frágeis.

Como era triste ser uma presa indefesa, prestes a perecer na escuridão, e não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para escapar.

- _Boa menina _– elogiou, tocando de leve a ponta de meu nariz arrebitado, como se estivesse lidando com um animalzinho adestrado.

- V-você...

- _Eu... – _encorajou, reposicionando a máscara de leveza e falsa simpatia de outrora.

- P-planeja me comer – funguei ante a trágica realidade dos fatos.

- _Pode apostar que sim, querida; pretendo devorar cada pedacinho seu de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis – _gargalhou sádico.

- Maldito – praguejei, contendo a bile a subir pela garganta constrita.

- _É por isso que dispensei os meus lacaios hoje, para que pudéssemos aproveitar ao máximo esse momento a dois – _exultou o desgraçado, sorrindo descaradamente ao visualizar a minha expressão assombrada e desconsertada por toda aquela ambiguidade, que não sabia até que ponto se fazia verdadeira.

- Sou apenas comida... é isso? – murmurei para ninguém em especial, baixando a cabeça e pressionando ainda mais os dedos esbranquiçados contra o vidro em mãos.

- _Oh não, por favor –_ urgiu, retirando num movimento invisível, a taça de meus dedos e pondo-a longe de nós.

_- Não queremos que o seu precioso sangue se derrame comigo aqui tão perto, não é? Desse jeito a diversão terminaria antes mesmo de começar –_ explicou condescendente, encaixando meu rosto corado entre suas enormes mãos lívidas.

- _Tão macia, quentinha... e viva _– sussurrou para si mesmo, como se apreciando o contato singelo entre nossos narizes a roçar um no outro.

Ah, como eu desprezava esse ser dissimulado e manipulador por brincar com as minhas emoções dessa maneira tão vil e truculenta, aproveitando-se de toda a minha fragilidade de espírito para alterar-me o juízo ao ponto de conduzir ao limiar da loucura, apenas com o objetivo traiçoeiro de me fazer acordar para a realidade, mas com que razão?

Não seria melhor permanecer na escuridão da ignorância a despertar em direção a isso?

- _Você não vai parar de se questionar até que eu lhe dê o que tanto procura, não é mesmo? –_ concluiu em tom cansado, recostando-se em seu trono ostentoso, massageando a têmpora com uma mão, enquanto acariciava-me as costas com a outra.

- Já sei o que você é, sei o que bebe para sobreviver e até conheço suas fraquezas – asseverei convicta.

- _Correção: você _pensa_ que conhece, acontece que sou muito mais do que isso, pequenina _– murmurou com fingida candura.

- Quantos anos você tem? – inquiri, imaginando até que ponto seria verídico o que Ângela quisera dizer em seu diário ao chamar essa criatura de _Filho dos Milênios._

_- Vinte e seis – _replicou, esboçando o sorriso torto que ele sabia ter o dom de me enfeitiçar.

- Por quanto tempo tem essa idade?

- _Há alguns anos, mas creio que você não veio até aqui apenas para saber isso, não foi? _

Ele estava correto; como sempre um passo à minha frente, não importava o quanto eu tentasse superá-lo em termos de estratégias e artimanhas.

- P-por que matou a Jéssica? E-ela nunca te fez nenhum mal e...

Pausei ante o acesso de tosse e soluços entristecidos que me assolaram ante a simples lembrança da bondosa mulher que tanto zelou, e me ajudou sem sequer saber quem eu era.

Suspirando com o que me pareceu pesar, o Conde entrelaçou nossos dedos, fitando o curioso encaixe perfeito em total silêncio, antes de responder com uma seriedade e respeito que nunca esperei de sua personalidade sádica e arrogante.

_- Tive boas razões para isso. _

_- _Tenho certeza de que não foi por fome, pois você parece ter um excelente suprimento de... sangue – murmurei a última palavra com asco.

- _A partir do momento em que ela ameaçou tomar o meu tesouro, a humana se tornou um alvo a ser eliminado_ – rebateu austero, batendo o punho fechado sobre um dos braços do trono.

- Do que está falando? Ela nunca se atreveu a sequer cobiçar as suas posses e...

_- Ainda não entende, não é? – _suspirou com o que parecia tristeza, se é que esses seres pudessem mesmo sentir alguma coisa.

- Sei que algo grave estava acontecendo com sua família lá na Valáquia e que ela pretendia largar o emprego, mas isso não justifica o que você fez.

- _Considerando a tragédia da situação, o que fiz foi uma bênção _– gabou-se com um sorriso macabro que não lhe alcançara os olhos.

- Como assim? – questionei, tomada pela confusão.

- _A carta que a mulher recebeu dizia que seu marido e filho haviam falecido devido a uma grave doença a se alastrar pela região, e mesmo sendo médico, Tyler pouco conseguiu fazer para salvar ao menos o filho._

_- _Não... –balbuciei estupefata, levando as mãos aos lábios.

- _Ela estava morta no instante em que terminara de ler o pedaço de papel, eu apenas a ajudei a superar o sofrimento de maneira prática e indolor_ – justificou pensativo, afagando as costas de minhas mãos cerradas em punhos.

- Você a usou para se saciar e...

- _Está enganada, como você mesma viu, sua amiga veio a mim por vontade própria e teve o _prazer_ de morrer com um sorriso nos lábios. _

_- _Mentira! Não a culpe por estar fragilizada e fora de si, seu aproveitador...

- _Sabe o que acontece quando me alimento? _– cortou abruptamente, apresentando os primeiros indícios de impaciência na voz.

- Você oblitera vidas inocentes.

- _Por favor, poupe-me do drama barato_ – revirou os olhos com monotonia.

- _Antes da fase final, no instante em que sugo o sangue da vítima, consigo enxergar toda a sua vida se passando dentro de minha mente; seu passado, presente, as dores, alegrias, anseios, pecados, segredos mais ocultos, tudo; nada me escapa, e baseado nessas impressões, posso criar imagens ao meu bel prazer, de modo a apaziguar ou intensificar o sofrimento da presa durante a assimilação do sangue. _

- Impossível...

_- No caso de Jéssica, mostrei-lhe a visão de seu marido a abraçando e beijando, seguido do filho a segurar-lhe a mão, os três caminhando em direção à luz, e dessa forma, sua vida foi se esvaindo em meus braços até que a alma da humana tivesse partido desse mundo._

Ouvi toda a absurda explicação boquiaberta, juntando as peças soltas do quebra-cabeças, compreendo a melancolia tenebrosa, a apatia de quem havia perdido tudo, a falta de vontade para seguir em frente ante a dor da solidão e por fim, a expressão exultante de minha querida amiga em seus últimos momentos de vida, mesmo que enganada por uma visão ilusória da vinda do espírito de seus entes queridos a fim levá-la para sempre.

Analisando por esse lado, parando para pensar na profundidade da depressão em que Jess começara a mergulhar, o que Edward fizera, de certa forma, poderia ser considerado uma caridade ante o poço sem fundo em que a jovem estava prestes a se lançar, mas eu não podia me enganar, pois não importava a maneira de ser enxergar a situação, Jéssica Crowley havia sido morta, independente das intenções 'benévolas' do assassino.

_- Ah, se você pudesse compreender a beleza grandiosa de ter em mãos o poder de vida e morte sobre uma pessoa, a magnitude viciante de sentir a vitalidade, as lembranças, o coração entrando em meu corpo morto pela ambrosia milagrosa do sangue rico e pulsante, saciando minha sede atroz, isso sem mencionar a sensação indescritível de quase vivenciar toda a existência da presa como se eu mesmo tivesse passado por aquilo."_

_- Chega a ser sublime, se é que uma criatura abjeta como eu pode usar esse termo – _ironizou, beijando-me longamente a testa, numa forma de me despertar do transe em que imergi.

De repente tudo começou a fazer sentido como se outra vez, uma nova camada de escamas tivesse caído de meus olhos, e um inédito entendimento adentrasse meu cérebro, pois a natureza indizível desse Bebedor, finalmente passara a se tornar ligeiramente nítida ao meu frágil entendimento humano.

Se toda a detalhada descrição fosse de fato verídica, mesmo que eu não tivesse sequer a mera noção de como imaginar ou assimilá-la, entendi que apesar de toda essa força magnânima e capacidade além da matéria, chegando quase a um nível transcendental, notei que o todo poderoso e imbatível Conde de Masen era...

_Incompleto._

Havia uma indizível ansiedade em seu tom de voz, uma exultação incontida ao lembrar com todos os detalhes o momento apoteótico de sentir o que suas vítimas tinham vivido e apreendido em suas existências efêmeras, como se o próprio Conde se alimentasse não somente do sangue fresco a esguichar, mas das experiências, passando de um momento para outro de mero expectador a intenso ator de cada situação alheia.

Era como se ele vivesse e sentisse intensamente por meio de cada vítima drenada, por que ele era incompleto, assolado por um vazio intragável e precisava com urgência ser preenchido de algum jeito, mesmo que fosse roubando experiência e vidas alheias.

"Incompleto, como eu" –pensei comigo mesma.

- _Mas não se engane, eu a livrei do sofrimento não por caridade, mas sim por que me era conveniente; a queria fora do caminho, e por acaso ela desejava ardentemente pelo _Beijo da Morte,_ então apenas uni o útil ao agradável – _mencionou displicente, como se a vida de Jess não tivesse valor algum.

- Ainda não entendi no que ela poderia interferir em seus planos.

- _Ela tentou roubar você de mim, e isso é imperdoável _– sibilou amassando a madeira polida do assento, fazendo-me tremer ante a súbita cólera recém despertada.

- Então, você já sabia de nosso plano e...

- _Por favor, eu sabia da fuga ridícula de vocês antes mesmo que o pensamento cruzasse essa sua cabecinha linda_ – satirizou exibindo um riso macabro.

- Tudo foi em vão – sussurrei estupefata.

- _Entenda uma coisa, não importa para onde vá ou o que faça para escapar, você já me pertencia antes mesmo de nascer, Isabella_ – anunciou em tom cerimonioso, que mais soara como uma ameaça apocalíptica.

- Você é louco – choraminguei, tentando escapar da prisão funesta de seus braços de pedra.

- _Estamos ligados, minha Bonequinha – _sussurrou, puxando- me os cabelos de modo a devorar com voracidade a minha garganta, distribuindo mais beijos fogosos e molhados, alimentando-se de meu resfolegar extasiado por aquela intimidade aterradora e excitante.

Não conseguia entender o que se passava ali por mais que me esforçasse.

Qual a razão de seu interesse obsessivo em me mostrar a Luz da Verdade se de nada adiantaria?

Eu estava marcada para a Morte no instante em que o havia encontrado, então por que essa demora em selar de vez o meu Destino fatídico?

- _Uma das coisas que mais aprecio em sua personalidade é a curiosidade, mas infelizmente vejo que você não é capaz de refrear as consequências desse sentimento latente, o que a levou a sofrer durante dois dias inteiros ante uma simples revelação – _murmurou indiferente.

- Do que está falando? – arfei ao senti-lo morder meu ombro com uma avidez espantosa, e ao mesmo tempo abrasadora a ponto de me deixar faminta por mais.

"_Você veio até mim esta noite com o objetivo de encontrar respostas plausíveis para tudo o que lhe fiz, as mentiras que contei e provações que lhe impus, porém toda a sua preparação para o combate verbal se dissipou no instante em que enxergou sua própria insignificância e pequenez ante mim. Por mais que se esforce para controlar os impulsos do lado emocional, percebo que você o teme acima de tudo, e o fato de seus desejos mais ocultos se descontrolarem em minha presença te deixa sem ação."_

_- _Está equivocado – bradei, elevando a voz uma oitava, apavorada pela facilidade com que ele descobrira minhas fraquezas.

- _Sei o que tentou fazer durante sua vida, já vi milhões de humanos buscarem o mesmo e se arrependerem amargamente ao final, por isso lhe peço que desista dessa empreitada fadada ao insucesso – _aconselhou no auge da petulância, calando-me os lábios com um beijo silencioso assim que tentei contestá-lo.

"_Não faça da razão e da lógica que aprendeu nos livros uma nova religião que lhe substitua as crenças ridículas que esmaguei, por que isso não a levará a nada a não ser aflição e revolta. Pois com a intangível passagem do tempo, as crendices tolas, misticismos baratos e religiões com base sem fundamento serão todos aniquilados pela razão, e um dia, essa mesma racionalidade poderá vir a falhar, e quando isso acontecer, você se encontrará procurando refúgio nas sombras da loucura como infelizmente pude atestar com meus olhos nas noites anteriores em que presenciei a sua dor."_

Fiquei profundamente ofendida e estarrecida com as palavras certeiras ditas pela boca deliciosa dessa criatura desprezível, cujos olhos insondáveis e penetrantes tanto me fascinavam, de tal maneira que mal consegui acompanhar seu raciocínio superior.

Como desejei eliminar esse ser repugnante que abrandava dores com carícias tórridas e adocicadas frases ambíguas por um lado, enquanto me esmagava as esperanças por outro.

"_Querida, não tente ocultar o seu sofrimento de mim, pois se existe alguém que a conhece de verdade nesse mundo, esse indivíduo sou eu; sei o quanto você cresceu e se criou oprimida ao longo da jovem vida, como teve seus sonhos, esperanças e desejos tolhidos por uma sociedade ignorante e preconceituosa, que rechaçava tudo aquilo que fosse diferente de seus padrões e modelos ridículos."_

Ele sabia de tudo...

"_Ah, como me doía ver alguém tão talentoso e à frente de seu tempo encolher-se ante os entraves impostos pelo mundo em que vivia, e justamente você, uma jovem inteligente e impetuosa, mas que nos momentos de desespero, como a mais ignorante das criaturas, resolvera seguir o caminho da abnegação, imaginando que a partir do auto sacrifício poderia salvar a vida do pai doente e assim obter um pouco de Paz interior."_

Como? Como ele poderia ter conhecimento disso tudo? Como poderia estar tão certo quanto aos desejos mais secretos do meu coração carregado de tristezas e revolta mascarada contra os que me enganaram no passado?

Aquela era a pura verdade, e por mais que tentasse me revestir em véus longos de serenidade e temperança, por dentro meu peito inflamava de sede por justiça, o sangue fervia em revolta por todas as desgraças que me acometeram, todos os anos em que tive de suportar uma rotina excruciante de regras de etiqueta, lições religiosas impostas pelos grupos dominantes da região, onde a atmosfera constante de vigilância e punições me perseguia, impedindo que eu fosse livre para ser feliz à minha própria maneira.

Lembro com clareza da vez em que papai me perguntara em meu aniversário de dezesseis anos qual o meu desejo, e como a filha amável e dedicada que era, menti, pedindo apenas um cavalo rápido, botas de couro da melhor qualidade e cães de caça, além de uma saúde ferro para o adorado patriarca da família Swan.

Ah, doce ilusão...

Pois o desejo latente que consumia meu peito era obter liberdade para viver na natureza selvagem, viajar o mundo sem me preocupar com o que os outros diriam, poder conhecer as minúcias de outras culturas, caçar, dançar, gritar, correr, tomar banho de rio a qualquer hora do dia e me vestir sem temer recriminação das outras mulheres.

Vontades simples, inocentes, mas expressamente proibidas pela sociedade, que me obrigava a usar trajes desconfortáveis, falar e acenar da forma que eles impunham, e no meu caso específico era ainda pior por eu ter sido conhecida como a jovem rebelde, ou a filha herege que tentava ser homem, e consequentemente despertava a ira divina.

Quanta baboseira, pois tudo o que eu mais ansiava era uma vida repleta da alegria verdadeira de um lar amistoso e sempre em festa, não a complexidade de administrar um castelo secular e negócios conturbados para levar adiante, mas essa fora a única escolha que restara; ou me encaixava no modelo de donzela que todos esperavam, ou tomava a frente do legado familiar, adquirindo concessões que podiam saciar poucas vontades em determinados momentos.

E como essa opção me havia custado caro, podia ver como doía aos olhos de meu pai notar a sua filha solteira em plena idade para o matrimônio, negando-se a usar roupas afeminadas e aprender costumes requintados, sendo mal falada pelas línguas a salivar de acidez e inveja, sendo constantemente censurada por hábitos entendidos como selvagens, dignos de povos pagãos e ignorantes.

Na verdade tudo não passava de ódio ferrenho nutrido por parte das mulheres auto intituladas elegantes e que, irremediavelmente, aprisionadas em seus afazeres domésticos, desejavam desfrutar metade de minhas aventuras nas estradas poeirentas, nos livros seculares a preencher minhas prateleiras; ah, e como os homens repudiavam minha inteligência sempre a desafiá-los, tanto a nível de estratégias como em habilidades de caça e esgrima.

Graças a todas essas qualidades raras a uma mulher e hábitos tidos como inadequados, eu era excluída pelos grupos de jovens da minha idade a residir região em que habitávamos, e apesar de tudo, alguns ainda me acercavam com propostas indecentes, pois ao que parecia, meu jeito peculiar intrigava considerável parte da gama masculina, que me enxergava como se eu fosse um artefato novo a ser avaliado de perto e explorado em todas as suas minúcias.

Céus, como odiava aquela prisão de falas e olhares recriminadores, moralismos falsos e pura aparência.

Entretanto, aquilo não havia sido nada comparado ao inferno que minha vida se tornara quando papai decidira se casar outra vez, o que regularmente me levava a questionar como ele havia se deixado enganar pelo discurso traiçoeiro daquela serpente ruiva e maldosa, que junto de sua filha dissimulada de voz mascarada e hábitos supostamente refinados, conseguiu arruinar a reputação de nossa casa com bailes e festejos recheados de orgias, artes proibidas e profanação dos antepassados.

Curiosamente, nessa mesma época, Charlie começara a definhar em sua silenciosa e enigmática doença. Os empregados que me eram fiéis ajudavam da forma que sua posição permitia, em especial meu quase irmão Jacob Black.

Como eu amava aquele rapaz de pele morena e coração bondoso, que me servira durante toda a sua juventude com tanto fervor e respeito no coração, chegando até mesmo a salvar-me a vida nos momentos de maior perigo, contando para isso com a astúcia inigualável de sua corajosa noiva, Leah Clearwater, minha melhor amiga e escudeira em todas as empreitadas, por mais loucas e insensatas que fossem.

Todavia, a bravura em superar as dificuldades de nada adiantou ante a espiral de infortúnios que se abateu sobre minha cabeça, os misteriosos desfalques econômicos em nossas riquezas, contratos que desapareciam ou eram desfeitos num passe de mágica e os hábitos devassos das duas mulheres deploráveis.

Frente a isso, em nome da conservação de nosso respeito na sociedade, fui obrigada a abrir mão das poucas concessões que possuía para dedicar atenção total ao decadente império familiar e ao meu pai a cada dia mais debilitado.

Em pouco tempo tudo desabara e me vi mais solitária e abandonada do que antes, percorrendo ruas imundas repleta de bandidos, bêbados, loucos, e ainda por cima, caçada como um animal por crimes indefensáveis que jamais cheguei a ter conhecimento – cortesia dos planos malfazejos de minha madrasta, meia-irmã e seu noivo sem escrúpulos, que a partir do instante em que notaram serem inúteis as tentativas de me corromper, declararam guerra ao que eu mais valorizava e prezava nesta vida:

A Honra da Família.

E toda vez que me recordo desses fatos, penso no quão tola e imatura fui naquele tempo, ao tentar salvar algo perdido, que não cabia aos ombros frágeis de uma única jovem em toda a sua determinação sonhadora, mas sim à união suprema, somado ao apoio de todos os parentes, que infelizmente eram egoístas demais para prestar qualquer auxílio.

Toda a minha abnegação e compromisso havia sido infrutífera desde o início.

_- Ah, minha donzela, não se recrimine por tragédias passadas, entenda que não foi culpa sua, pois tudo o que tentou fazer foi lutar pelo que era certo, mesmo que o preço a ser pago tenha sido a sua própria felicidade e bem-estar; então por que se martirizar com os enganos anteriores?_

"_Diferente da grande maioria, você errou por mera ignorância, e apesar de todo o seu conhecimento literário, físico e astronômico, nada pôde lhe preparar para viver a vida de modo astucioso, e foi essa sua inocência bela, unida ao medo de se aventurar além do que estava ao alcance, que lhe conduziu à ruína."_

Explicou com doçura, beijando-me as pálpebras úmidas pelo choro, que teimava em querer sair.

Ah, que ironia a do Destino.

Meu futuro assassino estava me consolando pelos infortúnios pretéritos, e por um instante, senti-me compelida a gargalhar de todas essas reviravoltas hilárias da vida.

_- Consegue entender por que foi necessário passar por todo aquele aprendizado de antes, minha Bella? Para que se libertasse de tudo, das dores, das crenças infundadas, desse seu temor de se entregar aos desejos do coração."_

- Desejos... do meu coração?

_- Sei que essa insegurança se acentuou quando você teve sua primeira visão da lascívia ilimitada de sua madrasta e meia-irmã incrementada pelas intensas repreensões dos padres locais, que a fizeram condenar tudo aquilo que envolvesse desejo e paixão."_

"_Nesse meio tempo, sua base lógica racional começou a ruir quando médicos e curandeiros não puderem salvar o seu pai, o que lhe fez recorrer ao seu Deus, e dessa forma, apesar da considerável sabedoria acumulada, você se entregou a dogmas dignos de iletrados, caindo nas falas tendenciosas de religiosos que ansiavam por suas posses e corpo imaculado, mas felizmente você conseguiu escapar desse perigo graças a outra tragédia, e toda essa jornada a trouxe até mim; não vê como tudo é perfeito?"_

_- _Quem te revelou essas coisas? – indaguei, mortificada ante a carga de informações supostamente secretas que foram liberadas.

- _Como disse antes, sei tudo sobre você, minha gloriosa Amazona; não adianta esconder, pois conheço a mancha negra e pútrida do ódio que lhe corrói lá no fundo – _murmurou com devoção, mordendo-me o lóbulo da orelha, arrancando delicadamente o brinco que a enfeitava.

- N-não sei do que está falando – arfei, agarrando seus cabelos rebeldes, aproveitando a maciez gostosa dos fios lisos e sedosos a escorregar entre meus dedos, somada às sensações perigosas que seu hálito inebriante criava em meu corpo faminto por coisas, coisas que nunca me havia dado sequer o direito de imaginar.

- _Claro que sabe... – _ronronou, sugando vigorosamente o lóbulo sensível, ao passo que distribuía beijos apaixonados por minha mandíbula.

_- Afinal, como você poderia fingir esquecer as pessoas responsáveis pela morte de seu venerado pai? _

_- _Como... – despertei do transe voluptuoso com um puxão súbito no estômago.

- _Ora, minha boneca, não é errado ter sede pelo sangue de Victoria e Lauren, pois foram elas as culpadas por tudo, uma vez que as diluídas doses de veneno que as duas davam ao seu pai, dia após dia, culminaram numa morte lenta, dolorosa e degradante, onde você, pequenina, todas as noites chorava desalentada aos pés do leito moribundo, sem saber o que fazer para amenizar o sofrimento de Charles._

- Mentira, e-eu... não quero vingança, isso é errado e...

- _Deixe de ser hipócrita e escute o retumbar de seu sangue inquieto, que grita por justiça; não estou aqui para lhe corromper, minha cara dama, apenas quero que sinta a liberdade de odiar seus inimigos, e amar de corpo e alma sem temer censuras. Por que agora, você é livre, esqueça o pudor, o comedimento, a abnegação em troca de uma salvação inexistente e se entregue..._

_- _A q-que? – questionei, ligeiramente zonza pelo impacto de suas palavras audaciosas e reconfortantes.

_- Ao ódio que brutaliza seu peito, ao desejo carnal a queimar-lhe corpo, que arde e grita por mim - _sibilou com lascívia, rasgando ainda mais a fenda do vestido, em busca de melhor acesso à minha intimidade.

- Chega! Não sou um demônio sanguinário feito você, por que apesar de desprezá-las por tudo o que fizeram, não lhes desejo mal e... pare de me tentar, Demônio! É errado ceder a _isso_, essa paixão arrebatadora, pois sei que somos diferentes e você quer apenas se banquetear com o meu sangue, seu miserável...

- _Não, minha querida, eu quero muito mais; quero devorar tudo o que você tem a oferecer._

- Monstro desgraçado – resfoleguei de prazer, sentindo sua ânsia voluptuosa me contaminar.

_- Humm... consigo sentir em cada célula o cheiro intenso de sua _excitação_ viciante, e é de dar água na boca, então por que negar o que sente por mim? Quem disse que desfrutar dos prazeres da carne é pecado? Que desrespeito ou crueldade estamos cometendo aos outros senão a nós mesmos? _

Indagou, invadindo-me a mente com o seu desejo a me devorar por inteiro numa fogueira sem proporções, criando imagens estimulantes de nossos corpos despidos se unindo repetidas vezes em inimagináveis ângulos e posições, até que minha muralha de resistência ruísse de vez.

- Eu... – gaguejei, entorpecida por suas carícias embriagantes.

Podia sentir a precisão de sua mão direita tateando habilmente ao longo das peças minúsculas a cobrir minhas partes íntimas.

Antes que tivesse a chance de protestar, seus dedos longos encontraram o que tanto ansiavam, e sem demora, começaram a me estimular com a maestria de um músico, retesando, circulando, acariciando e massageando minha genitália exposta aos seus comandos implacáveis, enquanto eu contraía, me contorcia e arfava em busca de mais doses daquele violento desejo recém despertado.

_- Você... – _tocou-me uma vez mais, friccionando com indisfarçada sofreguidão o ponto inchado onde todo o meu desejo se concentrava, enviando avassaladoras ondas de choque, fazendo com que cada nervo e músculo de meu corpo tencionasse, indicando estar prestes a alcançar o ápice.

- Edward... – ofeguei, impulsionando os quadris de encontro à sua mão a me atormentar deliciosamente com movimentos inumana mente ligeiros.

- _Diga querida, peça, e eu concederei – _mordiscou com os caninos, o lóbulo de minha orelha.

- Preciso... agora... – resmunguei, sentindo o prelúdio abençoado da onda libertadora se alastrar com brutalidade para cada fibra rígida de meu corpo entregue.

- _Do que, meu bem? – _ironizou sob os dentes trincados, intercalando a velocidade dos movimentos de seus dedos a cada instante em que eu ameaçava explodir, prolongando o meu suplício de prazer incompleto.

- VOCÊ! – gritei encolerizada, prendendo seu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes, numa mordida intensa, enquanto nossos olhares lascivos duelavam em busca da mesma satisfação.

- _Como desejar – _rosnou, prendendo-me a cintura no agarre brutal de sua mão direita.

Sem mais cerimônias, seus dedos aumentaram a precisão de cada investida, substituindo os beliscões delicados em meus clitóris sensível por fricções vigorosas, até que já à beira do precipício, meu corpo paralisou, os dedos trêmulos se contraíram por puro reflexo entre seus cabelos bagunçados, e segundos depois, meus membros estavam derretendo de prazer em completo abandono, enquanto meus olhos reviravam nas órbitas e um grito ininteligível me escapulia dos lábios.

_- Simplesmente deslumbrante – _elogiou, retirando a mão úmida de minha intimidade a se contrair ante os resquícios de prazer.

- Isso foi... – balbuciei incoerente, com a testa suada apoiada em seu ombro, ainda tentando me recuperar do orgasmo intenso.

- _Magnífico, minha querida; se apenas com isso arranquei essas reações incitantes de você, imagine quando eu te clamar inteiramente para mim; planejo fazê-la gritar, amaldiçoar, enlouquecer e implorar por mais! _

- Edward – resfoleguei em total desalento, sentindo cada fibra de meu corpo excitado vibrar ante o desejo voraz do Conde.

_- Vou te possuir inúmeras vezes até devorar cada pedacinho inocente desse corpo curvilíneo, saboreando as delícias do fruto proibido, maculando sua pureza e me saciando em seus encantos secretos até que a noite termine. _

_- _Você é terrível – sussurrei amedrontada, sentindo a calcinha umedecer ainda mais só de imaginar as loucuras e o prazer sem proporções que me aguardava nas mãos dessa criatura bela e deplorável, que me subjugara irrevogavelmente.

- _E você adora, não é m_es_mo?_ – ironizou, lambendo as gotículas de suor acumuladas em meu decote.

_- Sei que está ansiosa para brincar comigo, mas agora quero que pare com as provocações, ou não serei capaz de resistir ao seu charme. _

Aquilo havia me apanhado de surpresa.

- Eu te deslumbro? – demandei descrente.

- Quero dizer, você me... deseja como mulher? – por alguma razão essa pergunta pareceu inflamá-lo a um nível colérico que nunca esperei de sua pomposa fachada cavalheiresca.

- _Isso foi retórico, correto? Você tem alguma ideia do esforço cabal que estou fazendo para não rasgar esse traje como se fosse papel e te penetrar aqui e agora com toda a minha força, enquanto lhe dreno até a última gota de sangue? – _rugiu ameaçadoramente, roçando numa ira incontida, a minha intimidade ardente em sua ereção espantosa, que pulsava de encontro ao tecido grosso da roupa.

- E-eu... sinto m-muito e...

- _Perdão, não pretendia ser grosseiro, querida, mas não é fácil lidar com as emoções poderosas a se digladiar dentro de mim; tudo em você é uma tentação doce e perigosa – _justificou, afagando minha bochecha enrubescida.

_- _Nunca imaginei que alguém como você sentisse...

- _Tesão? Uma vontade louca de foder até lhe partir em mil pedaços? Pois fique sabendo que esse foi o primeiro desejo que tive quando a vi, logo depois que superei a sede tresloucada de beber todo o seu sangue apetitoso, é claro – _exultou com os olhos distantes recheados de malícia, como se lembrando de uma memória agradável.

- Ainda estou em dúvida se fico lisonjeada ou se surto de pânico – ponderei, engolindo em seco.

- _Um pouco de cada um, agora por precaução sente-se aqui, e por favor, comporte-se – _admoestou após me colocar na cadeira luxuosa de antes, ajeitando o espartilho a fim de cobrir um pouco os meus seios quase expostos e ao fim, roçando os lábios sobre os meus num selinho casto.

_- Continue o questionário – _pediu com a cordialidade de antes, tornando a bebericar sua refeição.

- Gostaria de saber mais sobre você, Edward; por quanto tempo vaga por esse mundo e como suportou o peso dos anos?

- _Sábia pergunta, digna de alguém que pensa longe, estou surpreso por ter concluído isso, e você, minha senhorita, não poderia estar mais correta em sua colocação. _

"_Pois bem, como você constatou no Diário dos Caçadores, sou um Bebedor antiquíssimo, tenho andado por esse mundo desde quando não havia nenhum Moisés, Cristo, Doze Tábuas ou Código de Hamurábi; assisti ao apogeu e queda da grande Roma, o nascimento poético e a decadência da brilhante Constantinopla com seus mosaicos de arte sacra, as conquistas implacáveis dos Árabes Islâmicos sobre as cidades europeias, chegando até mesmo à Gália, que se encolhera em terror."_

"_Sim, minha linda criança, venho de uma época anterior a tudo isso, e o meu Pai no Sangue, surgiu de um tempo onde o homem começava a engatinhar e os primeiros povos, a se formar às margens do Delta do Nilo, numa Era onde o Faraó reinava sobre as areias do deserto, andando destemidamente sobre o temível Vale da Morte."_

- Inacreditável... você é um registro ambulante da Historia Humana – sussurrei emocionada.

_- Algo do gênero, mas sim, deixe-me continuar. _

_- _Claro, por favor – pigarreei constrangida.

"_Com o passar dos séculos, me alimentando, caçando, testemunhando mudanças e reviravoltas no mundo humano, também fui desenvolvendo poderes além da imaginação; a cada dia as habilidades sobrenaturais se fortaleciam e aperfeiçoavam ao ponto de, até mesmo no funesto repouso de minha cripta poder captar tudo o que acontecia nas cidades ao redor, e mais tarde, usando o aguçado Poder da Mente, consegui transcender fronteiras de países e continentes."_

"_Décadas depois, veio a mim o Dom de mover objetos, juntamente com um dos meus favoritos: o de Volitar, em que através de um simples desejo do pensamento, meu corpo se erguia majestosamente rumo aos céus, e transpunha qualquer distância num piscar de olhos."_

- E durante todos esses anos você nunca teve contato ou se relacionou com outros de sua espécie? – sondei, ávida para descobrir sua intimidade na íntegra.

- _Sou um ser poderosíssimo, e apesar da gama incalculável de Dons além do alcance, tenho necessidades acima do normal, que com o passar de longas Eras foram se tornando insaciáveis a um ponto quase esmagador. _

"_De fato, minha apetitosa boneca, confesso que possuí, enganei e drenei inúmeras vampiras, humanas, ricas e pobres, bondosas e maléficas, bem como eliminei mais de minha gente do que a sua mente humana consegue calcular."_

"_Tratavam-se geralmente de recém-nascidos do Sangue Negro, vermes indisciplinados que me traziam inúmeras dores de cabeça – como se eu pudesse mesmo ter uma –, mas veja, querida, nenhuma de minhas incontáveis aventuras lascivas nos braços femininos chegou perto da conexão preternatural que existe entre nós dois, mas essa explicação fica para depois."_

- Ainda assim, mesmo com todo esse poder avassalador, você continua solitário – suspirei, ligeiramente acometida por uma onda de piedade.

- _Como já disse, sou extremamente forte..._

"_Tanto que dentre os de minha própria espécie sou considerado monstruoso, por isso todos evitam cruzar-me o caminho por temerem um fim trágico nessas garras assassinas; a única companhia que chego a tolerar é a de meus lacaios, cuja vida, ocasionalmente salvei durante as andanças sobre este mundo, e mesmo sem nada lhes cobrar, os três imortais que você encontrou juraram lealdade a mim até o fim de seus dias miseráveis._

"_Mas não se engane, pequenina, o Caminho do Sangue não é tão simples e glorioso como se pode imaginar. Algumas vezes, a pressão da eternidade torna-se tão árdua que muitos preferem se retirar desse mundo, se trancando em seu próprio casulo imortal."_

"_Durante determinados intervalos de tempo, quando a solidão infinita me devorava o íntimo, tudo o que eu mais desejava era que surgisse algo capaz de preencher esse vazio frio e abissal que habita dentro de mim, aplacasse todas essas ânsias desmedidas, e me desse um propósito que superasse o mero sobreviver para ver o amanhã."_

"_Sei bem o que sou, Isabella, um espião imortal a vagar em meio aos corações vivos, que se alimenta da essência alheia a fim de saciar à própria fome interminável."_

"_Sou um ser de sangue, que nada sabe sobre a morte, apesar de ser o seu mais fiel Emissário, e no final das contas, após milênios existindo, percebi que nada sabia sobre o tempo em toda a sua complexidade metafísica, coisa que mesmo com o meu intelecto superior, jamais chegarei a entender."_

"_Algumas vezes, cansado de vagar, e quando o vazio se tornava insuportável demais para o meu aguçado senso preternatural, eu me recolhia para o sono secular, onde na solidão lúgubre de meu caixão soterrado a vários palmos sob a terra fresca, eu assistia e ouvia através dos olhos e ouvidos alheios, o mundo se transformar mais uma vez, como sempre ocorria no avançar das Eras."_

"_O acalorado clamar humano sobre novos inventos, o nascimento de outros Bebedores, as Revoluções, mas em nenhum momento obtive o almejado sono silencioso como a própria morte, pois graças ao meu poder extremamente desenvolvido, não consegui me desvencilhar do desenrolar da historia do mundo, e assim cheguei aonde estou hoje." _

- Oh Edward, isso tudo é tão incrível... não tenho palavras para expressar a minha fascinação.

Como queria abraçá-lo com força, retirar a melancolia secular de seus olhos entristecidos, embalando em meu colo e banhando com o meu calor esse ser onipotente e inalcançável, de dons além da compreensão, e ao mesmo tempo tão pequeno e solitário em sua incessante busca por uma razão de ser, entregando-se plenamente em uma viagem milenar por algo que o compreendesse, aceitasse e por que não, preenchesse?

_- Ah, como é inocente, a minha senhorita; viver no Sangue é uma bênção e uma maldição, a depender de como se encare a imortalidade, se é que posso assim dizer._

"_Apenas quero que entenda o seguinte: a única coisa mais desagradável do que atravessar a eternidade maçante sozinho, é presenciar os absurdos erros humanos se repetirem um atrás do outro ao longo dos séculos e não poder fazer nada para impedir... é extremamente irritante, na verdade, mas com o tempo aprendi a não me envolver demais no mundo mortal, a fim de evitar possíveis sofrimentos, e assim consegui levar a minha existência de modo satisfatório, mas não com a plenitude que sempre ansiei."_

Impossível não ficar fascinado e completamente atraído pela eloquência dessa admirável criatura sobre-humana, mas isso não apagava o fato dele ser um assassino sádico e cruel, que se banqueteava vorazmente com vidas alheias, todavia, era inegável a corrente inquebrável que me atava a cada uma de suas belas palavras, gestos e inteligência sobrenaturais.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, estava irrevogavelmente encantada pelo meu opressor; como isso fora acontecer e quando havia começado não tinha certeza, talvez tenha sido em nosso primeiro encontro, quando o Príncipe das Trevas viera em sonhos me enfeitiçar, coberto pelo falso manto Divino, consolando com sussurros amorosos, despertando desejos ocultos e ao fim, roubando-me o coração com carícias tórridas e juras de devoção eterna.

Ah, como eu despreza esse demônio cínico, que bagunçara meus sentimentos, antes tão bem lacrados e controlados.

- E quanto à sua dieta sanguinolenta? – demandei, estreitando os olhos, e esboçando cara de poucos amigos, o que curiosamente o fez rir.

- _Nada a apresentar em minha defesa, meritíssima; sou culpado, afinal não nego nenhuma das vidas que roubei, dos corpos que mutilei e torturei ao longo dessa longa existência, e antes que você abra essa sua boca carnuda deliciosa para criticar, deixe de lado o raciocínio hipócrita e abra os olhos para enxergar o todo, pois da mesma forma que mato para saciar a fome, vocês matam animais com objetivos similares e trucidam uns aos outros por motivos torpes."_

- Como se atreve a fazer uma comparação dessas e...

-_ Não se exalte, pequenina; mas vai me dizer que a sua vida vale mais que a da vaca que você devorou agora pouco?_

Raios, como responder a uma questão exposta dessa maneira sem parecer injusta ou tendenciosa?

_- Exatamente, minha cara, por que não há uma resposta certa para essa pergunta, pois segundo os ensinamentos do seu Deus, todas as vidas foram criadas por Ele com um objetivo, e com isso, todas devem ser preservadas por serem belas e possuírem praticamente o mesmo valor._

_- Atrevo-me a dizer que nós dois somos iguais, a única diferença é que me encontro no topo da Cadeia Alimentar, e justamente por isso é que tenho a liberdade de escolher a quem caçar, e cá entre nós, nada supera a saborosa ambrosia escarlate que é o sangue humano – _exultou, lambendo sensualmente os lábios cheios.

- Não me importa nada disso, apenas não consigo assimilar a razão de você se deleitar em dar cabo de vidas inocentes, tirando filhas dos braços de mães amorosas, e fazendo sofrer pessoas de boa índole que nunca fizeram mal a ninguém! – bradei a plenos pulmões, sentindo o sangue pulsar violentamente dentro das veias.

- _Entendo, você se refere aos cadáveres encontrados naquele buraco no fundo da floresta, em especial o da jovem cuja mãe lhe acolheu no Condado de Brasov; qual era mesmo o nome dela? _

_- Lembrei... Alice, uma bela moça vivaz, mas para a sua alegria, tenho o prazer de declarar que não tive nenhum envolvimento com a morte dela ou de qualquer daquelas pessoas decompostas empilhadas no fosso; pelo menos não diretamente._

- Como justifica aquela cena grotesca e profana?

_- Ah, como explicar? Diferente de mim, meus servos são ainda muito jovens e extremamente impulsivos, deixando-se dominar pelas paixões com a maior facilidade, o que os leva a cometer erros cabais, me obrigando a limpar toda a sujeira deixada para trás._

Reclamou massageando as têmporas.

- Quer dizer que você não matou Alice? – indaguei com uma ponta de esperança, por saber que o meu Conde não havia compactuado daquela atrocidade sem proporções.

_- Não, mas isso certamente não me exime das crueldades que cometi em minha juventude nos caminhos tortuosos pelo Sangue das Trevas. Por mais que deteste admitir, o responsável pela morte lamentável da garota foi Jasper, o loiro desgraçado, que quase perdeu, literalmente, a cabeça por cobiçar o que me pertence – _sibilou entre dentes, num tom cortante para lá de ameaçador.

- Ele me parece meio... fora do juízo perfeito – murmurei, pensando nos relatos macabros que Ângela fizera a respeito desse sádico Bebedor.

_- Exato, Jasper já era uma criança impetuosa antes mesmo de conhecer sua fêmea humana..._

"_E após seduzi-la com seus charmes sobrenaturais noite após noite, encarcerado em um círculo vicioso de ânsia e luxúria, foi incontrolável a sua vontade de fazê-la uma de nós; mesmo sem querer ele havia se apaixonado pela jovem, e por mais que tentasse manter uma distância segura, era impossível resistir aos encantos daquele corpo pequeno e delgado."_

- Não me diga que...

"_Podia ver em seu olhar faminto o tormento em que vivia a cada segundo longe dela, e a cada segundo com ela, pois maior que o apelo do coração, era o apelo do Sangue."_

"_Inúmeras vezes o alertei para que fosse devagar em sua empreitada amorosa, que deixasse a jovem amadurecer e florescer como mulher, ao passo ele ia se acostumando ao cheiro e à presença da garota."_

"_Todavia, Jasper era irredutível em sua volúpia febril, e numa noite fatídica, enquanto se deliciava sobre o corpo de sua escolhida, o sangue dela falou mais alto e ele a drenou até que não restasse nem mais uma gota sequer. A partir daí ele escolheu o caminho mais fácil para seguir nas voragens das trevas, mesmo que essa escolha pudesse arruiná-lo um dia."_

- Por um acaso está tentando me dizer que aquele louro aterrador estava apaixonado por Alice e sem querer a matou? – inquiri mortificada, ainda lutando para organizar a espiral insana de informações que teimavam em não se encaixar na mesma equação.

_- Parece surpresa._

_-_ Vocês possuem mesmo sentimentos? Quero dizer... sabem amar, odiar e...

_- Criança tola e ignorante! – _rosnou severo, fazendo com que meu corpo inteiro entrasse em estado de alerta ante o predador implacável a exibir suas presas.

- _Somos capazes de sentir, e de uma forma muito mais intensa e complexa, que seu intelecto inferior jamais seria capaz de assimilar mesmo que se passassem mil anos – _sibilou com o olhar de Basilisco a me fitar com uma intensidade hedionda.

- _Quando amamos, somos movidos por uma força tão poderosa e arrebatadora, que é como se nada mais nos prendesse a esse mundo e toda a existência se reduzisse à felicidade daquele a quem escolhemos nos dedicar e entregar o coração._

"_Da mesma maneira ocorre quando odiamos ou sentimos tristeza, é como se estivéssemos em luto eterno, definhando dia após dia com uma dor existencial incomensurável, que destrói tudo por dentro e nos reduz a meros zumbis irracionais movidos a nada, e dessa forma, um Bebedor, a depender da idade, pode acabar morrendo. _

- N-nunca imaginei que fosse dessa forma com vocês – balbuciei, verdadeiramente envergonhada pelo meu prejulgamento errôneo acerca da natureza intangível dessas complexas criaturas da noite.

- _Não lhe culpo, minha dama, sei como tudo isso deve estar sendo confuso de assimilar, mas você está indo muito bem._

Cumprimentou, entrelaçando nossos dedos de maneira carinhosa de antes, o que me fez ponderar se algo maior não repousava por trás desse gesto tão singelo e insignificante para o Conde de Masen.

- _Muitos de nós optam pelo caminho mais fácil..._

- E que caminho é esse?

_- O da matança indiscriminada e sem limites, onde muitos Bebedores a fim de evitar cair no abismo de suplícios gerados pelas insaciáveis paixões humanas, preferem desligar a alavanca das emoções._

"_Esses sim, minha querida, são verdadeiros Demônios da Noite, pois eles matam qualquer um que encontram, da forma mais horrenda e degradante possível apenas pelo sádico prazer de ver o sangue esguichar, a vítima se debater e gritar até os últimos suspiros, e ao findar de cada noite esses inconsequentes deitam em suas criptas sem sentir o menor remorso – _asseverou com ojeriza.

- Qual desses é você? Aquele que segue o caminho mais doloroso, porém vive e sente intensamente, mesmo que através dos outros, ou é o covarde sanguinário que prefere se entregar ao entorpecimento maldito, por medo a sofrer, e se abstendo de aproveitar a imortalidade em sua inteireza?

- _Que palavras audaciosas, minha linda donzela de língua afiada – _gargalhou bem humorado, como se eu tivesse acabado de contar a piada mais divertida do século.

_- Sou um eterno amante da vida, da caça, do sangue, do sexo, da literatura e tudo mais que esse Universo inexplorado tem a oferecer; adoro as invenções e descobertas humanas, faço questão de viver cada dia de minha existência observando e transcrevendo todas as experiências, por mais prazerosas ou horrendas que sejam – _elucidou com um orgulho nobre e tão grandioso que me fez querer beijá-lo.

- _Todavia, devo admitir que em minha infância no Sangue, cometi inúmeras atrocidades contra os fracos e indefesos; um dia, cansado do entorpecimento vazio, voltei a sentir outra vez, e suportei com grande resignação o fardo de cada vida inocente que ceifei por pura vaidade desmedida e assim, aprendi a valorizar cada gota drenada que sorvi._

_- Atualmente, tenho o prazer sombrio de me alimentar da escória humana, dos estupradores, assassinos da pior estirpe, ladrões, bêbados violentos e a lista se estende..."_

_- _Quer dizer que o sangue inocente não é bom?

- _Sangue é sempre sangue e delicioso no final das contas, mas não me agrada a ideia de roubar a vitalidade de uma pessoa bondosa, honesta, que sempre levou uma vida regrada e correta, isso simplesmente não combina comigo, além de não ser nem um pouco divertido._

_- Mas estou sempre disposto a abrir exceções – _afirmou, dando uma piscadela descarada, que me fez engolir em seco.

"_De qualquer forma, prefiro ceifar com requintes de crueldade a vida miserável de um assassino em massa, sugar todas as suas grotescas memórias hediondas enquanto o aniquilo com sádica lentidão, absorvendo para dentro de meu morto organismo toda a sua maldade e ao fim, quebrando-lhe o pescoço após drenar até a última gota de sangue da Vítima._

_- _Quer dizer que você se sente bem em se alimentar dos maus, é isso?

- _Sim, mas não quero que se engane, afinal eu sou o verdadeiro Mal encarnado, Isabella, o Demônio da Noite que se deleita em tomar vidas humanas mesmo sem precisar delas, pois um vampiro da minha idade não necessita de muito sangue para existir, todavia, por pura vaidade luxuriante e egoísmo, me nego a abrir mão da suculenta ambrosia carmesim, mesmo que para isso tenha de empilhar filas intermináveis de cadáveres."_

- P-por que? – choraminguei ante a imagem distorcida que havia criado desse suposto anti-herói vampiro.

_- Por que sou uma criatura abjeta e insaciável; estou sempre à procura de mais, e mais; nunca se esqueça disso, minha Bonequinha – _sibilou, com os lábios suculentos subitamente próximos aos meus, de modo a me fazer engolir seu entorpecente hálito sobrenatural.

- R-responda u-uma coisa... v-você deseja o meu sangue ou o meu corpo?

_- Seu prazer, sua dor, seu carinho, seu sofrimento, seu amor, sua alma! Quero tudo o que eu puder arrancar e irei possuí-la incansavelmente até que não lhe reste mais nada._

Replicou com selvageria, atacando meu pescoço numa avalanche enlouquecedora de beijos e mordidas prazerosas, que me elevava o corpo a dimensões totalmente desconhecidas, e sem força suficiente para resistir, me vi agarrando bruscamente a sua nuca de modo a trazê-lo para perto, gemendo alto em seu ouvido a cada sucção feita pelos famintos lábios imortais.

Era líquido e certo que eu estava para morrer de qualquer jeito.

Então por que não retirar o máximo dele também antes de deixar este mundo?

Por que não aceitar de braços abertos esse novo Universo de prazeres e sensações luxuriantes que Edward, O Imortal, insistia tanto em me mostrar?

Estava cansada de viver presa às convenções opressoras, restrita às regras severas, e moralismos cegos.

se uma chance me havia sido dada para ver e entender a Verdade da vida sob uma ótica nova e plena, eu a aceitaria com prazer, mesmo que isso implicasse em minha completa perdição.

Por que se era para cair em ruína, que pelo menos fosse nos braços marmóreos de Edward Masen.

_Minha Fera Imortal._

Que o Banquete Fúnebre começasse.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**

***Sodoma e Gomorra: **cidades que supostamente teriam sido destruídas por Deus através de fogo e enxofre descido dos Céus; segundo relatos bíblicos, essas duas cidades e seus habitantes foram exterminados como punição em virtude da prática de atos imorais.

* * *

**N/A: ****E então amores, gostaram do que leram? Deixem vossas ilustres opiniões e teorias sobre o Destino da nossa amada heroína! **

**O capítulo original tinha 90 páginas, por isso resolvi dividi-lo ao meio, por que ninguém merece ler tanta coisa de uma vez só^^**

**Essa é a primeira parte, que cá entre nós, está bem levinha, comparando com o que vem por aí!**

**Nossa, estou chorosa com a fim da fic... alguém me dá um abraço?**

**Mandem REVIEWS e** **assistam ao VÍDEO DA FIC, tá lindo!**

**ATENÇÃO:** **O próximo capítulo será o **_**Ú**__**ltimo;**_ **irei postá-lo em Outubro juntamente com MSB e uma One-shot nova *sejam bonzinhos e me presenteiem com Reviews*; aviso desde já que ele conterá Lemons Gráficos, Sangue, Mortes e muito mais Lemons!**

**Preparem-se, o Fim está próximo.**

**AMU vocês**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

**Esse capítulo merece Reviews?**

**:)  
**


	5. Final

**Capítulo Final postado em 01/10/2011**

* * *

**N/A: Olá meus amores! Como vão? Curtindo bastante o Rock in Rio? Eu na verdade estou me deliciando com o Rock in Casa, mas se tudo der certo, pretendo curtir o Rock in Rio de 2013 ao vivo e a cores!**

**Então pessoal, lamento a demora na atualização, estou em fase de exames, então nada de folga, mas vamos ao que interessa aqui!**

**Amados leitores, hoje, neste dia 1º de Outubro, no início do mês do HALLOWEEN, tenho a grande alegria e o prazer de trazer a vocês o tão esperado capítulo final de DARK DESIRES; sou péssima em notas finais, e estou contendo minhas lágrimas e a tremedeira ao escrever isso, por que a cada estoria terminada é como se um pedaço, ou melhor, uma nova fase do meu processo criativo tivesse começado ali bem pequeninha, crescido e agora se encerra.**

**Essa fic foi uma grande mudança para mim, um salto enorme, arriscado a inúmeras críticas negativas, não somente por causa dos temas audaciosos abordados e da densidade psicológica dos personagens, que se afasta um pouco do mundo criado por Stephenie Meyer, mas por que esta não é uma mera trama comum que fala sobre bondade, perfeição e altruísmo, garoto encontra garota e ambos se amam para sempre; essa fic é sobre seres necessitados, sofredores, imperfeitos, angustiados em meio às dúvidas sobre certo e errado, e incompletos de coração, mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonados, viciados, impulsivos, parecidos, de certa forma, com qualquer ser humano que podemos encontrar por aí.**

**Ao criar essa trama eu realizei uma vontade que sempre tive e não era de hoje; criei um personagem baseado no famoso DRÁCULA; belo, sensual, perigoso e instigante, mas também solitário e apaixonado como o próprio vampiro original; consegui trazer de volta antigas tradições e contos da cultura romena, e mitos do século XVIII além de lendas locais para dar um pouco mais de "veracidade" à narrativa *quem disse que fanfic não é cultura? Eu pesquisei antes de escrever... sou meio NERD mesmo*.**

**Quero agradecer de coração a todos os que leram, recomendaram e comentaram na fic, me apoiando, criticando, questionando, reclamando pelos meus atrasos *hehehe* enfim, fazendo dessa estoria uma aventura possível, ajudando-a a florescer e atingir etapas que eu mesma nem planejei; afinal de contas é a recepção de vocês que me ajuda a continuar a expressar as minhas ideias, por mais estranhas e maluquinhas que sejam. **

**Acima de tudo quero agradecer especialmente à minha **_**Beta reader e grande amiga**_** por ter me apoiado desde o início, me dando os empurrões, puxões de orelha, broncas e tudo mais o que foi necessário para eu chegar ao capítulo final; se mais alguém aqui merece ser elogiado e aplaudido pelo esplêndido trabalho, esse alguém é ela, com seus conselhos sábios, paciência de monge budista e uma mente doida e tão perva quanto à de vocês, leitores curiosos *não os culpo*.**

**Essa aventura pode ter terminado, mas isso não é o fim, pois espero ainda continuarmos juntos em todas as minhas fics, tanto as que estou escrevendo como as que estão por vir.**

**Espero de verdade que o final vos agrade, mas antes, preciso dar alguns...**

**AVISOS IMPORTANTES:**

**Este capítulo contém:**

**1- Lemons gráficos, com muitos detalhes, portanto, se você não aprecia este tipo de tema, por favor NÃO LEIA!**

**2- Assassinato, tortura, sangue e desvirtuamento de valores.**

**3- Como sempre, faço questão de ressaltar que n****ão pretendo aqui ofender nenhum credo, religião, moral, bons costumes, ordem pública ou o que quer que seja, a ideia é somente DIVERSÃO!**

**4- Repito os avisos anteriores: se você, caro leitor, não suporta temas polêmicos, não gosta de sangue, tortura, sexo, violência, assassinatos e conflitos existenciais, por favor, PARE DE LER AGORA MESMO, porque você definitivamente está na fic errada.**

**5- Agora se você não se importa com nada disso e deseja saber o FIM dessa trama emocionante, diferente de tudo o que costumam postar por aí, sente-se, respire fundo e comece a ler, mas não me responsabilizo pelos efeitos que isso terá em vocês. **

**Para fechar com chave de ouro, selecionei para a reta final umas músicas bem interessantes para cada ato! *faço questão que as ouçam***

**Espero de verdade que apreciem^^**

**A TRILHA SONORA do capítulo, está disponíveil no MEU PERFIL!**

* * *

_**Respondendo Reviews**_

_**karine: **__oi amore, aqui está o final, portanto a senhorita não pode reclamar; tá tudinho aqui, nos mínimos detalHes uahsuahsua! Espero de verdade que goste do fim! Obrigada por me acompanhar nessa aventura, espero continuar te vendo nas minhas outras fics! Até breve BJIN^^_

_**Luisa Freitas da silva: **__olá querida, a espera terminou, pois aqui está o último capítulo da fic, e desde já quero te agradecer por toda a força e carinho que venho recebendo! Valeu por tudo, nos vemos nas próximas fics! BJIN^^_

_**renata m:**__ Oi flôr, tenho a alegria de anunciar que o último capítulo está no ar *finalmente* fico muito contente por saber que a minha escrita te agradou, significa muito pra mim você dizer isso. Obrigada pelo apoio e consideração; sou suspeita a dizer, mas eu amo o Conde e sinto que após ler esse capítulo, você também passará a amá-lo *ou não hehehe* nos vemos nas minhas próximas fics! BJIN^^_

_**Vivi-cullen:**__ oi querida, fico feliz por saber que você gosta da fic, e para completar a alegria de todos, trouxe hoje o capítulo final da trama, espero de verdade que ele te agarde; muito obrigada pelo apoio ao longo da fic! BJIN^^_

_**stephane:**__ hey babes, well, a sua espera longa terminou, pois aqui está o fim da trama; muito obrigada pelo carinho, apoio e consideração, espero de verdade que o post final te agrade; nos vemos nas minhas outras fics! BJIN^^_

_**Hádila: **__amoreeee, finalmente alguém concorda comigo sem medo de ser feliz! SIM, O CONDE É UMA TENTAÇÃO! REPITO E ASSINO EMBAIXO! Obrigada pelas reviews, eu estava mesmo desanimada pela falta de comentários dos leitores, ainda nem sei por que isso me entristece, afinal não sou nenhuma autora incrível e tals, sou apenas uma anônima que escreve loucuras e tenho muito orgulho disso hehehe! Bem, respondendo à sua pergunta, você notará na leitura de hoje que sim, ela pertence a ele desde muito tempo! Espero que goste do final, nos vemos nas minhas outras fics! BJIN^^_

_**ROBERTA MASEN CULLEN:**__ amore mío, o capítulo final está no ar e espero de verdade que ele te agrade, desde já quero de agradecer imensamente por ser tão fofa e simpática nas suas reviews lindas, isso me alegra demais; desejo muita saúde e felicidade pra você e o seu bebê; nos vemos nas minhas outras fics! BJIN^^_

_**Sofia:**__ aw, obrigada pelos elogios querida! É uma honra pra mim saber que meu estilo tanto de escrita como o tema de fic te agradaram; aqui está o desfecho da estoria, espero de verdade que você goste! Nos vemos nas minhas outras fics! BJIN^^_

_**Aline:**__ olá querida, antes de mais nada gostaria de pedir minhas sinceras desculpas pela demora, nunca tive a intenção de atrasar tanto; entendo seus sentimentos e reconheço o meu erro em ter estipulado datas quando, eventualmente acabei não tendo condições de cumpri-las; a partir de agora não marcarei datas de posts, justamente por não ter cetrza do que pode me acontecer, lamento por ter te deixado chateada, obrigada pelo apoio e a sinceridade. Como compensação, postei o capítulo final da fic mais cedo que o desejado e espero de verdade que ele te agrade! Um forte abraço, nos vemos nas minhs outras fics! BJIN^^_

**Então meus amores, esse é o **_**último capítulo, **_**e eu estou em prantos, com o coração apertado de saudades da fic, por isso deixem a timidez de lado e MANDEM REVIEWS; me deixem saber o que vocês acharam de tudo o que leram até então!**

**Muito obrigada pela atenção e Boa leitura^_^**

****ALERTA PARA LEMONS GRÁFICOS, SANGUE, NUDEZ, VIOLÊNCIA, TORTURA, MUTILAÇÃO E EROTISMO****

**Vocês estão prontos para o **_**FIM**__**?**_

* * *

**† † †**

**Dark Desires**

**Final**

**† † †**

******Amante Nocturna**

_"Ferve-me o sangue_  
_me toma pela sede_  
_Beija-me assim! "morres" só para mim_

_Digo a tua boca: "Vem!"_  
_Todo o meu corpo te chama:_  
_"Morde também!"_

_Perfuro sua carne_  
_eu a torturo com prazer_

_Que dure a vida inteira e aplaque o meu desejo_  
_Ferve-me o sangue: acalme a ira com teu beijo_  
_Beija-me assim."_

**~~Autor Desconhecido~~**

**† † †**

Por quanto tempo remanescemos naquela bolha lasciva de carícias ousadas, palavras ardentes, revelações sórdidas e provocações fatais, não saberia dizer, pois o tempo ao lado de Edward parecia transcorrer de forma diferente, em que os alongados ponteiros do relógio davam a impressão de correr num ritmo próprio, lento e cadenciado pelo embalo das vontades infindáveis do ruivo a me inebriar os sentidos com o Dom da Palavra.

Como era simples para ele arrancar tudo de mim.

A facilidade quase natural de como eu lhe entregava novamente, numa alegórica bandeja de prata reluzente todos os meus medos, inseguranças, aprendizados e desejos mais ocultos chegava a ser espantosa.

Sem nem ao menos pestanejar ou ponderar se era ou não adequado, eu lhe respondia a tudo o que me questionava, desde minha cor predileta, a como adoraria ser tocada, vez ou outra estremecendo de ansiedade ao escutar atentamente às formas como ele pretendia me fazer gritar até colapsar de prazer, tecendo comentários sórdidos do quanto havia esperado para me devorar, e sem hesitação eu o encorajava com afagos e murmúrios incoerentes, alimentando a selvagem fogueira de desejo a nos dominar.

Pela primeira vez senti que um fardo extremamente pesado havia sido erguido de meus ombros frágeis, e não existia mais nada nesse mundo capaz de me restringir, pois enfim eu era uma mulher livre para desejar, odiar, amar...

_E decair..._

Ninguém apontaria o dedo acusatório para me julgar de nada.

- _Ah, como você me encanta, Isabella – _murmurou quase sonhador, entrelaçando as mãos em meus cabelos penteados com cuidado, desfazendo o ornamentado coque no alto da cabeça.

- Diga, por favor, isso é real? Ou é mais um de seus truques a fim de me levar à loucura? – arfei em descontrole, quando seus dedos habilidosos encontraram outra vez o calor ardente de minha intimidade encharcada.

- _Acredite quando lhe asseguro que cada sensação é verdadeira, minha donzela; não tema, apenas se entregue a mim, já chega de tanta resistência ao desejo extravagante que lhe consome._

- Recuso-me a ser mais uma de suas incontáveis conquistas – contestei resoluta, ignorando suas carícias intensas sob minhas vestes, e o clímax enlouquecedor a varrer cada fibra de meu corpo amolecido.

- _Como é espirituosa, a minha convidada – _sorriu o Demônio Guloso, lambendo os dedos longos após me levar outra vez ao delírio, saboreando o meu gosto em sua boca – _Nada mal para um singelo aperitivo, não concorda?_

- Não pertenço a ninguém, muito menos a um matador desalmado feito você – sibilei com acidez, desvencilhando-me de seus braços rijos.

_- Pensei que tivéssemos esclarecido todas as indagações e colocado de lado as estúpidas restrições – _elucidou complacente, ainda com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios, decerto tentando me seduzir uma vez mais.

- Isso não é nada perto do objetivo maior – asseverei, lembrando a batalha que seria travada muito em breve.

- _O que? Por um acaso pensa que pode me matar? Coitadinha, as receitas secretas no Diário estúpido que você leu não passam invenções a fim de alimentar a falsa esperança de que os humanos imbecis, possuem alguma chance contra nós, os Filhos das Sombras._

- É mentira! – rugi, perplexa demais para argumentar com clareza.

_- Pensei que a minha Bonequinha fosse mais esperta que isso, mas pelo visto me enganei – _ironizou com tristeza dissimulada.

- Quer dizer que prata, alho, ramos de cardo, crucifixos, nada disso consegue feri-lo?

- _Sinceramente, o que pensa que sou? Algum tipo reles de Bebedor dotado de sangue fraco e habilidades medíocres? Sou o todo poderoso Conde de Masen, o Filho dos Milênios e nenhum desses itens esdrúxulos que você citou podem me afetar – _retrucou altivo.

- Mas a caçadora...

- _D__evo admitir que sou impedido por algumas limitações, mas nada que comprometa o meu desempenho superior; alho, assim como o alimento humano em geral me enoja, ervas de qualquer origem nada me causam, crucifixo e demais artefatos religiosos me impacientam, e a maldita prata, essa sim, em doses muito elevadas pode me incomodar de verdade._

_- Entretanto, somente o sol em toda a sua apoteose majestosa pode me destruir, e mesmo assim, somente por meio de uma longa, ininterrupta e torturante exposição aos seus raios._

- Não pode ser – murmurei derrotada – E a estaca de madeira no coração?

-_ Certo, te cumprimento por essa; sim, funciona, mas no meu caso, só por precaução, recomendo que decepe a minha cabeça; nunca se sabe – _zombou, gargalhando alto.

- Não teme que eu o extermine?

- _Deixe de ser ridícula, você sabe que essa é uma batalha perdida, portanto desista e aceite o seu Destino._

- Jamais – silvei sob os dentes cerrados de raiva.

_- Hummm... que gostoso, seu sangue cheira divinamente melhor quando envolvido pela mistura de ódio e medo; agora é a minha vez de indagar, em sua sincera opinião, diante de tudo o que lhe relatei, qual o motivo de nos caçarem? _

- Está falando sério?

_- Saberei se estiver mentindo._

_- _Não parece óbvio? Por que vocês são uma ameaça a tudo de bom que existe no mundo e...

- _Quanta estupidez – _meneou a cabeça para os lados, em negação.

- Então responda você – bufei impaciente, cruzando os braços.

- _Simplesmente por que o ser humano teme e condena tudo aquilo que escapa ao seu entendimento limitado, essa é a verdadeira razão._

- Isso é...

_- De tempos em tempos, culturas antigas são esmagadas pelas crenças de novas apenas por que estas últimas não conseguem enxergar as belezas e sabedoria das primeiras, e assim, valores e conhecimentos grandiosos vão se perdendo dentre as Eras._

- Acha que eu o temo por não conhecê-lo? – inquiri retórica.

Desnecessário dizer o quão certo ele se encontrava, afinal o mero fato de suas habilidades serem quase equiparadas ao de um maléfico Deus encarnado, me fazia tremer dos pés à cabeça e desejar jamais ter posto os olhos em seu pecaminoso corpo imortal, muito menos ter conhecido, mesmo que superficialmente, a dimensão ilimitada de seus poderes, que iam além de qualquer entendimento.

Céus, como essa charmosa criatura me apavorava...

E excitava.

Não conseguia mais separar ou entender o que prevalecia dentro de mim: o insano desejo sombrio de possuí-lo, ou o instinto primal de eliminar esse Mal da face da Terra.

Imersa naquele profundo e sórdido dilema, não havia percebido quando o Conde se levantara e colocara ao redor de meus ombros nus um longo e grosso casaco de pele negra.

- _Venha comigo – _exigiu com neutralidade na voz musical.

- Para onde vamos? – indaguei confusa, enquanto o seguia a passos ligeiros através do salão ostentoso até o terraço.

Pareceu que mal havíamos andado quando atingimos o ponto mais elevado da intrincada construção de salas luxuosas, corredores longos e sacadas góticas a compor a estrutura inabalável do Castelo de Bran.

Antes que pudesse questionar o que meu Anfitrião sobrenatural tinha em mente com aquela pequena excursão, senti o delicioso contraste do vento frio em meu rosto quente, bem como o suave farfalhar de tecido, acompanhado de um ruído que me parecera o ruflar de asas.

Quando dei por mim, estávamos flutuando pelo vasto céu estrelado, cobrindo distâncias e atravessando nuvens como se nada fossem.

Meu corpo frágil encontrava-se envolto delicadamente pelos braços rígidos de Edward, que me fitava com curiosa passividade durante o trajeto, jamais demonstrando hesitação, e ao encarar de volta os seus deslumbrantes olhos vermelho sangue soube que estava segura, protegida e nada de mal me atingiria enquanto repousasse sobre o conforto apaziguador de seu corpo imortal.

- _Confia em mim? _– demandou com uma urgência intensa que nada tinha de agressiva.

_- _Claro – me vi respondendo sem titubear.

O que raios havia em minha cabeça tresloucada para confiar nessa criatura, eu não sabia, mas estava certa de que esse era o irrevogável desejo do meu coração naquele momento, e precisava atendê-lo, a qualquer custo.

Mais rápido que num piscar de olhos, atravessamos os céus da região, passando depressa sobre a sombria Brasov até pararmos onde jamais imaginei colocar os pés novamente: em Bucareste, a capital da Romênia.

Após pousarmos em um dos telhados de madeira das construções carcomidas pelo tempo, assisti embasbacada, a cruz de prata ao nosso lado entortar e derreter lentamente num reluzir alaranjado como se fosse manteiga ao fogo, enquanto Edward passava por ela com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios esticados.

- _Mostrarei a você, minha querida, o que realmente sou – _murmurou exultante.

E com uma súbita ventania, senti meu corpo flutuar até o chão; abrigando-nos num beco úmido e pútrido, paramos em frente a um humilde casebre, onde ao que tudo indicava, uma calorosa discussão prosseguia.

Sem conseguir entender direito o que se passava, cheguei perto do local a fim de escutar melhor, porém Edward me abraçou por trás, trazendo-me de volta às sombras, enquanto inteirava-me do ocorrido lá dentro.

_- A filha mais nova dessa costureira pretende fugir de casa por não aceitar se casar um grande fazendeiro da região; mal sabe a pirralha que logo ali na esquina um estuprador a aguarda com anseio, está vendo? – _indicou apontando com a cabeça, uma figura andrajosa e corcunda, de sorriso amarelado parado à esquina.

De imediato me vi odiando o homem e desejando ardentemente pela sua morte.

_- Ela se chama Emily, uma jovem recatada que sempre aceitou as ordens da mãe sem contestar, mas se rebelou ao descobrir estar prometida a um velho, que tem idade para ser seu avô; não a culpo por isso – _retrucou com ar zombeteiro.

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, não podemos deixá-la sair com aquele crápula nojento a esperando e... – repliquei começando a sofrer pela mocinha de pele cor de oliva e longas madeixas negras.

- _Assista-me entrar em ação, e não ouse piscar – _demandou, esboçando um sorriso prepotente, que fez meu coração acelerar.

Ditas essas palavras ele desapareceu na escuridão enevoada, enquanto isso, meu nervosismo crescia à medida que a discussão dentro do casebre se exaltava até que de súbito, a porta foi aberta e, Emily, uma jovem de estatura alta, saiu revoltada em meio à noite gélida, murmurando obscenidades ao passo que arrastava uma mala desgastada de pano imundo consigo.

Temendo pela segurança da moça injustiçada, tentei ir ao seu encontro a fim de alertá-la do perigo iminente, mas meu corpo estava preso ao chão, e antes que pudesse gritar-lhe o nome em meio ao beco sombrio, Edward, com toda a sua glória preternatural surgira ante a jovem, guiando-a magicamente até o local onde eu estava, e sem alarde, começou a circundar a moça em transe, tal qual um abutre a sobrevoar famélico sobre a carne fresca, enquanto ela apenas o fitava sem realmente enxergá-lo; na certa encantada por sua beleza arrebatadora.

Não que eu pudesse culpá-la.

Ele desejava o sangue dela, mas por quê?

_- Vê Isabella, como vocês são fracos perante a supremacia de minha espécie? Como nossos corpos sobrenaturais são a arma mortífera mais perfeita que existe? E o quão sem sentido é essa sua luta contra mim? _

_- Sinta o meu poder sobre a vida dessa garota, observe como ela aceita o meu julgo sem objeções. Nós, Seres das Trevas, fomos projetados para atraí-los em cada mínimo detalhe, seja por meio de sussurros doces, aparência extasiante, olhar sensual, tudo os faz se jogar rumo às nossas presas envenenadas – _asseverou com os olhos vidrados no pescoço delicado da jovem, que sorria bobamente em sua direção; parecia desnorteada.

- O pretende fazer com ela, Conde? É só uma menina – inquiri cautelosa, esticando os membros subitamente livres do misterioso encanto paralisante.

_- Nada que mereça a sua preocupação, querida – _replicou irônico.

E sem mais delongas o vi acariciar o rosto ruborizado da moça enfeitiçada, que cerrou os olhos, sorrindo de prazer, e antes que pudesse manifestar minha furiosa insatisfação frente àquilo, o Conde se aproximara da garota num movimento tão rápido que mal pude notar.

A cena deve ter durado um milésimo de segundo, mas havia sido o bastante para me fazer correr em sua direção a tempo de vê-lo retirando os lábios ensanguentados do pescoço fino da vítima; a impressão dada a quem via o ocorrido era a de que ele havia dado um suave beijo na moça, que aceitara o carinho do estranho com o corpo estático, completamente entregue.

- _Agora, jovenzinha – _sussurrou o vampiro com sua voz melíflua e inefável, que faria até o maior dos Santos cair em tentação.

- _Volte para casa, desculpe-se com sua mãe e diga que deseja casar-se com o seu melhor amigo, Sam Uley, pois ele a ama muito; você passará uma semana inteira comendo frutas ricas em minerais, caso sinta fraqueza, peça ao médico da cidade que prescreva um fortificante comum e tudo ficará bem; agora vá, e nunca mais fuja de casa – _recomendou, observando a moça tropeçar sobre os próprios pés enquanto se dirigia ao lar, recebendo beijos e abraços da mãe em prantos.

- Parece que elas se acertaram – murmurei, outra vez perplexa e em dúvida se odiava ou parabenizava Edward pelo feito da noite.

- Você não a matou.

_- Por que faria isso quando tenho uma presa muito mais excitante me aguardando do outro lado do beco? Ah, consigo até ouvir seus pensamentos infames e grotescos ecoando alto em minha mente, como uma sirene; venha, querida, venha observar o verdadeiro espetáculo do Sangue Negro – _afirmou apaixonando, segurando-me a mão suada.

Instantes depois, estávamos no local indicado por Edward, e bem a tempo de vermos o mesmo homem repugnante de antes abordar uma garota loura que voltava para casa com uma sacola cheia de compras.

Pela posição de ambos e os movimentos ousados do sujeito, previ o que estava por vir: ele iria violentá-la, e antes que tivesse a chance de socorrer a moça, novamente o Conde se materializou ante os dois, como uma imagem sacra vinda dos céus, a fim de punir os maus.

Dando as costas ao homem andrajoso, o Bebedor se virou para a donzela amedrontada, fitou-lhe intensamente nos olhos, ordenando que se esquecesse do que vira e corresse direto para casa sem olhar para trás, e assim ela o fez.

O criminoso, ainda boquiaberto e agora furioso, lançava-se num misto de ódio e medo contra o Imortal a sorrir com maldade em sua direção, e sem nenhuma misericórdia, assisti horrorizada, Edward agarrar o miserável num aperto sobrenatural rápido e tão forte, que até escutei ossos partindo e membros se esmigalhando.

A vítima se debatia inutilmente, grunhia maldições, chegara até a rogar pela misericórdia divina, mas ao que tudo indicava ela sentia na pele o quanto tudo aquilo era em vão, e quanto ao Predador, este apenas se deleitava sadicamente em ver o desgraçado chorar e lutar acuado em seus braços de mármore.

Cansado daquele jogo tolo, Edward enfim esticou o pescoço da vítima num ângulo horrendo e visivelmente doloroso, levantou a própria cabeça, como para me mostrar as alongadas presas ocultas pelos lábios charmosos, e num movimento brusco, mordeu a vítima.

Em segundos os dentes pontiagudos haviam perfurado a pele imunda do indivíduo a amolecer em seus braços, porém o que mais me apavorou não fora a cena grotesca em si, mas as sensações repudiantes que ela havia despertado em mim.

Uma espécie de fome e desejo carnal brotou dentro de meu corpo à medida que assistia aquela Fera se alimentar de sua caça com um apetite voraz.

Podia escutar o retumbar sinfônico do sangue sendo absorvido pelo Monstro, que sugava ruidosamente e soltava grunhidos eróticos de prazer, enquanto fincava as unhas cortantes na carne do miserável a empalidecer cada vez mais.

E o que era aquele palpitar curioso em meus ouvidos?

Não era o meu sangue nem a adrenalina pulsando, era um tipo de coro musical que chamava por mim, cantando numa voz cálida e familiar, convidando-me a chegar perto dos dois corpos entrelaçados.

E o cheiro?

Não parecia ser meramente o odor do sangue impuro do homem, parecia ser algo mais doce e dava a impressão de ser tão suculento que salivei mesmo com o estômago cheio; tinha fome, mas um tipo bem diferente do usual.

Deixando-me levar pelas curiosas sensações, mordi o lábio quando meu ventre se contraiu, bem a tempo de encarar os funestos olhos carmesim de Edward, com suas presas ainda fincadas no pescoço do sujeito imóvel.

E quando nos encaramos, uma onda de desejo sombrio me consumiu por dentro, e a imagem do sangue a escorrer de seus lábios me incitou a beijá-lo, saboreando aquela combinação lasciva e macabra.

Quando tudo havia acabado, o Conde quebrara o pescoço do morto como se o mesmo fosse um palito e o jogara no estreito canal que passava pelo beco, assistindo impassível, o corpo sem vida do que um dia havia sido um implacável estuprador, flutuar até o rio mais próximo.

Segundos depois o insaciável imortal voltara-se para mim com uma expressão diabólica, e quando ele se aproximou pude ver com nitidez os efeitos notáveis que o sangue causara em suas feições simétricas.

Seu rosto estava levemente ruborizado, os olhos brilhavam de satisfação e as mãos, antes invernais de tão frias, encontravam-se quentes enquanto me acariciavam, quase vivas como as de um ser humano.

- _Nenhuma lágrima a ser derramada pela Presa_? – inquiriu casual, lambendo os beiços avermelhados e curiosamente mais suculentos do que nunca.

Vi-me ansiosa por beijá-lo, provar seu gosto junto com o sangue do desgraçado.

- Não mesmo – repliquei, deslumbrada pela sua tez corada e jovial – você salvou inúmeras vidas e ainda vingou as pobres que sofreram nas mãos daquele infeliz.

- _Veja como quiser, mas ainda não deixa de ser assassinato o ato que cometi; assassinato em nome da minha sobrevivência. _

- Sim.

Concordei deixando-o me embrulhar no calor ardente e sedutor de seus braços, enquanto cruzávamos a encantadora noite refrescante, como aves livres e silenciosas, passando por casas, lagos, rios, escarpas elevadas.

Minutos depois havíamos retornado ao Castelo, e com a destreza de quem realizava aquilo há séculos, Edward me colocou de volta ao terraço, onde delicados como uma pluma, meus pés tocaram o chão.

Por um instante seu corpo parrudo remanesceu no ar, os olhos rubros a cintilar com intensidade leonina se fecharam, como se apreciando aquela gostosa sensação de liberdade e plenitude momentânea, até que despertando de seus pensamentos ele se juntou a mim, a fim de que retornássemos ao salão de festas.

_- Eu sou o Mal, Isabella; jamais se esqueça – _sussurrou-me ao ouvido após dar uma leve mordiscada no lóbulo frio de minha orelha, que em resposta imediata se acendeu de calor.

- Sei que é... – aquiesci, inebriada pelas carícias suaves que seu nariz realizava ao deslizar por meu pescoço e mandíbula.

Ah, como eu precisava dele para saciar essa pungente concupiscência, a me consumir como doença.

Queria mais de Edward, muito mais.

_- E em breve terá tudo o que desejar – _replicou sedutor, cerrando meus beiços entreabertos com um selinho rápido antes de evaporar outra vez em pleno ar.

Intrigada, perguntei-me como ele conseguia fazer aquilo com tanta naturalidade.

Enquanto aguardava o retorno do charmoso Anfitrião, tomei a liberdade de passear ao longo do Salão, perdendo-me nas riquezas de detalhes nas paredes ricamente decoradas, das esculturas que pareciam ter vida própria de tão detalhadas que eram, dos cheiros, das tapeçarias refinadas, tudo relacionado ao Conde era de requintada classe, e o fato de ter encontrado na parte mais afastada do aposento uma biblioteca recheada de livros raros, me fez admirar ainda mais essa eloquente criatura milenar.

Analisando os inúmeros livros de filosofia, historia, poesia e compêndios de ciências, dei de cara com um misterioso espaço localizado na ala interna daquele local, e assim que me certifiquei de estar só, puxei a brilhante cortina de cetim vermelho e bordas douradas, que escorreu como cascata, abrindo caminho para um largo corredor repleto de pinturas deslumbrantes.

Extasiada com tanta técnica e sofisticação, dei o primeiro passo para dentro daquele mundo de tinta, óleo, cavaletes e cores misturadas; quase perdi o fôlego e tropecei pela primeira vez sobre os saltos, ao me deparar com uma monumental pintura multicolor extremamente intrincada a cobrir toda a extensão da quilométrica parede.

Todavia, o que realmente fizera os pelos da minha nuca se eriçarem e calafrios de prazer perpassarem por todo o meu corpo imóvel, fora a situação de completa apologia à decadência que havia sido ali retratada.

Estava diante de uma complexa, e por que não genial, obra artística dividida em três partes, onde o tema central do quadro era a livre celebração dos prazeres da carne, com participantes variados e desinibidos que se expunham através de atividades sexuais vívidas e assustadoramente bem detalhadas.

Os personagens pareciam deliciar-se sobre os corpos desnudos uns dos outros, em posições de cópula conhecidas e outras totalmente estranhas, numa expressa exaltação à loucura e à volúpia presente nos seres humanos.

A intensidade brutal com que cada detalhe da natureza, a expressão delirante dos indivíduos e o cenário apoteótico do Inferno havia sido explorado, me deixou ligeiramente zonza e arquejante.

A curiosa divisão da obra remetia-se em sua parte esquerda ao Jardim do Éden, onde o ser humano ainda era inocente e puro de pensamentos, no centro havia um mundo de descoberta do pecado através da luxúria livre e desmedida, em que pessoas de todos os gêneros se entregavam à concupiscência independente de sexo, cor, raça ou credo, desfrutando de todo o tipo de relação sexual existente.

O mais perturbador era a mentalidade do artista ao colocar em meio à ultrajante onda libertina, relações eróticas entre plantas e inclusive animais a copularem entre si.

E por fim, no lado esquerdo do painel, surgia o Inferno candente com suas incontáveis torturas, descrito como um Universo onírico, demoníaco e repleto de tormentos, destinado aos que se perdiam nas voragens do prazer sensual

Como era pavorosa e excitante aquela imagem, e como estudiosa que sempre fui, sabia exatamente de que mente pervertida ela havia saído: _Hieronymus Bosch**._

- Incrível, será esse o verdadeiro... – balbuciei, perplexa demais ao reparar nos detalhes que talvez pudessem conferir originalidade à essa pintura perdida no tempo.

- _O Jardim das Delícias Terrenas, por _Bosch_ – _completou Edward, lendo os meus pensamentos.

Como esperado, o Conde havia trocado sua elegante capa longa, manchada com o sangue da Vítima, por uma outra da mesma cor, com detalhes avermelhados, todavia, mais discreta, e como ele remanescia belo em sua postura altiva, eternamente charmosa.

- _Me espanta saber que uma mocinha tão recatada como você tenha conhecimento das obras de Bosch – _zombou sorridente.

- Posso ter vivido sob uma educação rígida nesses aspectos, mas sempre fui uma confessa amante das artes, música e literatura; ninguém tinha o direito de impedir minha sede por conhecimento, nem mesmo os religiosos – rebati com firmeza, recebendo um sensual sorriso torto em resposta.

- _Perdão se a ofendi, querida, não foi a minha intenção – _sussurrou com polidez, curvando-se numa elegante mesura, depositando um demorado beijo em minha mão esquerda.

_- Venha, quero lhe mostrar minhas demais obras – _exultou, apressando nosso passo.

- Uau, você pintou isso tudo? – indaguei, boquiaberta ante a imensidão e variedade de quadros conhecidos, pendurados nas paredes.

_- Sim, na verdade, pintei todas as obras deste Castelo – _explicou sem qualquer traço de arrogância na voz, o que era estranho.

- São maravilhosos, e esses detalhes... ser humano nenhum poderia representá-los dessa forma tão minuciosa.

_- Durante inúmeras noites solitárias, me trancava em meu estúdio e pintava em extasiado abandono, como se todo o meu mundo imutável tivesse se reduzido a pincéis e tintas – _afirmou melancólico, e de pronto, me vi segurando sua mão quente pelo sangue, entre as minhas, numa tentativa de confortá-lo.

- São perfeitas.

_- Claro que são, afinal, é impossível fazer algo abaixo desse nível com os meus Dons preternaturais – _ironizou, beijando-me a testa.

Durante o trajeto, ele explicava pacientemente tudo; sobre como e o que o havia levado a pintar determinadas cenas, a época em que os fatos retratados ocorreram, as tintas, o processo criativo utilizados, e pouco a pouco meu encanto foi aumentando até o ponto de eu não querer que ele parasse mais de falar e mostrar as peculiaridades maravilhosas de suas experiências.

Em certo momento, chegamos a uma Ala escondida, onde as pinturas eram feitas nas próprias paredes, e lá vi ninfas seminuas se banhando em rios, deusas gregas interagindo sensualmente com humanos, jardins exuberantes e selvagens, animais silvestres, plantas variadas representadas por pinceladas fortes, bem como incontáveis criaturinhas bizarras, na certa saídos da imaginação ensandecida do Conde.

À medida que observava, fui percebendo o quanto aquelas obras emparedadas realmente significavam: uma descrição quase viva de estrofes escritas pelo grego Homero, o romano Lucrécio*** e meu querido Ovídio****, todos poetas e filósofos de renome que deixaram sua marca na Antiguidade Clássica, e como eu costumava me deleitar em suas heróicas e apaixonadas narrativas quando criança.

- _Vejo que reconheceu – _murmurou, satisfeito com o meu deslumbramento.

- Como não? – respondi hipnotizada.

De súbito meu olhar foi atraído para um conjunto separado de figuras pintadas em cores vivas, aparentemente da mesma jovem pálida que reparei em outras obras, com suas longas madeixas acastanhadas, rosto em formato de coração e róseos lábios carnudos, caçando numa floresta ligeiramente familiar.

Nada havia me preparado para a surpresa, para a expressão nobre e ao mesmo tempo cheia de vida da jovem de vestes masculinas, com seus cabelos longos ondulando ao vento, contudo a exalar extrema graciosidade de movimentos, como se ela flutuasse em meio aos ramos de hera.

Ah, quão harmoniosa era a coexistência de sentimentos naquele quadro; a inocência da jovem, a beleza da natureza exuberante; tudo trabalhado com tanto esmero como se o próprio artista conhecesse a fundo essa garota de sonhadores olhos cor de chocolate, a reluzirem com determinação e...

Então veio o assombro.

Caminhando a passos largos de um lado a outro, a fim de avaliar cada pintura feita daquela mesma moça em diversas situações do cotidiano, ofeguei sobressaltada ao confirmar que a jovenzinha das pinturas, era eu mesma.

- Como isso é possível? – perguntei a ninguém em especial.

_- Venho te observando há um bom tempo, minha caçadora; minha formosa Diana***** – _sussurrou Edward, enlaçando carinhosamente seus braços fortes ao redor de minha cintura fina, como se para me impedir de colapsar no chão ou surtar de vez.

Aquela era a pura verdade, afinal ali havia todo o tipo de imagem retratando inusitadas situações de minha vida desde os quinze anos de idade ou mais.

Como por exemplo, nos dias e que eu escapulia da proteção das muralhas da Fortaleza de papai, e me aventurava sorrateira pela floresta inexplorada, em especial durante as noites enluaradas, uma vez que sempre amei tomar banho ao luar, e logo após, deitar sobre a relva refrescante, ouvindo os sons misteriosos da noite.

- _E justamente por te observar tanto, é que conheço os seus sonhos, gostos e desejos; sei como a noite sempre exerceu um fascínio místico sobre a sua mente – _murmurou, beijando minha têmpora, ao passo que eu repousava sobre seu peitoral rígido.

- Sabe, essa sua obsessão comigo, pode levar à loucura – zombei risonha, acariciando sua nuca, enquanto o trazia para perto.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez em que o afaguei após ter descoberto toda a farsa, e como meu corpo necessitado lamentara por essa pungente abstinência; podia sentir na pele a dor lancinante que a distância havia causado.

- _Acredite, já superei essa fase – _ronronou, mordendo meu ombro, arrancando suspiros e gemidos cada vez mais altos de meus lábios trêmulos de ansiedade e desejo.

_- Ah, como esperei por você, minha querida... minha prometida._

Entoou, grudando nossos corpos, de modo a não deixar espaço a nos separar, e então, para a minha completa satisfação e encanto, Edward começou a citar poemas eróticos, à medida que seus lábios ávidos me devoravam numa renovada onda de beijos, mordidas e sucções vorazes.

"_**Há um lugar que estimula a malicia;  
Onde o pudor fica longe,  
Imite-o com todas as delícias!  
Logo que o deixes, toda lascívia fica ausente imediatamente,  
E deixe os crimes em teu leito.  
Que lá não haja uma túnica para a tua vergonha,  
E que a tua coxa possa ousar impor-se contra outra;  
Que lá uma língua seja oculta por teus lábios purpúreos  
E que o amor conceba prazeres de mil maneiras;  
Lá nem as vozes e nem as palavras cedem auxílio  
E a lasciva teria medo do leito e dos movimentos!"**_

_- Quero você._

Grunhiu, enroscando ainda mais os braços firmes ao meu redor, e de repente senti seus lábios quentes, macios a provocar logo abaixo de minha orelha, sugando e mordendo a carne, como se quisesse fazer uma dobra em minha pele ou arrancá-la para fora de mim, tamanha a sofreguidão de seus estímulos.

- Já me tem – ronronei com os olhos cerrados, enquanto o ouvia recitar mais estrofes de_ "Amores" _de Ovídio, intercalando palavras, afagos e suspiros.

"_**Ela riu e beijou com toda a sua alma,**_

_**Beijos que fariam**__**Júpiter largar a raio tridentado."**_

_**...**_

"_**Ademais foram beijos melhores do que eu lhe ensinara,**_

_**Ela parecia possuída por um conhecimento novo.**_

_**Agradavam demais – mau sinal! Sua língua entrava neles.**_

_**E minha língua também a estava beijando."**_

- Edward – ofeguei, possessa por um desejo incontrolável.

_- Humm..._

- Beije-me, de verdade.

- _Ainda não é o momento de lhe dar o Beijo da Morte, minha adorada – _respondeu, acariciando-me as costas.

- Não o da Morte, mas o da Paixão – demandei, sequiosa por seus beiços, corpo, presas e tudo o mais que ele quisesse e pudesse oferecer.

- _Ah,_ c_omo é árduo resistir quando você pede com esse bico sensual; venha, vamos criar o momento ideal_ – exultou pondo-me no colo, enquanto nos transportava de volta ao salão, agora dotado de iluminação tênue e música suave.

- Não sabia que você era romântico.

- _Sou inúmeras coisas, j__á vivi muito, e não tenho pressa para nada, além do que, um vinho raro e único como você deve ser saboreado lentamente._

- Que cruel – repliquei, colando nossas testas.

_- E a senhorita me deseja mesmo assim._

- Verdade, devo ter uma tara por criaturas milenares sobrenaturais que anseiam por meu sangue – ironizei, revirando os olhos.

_- E não se esqueça do corpo, querida; não vejo a hora de te despir e provar os seus encantos secretos – _completou, conduzindo-me ao meio do Salão.

- Claro, como esquecer desse ínfimo detalhe e...

Então percebi o que ele estava tentando fazer.

- Oh não, nem pense nisso – congelei de súbito, temendo o que Edward havia preparado assim que os primeiros acordes de violino começaram a ressoar.

_- Apenas uma deliciosa experiência humana, minha Bella, e antes que comesse com desculpas sobre não ser boa o bastante, lhe asseguro que tudo depende do parceiro – _elucidou, girando-me no ar.

- Mas...

- _D__ance comigo – _ordenou austero, com o congelante olhar de Basilisco a me penetrar.

- E-eu...

- _Quero a suavidade do seu corpo curvilíneo em minhas mãos... agora – _rosnou, mordendo minha orelha com uma pressão dolorosa, mas que enviou descargas elétricas de prazer para cada membro tenso.

De alguma maneira o Conde parecia hipnotizado pelos meus lábios, uma vez que seu olhar perfurante não desviava da carne avermelhada.

Como se cansado de somente observar, senti seus dedos macios contornar e pressionar de leve o meu beiço inferior, por instinto abri um pouco a boca, deixando que seus dedos passeassem pelo calor da cavidade, e à medida que o fazia, podia sentir as sutis mudanças em seu corpo, especialmente nos olhos, antes tão reluzentes num inebriante tom rubi, agora tão assustadoramente negros e maléficos, como se planejassem mesmo me devorar da forma mais lenta e torturante possível.

Antes que tivesse a oportunidade de perguntá-lo se estava tudo bem, a música começou, e saindo de seu transe sobrenatural, meu parceiro sorriu, arrastando-me conforme os movimentos lentos dos acordes iniciais.

Após a introdução suave e ritmada das doze batidas, veio o som poético do violino, representando a alegórica chegada da Morte, invocando magicamente os esqueletos de seus túmulos, a fim de que todos se unissem à sua Dança Fúnebre.

_- Conhece essa sinfonia, querida? É um poema sombrio composto por _Camille Saint-Saëns, _baseado em uma interessante superstição de sua terra natal._

Elucidou, agarrando minha cintura com brusquidão, enquanto girava-me numa rapidez violenta pela extensão do Salão, à medida que as notas acentuavam sua intensidade, fazendo com que meus pés mal tocassem o chão.

- _De acordo com as Lendas locais, a Morte aparece à meia-noite do dia 31 de Outubro, e com seu poder, convoca os mortos a se erguerem dos túmulos para que se unam numa Dança Sombria, onde os defuntos embriagados pela liberdade efêmera, festejam sua tragédia sob a luz do luar, em seguida retornam às criptas frias antes do amanhecer, ansiando desesperadamente pela dança blasfema do ano que vem._

_- _Claro que sei disso – ofeguei, ligeiramente desnorteada por tantos giros.

_- O que certamente a senhorita não sabe, é que eu sou a personificação da Morte, e estou aqui invocando e controlando o seu belo corpo, arrastando-o ao meu bel-prazer nessa Dança Macabra, onde somente o Diabo sabe onde irá nos levar – _murmurou com escárnio, entrelaçando nossos corpos a ondular de modo tresloucado em movimentos lascivos.

- Deus, que espécie de dança é essa? – indaguei, apavorada por suas atitudes audaciosas.

- _Essa, minha cara, é a inigualável... _– sussurrou, apertando-me a nuca, roçando o nariz em minhas bochechas antes de continuar a devassa representação quase teatral.

- _Danse Macabre Du Vampire – _gargalhou sombrio, jogando-me bruscamente para o lado.

Ignorando minha ausência de fôlego, o terrível Anfitrião seguiu com a dança licenciosa, onde em um dos passos, apalpou meu bumbum antes de me jogar ao alto, e sorridente me agarrou outra vez, conduzindo-me num intenso compasso agitado, acompanhando o ressoar ensurdecedor das flautas e demais instrumentos a gritar em agonia.

Em momento nenhum daquela dança pavorosa, que nada tinha a ver com a elegância comedida da Valsa, seus olhos desviaram dos meus e, Céus, como ele estava faminto e deslumbrante em toda a sua maledicência.

Como era bela, essa minha Fera...

Quando o tom da canção reduziu algumas oitavas dando espaço a um ritmo lento, o Conde grudou nossos corpos ainda mais e levantou minha perna, de modo a encaixá-la com perfeição, em torno de seu quadril, enquanto sentia minhas costas arquearem em direção ao seu peitoral rígido.

Estávamos tensos, nossas respirações descompassadas se misturavam numa só graças àquela arriscada proximidade, e em algum lugar do cérebro, ouvia a razão gritar para que eu escapasse dali, pois algo se via errado.

Porém esmo que eu assim quisesse, seria humanamente impossível fugir do abraço mortal e possessivo do Conde de Masen, e Deus me perdoasse, mas era bem ali, nas garras da Fera maldita, aonde eu queria remanescer em meus últimos momentos de vida.

À medida que dançávamos, seus toques tornavam-se cada vez mais ousados, urgentes e descontrolados.

Ele levantava minhas pernas com desespero, as prendia ao redor de sua cintura, numa posição para lá de erótica, friccionando nossas pélvis, e mergulhava os lábios em meu pescoço, vez ou outra girando-nos acima do chão, enquanto os acordes ao redor se intensificavam, fazendo com que o pavor e a excitação do momento apenas crescesse dentro de mim.

Os minutos posteriores da dança se passaram num borrão até a sinfonia alcançar o seu clímax, e com ela, um enraivecido Conde me assomou, girando, levantando, apertando, mordendo e me empurrando de um lado a outro como se eu fosse uma boneca de pano, mas jamais deixando-me longe de seu corpo por mais que alguns segundos.

Assim que a música alcançou o último _crescendo, _de alguma maneira Edward me rodopiou tão ligeiro e de tal forma que terminei a dança com o peso do corpo apoiado em seu braço e perna esquerdas, numa pose para lá de dramática e poética, que mais lembrava um abraço entre dois amantes apaixonados.

E conforme o tom lânguido das notas finais do violino se estendia, sua mão ousada percorria toda a minha perna, garganta e seios, traçando e sentindo cada uma de minhas curvas, como se elas representassem a extensão de seu desejo despertado, e aquilo me fez sentir poderosa.

_- Macia e suculenta em todos os sentidos – _grunhiu com a voz enrouquecida.

Aproveitando a deixa, puxei-lhe pelo colarinho e devorei seus lábios com sôfrego abandono, e quando minha língua atingiu o céu da sua boca pela primeira vez, esqueci de onde estava e até mesmo quem eu era.

Nada parecia ter importância ante a sensação surreal e indescritível de ter nossas línguas unidas num ritual intenso e frenético, ora se reverenciando em carícias suaves, como dois amantes inexperientes se conhecendo pela primeira vez, ora batalhando vorazmente por controle, num duelo violento de respirações, toques ávidos e saliva a se misturar.

Sua boca era tão quente e adocicada, que sem suportar a tentação, comecei a devorá-la com beijos molhados e famintos, ouvindo-o rosnar e gemer, enquanto agarrava minha tez de modo a angulá-la com perfeição, a fim de que sua língua impaciente tivesse melhor acesso à minha boca.

Como estávamos ansiosos, e a prova dessa longa abstinência foi concretizada pela mistura úmida de lábios furiosos, línguas vorazes, dentes arranhando e se chocando uns contra os outros, ao passo que batalhávamos por controle e satisfação plena.

Era a perdição.

Doce e amaldiçoada tentação.

Respirar parecia algo extremamente superficial naquele momento.

Então o inesperado aconteceu.

No embalo daquele beijo digno de contos eróticos, senti suas mãos apertando-me de um modo forte e bruto que jamais imaginei vir de sua fachada cavalheiresca.

Tentei afastá-lo, cravando as unhas finas em seu pescoço, porém aquilo parecera estimulá-lo cada vez mais, e quando finalmente seus lábios desgrudaram dos meus, respirei aliviada, apenas para me sobressaltar ao sentir suas presas iníquas arranhando violentamente minha pele.

Algo lá no fundo me dizia que isso não iria terminar bem.

- E-edward, e-está me machucando – ofeguei, contorcendo-me de horror e prazer quando seus dentes afiados sugaram os meus seios espremidos.

Imerso naquele rompante de luxúria ele nem parecia ouvir o que lhe era dito, e antes que pudesse trazê-lo de volta à razão, meus beiços foram selados por outro beijo agressivo, que nada tinha da delicadeza e amor de outrora, pois este era bruto, furioso e primitivo.

Lutando para desacelerar seu ritmo frenético, acariciei as encantadoras feições imortais a fim de fazê-lo ir devagar, mas o Conde era implacável em suas investidas bestiais, e quando busquei chamá-lo à realidade novamente, percebi que era tarde demais, pois o estrago já havia sido feito.

Uma pequena dor no beiço inferior seguido de uma leve ardência, e de imediato soube que a carne havia sido cortada.

O gosto metálico de sangue era a prova concreta disso.

Um rugido grave e animalesco ressoou do fundo de seu peito quando a língua trêmula do Imortal lambeu a gotinha do líquido carmesim; mais uma vez ele rosnou alto e furiosamente, como um Leão esfomeado em busca de saciedade.

Quando levantei o olhar apavorado, percebi que o cortês e refinado Conde de Masen havia desaparecido por completo, e o que estava prostrado ante mim era uma Fera monstruosa de presas enormes a se protraírem para fora dos lábios esticados num sorriso demoníaco, e cujos olhos de pupilas dilatadas, cegas de fome e brilhantes de maldade, anunciavam a sua sede.

Sede irrevogável pelo meu sangue.

- E-espere, por favor e...

Minha voz implorativa morreu quando o demônio fechara os olhos esboçando o mesmo sorriso maquiavélico de antes, e após inspirar profundamente o meu cheiro, sua boca a salivar se abriu, e as presas envenenadas entraram em foco quando se aproximou de meu pescoço, exposto pelo agarre fatal.

Desde o início sabia que iria morrer, mas nunca imaginei que fosse por este caminho.

Não, ainda não queria ir embora, por que havia tanto a ser dito, experimentado e sentido, não desejava terminar dessa forma tão deplorável e medíocre, nas mãos de uma Besta irracional e sedenta.

Lutei, me contorci, implorei em pensamentos para que ele me ouvisse, e então, movida pelo desespero, gritei a plenos pulmões na esperança de que meu sofrimento o despertasse.

- EDWARD, NÃO!

A última coisa que senti antes que uma ruidosa e densa escuridão de morcegos me entorpecesse, foi a ponta cortante de seus dentes de marfim, pressionando minha jugular pulsante.

Aquele era o fim e não havia nada a ser feito para evitar.

Gostaria de ter dito ao Conde tudo sobre os meus verdadeiros sentimentos, sobre como, apesar de tudo, adoraria tê-lo comigo ao menos uma vez, e como ele me fascinava em todos os aspectos, mas agora era tarde e de certa forma, isso parecia tão inútil e supérfluo comparado com o abismo que nos separava.

Além do mais, que diferença a confissão de uma jovem inebriada pelas paixões teria feito no resultado final?

Desde o princípio eu havia sido marcada para perecer em suas mãos atemporais, e que assim fosse, pois era esse o verdadeiro desejo do meu coração inundado de amor por esse assassino sanguinário.

Sim, estava perdidamente apaixonada pela Besta.

Irrevogavelmente encantada pela beleza preternatural dessa Fera solitária.

Porém o tempo havia terminado para mim.

_Adeus, Amado Imortal..._

Ah, como sentiria a falta dele...

_Meu grande Amor Perdido..._

Edward Masen...

_Adeus..._

**† † †**

Esperei paciente pela dor, por torturas psicológicas e físicas, desmembramentos, sucções agressivas, contudo nada do que aguardei previamente havia se concretizado, e tudo o que cheguei a sentir foi a força do impacto de meu corpo entorpecido chocando-se contra o chão gelado do Salão mergulhado em sepulcral silêncio.

Incrédula, abri os olhos e encarei o Conde de Masen encurvado em um ângulo humanamente impossível, contorcendo-se e rosnando feito um animal ferido.

Apiedada, mas ciente do perigo a poucos metros, me aproximei da criatura a rugir e se lamentar no que parecia uma espécie de choro estrangulado, como se o estivessem torturando por dentro, e a mera visão dessa dor fez meu coração amedrontado encher-se de misericórdia.

- Hey, está tudo bem – sussurrei com doçura, afagando-lhe o ombro trêmulo, e tudo o que recebi em resposta foi um silvar ameaçador seguido de uma força sobrenatural a me empurrar para longe.

**- **_Não... – _ofegou, tenso dos pés à cabeça, rugindo, flexionando os dedos e demais partes do corpo num frenesi ensandecido.

Era palpável o esforço hercúleo que fazia para se controlar.

Pelo visto era assim que as coisas seriam entre nós, não haveria nenhum romance, amor ou sensações mágicas a ser experimentadas, concluí comigo mesma, então por que postergar o final inevitável, não é mesmo?

Lógico que não desejava morrer ali sob o poder imensurável de suas presas pontiagudas a sugar-me a vida, mas ante as circunstâncias desvantajosas, não havia muito a ser feito.

- Já chega, Edward; não precisa mais se conter venha, meu querido, venha e tome o que tanto deseja, sacie a sua dor comigo.

Convidei emocionada, expressando todo o meu amor e aceitação de sua lancinante melancolia, expondo o pescoço alvo para o monstro, e de imediato ele estava em cima de mim, lambendo, grunhindo e inalando o cheiro fresco da refeição entregue.

_- Humana desgraçada, por quê? Por que me tenta dessa forma? – _questionou desalentado, mordiscando-me o queixo, ao passo que apertava minha bochecha manchada por lágrimas que nem sabia ter derramado.

- _O que? Acha que é só chamar e irei obedecê-la como um cachorro? Pensa que pode me controlar? Está enganada, por que eu sou o Senhor aqui, e ninguém, nem mesmo você, com esse cheiro e esse corpo consegue me dominar! FUI CLARO? _

Era evidente e apavorante o seu descontrole.

Como era perigosa, a fúria da Besta.

_- Agora suma, desapareça da minha frente antes que eu lhe faça em pedaços – _silvou, empurrando-me para longe e evaporando em pleno ar com um movimento de sua espessa capa negra.

Céus, o que havia sido aquilo?

Como nosso relacionamento fora abalado dessa forma?

Mas ah, eu sabia a resposta, e ela dizia que a razão estava no fato dele ser um demônio abjeto, vindo do Inferno somente para torturar e obliterar vidas humanas; não havia nenhum motivo superior por trás disso.

Meneando a cabeça para os lados, expurguei da mente todos os momentos inebriantes de romance onírico e paixão arrebatadora que tínhamos vivido agora pouco, e pintei a imagem da realidade inegável, forçando o cérebro a assimilar a real natureza desse Ser Maléfico, que precisava ser eliminado, pelo bem não somente meu, mas da Humanidade.

Entre uma morte lenta e dolorosa, a me tornar o brinquedinho dessa Criatura da Escuridão, preferia ficar com a primeira opção.

Que assim fosse.

Levantando do chão e enxugando as lágrimas de mágoa, amor não correspondido e ódio crescente, caminhei a passos firmes até a mesa vazia, arrastei uma das cadeiras e usei toda a força que possuía para quebrar uma das pernas de madeira, a fim de criar meu instrumento de batalha.

Ignorando a atmosfera fria, morta e sombria, em que havia se transformado o antes reluzente Salão de festas desde o sumiço repentino de seu dono, apertei a estaca improvisada na mão direita e caminhei resoluta rumo à luta final.

A cada passo leve e cuidadoso em direção aos aposentos do alvo, notei o caos deixado por onde o demônio havia passado.

Mobília triturada, ferro derretido, superfícies rachadas e mais destruição do que antes fora um belo_ hall, _dotado de raras pinturas, estátuas e cultura a ser apreciada.

Assim que parei em frente ao aposento mais ostentoso e destroçado dali, senti nos ossos, o emanar destruidor de uma aura pesada e obscura, ameaçando me esmagar o espírito confiante.

Engolindo em seco e lutando contra os tremores de pavor, abri a gigantesca porta com um chute violento e logo que entrei, fiquei horrorizada com a destruição ainda maior presente em seu quarto, mais parecia que um furacão tinha passado por ali.

Repreendendo meus pensamentos divagantes, foquei a atenção na busca do alvo, que localizei sentado languidamente num trono de puro ouro incrustado de rubis, diamantes e outras pedras preciosas, situado num grandioso altar erguido na parte mais profunda do cômodo.

No instante em que a Fera sentiu o meu cheiro, um rosnado grave ressoou de seu peito, enquanto ele erguia os olhos azeviche em minha direção.

Tanto ódio e repugnância emanavam dali, que senti pena de mim mesma por um dia ter imaginado que poderia combater esse Mal.

- P-prepare-se – gaguejei num inaudível fio de voz, apertando a inútil arma improvisada entre os dedos, como se minha vida dependesse dela.

A Coisa permaneceu imóvel, entronado majestosamente como uma deslumbrante estátua de marfim, entalhada não pelas mãos hábeis dos maiores escultores renascentistas, mas pelo desejo brutal do próprio Rei do Submundo em carne e osso.

Após o que me pareceu uma eternidade, o Bebedor cerrou a mão direita sobre o braço do trono esculpido em pata de Leão, com se dando o melhor de si para não perder a serenidade ante a petulância de sua Presa.

- E-eu... – comecei, mas fui paralisada pelo rugido feroz que escapuliu de seus hipnotizantes lábios avermelhados.

Congelei, esquecida de respirar momentaneamente, descartando possíveis rotas de fuga e imaginando uma forma de pegá-lo desprevenido, para assim atravessar a estaca através de seu coração morto, encerrando para sempre o meu delicioso tormento.

No exato momento em que terminei de pensar na estratégia, o Conde estava parado à minha frente, como se tivesse sumido de seu assento e se materializado a poucos centímetros de mim, subjugando minha avalanche coragem com o poder de seu olhar estóico e penetrante.

- _Por que está aqui? – _inquiriu com a frieza congelante de uma nevasca.

- E-eu, p-ppor que... e-eu...

Seus olhos se estreitaram até que restassem somente duas fendas negras como um abismo sem fundo, e lá dentro vi com nitidez a batalha épica que se acalorava a cada minuto passado em minha presença.

Por alguma razão, a fato de eu estar ali havia quebrado uma espécie de equilíbrio natural, implicando em consequências muito maiores e mais severas do que eu jamais seria capaz de entender.

- _Vou repetir devagar; por que está aqui? – _tornou a indagar, e dessa vez percebi a ponta de descontrole a beirar no fim da sentença.

Sua aura opressora me havia feito esquecer como usar as palavras.

_- Você não escuta muito bem, não é? – _zombou, estufando o peitoral, parecendo ainda mais alto e intimidador do que nunca.

Maldição, não conseguia responder, pois sua presença causava uma espécie de efeito lacerante que ia destruindo cada célula e fibra nervosa, ferindo por dentro e me confundindo os pensamentos.

Foi quando lembrei da sua Magia Negra, do transe, da subjugação psicológica, e então percebi que não havia nada a ser feito para impedir o meu corpo de se retesar e curvar em medo e submissão ao seu poder nefasto.

_- Então, a senhorita descumpriu minha ordem por que... – _ironizou com acidez na voz acetinada, encarando-me fundo nos olhos.

O cômodo emudecera ante nosso confronto, meu instinto de sobrevivência gritava em avisos desesperados, a fim de que eu corresse dali o mais depressa possível, escapando para bem longe dessa Coisa horripilante e enigmática, mas estava apavorada demais para conseguir mover os músculos, pior ainda correr de modo desenfreado.

Ignorando o pulsar frenético de meu sangue a ensurdecer os ouvidos, apertei os dedos dormentes e suados ao redor da estaca, e respirando fundo, sucedi em dar um passo para trás, a fim de tomar o impulso necessário para desferir um golpe certeiro no coração inerte da Besta.

Nos segundos posteriores não consegui descrever, entender e muito menos explicar a mudança tangível que acontecera na atmosfera ao redor, mesmo que minha vida dependesse disso.

- MORRA! – rosnei encolerizada.

A partir do instante em que emiti meu grito de guerra e saltei para o ataque derradeiro, senti cada membro tenso de meu corpo congelar em pleno ar, e antes que tivesse a chance de compreender o que havia saído errado, o motivo de não ter perfurado o peito da Coisa, percebi que estava grudada na parede, imobilizada do pescoço para baixo a alguns centímetros do chão, com o implacável agressor gargalhando cruelmente, enquanto assistia com sádico deleite, minhas tentativas infrutíferas de liberdade.

- _Então quer dizer que a minha estúpida Bonequinha pensa que pode me matar – _zombou, acariciando minha mão armada com a estaca.

- _Coitadinha dela, deveria ter ficado quietinha como mandei, pois agora estou com um péssimo humor, e não sei se poderei controlar as minhas urgências –_ sibilou, o corpo musculoso me esmagando enquanto seus dentes pontiagudos mordiam minha orelha com brutalidade.

Nesse meio tempo, senti a carícia na mão direita se transformar num agarre esmagador, que me fez grunhir de dor com o estralar gasturento de cada osso; lutei com afinco para escapar, excitando ainda mais o desprezível a Bebedor gargalhar ruidosamente.

Seus dedos longos roçavam sobre a estaca, e com um sorriso vil, ele pressionou meus próprios dedos em torno da madeira descascada, fazendo com que as lascas afiadas perfurassem minha pele ao ponto de verter sangue.

Dessa vez, sabia que nada o impediria de finalizar o serviço.

Assisti horrorizada a sua cabeça pender inumana mente para trás ao passo que o Predador tornava a mergulhar num frenesi compulsivo por meu sangue, e assim que seus olhos ensandecidos me fitaram, entendi que havia assinado minha própria sentença de morte ao tentar confrontá-lo.

Ao menos iria ficar livre dessa criatura para sempre, e com esse pensamento apaziguador em mente, acalmei o coração a bater descompassado e esperei pelo golpe final, que nunca veio.

Intrigada, reabri os olhos somente para encarar o Conde rindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente para os lados, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo, mas antes que pudesse questionar qual o motivo da graça, seu nariz aquilino roçou lentamente sobre os meus seios, inspirando e expirando ao longo da região, como se tentando guardar meu odor e ao mesmo tempo, marcar a minha pele com a sua fragrância sobrenatural.

Sabia que deveria estar amedrontada, mas a forma como ele estimulava aquele local sensível fez brotar arrepios por toda a extensão de meu corpo, que terminou num estranho latejar no baixo ventre; percebendo a sutil mudança, sua atenção desviou de meus seios e passou ao corte recém aberto na mão.

A força daquele enorme corpo de pedra pressionando a pequenez frágil do meu contra a parede, me fez arquejar de dor, mas o Conde sequer percebeu, uma vez que seus pensamentos pareciam distantes, à medida que ele fitava com entorpecente fascínio, o sangue fresco escorrendo de minha mão pálida apoiada sobre a sua.

Choraminguei, nervosa ante o perigo de sua aproximação naquele instante crucial, fato que o fez sorrir malicioso, enquanto aspirava o cheiro da refeição com redobrado desalento e selvageria, e à medida que o fazia, pude notar a profundeza de sua ânsia bestial se estender ao ponto de alcançar o total descontrole, pois os intensos olhos cor de ônix tornaram-se ainda mais sombrios e tenebrosos do que jamais imaginei possível.

_- Ah, como é doce e apetitosa – _murmurou para si mesmo, hipnotizado, trazendo minha mão ensanguentada em direção à sua mandíbula tensa, tracejando-a com suavidade.

- _Tão delicada e tentadora, mal consigo segurar a vontade – _sussurrou, interrompendo o trajeto de minha mão assim que ela chegou perto de sua boca.

_- Só mais um aperitivo antes de partirmos ao prato principal._

Argumentou, debatendo consigo mesmo, e antes que pudesse interferir seu monólogo tresloucado, o Bebedor colocou a língua trêmula de ansiedade para fora, e começou a lamber devagar o sangue do meu corte, ora murmurando em aprovação, ora emitindo sons eróticos, enquanto grudava ainda mais seu corpo rígido ao meu.

Sei que deveria ter gritado desesperadamente ou ao menos me debatido, pois essa seria a reação mais normal frente a uma situação de vida ou morte como essas, mas tudo o que senti foi um misterioso fascínio à medida que observava essa criatura odiosa e deslumbrante se deleitando com o meu sangue, rosnado de prazer, esfregando o corpo sensual em mim com intenso abandono, e sem conseguir evitar, comecei a gemer baixinho, igual uma fêmea no cio.

Isso foi suficiente para chamar a atenção da Fera, que de imediato interrompeu a refeição e me fitou com arrogância.

_- Gosta quando me alimento da sua vida e maculo o seu corpo? – _indagou sombrio, roçando propositalmente o joelho na região pulsante entre minhas pernas, enquanto pressionava de leve a unha afiada em minha jugular.

- N-não... – balbuciei desconcertada, desviando o rosto de sua expressão sombria a me torturar, percebendo logo depois, que havia estendido o pescoço para o Monstro faminto.

_- Mentirosa, seu corpo é mais honesto que você – _murmurou com sarcasmo, ao passo que sua mão esquerda escorregava para dentro de minhas peças íntimas, constatando o inegável.

- _Posso sentir sua intimidade apetitosa ansiando por maiores emoções; não negue o que deseja._

Ordenou austero, pressionando meu clitóris com os dedos, massageando, beliscando e pressionando firmemente o pequeno ponto sensível com movimentos inumanamente rápidos, arrancando murmúrios ininteligíveis e reações vergonhosas de meu corpo trêmulo, entregue aos seus caprichos demoníacos.

Em poucos segundos eu já estava me contorcendo, suando e arquejando descontroladamente ante a chegada do clímax em suas mãos vigorosas, que sem se darem por satisfeitas, continuaram a me conduzir violentamente ao ápice com uma nova e diferenciada onda de estímulos potentes, provocando, marcando, consumindo cada resquício de decência que havia dentro de mim.

Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era arquear as costas contra o seu peitoral duro, cravar as unhas em seus ombros e ansiar por maiores doses daquele prazer diabólico.

Sem mais palavras, seus lábios mordiscaram minha clavícula, como se testando sua resistência até alcançar o ponto máximo, e de súbito senti a _lingerie _sendo rasgada como se fosse um pedaço de papel, deixando minha região mais íntima completamente exposta às suas vontades sombrias.

Ainda insatisfeito, o Conde retirou os dedos longos de dentro do meu calor, mas antes que pudesse protestar, minhas pernas foram abertas com brusquidão, e sem cerimônia ele se encaixou perfeitamente entre elas, fazendo-me sentir a potência de sua necessidade roçando em minha pélvis.

Era impossível não grunhir de prazer e implorar por mais.

Subitamente consciente da pequena liberdade de meus membros, agarrei a nuca de Edward em busca de apoio e empurrei o quadril contra sua ereção pulsante, ouvindo um rosnado grave e torturado em resposta, ao passo que suas mãos apertavam minhas coxas forçando-as ainda mais abertas.

Nos entregamos àquela batalha insana e descontrolada de corpos colados a ondular, pélvis a se esfregar uma na outra criando a ansiada fricção, enquanto seus lábios sugavam e marcavam minha pele em sôfrego desalento.

Inebriada pelas sensações atordoantes de seu membro me estimulando a cada poderosa investida, ouvi Edward amaldiçoando numa língua estranha, e sem pedir permissão ele rasgou facilmente o lindo _corset _avermelhado, cujos pedaços caíram ao chão, deixando meus seios intumescidos livres.

Emitindo um grunhido excitado ele fez o mesmo com o restante do vestido deslumbrante, e num literal piscar de olhos, meu corpo encontrava-se completamente nu em seus braços.

Ruborizada, tentei me cobrir, mas seu olhar fulminante impediu qualquer movimento que o privasse de ter pleno acesso ao meu corpo, e como se nada tivesse nos interrompido, o Conde tornou a pressionar o membro com força contra a minha intimidade encharcada, a se contrair e arder de prazer.

Minha cabeça girava no ritmo de suas investidas poderosas, o corpo inteiro tremia desde a ponta dos pés até o último fio de cabelo bagunçado, mas ainda assim sentia-me furiosa ante o fato de meu parceiro remanescer inteiramente vestido, privando-me do prazer de ter o seu corpo nu sobre o meu, e em gritante revolta, refreei a onda lasciva de necessidade, negando-me a chegar ao ápice sem antes ter conseguido ao menos retirar sua blusa de seda branca.

- _Ainda não, mocinha; a senhorita se comportou muito mal, e terei de puni-la por isso._

Sibilou, tentando conter o próprio clímax, ao passo que apertava e rolava meu mamilo entre seus dedos habilidosos, espremendo os botões róseos com força suficiente a ponto de machucar, mas ao mesmo tempo em que surgira a pequena pontada de dor, uma onda elétrica de puro prazer me dominou.

Puxando os cabelos desgrenhados do Imortal, senti o ventre vibrar e se contrair com violência, anunciando a iminência da minha libertação, e quando estava à beira do abismo, Edward parou num átimo e afastou o corpo, deixando-me sustentada somente pelo seu poder sobrenatural a me manter colada à parede.

Choque, irritação, frustração.

Essas foram as reações que tive ante sua atitude inesperada.

Não podia acreditar que ele havia me levado a esse nível e quando estava prestes explodir, o desgraçado me largara, ardendo de vontade e literalmente insatisfeita.

- Não! – protestei, contorcendo e tentando fechar as pernas numa vã tentativa de aplacar o pungente latejar em meu centro, mas é lógico que o algoz odioso não iria permitir.

_- De jeito nenhum, Bonequinha; a senhorita não merece esse presente e sabe por quê? Por que graças a você, com esse corpo e cheiro – _pontuou, traçando-me os contornos da barriga, mas sem jamais saciar a lancinante necessidade concentrada mais embaixo.

- _Passei por muitas situações sexualmente frustrantes, entende? E tudo graças a você, uma reles criaturinha humana que chegou do nada e destruiu tudo aquilo que trabalhei ao longo dos milênios..._

- Não, eu...

_- Você ousou seduzir o Todo Poderoso Conde de Masen, e macular o meu infalível autocontrole com esse seu – _gesticulou furioso, voando para cima de mim com rapidez inacreditável, arrancando-me da parede com violência, ao passo que suas mãos apertavam meu bumbum.

- _Tem alguma ideia do meu tormento, mulher? Sabe o quanto a odeio por isso? Por negar as minhas vontades?_

Rugiu, beliscando minhas nádegas com força e as separando à medida escancarava minhas pernas, de modo enroscá-las em sua cintura, posicionando-me sobre seu membro ereto ainda coberto pela calça grossa, fazendo meus olhos revirarem, deliciados ao sentir sua dureza no local onde eu mais necessitava.

- Edward – arfei, abraçando-o com desespero, temendo uma nova e angustiante separação.

Numa súbita onda de coragem, descolei a testa de seu ombro para encará-lo em toda a sua cólera imortal, e sem pensar, repousei a mão sobre a mandíbula quadrada, acarinhando a pele de alabastro, ligeiramente corada pelo sangue de antes.

Como era belo, o meu Conde, de repente desejei ficar ali com ele, apenas sentindo e descobrindo o seu corpo, trocando carícias e o beijando até colapsar cansada.

No instante em que fiz esse desejo silencioso na profundeza segura de meus pensamentos, a ira do ruivo demoníaco pareceu sumir por encanto, e pela primeira vez, uma emoção suave, irreconhecível cruzou-lhe o rosto, ele parecia confuso, perturbado e indubitavelmente encantador.

Seus olhos, agora escarlate, brilhavam intensamente; podia ver luxúria, necessidade, ânsia por contato emanando daquelas joias frias, e por mais estranho que pudesse soar, estava disposta a lhe dar tudo o que precisasse, por que apesar de sermos totalmente opostos, nossos desejos eram idênticos.

Queríamos completude...

De repente suas mãos acariciaram minhas costas nuas, num afago leve e erótico, que me deixou arrepiada, e cuidadosamente nossos lábios se encontraram uma vez mais, brigando, devorando, línguas se enroscando numa dança libidinosa que antecipava nosso prazer desmedido.

Antes de voltar a respirar, senti o corpo sendo delicadamente contornado por lençóis de seda, e assim que Edward se afastou, percebi que estava deitada sobre uma enorme cama de casal guarnecida de tecidos tão finos que chegava ser possível enxergar através deles; notei ainda, flores de lótus entalhadas na madeira dourada do capitel, além de almofadas macias a nos rodear, como espectadores emudecidos.

- Quero tanto você – sussurrei verdadeira, desabotoando sua camisa, enquanto ele me assistia impassível, como se ponderando consigo mesmo uma difícil escolha.

_- Sou o Mal, trago dor, escuridão e Morte; ainda assim, deseja ser tocada por uma criatura dessas? – _Indagou intrigado, e ao mesmo tempo esboçando um olhar melancólico que constringiu minhas vísceras.

- Desde o início, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, senti como se meu corpo chamasse por você, então, por favor, venha para mim – respondi com toda a honestidade possível.

Pensei que ele fosse desdenhar de minha tolice, mas o que ganhei foi um estonteante sorriso genuíno que lhe alcançou os olhos, irrigados de felicidade pela primeira vez, contudo, logo esse pequeno facho ofuscante de luminosidade desvaneceu, surgindo em seu lugar o desejo primal.

_- Então que assim seja, e desde já aviso que não será indolor; sou uma criatura insaciável, eternamente faminta e carente, por isso prepare-se para a noite mais longa de sua vida – _anunciou num excitante tom apocalíptico, antes de tocar meu pulso com suavidade para logo em seguida, cortá-lo com a unha afiada.

Grunhi e me debati ante a dor vibrante da pele sendo aberta, sentindo os primeiros traços quentes do sangue a esguichar lentamente dos vasos; a sensação lancinante foi acentuada quando senti os beiços de Edward sugando avidamente a corrente vital a escorrer para fora de mim.

Curiosa e apavorada, virei o rosto a fim de vê-lo se alimentar daquela efêmera vitalidade, ligeiramente fascinada ao notar a sensualidade com que o seu pomo de Adão subia e descia a cada gole tragado.

Após alguns minutos daquele banquete funesto, gemi em desconforto quando a dor foi se intensificando a um nível atordoante; percebendo meu sofrimento, o Conde parou, retirou as presas de minha carne e passou a língua até que toda a dor tivesse desaparecido por inteiro.

Atarantada, ergui o pulso e vi que o corte havia sumido, como se jamais tivesse sequer existido.

- _Por acaso esqueci de mencionar que minha saliva é dotada de elevado poder cicatrizante – _elucidou com displicência, lambendo os beiços para logo em seguida atacar meu pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos e mordidas leves, enquanto afagava meus cabelos completamente soltos.

Depois saborear a pele suada do pescoço, Edward cravou seus dentes afiados em meu ombro, intercalando mordidas carinhosas e beijos molhados por toda a região, fazendo minhas mãos trêmulas se engancharem na maciez de seus cabelos desgrenhados e um gemido lascivo escapulir de meus lábios.

_- Quero provar cada pedacinho seu – _revelou, mordiscando meu beiço inferior até macular a carne tenra, todavia meu grunhido de aflição foi abafado por sua língua acalentadora, fechando o minúsculo corte e, logo depois, violando minha boca das formas mais viciantes existentes.

_- A noite está apenas começando – _anunciou, passando a unha sobre o vão entre meus seios, arrancando-me um gemido angustiado ante a intensidade da dor repentina a se espalhar pela região como fogo em brasa, e dessa vez ele não curou a ferida de imediato.

Ao contrário do esperado, o demônio esperou o sangue se acumular para logo depois espalhar o líquido quente sobre meus seios intumescidos, massageando, beliscando e apertando-os com os dedos avermelhados, banhando a pele lívida com o meu próprio sangue.

Tentei não respirar ante aquele ritual nojento, mas por incrível que pareça, apesar da dor, o prazer indescritível que seus lábios e mãos experientes me proporcionavam valia totalmente à pena, e quando sua língua tornou a entrar em cena, afundei a cabeça sobre as almofadas, apertei os olhos, arquejando ante o súbito deleite criado por cada lambida, sucção e mordida.

O desgraçado provocava, beijando meus seios, mas jamais 'limpando' o local que eu mais ansiava, e como se lendo-me os pensamentos incoerentes, Edward ergueu a cabeça sorrindo com toda a arrogância, plenamente ciente do que deveria fazer para me saciar.

Ignorando minhas urgências, o Conde levou os dedos ensanguentados em direção à boca, chupando-os com movimentos e ruídos eróticos que me fizeram gemer em protesto, o que o levou a interromper as sucções egoístas para me observar intrigado.

Sem nenhum aviso, os dedos imundos penetraram minha boca, invadindo, circulando e reivindicando.

O gosto metálico de meu próprio sangue dava asco, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, seus lábios estavam de novo sobre os meus, sua língua impaciente penetrando-me totalmente o céu da boca, girando, esfregando-a em meus dentes, afagando-a com a minha quando por fim, senti as presas mordendo-a de leve, mas o suficiente para verter um filete de sangue e, sem perder tempo o Conde sugou minha língua com sofreguidão, puxando-a para o fundo de sua boca.

Extasiada por aqueles movimentos libidinosos, fiz o mesmo com a sua língua adocicada, mordendo e sugando-a intensamente, aproveitando seu gosto suculento, e de repente me senti faminta, com vontade de arrancar um pedaço de Edward e devorá-lo da mesma forma que ele estava fazendo pouco a pouco comigo.

Ofeguei quando nossas bocas úmidas se separam, e de pronto seus lábios traçavam caminhos ardentes em meu queixo, descendo lentamente à garganta, emitindo a cada gemido meu um grunhido de prazer em resposta, na certa sentindo a intensidade avassaladora de meu pulso errático sob o calor de sua língua.

Após uma longa e violenta sucção, o Conde se afastou, fitando-me com admiração e volúpia.

- _C__omo ansiei por esse momento – _exaltou sorridente.

- Ahh... – ronronei, fitando-o nos olhos.

- _Agora você é minha, Isabella; seu sangue, seu corpo, seu prazer, sua dor, isso tudo me pertence e irei tomá-la a noite inteira, repetidamente._

- Por favor – implorei sem pudor, sentido seu dedo indicador e médio acariciando minha entrada umedecida.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, era líquido e certo que havia me tornado dele no instante em que essa criatura havia me tocado, não tinha como negar.

- Edward, quero...

_- Eu sei querida – _consolou o miserável, beliscando meu clitóris antes de me abandonar insatisfeita novamente.

No minuto seguinte, meus gritos agonizantes estavam ecoando pelo quarto à medida que o Conde rasgava minha pele do coração ao estômago.

Podia sentir o sangue que rapidamente banhava a superfície de meu corpo, escorrendo copioso até as partes mais baixas, então vinha a sua língua mágica, suave e ao mesmo tempo voraz, lambendo e cicatrizando cada uma das lacerações, saboreando a minúscula poça ensanguentada a se acumular em meu umbigo, e durante esse inebriante contato, esqueci toda a dor e foquei no prazer de meu corpo a tremer e se contorcer de ansiedade.

Quando a deliciosa tortura havia terminado, Edward começou a dar atenção aos meus mamilos endurecidos e necessitados por contato.

Suas mãos rápidas apalpavam e massageavam meus seios com habilidade e urgência, apertando os botões sensíveis repetidamente, fazendo minha mente flutuar em meio a tanto prazer, e sem mais suportar aquela maravilhosa punição, gemi com volúpia e arqueei as costas para fora do colchão, deixando os mamilos a milímetros de seus lábios.

Sem perder tempo, o Conde abocanhou vorazmente o botão direito, sugando o pequeno pedaço de carne rosada com avidez, enquanto continuava a beliscar e torcer o esquerdo, fazendo as palavras mais sórdidas e imundas escaparem de meus beiços entreabertos.

Senti um minúsculo corte ser aberto num dos mamilos e antes que tivesse tempo de entender o que ele estava fazendo, sua boca gulosa devorava aquela região por inteiro, criando um estupor maravilhoso, onde dor e prazer se uniam num só sentimento, mais poderoso e destrutivo do que qualquer coisa que cheguei a sentir nessa vida.

Embriagada por sua essência vampiresca a me impregnar, roguei ao meu demônio pessoal por mais deleites, à medida que o latejar entre as pernas chegava a um nível intolerável.

Enfim atendendo aos meus gemidos vergonhosos, Edward retirou a boca de meu mamilo com um ruído erótico, e se ergueu de imediato para fora da cama desfilando até a borda, onde o assisti hipnotizada fazer a camisa branca em pedaços minúsculos.

A mera visão de seu peitoral desnudo, obrigou minhas coxas a se atritarem uma na outra por instinto, mas antes que o belo imortal me deliciasse com uma visão de seu corpo nu, ele lambeu sensualmente os lábios, apontando os dedos médio e indicador em minha direção.

- _Que bela perspectiva temos aqui; por favor, não se acanhe, abra essa linda flor de lótus para mim. _

Murmurou roucamente, separando os dedos, fazendo com que num passe de mágica minhas próprias pernas se abrissem por completo, de modo a lhe dar uma visão completa de minha intimidade, encharcada àquela altura.

Em situações normais eu teria morrido de vergonha, todavia já não podia mais ser considerada a mesma mulher, e num movimento audacioso demais para uma dama de família, empurrei os quadris em sua direção mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto acariciava meus próprios seios, doloridos de tantos estímulos, incitando-o num convite mudo para que se juntasse à mim.

- _Ah, mulher diabólica, consegue seduzir até o mais poderoso dos Demônios. _

Rosnou, despedaçando as próprias roupas num átimo, e quando meus limitados olhos mortais se depararam com aquela perfeição atemporal exposta a mim em toda a sua nudez gloriosa, esqueci de respirar ante tamanha beleza sufocante.

Céus, ele era divino, parecia ter acabado de descer o Monte Olimpo a fim de se juntar aos meros humanosS

Seu corpo era o epítome da perfeição imortal esculpida em puro mármore por Deus e, retocado pela malícia tentadora do Diabo.

Cada linha de seu longilíneo porte físico musculoso era desenhada com um inacreditável primor sobrenatural, desde o peitoral rígido a se estufar com cada movimento, passando pelo abdômen incrivelmente dividido, ao entalhado 'V' do quadril, descendo até os fortes músculos proeminentes das coxas e pernas.

Santo Deus, o que eram aqueles braços, que pareciam capazes de obliterar qualquer coisa?

Por um instante cogitei se ele havia sido algum guerreiro em suas andanças milenares, pois somente aqueles que brandiram muitas espadas e lutaram inúmeras batalhas ao longo da vida poderiam ter um corpo nessa forma tão atlética.

Mas o detalhe que realmente havia captado a minha atenção fora a beleza sensual do órgão majestosamente ereto entre suas pernas, e a primeira reação que tive a ele foi choque, pois nunca em toda a minha vida tinha visto um homem completamente nu, depois reparei no tamanho assustador daquele membro forte e rígido a se exibir orgulhoso em toda a sua virilidade.

Por um segundo temi que toda aquela masculinidade não fosse caber dentro de mim, mas logo as dúvidas se dissiparam quando Edward se reaproximou, engatinhando devagar sobre a cama com uma postura leonina, sorrindo maliciosamente ao se acomodar entre o calor de minhas pernas.

Aguardei ansiosa que ele me saciasse, todavia o Imortal optou por prolongar a minha ânsia frenética beijando-me a região dos pés, traçando as curvas de minhas pernas e coxas com sua língua em vagarosos movimentos de vai e vem, acariciando suavemente a minha virilha, mas jamais, tocando aonde eu mais precisava.

Ah, como era frustrante, se ele não se parasse de provocar, sentia que iria entrar em combustão espontânea a qualquer minuto.

No momento em que esse pensamento se formou em minha mente, os estímulos de Edward cessaram, ele ergueu a cabeça para me fitar, e dessa vez não vi nenhum traço de ironia ou maldade, apenas sede, necessidade.

Com um sorriso descarado, o Imortal afundou a cabeça entre minhas pernas, lambendo cada pedaço de minhas partes mais íntimas, levando-me à completa loucura com os movimentos ritmados de sua língua ávida a me consumir numa fome nunca antes vista.

As lambidas eram propositalmente circulares, como se ele estivesse provando a parte superficial de minha feminilidade, sugando e roçando a língua pelos _grandes lábios,_ mordiscando meu clitóris inchado com suas presas afiadas, saboreando a entrada úmida com uma voracidade inimaginável, como se temendo desperdiçar até a mínima gota de minha excitação.

Após repetir o ciclo voluptuoso incontáveis vezes num tormento maravilhoso, sua atenção se voltou para a região mais profunda a se contrair, e antes que tivesse tempo de me preparar para o que viria, sua língua me penetrara com uma força e precisão indescritíveis, fazendo-me gritar, gemer e implorar por mais daquele destruidor prazer decadente, à medida que ele ia executando ritmados movimentos num entra e sai ininterrupto.

- Ah, sim... – ronronei, puxando com violência os fios acobreados a afagar minhas coxas, ao passo que empurrava os quadris contra o seu rosto.

- _Hummm... seu néctar é esplêndido; ainda não consegui decidir sobre o que me excita mais: o sabor intoxicante do seu sangue ou essa raridade branca e viscosa de sua intimidade, que me vicia a cada segundo – _louvou, esfregando nariz e boca com maior intensidade para dentro de mim, fazendo com que uma nova e arrasadora corrente elétrica varresse cada ínfima fibra do corpo.

Quando pensei que as doses de lascívia haviam chegado ao ápice, Edward tornou a lamber e sugar o meu clitóris, estimulando-o entre os dentes afiados, em seguida, senti um dedo e depois outro me penetrando fundo, entrando e saindo lentamente, girando e pinçando as paredes internas de minha intimidade até atingir determinado ponto que me fez gritar, arqueando as costas numa reação involuntária àquela onda mística de prazer surreal.

_- Encontrei!_

Comemorou arrogante, friccionando aquele misterioso ponto interno com devastadora precisão e numa velocidade espantosa, enquanto ao mesmo tempo devorava meu clitóris sensível sem parar, até que toda a avalanche de estímulos sensoriais culminou numa tensão avassaladora, que fez cada músculo de meu corpo retesar, vibrar em ondas de choque e ao fim explodir, partindo-se em mil pedaços.

Enxerguei estrelas, o negro cosmos sideral e outros inúmeros pontos brilhantes na súbita escuridão mental antes que retomasse a consciência, bem a tempo de notar que eu estava gritando.

Correção: eu estava berrando aos quatro ventos o prazer incalculável que aquele belo Imortal me proporcionava.

Sem nem ao menos ter a chance de me recuperar do primeiro orgasmo, Edward aumentou o ritmo de seus dedos dentro de mim, atingindo novas áreas de tensão, levando-me uma vez mais àquele estado ensandecido anterior ao clímax, contudo, senti sua boca abandonar meu clitóris e antes que pudesse reclamar, gritei a plenos pulmões no instante em que suas presas fincaram em minha virilha, de onde ele começou a beber da artéria femoral, ainda mantendo o implacável ritmo das estocadas.

Uma dor excruciante emanou do local perfurado à medida que ele sugava o sangue com selvageria, enquanto ia penetrando avidamente em minha intimidade, e como era maravilhosa aquela dor angustiante, deliciosa na proporção exata, incrementada pelo entra e sai libidinoso de seus dedos habilidosos, mais urgentes e intensos a cada investida.

Em determinado momento seu polegar magicamente alcançou o meu clitóris e no segundo em que aquele pedaço de carne e nervos sensíveis foi tocado, pensei que iria morrer ante tanta excitação concentrada de uma só vez.

Dor e prazer misturando-se novamente a ponto de se tornar impossível distingui-los.

Como era fantástica essa união perigosa, e eu queria muito mais.

Entretanto, à medida que seus dentes sugavam mais de minha vitalidade, podia sentir os primeiros sinais da inconsciência chegando assim que inúmeros pontinhos negros começaram a embaçar a visão, e junto com ela veio o medo de desfalecer.

Como se temendo o mesmo, Edward retirou cuidadosamente os dentes de minha virilha e lambeu os furinhos com delicadeza, interrompendo o jorro de sangue, concentrando-se apenas em me fazer atingir um novo orgasmo, e em poucos segundos eu estava explodindo, vendo estrelas, rugindo ante a onda de liberdade, e ao fim, colapsando sobre as almofadas.

- _Ah querida, isso foi esplêndido, seu corpo se contorcendo sobre o meu poder, implorando e se entregando; que visão majestosa é assisti-la gozar para mim _– exultou, capturando meus lábios, fazendo com que eu sentisse o meu próprio gosto.

Assim que os resquícios do orgasmo se foram, abracei Edward com força, fazendo cada parte de seu corpo viril me cobrir por inteiro, e sem mais suportar aquele vazio interior, mordi sua orelha, suspirando-lhe ao ouvido:

- Preciso de você, meu Conde... agora.

Acariciando-me as suadas bochechas rosadas, o belo Imortal inclinou-se ligeiramente a fim de me beijar de novo, e dessa vez não houve brutalidade, urgência ou selvageria, mas carinho, consolação e amor, como se ele estivesse tentando me assegurar de que tudo ficaria bem; _nó__s _ficaríamos bem, pois iríamos enfim nos unir em um só ser, e num só pensamento.

Sorrindo, afaguei-lhe a mandíbula, ajeitando minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, num aviso mudo de que estava mais do que preparada para recebê-lo.

Atendendo ao convite, ele reposicionou meus quadris firmando-os naquela posição, quando de repente eu _o_ senti imponente à beira da minha entrada, rígido, mas ao mesmo tempo macio, grosso, mas ao mesmo tempo suave, e só por provocação, _ele _cruelmente roçou em meu clitóris inchado, fazendo-me ofegar e contrair em antecipação.

Então, diferente de tudo o que esperei, Edward começou a se mover lentamente, rosnando de tesão, enquanto a queimação de seu membro a me esticar por dentro se acentuava.

Gemi ante a pequena dor, e de imediato, os deliciosos lábios do ruivo estavam cobrindo todo o meu rosto de beijos, seus dedos entrelaçavam-se carinhosamente aos meus, ao passo que sua voz musical sussurrava mais poemas eróticos em meu ouvido, distraindo-me do curioso desconforto até que ele finalmente rompeu a inocência, acomodando-se inteiramente dentro de mim.

Ah com era gostosa aquela sensação de preenchimento.

Nossos corpos colados, entrelaçados um no outro, agora unidos de verdade; nunca pensei que ansiaria tanto por esse momento.

Aos poucos e bem devagar, Edward começou a se mover para dentro e para fora, como se testando se aquele ritmo era agradável para mim, e a partir do ponto em que comecei a me mexer impaciente, num cadenciar mais ligeiro e desalentado, ele aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas cada vez mais enérgicas e certeiras.

Em determinado instante, senti meu quadril ser erguido por suas mãos vigorosas e quando ele estocou, seu membro atingiu aquele ponto mágico de antes, ao mesmo tempo em que roçava a pélvis em meu clitóris, lançando contínuas descargas de prazer por todo o meu corpo entregue.

- Ahhh...

- Mais, oh, Deus... – choraminguei, sentindo minhas paredes internas se contraindo ao redor _dele,_ fazendo o imortal rosnar e penetrar com renovado vigor, conduzindo-me á beira do abismo.

_- Seu Deus não está aqui, Bonequinha – _grunhiu, afundando meu corpo na cama a cada poderosa investida.

- _Sou eu, O Conde de Masen quem está lhe dando prazer..._

_- _Sim, sim... só você – gemi, sentindo a tensão crescer exponencialmente no baixo ventre, que se contraía com violência a cada choque de nossas pélvis.

- _Diga, diga a quem você pertence – _rosnou com selvageria, olhando-me fixamente nos olhos com luxúria incontida, estocando numa velocidade inacreditável, cerrando os dentes a se protrair para fora de seus lábios.

_- _EDWARD!

Gritei, espremendo seu órgão pulsante com todo o poder que meus músculos internos possuíam; segundos depois a tensão no ventre se espalhou como fogo destruidor para o restante do corpo e então estávamos rosnando, gemendo e rugindo nossa paixão como dois animais selvagens copulando, se devorando e consumindo.

Meu orgasmo se prolongou ao passo que Edward caprichava em suas últimas e erráticas penetrações, enfiando o rosto em meu pescoço, até colapsar em cima de mim após emitir um grunhido erótico.

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, meus dedos suados estavam brincando pueris com os cabelos completamente desgrenhados do Conde, cuja cabeça repousava sobre o meu peito.

Palavras não eram necessárias para preencher aquele gostoso momento de carinho, pois à nossa própria e bizarra maneira, compreendíamos as sensações que fervilhavam um no outro.

Afinal, como ele mesmo havia dito, estávamos de alguma forma, conectados.

- _Se eu ficar bem parado, consigo ouvir seu coração pulsando em minha pele, criando a falsa impressão de que o meu próprio está batendo como se estivesse mesmo vivo – _murmurou casual, beijando minhas costelas, arrancando-me suaves gargalhadas.

- Isso o que aconteceu entre nós... foi tão, tão...

- _Inacreditável? Magnífico? Perfeito? – _completou sorrindo largamente, fazendo-me revirar os olhos ante sua arrogância jovial, que por sinal, o deixava mais lindo e desejável do que nunca.

- Metido.

_- E você adora._

- Não posso negar, meu Conde – suspirei derrotada, arranhando seu couro cabeludo, fazendo o Imortal gemer e envolver os braços ao meu redor.

- _Repita – _ronronou, mordendo meu mamilo esquerdo.

- O q-que? – ofeguei, puxando os fios acobreados com violência.

- _O__ que você acabou de me chamar – _demandou, avançando para o meu pescoço, ao passo que se ajustava entre minhas pernas novamente.

- Meu... meu Conde de Masen – gemi, sentindo_-o_ me preencher por completo.

-_ Gosto disso... – _grunhiu, estocando fundo.

Repetidas vezes nos consumimos na onda viciante de luxúria e paixão, gritando, gemendo e se amando a cada sensação criada por aquela apavorante libertação envolta em prazer sensual ao qual me entregava, pouco ligando para as consequências implicadas, pois nada mais ali importava a não ser Edward beijando, mordendo, rugindo meu nome, gozando, me tomando por trás, em pé, de lado e em outros incontáveis ângulos que jamais cogitei possíveis.

Como era sublime a nossa devassa união tanto carnal, como mental, e eu adorava cada gesto e novo ponto que descobria no corpo do meu amado, de como seus músculos fortes e viris se retesavam sob o meu toque inexperiente e ele se entregava a mim com plenitude, sem a arrogância de sua natureza vampiresca, pois naquele momento de paixão não éramos presa e predador, humana ou vampiro, mas sim dois seres necessitados, que encontraram completude nos braços um no outro pela primeira vez.

Segundos, minutos, horas se passaram, mas o desejo insaciável de remanescer juntos nos impedia de interromper aquele inebriante momento.

Estafada e totalmente sem energias, colapsei na cama, incapaz de mover um músculo sequer, assistindo ao glorioso ruivo deitar-se ao meu lado, e afastar as mechas de cabelo suadas de meu rosto corado.

A mera ideia de nosso momento especial terminar em plena noite, fez com que um aperto constringisse meu peito e um soluço choroso me escapasse os lábios.

Não, era cedo demais para nos separarmos, a noite ainda comandava.

Ah, como queria ter mais força e resistência física para acompanhar o ritmo implacável desse Ser majestoso, mas eu era somente uma mera humana frágil, como competir ante o sombrio poder do Conde de Masen?

Antes que pudesse dar vazão às lágrimas frustradas, que lutavam para sair, ele afastou os lençóis acetinados que nos cobriam, encarando-me fundo nos olhos, de uma forma magnética, tão penetrante que jamais imaginei existente tamanha intensidade.

- _Diga, minha Bella, você deseja Poder? Deseja me possuir a noite inteira sem as limitações humanas? Posso lhe mostrar um novo mundo, apenas diga as palavras mágicas – _sussurrou a milímetros de meus lábios entreabertos, enquanto me colocava sentada em seu colo com as pernas abertas, de modo a me fazer sentir sua ereção incansável em minha entrada.

- Qualquer coisa que me permita tê-lo outra vez – aquiesci apaixonada, beijando-o com o pouco de energia que ainda possuía.

- _Venha, adorada, junte-se a mim – _demandou num murmúrio voluptuoso.

Lentamente seu braço direito se ergueu, acariciando minha bochecha com os nós dos dedos lívidos, fazendo-me cerrar os olhos ante aquele gesto suave e amável.

Senti algo invisível e irresistível emanando de seu corpo a me envolver num abraço cálido.

Algo cheiroso, quente a pulsar sob sua pele de marfim parecia chamar por mim, tocando o fundo de meu ser; era um retumbar doce, macio e afrodisíaco, que fez um jato de prazer perpassar por meus membros e rosto assim que beijei sua clavícula.

Hipnotizada por aquela melodia sobrenatural, comecei a subir, cheirando e lambendo a região até chegar ao seu pescoço, onde de repente enxerguei com nitidez através da pele de alabastro, o líquido vital pulsando em sua jugular, me espantando por perceber que o ruído e o cheiro adocicado de antes, na verdade provinham dessa fonte mística.

Era o seu sangue que me chamava desde o princípio, mas por quê? Como?

Antes de me afastar assustada com a descoberta, seu braço evolveu-me por inteiro, fazendo nossas pélvis grudarem com o súbito movimento, e sem poder ignorar o desejo a latejar por dentro, abracei-o numa verdadeira manifestação de amor, cerrando de vez qualquer espaço a nos separar.

Senti seus dedos suaves traçando-me a linha da coluna, subindo devagar até os cabelos, e por fim, atraindo deliberadamente minha cabeça de volta ao aconchego sedutor de seu pescoço de uma forma diferente de todas as outras vezes, pois desta, Edward abrira um minúsculo corte, quase invisível, em sua jugular, mandando silenciosamente que meus lábios sentissem aquela substância mágica, a gritar por mim com agonizantes sussurros.

- _Beba de mim, e sejamos um só outra vez – _comandou, guiando-me naquela operação.

O Conde inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, distanciando-se a fim de me dar melhor acesso à região, com o suave movimento tive um vislumbre perfeito daquela jugular forte a pulsar num retumbar quase onírico.

Jamais hesitante, seu dedo indicador passou com delicadeza por meu queixo, traçando um caminho de fogo, e sem mais conseguir evitar o fascínio sensual de sua pele e sangue inebriantes, cedi à tentação do Mal.

- Unidos, meu amado – sussurrei com plena certeza e uma fé tão triunfante, que chegava a explodir por dentro.

Jamais em minha vida, cheguei a sentir tamanha convicção como eu tinha ao acreditar nas palavras de Edward.

Emocionada, abri a boca e cravei os dentes em sua pele de alabastro, lambendo o sangue e ao mesmo tempo, perfurando aquela camada dura que ser humano nenhum jamais poderia romper, mas que magicamente cedera à minha mordida feroz.

E então o sangue de coloração escura, quase negra, e de consistência grossa, foi bombeado para dentro de mim em ciclos ritmados, de modo a me permitir sorver cada gole com calma.

Pude ouvi seu coração Imortal batendo pela primeira vez, trabalhando num cadenciar poderoso e tão alto que ressoava aos berros em meus tímpanos, estranhamente sensibilizados, e com esse ruído lascivo, unido ao sabor inigualável, veio uma constatação assombrosa sobre a origem real do líquido viscoso que irrigava meu sistema a rejuvenescer e vibrar com imensurável vigor.

Aquilo não era sangue coisíssima nenhuma, ao menos não um sangue qualquer.

Era o néctar dos deuses.

Doce e intoxicante Ambrosia.

Aquilo era tudo o que qualquer criatura desse mundo poderia um dia desejar.

Com aquele néctar divino passando para o meu interior, mudei de esfera, transcendendo uma vez mais.

Minha boca esfomeada atacava o pescoço de Edward, enchendo-se daquela doçura quente e excitante a jorrar sem controle para dentro de mim.

E de repente aquela substância poderosa inundou meus tecidos, ombros, peito, costas, revigorando o coração antes cansado, agora a bater com força total, bombeando mais do néctar Imortal para minhas pernas, chegando à ponta dos dedos dos pés, embebendo-me naquela oferenda sanguinolenta e viciante.

À medida que enfiava os dentes incansáveis com maior voracidade em sua veia, senti meu corpo começar a levitar para bem longe do quarto, entrando num entorpecente estado de êxtase supremo, em que o Sangue Negro fluía graciosamente em mim, quente e brilhante em sua apoteótica Luz Sombria, tal qual o fulgor candente do fogo a consumir tudo em seu caminho.

E aquele sangue, ele me devorava enquanto eu o absorvia, derramava-se com espontaneidade em mim, fazendo o coração milenar bombear com vontade, ao ponto de acelerar drasticamente as batidas do meu próprio coração.

Novamente estávamos unidos, de uma forma diferente, porém tão íntima e especial quanto as outras que experimentamos.

Então as visões começaram.

Muito ao longe, alguém assobiava com alegria.

Quem era?

De repente estava num exuberante jardim florido, bastante similar ao pintado por _Bosch,_ mas esse era puro e real, onde laranjeiras floriam ao sol da tarde, lírios acumulavam néctar da natureza, pássaros multicolores cantavam doces sinfonias e a grama úmida em sua maciez convidava a deitar para um delicioso cochilo.

E assim o fiz.

Repousei sobre a relva fresca, sentindo os gostosos raios de sol aquecendo-me a pele nua, assistindo aos ramos das árvores se mexerem graciosamente ao sabor de uma brisa leve, e nessa delicada canção da natureza, alguém me chamou.

Uma voz rápida, sensual e carinhosa sussurrava meu nome com amor, contudo não pude entender nada do que dizia, e num impulso desejei ardentemente que o estranho apaixonado viesse até mim.

E no momento em que ele manifestou sua presença, toda a luz solar, o calor, as cantorias e a claridade pura do ambiente desapareceu por completo, como se tivesse sido subitamente sugada para algum lugar inalcançável, e o que surgiu depois foi uma aterradora e deslumbrante escuridão, abarrotada de enigmáticos seres disformes.

Pequenos pontos fugazes adornavam majestosamente o céu vasto, e em meio a esse mundo negro e frio, de atrativos e perigoso fascínio, apareceu um homem de compleição alta.

Não, era o Conde em toda a sua beleza imortal me encarando com o habitual sorriso malicioso e os olhos repletos de uma devoção jamais antes vista.

Ele estava me esperando.

Como era gracioso, o meu Amado Imortal, então vi a luminosidade bela que a escuridão da noite estrelada dava à sua pele de marfim, causando a ligeira impressão de que ele mesmo possuía luz própria.

Uma Luz Sombria, que atraía e encantava.

Ele ergueu a mão, e eu aceitei o convite mudo sem hesitar.

Todavia, antes de tocar na maciez acetinada de seus dedos longos a visão do Jardim Selvagem coberto pelo manto noturno desvaneceu, e de súbito vi areias de um desconhecido deserto, as Pirâmides do Egito, o Coliseu de Roma, o Partenon na Grécia, Bizâncio, França, Budapeste.

Inúmeras cidades, países, fatos históricos e avassaladoras batalhas épicas passavam por mim como imagens borradas de ruídos desnorteadores, até chegar a um ponto onde eu não enxergava nem entendia mais nada a não ser garranchos multicoloridos tornando-se negros, sons incompreensíveis dando espaço a uma única e melodiosa voz a me chamar de novo.

Edward.

_- Retorne para mim, querida._

Num átimo estava de volta ao quarto, entrelaçada em suas pernas e braços, completamente nua e alerta.

Havia sido tudo uma visão.

- O q-que aquilo f-foi? – balbuciei confusa, meio sufocada e saciada pela enorme quantidade de sangue que havia ingerido.

E como aquela substância viciante e concentrada queimava por dentro, constringia, rasgava, triturava as minhas vísceras de modo opressor, mas nada que eu não aguentasse, pois as dores de antes haviam sido bem piores se comparadas a esse pequeno incômodo, além do que, qualquer coisa por Edward valia à pena ser suportada.

- _Uma ínfima visão de minhas andanças por este mundo; antes disso, você viu uma criação do nosso desejo fundido na imagem daquele Jardim Selvagem, onde éramos livres para fazermos o que bem quiséssemos._

- O nosso Paraíso Secreto – sorri feito boba, capturando seus lábios e gemendo longamente ao sentir seu gosto tão refinado em minha boca.

Fascinada, fitei o rosto de mármore puro e me surpreendi novamente com a sua beleza esmagadora, parecia que somente agora meus olhos conseguiam enxergá-lo de verdade, e quando observei o quarto, me perdi na textura dos minúsculos fios de seda trançados, dos tapetes persas tecidos em indizíveis nós e tons multicoloridos, nos entalhes intricados da madeira do dossel rachado.

Tudo parecia diferente, os cheiros, as sensações, os desejos estavam mais aguçados e intensos do que nunca.

E o que significava aquela fornalha a me dominar por dentro?

_- Está sentindo? – _indagou sorridente.

- Esse calor, essa... vontade monstruosa, meu corpo está mais sensível aos estímulos do ambiente e... tem algo mais – repliquei pensativa, ignorando a ardência em meu centro e a sensibilidade extrema em meus seios, curiosamente inchados.

_- É a sua libido crescendo – _sussurrou melífluo, mordendo-me a orelha.

Sem esperar por detalhada explicação, meus lábios se adiantaram para beijar cada pedacinho de seu lindo rosto, e antes que pudesse atacá-lo em um novo ritual de mordidas e sucções, seu membro estava dentro de mim, mas diferente do esperado ele não se preparou para estocar e me levar ao delírio.

Não, dessa vez ele deixou o corpo grudado no meu em todos os locais possíveis, e aquele contato era extremamente novo, onde nossas peles se conectavam devagar e com leveza, sentindo, conhecendo, identificando.

Como era agradável a intensidade dessa conexão íntima e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente das anteriores; nossos braços e pernas estavam colados ao redor um do outro, grudando-nos ainda mais, inundados por esse prazer tão especial; beijávamos, confessávamos segredos e esfregávamos nossos corpos, criando uma fricção mística, que fazia nossas peles se arrepiarem em deleite.

Curiosa e estupidamente deslumbrada, comecei a percorrer as mãos por suas costas, contornando a coluna, cintura, coxas e nádegas, sentindo a dureza imortal de cada músculo a se retesar pelas carícias oferecidas, seus rosnados me estimulando a continuar sem medo, e com uma audácia que jamais teria me permitido se ainda fosse a mesma pessoa.

Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, amei a paixão que vi dançar dentro das íris avermelhadas, a reluzir em sua ofuscante luminosidade.

- Posso ver Edward, a sua luz – murmurei, traçando seu lábio inferior com a ponta do dedo.

- _A única que possui luz aqui é você, e na visão, percebi que você facilmente abriu mão do sol e da vida, para adentrar nos mistérios da Escuridão._

- Por que você me chamou, além disso, até mesmo as Trevas possuem beleza própria. Acredite quando digo que você possui luz, meu Edward... – afirmei, roçando nossos narizes.

- _É mesmo__? _– questionou, incrédulo.

Ah, como eu amava os seus olhos, apaixonantes orbes vermelho cor de sangue, que traziam não somente a dor pungente da morte, mas guardavam em suas profundezas abissais, toda a paixão secreta de um ser solitário e incompreendido, acumulada ao longo dos milênios.

Como era belo o desejo a refletir naquele par de espelhos carmesim, bem como o seu fascínio ao descobrir os segredos da completude entre dois amantes.

Então finalmente consegui admitir a verdade que há muito pairava no ar, mas nunca havia tido a coragem de aceitar: eu faria tudo para que Edward Masen continuasse a me fitar com todo esse carinho e devoção, faria qualquer coisa em meu poder para tê-lo comigo todas as noites, seria capaz até mesmo de roubar, mentir e morrer para desfrutar dessa alegria eterna, simplesmente por que eu o amava do fundo do coração.

- Sim, existe uma deslumbrante Luz Sombria dentro de você, mas somente aqueles que compreendem as belezas fascinantes do mundo noturno, conseguem enxergá-la com nitidez.

Sorri, beijando-o com sofreguidão, e dessa vez não pude conter a onde lancinante de calor a me queimar como uma tocha humana, assim que seu membro pulsou e meus músculos internos se contraíram de vontade.

Eu o queria.

- _Não se segure, minha adorada; venha, vamos queimar, nos consumir e nos perder juntos – _rosnou, deitando de costas na cama, arrastando-me consigo; o impacto fez com que seu membro me penetrasse ainda mais fundo, e como aquela sensação foi perfeita.

Num frenesi ensandecido, coloquei de lado qualquer resquício de temor, dúvida ou insegurança, e me joguei de cabeça naquele desejo primitivo e violento; não queria gentileza ou lentidão dessa vez.

Alvoroçada e em chamas, devorei seus lábios, que me receberam com a mesma sofreguidão desejosa, onde línguas frenéticas se enganchavam, dentes batiam, meus dedos o apertavam, e as unhas finas tentavam rasgar sua pele impenetrável, enquanto eu movia os quadris sobre o membro ereto a me empalar deliciosamente, sentindo o agarre das mãos imortais em minha cintura guiar o ato com movimentos vigorosos, circulares, de vai e vem, até que nada mais ali fazia sentido a não ser nossos gritos, meus dentes mordendo e sugando seus mamilos, arranhando seu abdômen a se contrair violentamente com cada estímulo.

Era lindo assistir sua expressão de êxtase, como os tendões de seu pescoço e demais músculos enrijeciam a cada movimento de meus quadris a dançar avidamente sobre seu órgão pulsante, a centímetros do abismo voluptuoso.

De súbito Edward elevou a pélvis, chocando-a com a minha num contato bruto ideal, que fez descargas elétricas, somada a pequenos tremores perpassar por todas as fibras de meu corpo excitado.

Gritei ante a capacidade incrível de sentir cada veia grossa de seu órgão extenso pulsando e me massageando violentamente lá no fundo, enquanto meus músculos internos _o _espremiam num duelo instigante, onde ninguém demonstrava sinal de derrota, e antes que pudesse reassumir o controle do ato, o Conde empurrou os quadris para cima, fazendo com que eu rebolasse com maior vigor ao seu encontro.

Gemi, arfei, apertei meus próprios seios e grunhi ao sentir a pressão crescer no baixo ventre, sem suportar os tremores, apoiei as mãos nos ombros do ruivo, a fim de controlar a onda destruidora de excitação e o arder em meu centro encharcado, que se contraía ao redor de seu órgão como se estivesse prestes a explodir.

Podia sentir que meu parceiro estava próximo, seu abdômen enrijecia e relaxava minimamente com cada movimento de minha pélvis sobre a sua, e de repente, toda aquela avalanche de sensações e desejo selvagem entre nós não parecia o bastante.

Precisávamos de mais.

No instante em que esse simples pensamento me cruzou a mente, os olhos de Edward brilharam num cintilar maligno, e antes que pudesse piscar, nossa posição havia sido invertida, minhas pernas, colocadas por cima de seus ombros largos.

Então ele começou a estocar rápido, forte e sempre mais fundo; cada investida era um novo choque elétrico, onde o ponto hipersensível nas profundezas ocultas de minha intimidade era constantemente atormentado por seu membro a sair e entrar com uma velocidade tão extrema que eu mal conseguia ver os movimentos borrados, de tão ligeiros.

E quando a explosão descomunal veio, urrei como uma fera, sendo acompanhada pelo ruivo endiabrado a investir com movimentos erráticos, até se desfazer em mil pedaços junto comigo.

A bola de fogo a se instaurar em meu ventre havia se espalhado para o restante do corpo e quando atingimos o ápice juntos, nos abraçamos, sentindo as vibrações de prazer emanar de um para o outro, e movida pela ganância de marcá-lo, mordi seu pescoço sugando a pele cicatrizada com voracidade, coincidentemente, no mesmo lugar em que ele havia feito a ardente marquinha avermelhada em mim.

Isso pareceu o excitar em dobro, pois antes de colapsar, seu membro estocou com maior intensidade, fazendo-me atingir um orgasmo duplo, e com aquela morte deliciosa, gritei seu nome como se o mesmo fosse uma prece entoada aos deuses.

Após uma libertação selvagem, e para lá de satisfatória, descansei em seu peitoral definido, completamente suada, imunda e descabelada, o que deixava Edward ainda mais encantado, pois ele parecia achar aquilo muito sensual, especialmente o fato de seu cheiro estar impregnado em mim e vice-versa, fato que o fez se negar a me deixar limpar qualquer parte de meu corpo.

_- Fique comigo – _ronronou, beijando-me o topo da cabeça, apertando o abraço ao meu redor.

Contornando-lhe o abdômen, comecei a pensar na noite incrível que tivemos, e a ideia de que em breve nos separaríamos me fez morrer por dentro.

Era o terror, um medo tangível e palpável de perder de vez o meu Amado Imortal, mas sabia que as coisas seguiriam esse rumo, pois desde o princípio estava escrito para ser assim, não havia como ou para onde fugir.

Além do que, a partir do momento em que aceitei despertar para a Grande Verdade, concordei em carregar um segredo que jamais deveria chegar ao conhecimento da Humanidade, muito menos da Ordem Teutônica, então fazia pleno sentido perecer nos braços das Sombras, pois de qualquer forma, mesmo que Edward me deixasse viver, os caçadores implacáveis jamais permitiriam alguém que sabe tanto, escapar ileso, e como estudiosa, sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido aos aprisionados levados a interrogatório na Época da Inquisição.

Com a Ordem não seria diferente; eles me torturariam incansavelmente até encontrarem todos os Segredos dos Bebedores.

Por isso era preferível partir nos braços do meu Amado.

- Vai amanhecer em breve – suspirei começando a ficar deprimida.

- _Ainda temos algumas horas – _murmurou, mordiscando meu ombro.

- É assim que as coisas devem ser, não é?

Demandei, tentando engolir o choro; desnecessária qualquer explicação, uma vez que Edward podia claramente enxergar em minha mente sobre o que eu estava falando.

- _Sim, pequenina; você fez a sua escolha de adentrar nos Mistérios da Noite, agora deve aceitar as consequências desse conhecimento proibido – _enunciou compadecido, afagando minhas bochechas enrubescidas.

- Não entenda mal, estou muito feliz, de verdade; você mostrou e me fez sentir tantas coisas que jamais teria sequer imaginado existirem e quando eu disser adeus à vida, irei satisfeita e sem arrependimentos, por que...

- _Por que... – _incitou intrigado.

- Os caminhos tortuosos que segui, as incontáveis dificuldades e dores que enfrentei, foi tudo uma provação que me fez chegar até a Romênia, e aqui vi e senti de tudo; odiei, chorei, sorri, amei e fui livre em cada um destes momentos efêmeros, pois você me mostrou o poder da liberdade de escolha, e esteve comigo em todos instantes em que fui forçada a abrir os olhos para a realidade.

- _Bella... – _sussurrou com a voz embargada.

- Shh... você já sabe, mas faço questão de repetir com todas as letras.

_- Não precisa – _murmurou, suas mãos tremendo ligeiramente enquanto se encaixavam em meu rosto iluminado.

_-_ Amo você, Conde Edward Masen – sorri com o peito inflado, encantada com sua expressão chocada, e por que não emocionada.

Por um minuto ele parou de respirar, engoliu em seco, uma umidade viscosa avermelhada se acumulou em seus olhos profundos, e uma pequena gota do líquido espesso rolou por sua bochecha pálida, mas no mesmo instante em que a vi, a substância havia sido removida pela ligeira mão imortal, todavia a lembrança vívida daquela gota brilhante ficara registrada em meu cérebro.

Uma Lágrima de Sangue.

Ele se importava.

Sem mais palavras, Edward me beijou com paixão e ternura, colando nossos corpos para a união final de nossas essências entrelaçadas, e durante o ato, senti seu aconchego e coração enjaulado batendo de forma frenética dentro do peito.

Senti o meu próprio, marcando o ritmo do seu, juntos, entregues, cadenciados na mesma sinfonia, na canção harmoniosa das almas gêmeas, rendidos ao amor incondicional.

Aquele era não somente a consagração de sentimentos estrangulados pelas intempéries da vida, mas um momento de redenção a esse novo e tangível liame a nos enlaçar numa rede intrincada de fios negro e dourado, onde cada pedaço se ligava a nossos corações irrevogavelmente apaixonados, expostos aos caprichos do amor, do ciúme e da possessão.

Era isso o que sempre ansiei de Edward desde o momento em que o vi pela primeira vez.

Em seus braços, descobri a dor, o sofrimento, o pecado e a decadência, mas também conheci uma verdade antes inassimilável, Entendi o complexo poder de ser livre para escolher, viver, odiar, chorar, temer e amar.

Mesmo sabendo que em breve nada disso teria importância, ainda sim, foi um momento especial, em que aprendi a andar com minhas próprias pernas e fui plenamente sincera com minhas emoções, antes tão estranguladas por regras e temores infundados.

O Conde me havia mostrado um novo mundo de alegrias, prazer, loucuras, medo e paixão, a isso lhe era eternamente grata, pois nunca em minha efêmera vida tinha experimentado tais sensações, uma vez que jamais me dei a liberdade sequer de imaginar como seria a vida do outro lado das muralhas do dever e da abnegação.

Arfei de prazer quando Edward estocou devagar e cuidadosamente dentro de mim, como se eu fosse o mais inestimável dos tesouros, sem jamais romper o transe preternatural de nossos olhos imersos um no outro.

E como era bela a visão de nossa paixão refletida no espelho da alma de cada um, nossos sussurros a ressoar pelo cômodo banhado pela luz tênue de velas ao fim, aquecendo nossos corpos nus com seu calor mínimo a se extinguir lentamente.

Extasiada pela profundidade daquela conexão, apertei as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto acariciava sua nuca, ombros, braços rígidos e por fim, a tez imortal, deslumbrante em toda a sua sabedoria e beleza atemporais, completamente entregue a mim.

Sorri ao notar seu cenho concentrar em algo de suma importância, e sem qualquer aviso, seus lábios me encontraram num beijo casto, molhado e extremamente significativo.

Num movimento certeiro, nossos corpos à beira do clímax se conectaram com perfeição, segundos depois ondas sucessivas de calor, choque e deleite percorreram nossos membros, numa avalanche profunda e inédita de sensações, que vinham desde as vísceras até o último fio de cabelo, nos mergulhando num prazer avassalador e magnífico.

Quando ele liberou sua semente outra vez, colapsando sobre o meu corpo molhado e ainda trêmulo, abracei-o com todo o carinho que pude expressar, acariciei-lhe a mandíbula, sorrindo de orelha a orelha ao assistir deslumbrada, o meu sorriso torto predileto enfeitando sua tez leve e inocente após o amor.

- _Sou uma Besta audaciosa, que ousou cobiçar a Luz, e em minha própria ganância desejei roubar um coração puro, tal qual Hades fez com sua amada Perséfone****** – _sussurrou, traçando meu queixo, dando-me em seguida, um asfixiante beijo.

- Te amo independente de tudo isso, por que o Amor verdadeiro não olha esses detalhes, ele simplesmente protege, ampara e cura todas as feridas – respondi, espalmando as mãos sobre suas bochechas.

- _Ah, se você ao menos compreendesse a petulância grandiosa disso tudo, minha Bella._

Replicou, cerrando os olhos, subitamente apreensivos, então escutei um relógio ao longe dar as últimas badaladas do noite, e com muita resignação, abafei o choro, sentindo o corpo do meu amado se distanciando para sempre do meu coração; seus dedos longos desentrelaçando-se dos meus um a um naquela despedida dolorosa.

Pensativa, levantei da cama me dirigindo até a sacada majestosa de seu quarto, ignorando a nudez de meu corpo amadurecido, sendo assolada pelo vento gostoso da noite fria, refletindo sobre todas as escolhas e descobertas magníficas que havia feito, dentre elas a mais importante e valiosa de todas, que decerto levaria ao outro mundo: o Amor.

Puro, verdadeiro, inabalável, irresistível amor.

Nada mais tinha importância desde que a chama do meu amor por Edward remanescesse crepitando dentro de meu peito.

Suavemente fui envolvida pelos braços do ruivo, completamente vestido, a me embalar ao som de uma canção tradicional romena.

Como ele parecia sublime naquele momento.

- _Arrependida?_ – indagou cauteloso.

- Só de não ter te agarrado antes – brinquei, mordendo sua bochecha encostada na minha, e consequentemente arrancando-lhe ruidosas gargalhadas.

_- Sempre surpreendendo, essa minha senhorita._

Remanescemos em silêncio, abraçados, contemplando a escuridão fúnebre daquela noite mágica se extinguindo devagar, indicando que faltava somente em torno de duas horas antes do amanhecer, e com esse pensamento, senti uma das mãos de Edward contornando os lados de meu corpo desnudo, subindo delicadamente até meu ombro, de onde retirou com suavidade, as mechas selvagens de cabelo, e quando seu rosto mergulhou no espaço entre meu pescoço e clavícula, soube que o momento do adeus se aproximava.

- Antes de continuar, prometa-me uma coisa – murmurei embriagada pela maciez de seus lábios em minha orelha.

- _O que quiser, adorada – _ronronou, lambendo longamente o meu pescoço, antecipando o ato final.

- Prometa que jamais esquecerá o que houve entre nós – implorei emocionada.

Intrigado, ele parou seu ritual de preparação e me encarou nos olhos com uma reconfortante expressão sincera.

_- Como esquecer da pessoa que preencheu a vazio abissal em meu peito? _

Com um amplo sorriso, estiquei o pescoço e procurei seus cabelos sedosos com uma das mãos, afagando-os pela última vez, de modo a trazê-lo logo para a minha veia pulsante.

- Diga, meu amor... por que tudo isso?

- _Não te disse antes, querida? Por que vampiros adoram saborear a comida, ainda mais uma iguaria rara como você – _replicou, mordiscando-me com delicadeza, anunciando o que estava por vir

- Como é cruel, esse meu Amante – repliquei, ligeiramente desapontada, mas não menos surpresa pela resposta típica de sua natureza sarcástica.

_- Sinta-se honrada, meu amor, pois você é única – _declarou, num fervor que me fez amolecer ante tanta paixão condensada em tão poucas palavras.

E sem mais confissões a serem realizadas, os lábios imortais se concentraram em depositar beijos molhados na região cobiçada, ao mesmo tempo em que murmuravam palavras entoadas em idiomas incompreensíveis, e assim que me preparei para perguntar o que significavam, a inconsciência se aproximou com o seu denso manto lúgubre a me envolver os membros, e antes de ser tragada para as trevas soturnas, captei um murmúrio distante.

"_Ainda não entendeu a extensão do perigo que a envolve em beijos e carícias ardentes?"_

Num átimo, senti seu abraço em minha cintura se tornar esmagador, enquanto os dentes afiados penetravam minha carne com facilidade, seus lábios sugando num misto de calma apaziguadora e intensidade voraz, inclinando o corpo cada vez mais sobre o meu, aquecendo-me com sua língua a se mover avidamente até que uma completa exaustão prazerosa me sobrepujasse.

Então veio a sensação do fogo candente penetrando pelo orifício feito na jugular, de onde Edward se alimentava, dando a impressão de que a cada golpe sorvido, longos tentáculos de brasa ardente se espalhavam pelo meu corpo, absorvendo o sangue pulsante de meus tecidos, conduzindo-o diretamente ao parasita que se banqueteava, e uma vez queimando sem piedade, o fogo redentor consumiu os meus pecados, fraquezas e impurezas, atingindo-me nas mais remotas das vísceras, como se estivesse me iniciando num rito passagem através da própria Morte.

De repente me vi no Jardim de flores silvestres, cercada pelo calor luminoso do sol, pelas plantas, árvores e animais em festa.

Ali a natureza comandava o ciclo de apologia à vida, onde criaturinhas míticas dos rios, das florestas e da própria terra se esbanjavam em cantorias épicas de seus heróis, e nesse sonho esvoaçante de brisa refrescante, céu claro e azulado encontrei satisfação em cada canção ouvida, fruta fresca ingerida e verso citado, mas jamais veio a esperada plenitude onírica.

E com esta sensação me constringindo o peito, notei o dourado dos raios solares ser tragado pelas sombras invernais; a claridade, as ninfas, os bichos, tudo havia perecido ante o poder incomensurável da Escuridão a me clamar irrevogavelmente para si, mas ao invés de temer e procurar fugir, deixei que ela me envolvesse, e assim que a senti absorvendo-me a essência, enxerguei no espaço obscuro uma bela e intricada teia de aranha com inúmeros fios negros a irradiar uma deslumbrante Luz Sombria.

Com essa nova perspectiva, vi que de meu peito emanava um fio dourado a apontar para a misteriosa teia intrincada como se quisesse alcançá-la, e desta complexa estrutura infindável, um liame de coloração negra e brilhante se desenrolou a fim de emaranhar-se na luminosidade clara do meu, e antes que pudesse impedir, um nó havia sido atado entre os dois cordões.

A partir deste nó, o dourado que me pertencia começou a ser contaminando pela escuridão esmagadora do fio opressor, e com isso, toda a minha luz foi se apagando lentamente, tal qual uma vela à beira do fim, até que não restasse nada, a não ser o domínio intocável daquele presságio maléfico que envenenava o meu corpo corrompido, a flutuar no vazio etéreo da Morte.

Em algum lugar na intangibilidade daquele espaço inconcebível, uma voz melíflua ressoou ao longe:

"_Seu tormento está apenas começando... minha Bonequinha"_

Então, os últimos resquícios de Luz foram extintos, e em seu lugar surgiram as Trevas...

A reinar _eternamente_ sobre mim.

"_Ah lábios que beijei  
mórbido perfume que até hoje sufoca minha mente  
com meus lábios em teu pescoço te tentei  
Sua frigidez  
Jamais esquecerei_

_Ah meu belo Conde_  
_Me encravaste tuas presas_  
_me deixaste louca de obscuros desejos_  
_me tentaste até me agonizar_  
_com teu veneno mortal_

_Agonizei com a magia_  
_da mórbida paixão que me despertaste_  
_E teu veneno me matou_  
_E renasci para a imortalidade"_

**~~ Autor Desconhecido ~~**

**~~ FIM ~~**

* * *

**Notas:**

****Hieronymus Bosch: **pseudônimo utilizado por Jeroen van Aeken, pintor e gravador neerlandês dos séculos XV e XVI. Grande parte dos seus trabalhos retratam cenas de pecado e tentação, recorrendo ao uso de figuras simbólicas complexas, originais, imaginativas e caricaturais, muitas das quais eram obscuras mesmo no seu tempo.

*****Lucrécio: **poeta e filósofo latino, provavelmente nascido e criado em Roma; relatos afirmam que a sua poesia foi escrita em intervalos de ataques de loucura, cometendo suicídio os 44 anos em razão de crises, acrescidas por perturbações amorosas, mas não se sabe ao certo.

******Ovídio: **mais conhecido como o autor de Heroides, _Amores,_ e Metamorfoses; escreveu principalmente sobre amor, sedução, erotismo, depois exílio e transformação mitológica, além de ter se dedicado ao estudo da retórica com grandes mestres de Roma.

*******Diana (ou Ártemis):** deusa romana da lua, dos animais selvagens, domésticos e da caça, também é conhecida por ser filha de Júpiter (Zeus) e de Latona, além de ser irmã gêmea do deus Apolo.

********Perséfone: **deusado Submundo, conhecida por serfilha de Zeus e Deméter, foi cortejada pelo Deus Infernal, Hades, que perdidamente apaixonado, emergiu das profundezas da terra e raptou a jovem enquanto ela colhia flores num campo, levando-a para os seus domínios sombrios, onde lá foi desposada, tornando-se a Rainha do Mundo dos Mortos.

* * *

**N/A: Esse é o momento onde todos nós nos abraçamos e choramos juntos ante o final feliz! E pensar que teve gente achando que a Bella ia virar comida de vampiro e ficar por isso mesmo; como eu havia prometido que aconteceria, ela realmente morreu nas mãos do Conde apenas para renascer para a Imortalidade ao lado do amado, bem romântico, não?**

**Espero de verdade que todos vocês tenham gostado do final, e antes de me despedir, aviso que escreverei uma One-shot narrada pelo Conde de Masen chamada BLEAK LIGHT *Luz Sombria*, que contará o passado dele, como ele conheceu a Bella dentre muitos outros misterios que ficaram no ar; o meu desejo era postá-la no dia 31, mas ando cheia de provas e trabalhos para dar conta e então não garanto que a fic estará pronta nessa data, mas certamente postarei a o/s narrada pelo Conde.**

**Assim que eu postar, colocarei um aviso aqui!**

**É isso gente, foi um imenso prazer tê-los comigo nessa aventura, espero poder contar com vocês nas fics que estão por vir *uma delas será upada esse mês aqui no site, terá uma temática voltada para o mundo dos PIRATAS***

**Bem, a fic terminou, eu estou aqui choramingando com saudades do Conde, e preciso urgente saber o que vocês acharam do desfecho, por isso, peço encarecidamente a todos aqueles que lerem essa fic, que por favor deixem uma REVIEW para eu saber que vocês realmente estão aí, isso é muito importante para mim, afinal: **

**REVIEWS = AUTORA FELIZ + INSPIRADA**

**AMU VCS**

**BJIN da Lali Motoko^_^**

* * *

_**N/BETA:**_

_Olá, queridos leitores dessa obra prima que é Dark Desires. Pois sim, eu já disse pra autora que isso aqui é muito mais do que uma fanfic e que Twilight não passa de mero pano de fundo pra história. Ou melhor dizendo: a Larissa buscou um pouco das características principais de cada personagem e assim deu muito mais vida à estes do que qualquer outra fanfic que tive o prazer de ler. _

_Não preciso puxar sardinha da autora, ainda mais quando eu estive ao seu lado durante toda a criação desta história fascinante, mas alguns pontos que eu fui reparando (principalmente nesse último capítulo divido em duas partes – onde até devo pedir desculpas aos leitores que ficararm cobrando a continuação pois sei que a Larissa me deu liberdade pra concluir a betagem e minha nota sem me pressionar de forma alguma e eu acabei deixando vocês na fissura por tempo demais – ) já elogiam por si só._

_Eu não quero começar pela lemon; a danada demorou tempo demais para acontecer e superou todas as minhas expectativas que é melhor deixar pro final...rs. _

_O que tanto me encantou no desenrolar da história da corajosa e aventureira Bella é que ela passou por tantas confusões internas confiando cegamente em "seu anjo" que acabou sendo deliciosa a maneira que ela mudou seu conceito de bem e mal após ouvir a verdade do Conde._

_Quanto ao Conde, este sim ganhou meu coração. Ardiloso, manipulador, gostoso até a última gota de sangue derramada em forma de lágrima (e eu achei isso o melhor desfecho para a relação dos dois). Mas ele é muito mais que isso e os diálogos que teve com a Bella, mostrando a ela como a conhecia desde sua infância, como acompanhou sua história e como sabia que ela muito mais aberta do que as mulheres de sua época; apaixonado, observador, totalmente macho alfa e escravo do romantismo, da sabedoria que os séculos lhe trouxe. Se a Bella não conseguisse perceber que ele era a "personificação de toda uma vida à procura pela perfeição", ela não seria digna de ser a protagonista da história. É DISSO QUE TÔ FALANDO, MINHA GENTE. Nada aconteceu ao acaso nessa história, nem mesmo a Bella ter descoberto a verdade quanto ao Conde. Foi tudo minuciosamente arquitetado pra que ela viesse até ele, e por mais aterradora que fosse a verdade, por mais doloroso que tenha sido o choque de perder a Jéssica, ou descobrir sobre o diário da Angela e adiante compreender como se deu à morte da inocente Alice, tudo estava escrito para acontecer e as teias foram se ligando perfeitamente ao longo dessas 88 páginas. _

_E a todos que chegaram até o final e passaram por essa lemon fabulosa, que teve vários ápices e deixou a gente excitada até os pêlos da nuca, vamos concordar, né: a Bella virando vampira foi liiiiiiiiiiiiiindo de morrer! Eu sempre quis que ela se transformasse, e que não fosse coagida ou ludibriada, eu queria que acontecesse naturalmente e por decisão exclusiva dela, mesmo com os altos e baixos que ela viesse a sofrer depois. E QUE TRANSFORMAÇÃO MAIS LINDA! Muito mais do que SOFRER QUE NEM CACHORRO ATROPELADO como foi com a Bella (fiquei com dó), por aqui as sensações me encantaram e mostrou como a transformação pode ser sublime, tentadora, viciante – como só uma vida imortal pode garantir._

_E é isso, crianças. Indiscutivelmente essa história entrou no meu TOP 3, recheada de glamour, de ótima caracterização, ambientação, espaço temporal, roupas, costumes, linguagem; capacidade essa que a Larissa tira de letra, como só um dom natural consegue ser, trazendo à fic tudo que ela precisava pra ser a MELHOR HISTÓRIA DE VAMPIROS SECULARES WANNABE DRÁCULA._

_Porque eu sou das antigas e também gosto de vampiros que choram sangue, ok?_

_Obrigada por terem aturado minhas notas, mas obrigada de coração por terem inspirado a Larissa a continuar com Dark Desires. Foi um verdadeiro deleite._

_Bjos,_

_Tod._

**Gostou da fic?**

**Não gostou?**

**Por favor, deixe-me saber sua opinião**

**MANDE REVIEWS**

**:) **


End file.
